Love Is A Strong Thing
by 0fficials3xcs3xc
Summary: Renesmee is a teenager and she starts to rebel a bit, but what happens when strange things start to happen in forks? and nobody knows what it is? something weird is going on and Jacob needs to protect Nessie. Chapter 39 is up yay! *HAS LEMONS*
1. Chapter 1 As It Begins

**A/N: **I'm new at this and my first chapter isn't very long I hope you guys like it. Tell me if there is something you don't like and I'm always open for Ideas so you can message me, and also enjoy the story. I loved the idea of a Romance between Renesmee and Jacob so I wanted to see if I can add a story to the saga.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. I'm just a Fan with a imagination.

**Chapter 1: As It Begins.**

* * *

And my weird life starts; I'm not a normal teenager since my parents are both vampires. I always wondered what my life would be like if I had a normal family. Then I thought about that, no way would I want to have a normal family. I have way to much love in my family. I can't just give that up, especially the love in my home. My grandpa Carlisle, My grandma Esme, My aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmet, My fashionable aunt Alice, Uncle jasper, My mother Bella, My father Edward, and never forgotten my best friend Jacob Black.

If you don't know, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Yea I'm a Cullen alright, Half-Vampire, Half Human.

Place: The Cullen House, Room: The Living Room

"Renesmee honey!," My mother shrieked to me like I wasn't only two feet away from her."Do you know what today is?"She asked me like I didn't already know.

Aunt Alice came up to me and gave me one of her hugs."Now you know what this means?"She said so happy. "Yea I know what today is, and yes i know what that means."I answered shaking my head.

"Why aren't you happy?" Aunt Alice looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. And if I told her that I was upset because today, Oh yea today exactly Eight years ago, I was born and that I won't be aging anymore.

The thought of it kind of scared me a bit. I always wished I could at least be a little normal, But then again look at my situation I'm Half-Vampire, Half Human.

Don't get me wrong i love everything about being Half-Vampire, Major perks skin so hard you hardly get hurt, Beauty beyond belief, And oh yea the power to let people know what you're thinking and show them how your feeling, and have the ability to learn super fast. I guess i should be happy.

Now let's weigh out the options. Being Half-Human, vulnerability, have emotions, have blood running through my veins, have a heartbeat, actually can cry. Guess I never really thought about how great it is to be Half-Vampire.

"Nessie!" My mother yelled at me snapping me out of my trail of thought."Oh yea - sorry mom" I Replied, My father looked at me I knew he had been reading my thoughts, I really didn't care."Renesmee... umm... honey... may I speak to you?"My dad said looking at me. I knew what was coming I could feel it."Yea sure dad," I answered, my dad and I walked outside to the porch.

"Ok Renesmee, I know you're upset - but can you please try to be happy."He said in his most nice dad voice, It was as sweet as honey. My dad and I had a great Father Daughter relationship, Even though we looked more like brother and sister now. "I'm sorry dad... I guess... I mean... ugh." I said a little upset.

"Renesmee, listen to me I understand, but can you at least look happy. Come on do it for me." Dad said in his honey voice again, He always won me over with that voice."Yea dad, anything for you," I said and gave my Dad a smile.

"Great now, Jacob is coming soon."He said and gave me a smile, he knew I would get happy when I heard Jacob's name.

Now Jacob has been my Best friend since I been a born, I know everything I've had love for Jacob since I been in my mother. Now I know about, how he didn't want my mother to have me, He loved my mother, Not to sound conceited or anything, but that's because He never seen me.

Now I know Jacob has never seen me more than just a kid sister, or a Best friend. But we have a great relationship; I don't want to ruin it by letting him know I had developed a crush on him.

Jacob and I, well we ride or die. Couldn't see myself without him, He is like something else, something so natural like breathing.

"Oh really, awesome!" I said with a huge smile on my face."Yea I thought that would get you happy." Dad said.

"Most definitely father," I said trying to be funny. As I said that guess who came behind me, and picked me up in a huge hug, "Happy birthday Nessie!," Jacob said all happy.

"Yea thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on Nessie, It's only once you turn Eight years old." Jacob said with a mix of happiness and persuasion.

"Yea I know, I'm ecstatic can't you see." I said with a hint of sarcasm on my tongue.

Not like I'm a normal Eight year old, Come on I look seventeen or eighteen for crying out loud.

"Well, Nessie I'll be inside if you need me."Dad said and walked into the house.

"Well, Nessie... why does i bug you so much, don't tell me your like Bella?"Jacob said in a teasing tone.

"Jacob... gosh there is no beating you is there." I replied.

"Nope." He said popping the p.

"Great, what would I ever do if I didn't have a Best friend like you?" I said.

"I really don't know what you would do? Like for real Ness look at me I'm the Best that's why you keep me around." Jacob said trying be funny, but sounded cocky.

"Yea that's exactly why I keep you around, for the way you always make me laugh when you're corny." I laughed after I said it.

"Well I guess." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea well I'm happy you came, I don't want to be alone while Aunt Alice goes crazy for the party she wants to throw tonight." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yea no doubt your Bella's daughter alright," He said as he cracked a small smile.

"Yea I guess, I inherited some of the things she hates." I said as i cracked a smile.

As soon as I finished my sentence here comes Aunt Alice."Nessie, you need to go get ready, and we got some major work to do."Aunt Alice said with a huge smile.

One thing Aunt Alice loved was fashion, And another thing she loved was to give me makeovers and make me look good. Don't get me wrong I loved to look good, especially now since I wanted to catch the eye of a specific guy.

I loved Fashion, I loved sketching outfits. One thing I got from my aunt Alice. But I also loved writing songs and singing, I loved music got that from dad. I was multi-talented but i guess that's a skill you acquire being Half-vampire.

"Well Jake, I guess I'll see you in thirty minutes or maybe more." I rolled my eyes, one thing I loved more than Fashion and looking good and that was being with Jacob.

"Come on, Nessie I have to make you look perfect, don't be so difficult."Aunt Alice said in her persuading tone, nobody said no to Aunt Alice.

"Alright, Nessie do what the little pixie says, and I'll see you in a few." Jacob said shaking his head.

"No doubt, can't say no to my lovely Aunt Alice."I said trying not to laugh.

We went in the house and up the stairs to Aunt Alice's room.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready For The Party

**A/N: **hey guys here goes chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy, please review and let me know what ya think.

Thank you for reading!! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers characters. I'm just a Fan with a imagination.

* * *

Chapter 2: Getting Ready For The Party.

* * *

I closed my eyes; As Aunt Alice did my hair. She was straightening my hair, since I have really curly hair but I liked to wear my hair straight. When I wore my hair straight I looked older and I felt prettier from the basic blah of curly hair.

Since Aunt Alice is a Vampire she cut doing my hair to about 10 minutes, as if I was to either do it myself or go to a salon It would take about an hour, Great thing to have vampire hands.

She did my hair then my makeup; she did some exclusive stuff since Aunt Alice had spent some time in Paris and got some great makeup tips, she did something light but still very elegant.

She showed me the dress I would be wearing for tonight it had an empire waist and would make me look so elegant. The dress was black and was fabulous, must of been an unknown designer and one of a kind.

"Oh my, Nessie! You look stunning; I do know how to work magic." She said like she didn't know she could out do herself.

I turned around and looked in the mirror I looked amazing; I didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. I always knew I was beautiful, but never had the guts to outdo myself the way Aunt Alice made me look. As I stared at myself in the mirror, Aunt Alice came to me with the most amazing pair of Manolo Blahnik's.

"Oh my, Aunt Alice those shoes are fierce, there the most amazing pair of shoes." I said as my jaw dropped they were the most amazing pair of shoes.

"The best for Renesmee Cullen, Come on you only turn eight years old once, And they had to be special since this is the last year you would grow and technically you're like seventeen." Aunt Alice said with the hugest smile on her face.

"These must cost a fortune, and I can tell there one of a kind." I said with a hint of worry but covering it up with a smile they were an amazing pair of shoes. As I was slipping the shoes on, my mom walked in. She was shocked to see me herself.

"Wow Nessie, you look amazing." Mom said shocked.

"I'm actually starting to like this Birthday thing, if I get a pair of Manolo Blahnik's." I said trying to sound convincing and I laughed.

I really did look amazing no doubt in my mind that, I would get a reaction out of Jacob. Looking the way I did I could have any man I wanted? Not that I was conceited just I felt so good about myself, and not that I wanted any man.

"Hurry up Nessie, people started arriving already." Aunt Alice said in her bossy tone.

"Ok let me just finish putting on my heels, and we can go."I said while I was fastening the strap on the heels.

I was ready looking amazing and ready to party. Knowing Aunt Alice she would make the house look Amazing, she just knew how to throw a party.

Everyone was downstairs already, as soon as I left the room my stomach started tightening and I started feeling nervous.

But I sucked it in and I pushed myself towards the stairs, looking the most graceful as possible. I looked down and the music stopped, I seen all my friends and family, but the person that stood out the most was Jacob I seen as he stared at me with his jaw dropped, as I continued to walk down the stairs looking elegant and graceful.

To tell you the truth I liked the attention I was getting, made me feel like a star like someone really amazing.

"Nessie...you...look...amazing." Jacob said not able to move his eyes anywhere but me, he actually gasped, it was like his eyes were glued to me.

"Thank you Jacob, you look nice your self - it's different then wearing a t-shirt and jeans." I smiled at him trying to make him focus and for him to snap out of his daze.

Then we were interrupted by Randy, The guy from school that had a crush on me but I just never liked him, and it's not like Randy isn't cute he is hot but I just never had a thing for him, all the girls at school were obsessed with him, he had a charm to him. And I guess he liked me because I never paid a mind to him, and didn't follow him like the other girls did.

Randy was 5'11, caramel skin looked like brown sugar; Long hair normally wore it in braids, the most whitest teeth, sexiest pink lips , Randy is a really attractive guy don't get me wrong, he just isn't my type.

"Wow! Renesmee look at you, I got to let you know you look stunning."Randy said biting his lip and looked me up and down.

"Thank you Randy." I said with a little creped out smile but tried not to let it show too much.

"Excuse me; you kind of interrupted our conversation." Jacob said a little annoyed like he wanted to knock Randy to the ground; I could've sworn I heard a Growl coming from Jacob's chest.

"My bad, I know that was very rude of me but Renesmee I had to come tell you how amazing you look." Randy said and gave me a smile he frankly started to annoy me.

"Yea Randy Thanks, Oh look there goes my Dad I have to go, come on Jacob I think Dad wants to talk to you."I said trying my best to get away from Randy, and I gave Jacob the look.

"Oh yea I need to go speak with Edward, Excuse me." Jacob said following my lead.

Jacob and I both left Randy there just waiting and we both went outside to the backyard.

"Damn Nessie you sure know how to pick guys." Jacob said in his teasing voice.

"You truly don't know how badly Randy has been trying to make me his girlfriend." I told Jacob "How come you never told me about him before." Jacob said a little sad and he lowered his head to look at the ground.

"Maybe because it just wasn't as important," I told him I had a very serious face on.

"Really, well of course you had to get your best friends approval if you were going to date this guy." Jacob said trying to be serious but I knew he was joking.

"Trust me I'm not interested in Randy." I looked towards the ground I could tell that Jacob was looking at me "The guy I'm really interested in doesn't know I exist." I said it with a frown on my face.

"Well then that guy doesn't know what he is missing out on." he told me trying to make me feel better

But if he only knew that the guy I wanted was standing right in front of me.

"Renesmee sweety, there you are come on you have people to mingle with." aunt Alice came looking really pissed that I left the party in the first place.

We went back inside; Aunt Alice really made me go around the room about one hour in I seen Jacob again. And he came and walked up to me with a killer smile on his face, he nearly melted my heart.

"So can I get a dance with the birthday girl?" He asked me still with that smile on his face.

"Of course, can't be a party if I haven't danced with my best friend." looking just as cheesy as he did.

When we danced I could've sworn everybody else in the room disappeared and it was just Jacob and I. Nothing seemed to matter anymore and it all felt just right. At that moment when the song ended I really wanted to kiss him, with the passion that was burning in my heart. I needed him but not like the best friend he was. I needed him to kiss me just like I wanted to kiss him.

"I really don't want to stop dancing." I said with a little frown on my face hoping Jacob didn't catch it.

"Who said we had to stop?" He told me, he was right we didn't have to stop dancing if we didn't want to.

"Your right and you say you're dumb. You're a pretty smart cookie."I told him as I laughed.

He laughed "well I guess hanging out with you rubs off on Me." he said as he spun me around.

"I guess it sure does."I laughed. "It's just great I could have you in my life." I told him. But I really meant it.

"I could say the same about you." he smiled at me then laughed. "I guess when you get a boyfriend things aren't going to be the same anymore." he said he looked down.

Aunt Rosalie came and pulled me away from Jacob, all I could do was look back at him. Everything ran so smooth at the party; I danced with at least everybody once. But the most special person I danced with was when I danced with Jacob I had a really good time. I didn't bother to open any of my gifts until everyone left.

"Wow Aunt Alice that party was fun; I bet everybody will be talking about that party on Monday." I told Aunt Alice. "Wow I'm beat, I feel like I can't stay awake any longer." I yawned.

"I'm glad you had a splendid time Nessie." Aunt Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Well I'm going to bed Aunt Alice ok love you." I blew her a kiss


	3. Chapter 3 In A Amazing Dream

**A/N: **Ok guys here goes Chapter 3, in this chapter there are some mature themes nothing to graphic but it is a little sexual. This chapter isn't very long but don't worry that's why I'm posting Chapter 3 and 4 and Chapter 4 is longer than this so please enjoy and review thanks for reading guys.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. But I do love her books. **

* * *

Chapter 3: In an amazing dream.

* * *

I started to walk towards the cottage to go home. And then I seen him leaning against the tree near the cottage and I immediately had a smile on my face.

"Hey what are you still doing here?" I asked Jacob.

"I was waiting for you." he replied

"Oh that's sweet but I think I know how to take care of myself." I told him but gave him a smile.

"Well I guess I have to look after you, I feel like it's my job." He told me he said so sincere I had no choice but to believe him.

"Yea I see, well why don't you come and tuck me in like you used to." I said it laughing; maybe I just wanted him to come with me to my bedroom.

"Ok I guess, but since your all grown up I don't think I should do it anymore." he told me.

"Well maybe for old times' sake Jake." I told him trying to convince him.

"Sure Nessie, no problem anything you want." he said with a smile on his face, I always loved his smile.

We both walked to the house. To my surprise the house was empty; I guess my parents were still in the big house cleaning up. We went to my bedroom and I flipped the light switch on, and I took my sexy heels off, putting them next to the closet.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just going to go change into my pajamas and I'll be back." I told him

"Now you know you don't even need to tell me that." he smiled and made his way over to the couch and lay down.

I went to the bathroom changed to my designer pajamas. I brushed my teeth and then walked back into the room, only to see Jacob lying down on the couch watching television.

"Hey sunshine" I told him as a smiled to him. "So are you going to stay tonight?" I asked him really wanting him to say yes.

"Well maybe not tonight, I got to go talk to the pack. But how about tomorrow?" he said I could tell he wanted to stay.

"Yea that sounds good, maybe we can do something tomorrow like we can hang out." I asked him I always loved to spend time with him.

"Yea sounds good, how bout I come pick you up around three." he said I could tell he liked the idea cause he smiled.

"Yea sounds like a plan." I said as I walked towards my bed and slid into the sheets.

He walked towards me and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Well I got to go honey." he said and came and pulled my hair back. "I promise I'll come back tomorrow and we can hang out ok." he came and gave me a hug and then he left.

As soon as Jacob left I started to fall asleep. Then I began to dream, as soon as I started to dream. I pictured myself on a beach. I don't recall exactly where at but I could tell it was somewhere tropical.

I had on a purple bikini with gold stars on it. Then I seen him his sexy russet skin, his brown eyes his nice black hair, and he was wearing some black swimming trunks, his muscular body glistening under the hot sun.

He walked towards me and he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned in towards me and he kissed me. His lips tasted so sweet. His lips against mine they were so soft. I felt myself slip my tongue into his mouth and felt his tongue against mine.

He laid me against the towel on the sand. He let my hair out of the hair tie and I shook my hair out. He began to kiss me again with the same passion as the first kiss. He moved one of his hands from my head and started moving it slowly down my body. His touch felt amazing against my skin, he was so warm and was so gentle with his touch it kind of turned me on.

When I started tasting cotton in my mouth I woke up and noticed I was chewing the pillow.

Yuck but wow that dream was wow amazing. I never really had a dream like that about Jacob before. I never really thought Jacob could be such an amazing kisser like that.

I got up and out of bed went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and went to take a shower. I took a long hot shower just because it made me feel so much better.

As soon as I got out the shower I looked at the time it was about twelve and Jacob said he would be coming around three. I went to my closet and for the first Time I had no idea what to wear.


	4. Chapter 4 Nessie Is Going To Hurt Quil

**A/N:** Ok guys here is Chapter 4 and this one is a long one, Nessie and Jake go to La Push to hang out, but some funny stuff happens so go ahead and read. Review please tell me what you guys think, so far I haven't gotten any Reviews: / , so please review guys. Thanks and Enjoy!! : )

**Disclaimer: **I am not Stephenie Meyer, I just love her books.

* * *

Chapter 4: Nessie is going to hurt Quil.

* * *

I went towards my closet. And I pulled out a possibility of five outfits, and then I realized that they weren't good enough so I pulled out five more outfits. Then I narrowed it down to two outfits.

First choice was a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that hugged every curve on my hips, and a aqua blue off the shoulder sweater. Second choice was a pair of light blue skinny jeans again hugged every curve. They made my booty look big, and a red dressy shirt with ruffles on the front. It looked very international.

I decided on choice number one. Just because choice number two seemed a little bit too flashy.

As soon as I got dressed I did my makeup something natural like I always did. Retouched my hair as soon as I was done with my hair it was about one-thirty. My stomach growled and I realized I was hungry I went to the kitchen to look for something to eat. I seen my mother in the kitchen I guess she knew I would be hungry.

"Hey sweet heart you finally woke up I see." she came over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back I got used to her cold hugs they didn't really seem to bother me anymore.

"No I didn't just wake up I took a shower and was bored, but then I got hungry."I told her that I felt like I was covering something up. I didn't want to tell my mom ( Oh hey mom, I like Jacob I think he is hot and oh yea I'm trying to impress him.) yea right she would kick my butt. I may look like a seventeen year old but I'm obviously only eight years old.

"So you hungry want me to fix you something up?" she looked at me with her motherly look.

"Umm... actually sure sounds good," I loved the way my mom cooked she was awesome.

"What would you like?" mom always was hype to cook me breakfast since she really didn't cook a lot. Hello it's called being a vampire no need to eat. But I did enjoy drinking blood, the way it tasted when it swishes down your throat and just quenched your thirst, Ah an amazing feeling.

"Well I could go for an omelet egg whites only with Swiss cheese and tomatoes. Thanks mom you're the best." I had to get my favorite come on. About a minute later she was done, and I was eating it was the most amazing thing I ever tasted besides anything grandma cooked.

"I'm glad you appreciate what I do for you Nessie." mom gave me her motherly smile again but what can I say I loved my mom. A short couple of minutes later, dad came and went to Mom's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Yuck I'm only in the room and I'm eating.

"How's my princess today?" dad looked at me with moms favorite smile.

"I'm great dad, I couldn't be any better." I said it maybe a little too happy. Maybe because Jacob was coming woot! At the thought of Jacob, I can be corny sometimes but that's what makes me have such an amazing personality don't you think?

"Hey sweetie, are you going to be ok by yourself? Your mom and I are going to go hunting. And I know Jacob is coming soon. So I think you should be ok until then." I really didn't care I just wanted to see Jacob already.

"Yea I think I'll live on the plus I always have everybody else right?" I really wished they left already

"Yea that's true. But we just want you to be comfortable you know." ok so why aren't you guys leaving yet?

"Yes dad I know" I really wanted them to leave already.

"Ok Renesmee we are leaving now" dad kind of sounded pissed I guess he read my mind.

"Sorry dad." damn I feel bad now.

"Don't feel bad I know you want to see Jacob." you have no idea pop.

"Well Renesmee were going to leave now." Mom said in her mom tone.

"Ok mom if anything hit me up on the cell."

"Why did we get her that thing Edward it's like she is glued to it or something." mom said a little annoyed.

Don't get me wrong my cell phone and my iPod are my life. But compared to Jacob there just items.

As mom said that comment I was texting my friend.

"See what I mean Edward."

"Love kids will be kids." he laughed dad was always on my side I was his little princess. But I knew his love for mom was crazy. Just thinking about it makes me gag.

They gave me kisses and were out the door. I felt like the time couldn't get any slower it was now two, and I still couldn't wait till it was three.

In that trail of thought my phone rang. Oh my gosh it was him. I let it ring a little before I picked it up I didn't want him to think I was waiting for his phone call.

"Hey what's up Jacob?" damn I rushed

"Hey Ness I'm outside now I kind of finished early so come out."

"Ok I'm coming out as we speak."

I walked outside, and there was Mr. Sexy himself.

"Hey."

"Hey Ness."

I couldn't help but to leap and give him a hug.

"Thanks Ness, but you just seen me yesterday don't tell me you missed me that much." duh of course I missed you that much.

"Yea, so what do you want to do?" please, please, please tell me you want me to be your girl please darn, I got to ask him that question later  
but not in that form.

"I don't even know something fun though." duh anything I do with you is fun Jacob.

"Yea no doubt."

"Your parents aren't home?" no hey you just gave me a great idea come on ,I got open house it could be just you and me.

"No they went hunting. They have been pretty thirsty lately." I let out a cute little giggle.

"Oh yea" he laughed

"Yea." it's not that funny actually.

"Why don't we go down to La Push?"

"Sure sounds like fun." duh anywhere you are is fun.

"Ok so let's go."

We got in Jacob's car and started driving towards La Push.

Hmm maybe I should bring that question up now. I'm shy but this is Jacob we are talking about my best friend. Ness bring it upon him smoothly.

"Can I ask you a question Jake?" Nice Ness smooth move.

"Yea sure go ahead."

Bring it on him smooth Ness. I don't know why my stomach got maybe a million knots. I didn't know what I was doing. But here it goes.

"Why don't you talk to girls? I don't think you ever talked to a girl before." I couldn't help but start laughing my question sounded really stupid.

"What are you talking about I talk to you and your a girl."

"That's not what I meant Jake, I meant like you know have a girl friend?" please say because I want you.

"That was overdone. But I guess... I'm not really interested in having a girl friend. I got a lot of other things on my mind than to be worried about a girl friend." ouch

in that moment my heart shattered, he kicked me in my stomach, he gave me a low blow. This wasn't fair anymore. He took my love, my hopes, and my dreams all broken. But for some strange reason I couldn't give up that's something Renesmee Cullen could not due.

"Oh ok I see." I was trying so hard not to cry, but it was also was a rush I wanted Jacob even more now. We finally pulled up to his house at La Push.

"Ok why don't we go inside?" Before we could go inside here comes Quil.

"Hey what's up guys?"

"Hey Quil." me and Jacob said at the same time it was cute.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." I came and pointed at Jacob.

"Damn Ness ok I got you later." He said like he wasn't.

"It's really boring today, what you two going to do today." Quil said just a little too enthusiastic. If he really thought he was going to chill with me and Jacob he had another thing coming.

"Well we were going to hang out, maybe watch a movie." thanks Jacob.

"Well Sam invited everybody to his house to go and eat and hang out, I don't know if yah want to go." damn it Jacob is going want to go, he just can't say no.

"You're not going to go; you're hanging out with me."

"Damn girl you two don't even go out though, chill he can do what he wants he is a man." I really wanted to punch Quil in the face after that one.

"Well so but we was supposed to chill and we haven't chilled in a while." ah that sounds better.

"Oh ok." ha I got yah back punk. I really wanted to stick my tongue out to Quil.

"Well which of the guys are going to be at Sam's?" are you fucking kidding me Jacob.

"You know everybody." I tensed up a little after Quil said that. I had a mind and a half to knock him out. Don't get me wrong I love Quil just he comes at the wrong times sometimes.

"Well maybe me and Ness will go a little later, I kind of promised Nessie we would have some best friend quality time." smooth Jake really smooth do you see why I love you.

"Ok dude it's your lost, I mean come on Emily is cooking."

"Yea maybe we will go a little later ok Quil."

"Ok see you two later." He left. Finally he was getting on my nerves.

"So who is home?" I asked in my sweet Nessie tone.

"I don't know Charlie came earlier to take Billy to his house to watch some big game. And I think Rachel is with Paul, so they should be at Sam's."

Wow why was my heart beating fast? I have been too many times at Jacob's house just me and him why did it matter now?

We walked in the house and my palms got sweaty, I was getting nervous.

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked me.

"Huh, are you?"

"Yea I Am." he gave me his smile which meant he wanted me to make him something.

"Fine Jake, what do you want me to make you?"

"I actually don't want you to make me something, I'll just hook myself up with a sand which and I'll be good."

"Are you sure Jake? I have no problem in hooking you up."

"No Nessie you don't have to... I'm good, don't worry about me."

How do you want me not to worry about you Jake when I love you?

"I'll make you my special Nessie sand which ok."

"Fine Nessie I'm not going to argue with you." I gave him a smile. And I walked over towards the fridge and pulled out the stuff to make him a sand which, and in terms of making him a sandwich meant make him like twenty.

"So what do I get for making you a sand which?" I had to ask.

"I'll love you forever duh!" is that a promise but since I love to tease Jake.

"Hmm do I have other options?" I said it teasing.

"No you don't." he said it laughing.

"I don't know if I want that." I was still teasing.

"That's fucked up Nessie." he had a little frown on his face.

"I love you." I really do more than you know it. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's not going to work you already hurt my feelings." In that I finished making his sandwich's.

"Well here you go I'm finished, now you better love me forever Mr."

"No doubt I'll love you till the end."

"I love you too." god Jacob looks good in those clothes.

"So when are you going get a boy friend." what did he just ask me that.

"Why have you been asking me that question a lot lately?" I really had to know why.

"What do you look for in a guy?" what is he really asking me this gosh Jake you're lucky your hot."Like what he has to be hot?" He has to be you. Why won't you get that already?

"No but he has to be sweet, and is interested in my intellect, and not my body he has to be my equal and not just want me to have sex with me  
and leave me after he gets what he wants. And that shouldn't be the reason for him to be with me in the first place." damn I must be real messed up.

"That's true." he had just stuffed a whole sand which in his mouth.

"Seriously what are we going to do today?"

"Why don't we watch a movie and then we can go talk a walk down at first beach." he have me a smile with his mouth full of sand which.

"Sounds good to me." everything he said was good to me. I watched him finish eating, and then we went to his room to watch a movie.


	5. Chapter 5 Nessie Is Up To No Good

**A/N: **hey guys here goes chapter 5. It's not really what you would expect for it to be. Jacob and Nessie are still friends its this chapter. I have some pretty good ideas for upcoming chapters so please if you really like the story so far please review. And I really want to know what you guys think I have written up to chapter 10 so far and I'm working trying to get to the interesting parts, so far most of these first couple of chapters are fillers but when I get towards the other chapters it gets more intense so please review and let me know what you think. Thank you guys.

Oh and a plus in future chapters it gets more graphic that's why its rated M. Review please.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight. I only own the characters in the story that you haven't heard about in the series before. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Nessie is up to no good.

* * *

We went to his room. First thing I did was throw myself on his bed like I always did.

"Chill Nessie don't break my bed, it's hard enough for me to sleep in that bed." he chuckled.

"Look who is talking, I'm small compared to you. It would take a lot for me to break your bed." I said it teasing him just because I loved to bother him.

It had been awhile since I started liking Jacob more than a friend, more than a brother. I loved him I wanted him to be mines. And I was on a mission to make him mines; no matter what it took I was going to make him mines. I was more determined than anything in my life.

I didn't understand why but I needed to be with him it felt like it was destiny to be with him. I always felt like this since I was a child. I knew I loved Jacob, but I never understood why I needed him so bad.

When I started developing maturing, obviously physically, I started changing it was like my body knew, it was a reaction. I needed Jacob physically; I needed to be with him for our skin to touch.

It was pretty hard for me. Just touching him would send chills up my spine but I couldn't get enough of touching him.

I knew Jacob probably didn't feel the same way that I felt for him. But something inside me a little voice told me that he did. Just by the way he treated me and cared about me.

"Earth to Nessie are you listening to me?" Jacob said to me and then I noticed I had zoned out.

"Oh sorry Jake I was thinking about something." I was kind of embarrassed since I was thinking about him and the things we can do on this bed.

"Nah it's ok, so what do you want to watch?" he gave me a smile while he pulled out all these movies. His collection was nothing compared to the collection we had home.

"You pick surprise me." I said it with a big smile on my face. I felt a little strange being so close to Jacob. For some strange reason I couldn't help it but I wanted to pounce on him and rip his clothes off. I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"How about this it's a comedy?" he said I really wasn't in the mood to watch a comedy but since Jacob liked them I liked them.

"Yea sure sounds awesome." I gave him the Nessie smile he told me he loved so much.

As he popped In the DVD, I got a text from my friend Yazlin, she told me that she was having a party for her 18 birthday, she wanted me to go. Big problem was it was at a club. It wasn't in forks, it was in the city.

Now I know my parents were going to have a problem with this, dad would insist on going but all my friends knew him as my older brother. And do I really want my father to party with me? no.

And when humans come over to the house, everybody wore some kind of disguise, in case someone they knew from the past won't recognize them. That's where Aunt Alice comes in with her magic. And supposedly my uncle Carlisle gave the house to his younger brother. And I was his younger sister big cover up story but seems like the lie worked so much better than the truth. Since it had been 8 years and well how could grandpa keep his secret of being 23 while he is supposed to be 40 something. When I was born he was pushing something around mid- 30's.

All I knew I wanted to go to the party. I always loved to try to be normal, and normal teenagers went to parties they went to clubs to have fun.

"Nessie, Nessie." I felt Jacob come and shake me and I snapped out of my thoughts again." Are you sure you're ok Ness." Jacob sounded a little worried.

"Yea I'm fine I'm just trying to figure out, how I'm going to do this." I told him I couldn't lie to my Jacob.

"Figure what out maybe I can help you?" awe that's sweet but, wait you just gave me a great idea.

"You just gave me the best idea."I gave him my up to no good smile.

"I know that smile your thinking about something bad, tell me before you plan to do anything." he said with a face of disapproval.

"Ok Jake how much do you love me? And what are you willing to do for me?" I said batting my eye lashes. I'm such a chick.

"What do you want Nessie?" he said in his alpha tone.

"Well it might sound completely superficial and childish. But give me a chance to explain the situation."I really wanted him to go with me. That was the only way I could think of that I knew my parents would let me go.

"You're not making sense Nessie just spit it out." he said again in his alpha voice. I hated when he thought he had authority over me.

"Well my friend right. She invited me to her party but it's not in forks." I said looking down at the bed and pulling at the sheet between my fingers.

"No way Nessie, you know you can't go." I didn't like the tone he said that in." where is it Port Angeles?" he asked I still didn't like his tone.

"No it's in the city, More towards Seattle." I said still looking down towards the bed.

"That's a double no. Edward won't like that, come on you know I'm supposed to look after you." he said it in a more soft tone. See I didn't like what he said but I loved to see his lips move.

"Listen Jacob, I don't like that you think you have a claim on me. I'm still my own person. I can do what I want. You act more like my body guard than my best friend." I know that was going to hurt me later. I hate having to be harsh on him. But sometimes he asked for it.

"Ok that hurt but I understand you fully." at that point I knew I Hurt him bad.

"Listen Jake, I'm sorry... I... I... Didn't really mean it like that." I felt horrible. I knew he was just looking out for me.

"Listen Nessie, those words meant everything." and I seen my heart break once more from the words I used, the words in which I should have chosen carefully.

"Jacob... I really didn't mean that." I felt bad I had no choice but to apologize."I'm sorry sometimes I speak without thinking." I frowned and looked back down at the bed.

"Damn It Nessie, you know I have to forgive you." he gave me his smile.

"Thanks, I love you for that Jake." I moved over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. If I was wrong I could've sworn I seen him blush.

"Nessie, its nothing." he smiled at me.

"You have a beautiful smile Jacob." I was staring at him. I couldn't help but to pay attention to his beautiful features.

"Thanks I guess." he looked back at me, and I was staring in his eyes he had a sparkle in his eye.

"So would you go with me?" I knew at that point his answer would be yes.

"Well yea, if you wanted me to go with you." he looked at me and lift my chin up with his finger so I could look at him."Then you should have told me in the beginning." I gave him a smile.

"Maybe I should've cleared that from the beginning." I smiled at him.

"Yea that's what you needed to do."I went over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thanks you're the best." I couldn't let him go, he smelled amazing. And at that moment I thought about my dream.

"So when is the party?" Jacob asked me snapping me out of my thoughts again.

"It's this Friday, so you're going to come with me to ask mom and dad if I can go." I said it a little too happy. I was surprised on how squeaky my voice sounded.

"Yea, I think Edward will say yea if I'm going." he gave me the alpha tone.

"I knew if I had you come with me they would say yes. They trust you a lot. " I said with a small on my face.

"Oh so that was your angle, you're using me." he said but I knew he was teasing.

"No to tell you the truth, I do want you to go with Me." at that point I looked down at the bed, the fastest I could.

"So you want me to be your date?" I could feel his eyes on me.

I looked back up to Jacob's face." yea come on look at you your hot." I laughed but I said it teasing. But it was totally the truth.

"Hmm, so I'm hot now?" he has a huge smile on his face.

"No duh Jake! Everything about you is hot." I looked down at the sheets and I can't believe the words that came out my mouth next." The girl you end up with is going to be extremely lucky."

"I bet but not close. The luckiest guy in the world is going to be, the guy that ends up with you." he looked down but I couldn't help but smile.

"No way Jake, see you're so cute that if you weren't my best friend I would marry you." Oh my god I can't believe I just said that.

"Hmm, is that a promise?" I knew he was teasing, but I had hoped he wasn't lying.

I blushed "I guess."

"I think maybe we should skip the movie and go hang out with everybody." he gave me a smile. But actually his idea wasn't bad, come on we were in an awkward place.

"Yea that sounds great." I still was pink from blushing.

We went to Sam and Emily's house.

**

* * *

Next Chapter preview:**

The guys were extremely loud. And the women were chatting away. I seemed to be in a daze and was thinking about how to approach my parents. Hopefully Jacob would be on my side. And my parents would agree to let me go.

"Nessie are you ok?" Emily asked me.

"Yea I'm fine; I don't know why everybody keeps asking me that." I was kind of getting upset because I was fine just had A lot to think about. I loved my best friend; I didn't know how I was going to let my parents let me go to Yazlin's party.

"Are you sure Nessie, you know you can talk any of us." Emily assured me. It felt nice to have someone you can talk to that was normal and knew the truth about everything, about vampires and shape-shifters.


	6. Chapter 6 Talking and being truthful

**A/N: **Okay because I really do love this story. I'm going to do an act of kindness and give you two chapters at once in the same shot. This chapter in specific is just Nessie and Jake hanging out at Sam and Emily's place, so its a filler, but its also leading up to the pleading scene. So Read,Review and Enjoy! : ) I love this story so much I cant Wait until ya get the future chapters which I know your going to like them a lot, I get really creative.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Twilight. I Am not Stephenie Meyer. But I Do Own Yazlin, Randy and Bryan and any future Characters I may add.

Enjoy!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Talking and being truthful.

* * *

* * *

Jacob and I went to Sam's house. Everybody was there except for Leah, but that was because she always felt uncomfortable around Sam and Emily.

"You guys finally made it; Quil told us that you guys were going to come over." Sam said. Sam was always kind. But that's because he loved his brothers.

"Yea he told us. But then again today is a boring day, not much to do." Jacob said to Sam as he rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "By the way who is patrolling?" Jacob said in his serious tone.

"We got Collin and Brady." Sam answered.

"So then everybody isn't here." Jacob chuckled.

"Well they were here earlier, we had Paul and Jared out there before. You know we can't leave the territory unwatched."Sam said but I understood that they needed to protect their people.

"Oh ok." Jacob said.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Emily asked in her sweet tone.

"Well I'm not really hungry but thanks for the concern Emily, But how about you Jacob?" I had to ask Jacob since he had to eat every thirty minutes.

"Actually strangely I'm not." that was the first time I ever heard Jacob say he was not hungry."But you bet I will be a little later." he had a smile on his face.

"Emily do you need help with anything?"I asked Emily. I loved to help it just felt nice.

"Actually yea, I'm going to start cooking dinner and I could use some help with that." she said in her warm tone."Rachel and Kim why don't the two of you help also." it seemed like all the women were now in the kitchen and the men were in the living room.

I helped Emily cook dinner. Even though it was four of us in the kitchen it still took longer to cook everything since there were a lot of wolves to feed. And those guys can eat.

The guys were extremely loud. And the women were chatting away. I seemed to be in a daze and was thinking about how to approach my parents. Hopefully Jacob would be on my side. And my parents would agree to let me go.

"Nessie are you ok?" Emily asked me.

"Yea I'm fine; I don't know why everybody keeps asking me that." I was kind of getting upset because I was fine just had A lot to think about. I loved my best friend; I didn't know how I was going to let my parents let me go to Yazlin's party.

"Are you sure Nessie, you know you can talk any of us." Emily assured me. It felt nice to have someone you can talk to that was normal and knew the truth about everything, about vampires and shape-shifters.

"Thanks Emily, but I'm fine." I was telling the truth just felt a little weird to talk about how I felt about Jacob.

"Ok Nessie, I just want to let you know ok, I know it's hard when you need a girl to talk to." Emily said and she was right.

"Well Nessie, Emily is right and I'm here for you too." I was surprised to hear Rachel say she had my back.

"Same here." last of all was Kim. They all were very sweet, All very kind.

"Ok I will."I said I had smile even though I had been friends with these women, one thing in difference these were all married women. All of them married to their men. Sam was married to Emily, Rachel married to Paul, and Kim married to Jared. And sooner or later if Quil and

Claire's relationship changed they too would get married. I wondered why all these women were so perfect with their men; I secretly wanted that with Jacob I wanted it badly. And Jacob was perfect for me. He was everything I ever wanted in a guy.

Quickly it started getting dark and I knew me and Jacob should start heading home. We had a good time at Sam and Emily's but it was time to go home.

"So you about ready to go?" Jacob asked me and he had a smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm ready." I told him back.

We said goodbye to everyone and went back towards Jacob's house.

"Jacob I don't want to go home in the car how bout we run?" I asked I don't know I liked the idea of a race.

"Hmm sounds like fun, but if you want me to stay over tonight, let me get some clean clothes and we can go." he smiled at me and we went into his house. Billy was in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Billy how are you?" I asked Billy and I reached down and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine Nessie nice to see you around." Billy said back and gave me a smile. I loved Billy he always had some funny story to tell me about Jacob when he was younger and skinner. And he always had the best legend stories. I appreciated Billy for his wisdom.

"Yea I know feels like it's been awhile it's that every time I come you're always out with grandpa, I thought you would get sick of him already."I laughed.

Billy laughed. "Yea I'm surprised myself that I'm not sick of him yet."

In that Jacob came back out with a back pack that was full of his clothes. Billy looked at Jacob. "So I'm guessing you're not sleeping home tonight again." I could sense Billy was a little upset. Rachel didn't live with him anymore she lived with Paul. I guess that's why he spent most of his time with Grandpa Charlie.

"Not tonight dad I'm going to stay over the Cullen's with Nessie." Jacob told Billy I knew he loved his dad but I never seen them have such a close relationship before.

"Ok Jacob be safe." Billy said to Jake.

"Dad I can handle myself you know that." he said not even looking at Billy and heading for the door.

"Well see you soon Billy." I told Billy and gave him a hug goodbye.

"Bye Nessie try not to let Jake be a handful." Jacob rolled his eyes when Billy said that.

"I won't." I told Billy. And Jake and I were out the door.

"So we racing or what?" Jacob said I can tell he had the heart to cheat.

"Ok these are the rules you can't turn into a wolf that wouldn't be fair." I told Jacob that way I knew I was sure to win.

"Come on Nessie that's not fair, you know you're faster than me when I'm in my human form." he said I knew he caught on quick.

"But it's not fair when you're a wolf either." I said shaking my head at him.

"So we don't win in either scenario. So why don't I just drive there?" he finally said.

"Fine, but you sleep with me tonight and not on the couch." I told him I had a plan tonight.

"Nah uh Nessie, I always sleep on the couch." he said firmly.

"You never used to we always used to sleep in the same bed." I frowned and looked towards the ground.

"We will finally decide when we get there ok." he said to me. I knew I was going to win just because Jacob couldn't say no to me.

"Ok let's go to my house." I said with a smile.

We drove home it was still early maybe seven or eight at night. As we drove I looked up at the sky and noticed that there was a full moon out tonight. We finally got to the house. And we walked into the house to see uncle Emmet watching sports with aunt Rose on his side, Uncle Jasper and aunt Alice playing chess, grandma Esme and grandpa Carlisle reading with each other, and mom and dad nowhere to be found and then I thought about it ewe.

"Nessie nice to see you home, and Jacob." grandpa Carlisle said to me and gave me a hug followed by grandma Esme.

"Yea it's nice to be home." I said and smiled at my family.

"Are you guys hungry?" grandma Esme asked us.

"No grandma we ate at Emily's house." I gave grandma a smile.

"Is she telling me the truth Jacob." she looked at Jacob.

"Yea she is you know Nessie won't lie." he said as he was smiling.

"Oh ok very well then." grandma said as she looked back at me.

"Well Jake why don't we head for the house." I told him half pulling him for the door.

"Good night everyone," Jacob said waving to everyone in the room.

"Night family." I said back still pulling Jacob towards the door.

Everyone said good night as well and I and Jacob were finally out the door.

"Nessie?" Jacob was looking at me, when I turned around to look at him. "what's wrong with you all day you been acting a little funny?" he said it like he was really worried. I mean he had no reason to be worried.

I couldn't help but to look into his dark eyes and before I spoke I sighed." Jacob I'm fine, I just want to be a little normal." I told him which pretty much was the truth.

He came and grabbed both my hands and held them both firmly between his and looked into my chocolate brown eyes and he sighed. "Nessie you have to realize something, you aren't normal honey so you're always going to have that problem." I knew he was right. I wasn't a normal teenager, and I have an eternity to be a teenager but it was all new, and I wanted to try it out for myself now.

"I know Jake it's just all new to me and I want to do things now." I told him he looked at me while he still had my hands in his hands.

"Honey I know but you have an eternity for that so don't worry about that." he said and gave me a smile. "And don't forget I'm going to be by your side and I love you." he was right and I love him too.

"Yea I know Jake but can we go ask my parents now?" I really wanted to go to the party. Yazlin was one of my best friends in school. I had been going to forks high school for a semester already and since I've got there Yazlin has been there for me.

"Ok let's go ask your parents." he let one of my hands go and we started to walk towards the cottage.

As we walked I felt time slow down. What were my parents going to say?


	7. Chapter 7 Nessie understands she is spoi

**A/N:** Ok In this Chapter it starts the development of something new, And are a couple of surprises, I'm not going to say too much so just Read and Enjoy!!!And if you wanted to know the days i will update, i will mostly update Friday, Saturday, And Sunday. but most def on a weekend and if not so all three days. Thanks so much for reading and Enjoy Guys. Don't forget to Review And Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Twilight. I Am not Stephenie Meyer. But I Do Own Yazlin, Randy and Bryan and any future Characters I may add.

* * *

Chapter 7: Nessie understands she is spoiled.

* * *

Jacob and I walked into the house, to see both of my parents waiting for us in the living room. I knew they were waiting to talk.

"Hi parents." I said to both my parents and gave them a smile." Jacob and I want to speak to you two." I think they were expecting something really serious because I can see the both of them tense up.

"Ok what you two want to say?" dad said with a little too much seriousness in his tone. "Jacob be truthful?" he gave Jacob a look that killed me. I didn't know what they were thinking.

"Edward it's not what you think it is." Jacob answered my dad like if he could read my dad's mind." and trust me it wasn't my idea Nessie tell your father." I felt every one's eyes shift to me, which just made me so nervous.

"Well mom and dad, my friend Yazlin is throwing a party this Saturday for her eighteen birthday and she invited me." I was now twirling my fingers in Jacob's hand. I kind of mumbled the next part."And it's sort of not in forks." like my parents didn't have super vampire hearing and could hear my every word.

My mom stared at me "what do you mean not in forks?" before I could answer my dad cut me off and I realized he read my mind.

"What no it's near Seattle no, no, no." my dad answered he sounded a bit pissed this is what I was afraid of.

"But daddy I really want to go." I gave him my little girl pout. "And I wouldn't go by myself Jacob would go with Me." again I really wanted them to say yes.

My mom looked at my dad. "Well love if she goes with Jacob, I don't see what the big problem would be." I so loved my mom even more right then.

"Love maybe I should go with her, we could go." my dad said he always was over protective, but never more than Jacob and I never understood that.

"Edward I don't think Renesmee would want her parents to go with her to a party." mom was right and I loved her, even more than I did when I thought about it before. "I think we should just let her go with Jacob." mom you're so on a roll Oh my god.

"Well I can't argue with you Bella, so ok she can go." dad gave my mom the look and then I knew I won. Dad came and he looked at Jacob." but Jacob anything happens to my daughter and I will personally kill you myself." he gave Jacob that look again.

"Edward you know I will never ever le something happen to Renesmee." he looked at dad with the most serious look I ever seen.

"I know Jacob I trust you." he reassured Jacob. I was so happy I was about to jump out my skin. "So you're staying tonight Jacob?"

"Yea Nessie wants me to stay over Tonight." he told dad.

"Well guys me and Bella are going to go to the big house and talk to Carlisle ok." he and mom were holding hands and heading for the door. "If you guys need anything don't hesitate to call ok." and they left through the door.

"So are you happy you got what you wanted." he rolled his eyes. But no duh I was happy I get to go to my first club, and with Jacob who wouldn't love that.

"Yea I'm excited. I never been to a club before, hey Jake have you ever been to one?" I had to ask I became curious.

"To tell you the truth not at all, I never been interested in going." he sounded a little embarrassed.

"Awe but why not? It's like I don't know a different experience." I really wanted to know why Jacob hadn't done so many things.

"Nessie there are so many things in life and so many other things to enjoy besides the whole party scene." he sounded like a teacher.

"But haven't you ever been curious?" I had a little smile on my face.

He smiled back. "Nessie every since you were born, I never been interested in none of that kind of stuff." he sounded so sexy. "But I mean if that's something you want to do then yea i will do it with you." oh my god he was so cute he just made me so happy.

"You spoil me too much, giving in to everything I want." I think I turned red and I was trying to hide it but I gave him a smile instead. I can't believe I said that.

"How about we go upstairs and hang out a bit before bed." he gave me my favorite smile.

"Yea sure what ever my little Jake wants." I was teasing him and gave him a smile back.

"Little, Nessie I'm older then you, I'm bigger then you, so there is no little. But I'm happy cause I'm your Jake." he added the little air quotes. I couldn't help but start laughing and he joined in with me.

"So let's go to my room."

We both went to my room. And Jacob went and lay down on my bed.

"Damn Ness I forgot how much I love your bed." he was making himself comfortable and groaning from comfort.

"Hmm really I love my bed too, but then again it's a huge bed we both fit." I gave him a smile. I really wanted him to sleep with me tonight.

"I see where your getting at." he gave me a smile and he started laughing.

"Well come on Jacob please." I gave him my little girl pout. "Please Jake please, please." I can't believe I was begging.

"Fine you're so lucky you looked so cute doing that." he laughed because I was pouting. I just scoffed.

"Why thank you." I felt myself start blushing. I was doing that a lot lately. "So what do you want to do right now?"

"We haven't done much, and I'm not tired, and tomorrow is Sunday so I don't know it's up to you." he gave me a smile. If he only knew what I really wanted to do.

"Umm... I don't really know." a second later my phone rang.

"It's like your famous everybody wants to call you." he said it teasing but I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Shut up, hold up." I looked at the phone to see who was calling, and it was my friend Yazlin. "Hello what's up sexy?" I said it in a upbeat tone I seen Jacob roll his eyes.

"Nothing girl I wanted to talk to you wondering what you're doing tomorrow?" she sounded like she had something big to tell me.

"Yazzy what is it what's going on I sense it on your tone?" I was getting a little worried, but since it was Yazzy it was probably something simple and normal human problems.

"It's nothing serious, I'm just excited." I felt relieved. "So what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked but she knew that weekends I spent them with Jacob.

"Well you know I hang out with my best friend on the weekends." I saw Jacob from the corner of my eye walk over to my laptop.

"Oh because I would of wanted you to come with me to P.A. To go find a dress for my party." she sounded so excited. "And you can meet my brother, he is coming from Puerto Rico tonight." she was obviously trying to hook me up with her brother.

"I don't know Yazzy; ugh here you go again trying to hook me up with somebody." I sighed I understood she was looking out for me. I could of sworn I heard Jacob growl from across the room.

"Girl when are you going to start dating come on, if I didn't know any better, I would of thought you dated your best friend Jacob." she was right, but I did want to date Jacob he was amazing. "You know he looks at you in a special way; you can see it every time he looks at you." wait he looked at me in a special way? I never had seen that.

"Wait no way it's not even like that at all." I felt myself turn pink. "I don't think it's like that." I turned to look at Jacob sitting at my desk on the computer. I don't know what he was doing but he looked so cute.

"Well your too blind to see it, but I mean if you don't feel that way towards him I got my brother Bryan." she was really trying to persuade me to hook up with her brother.

"Well Yazzy I'm kind of tired so I'm going to go to bed love yah." I really wasn't tired I just didn't want to hear her rant on about me dating her brother.

"Oh ok girl, call me tomorrow and let me know if you're going to come with me ok, good night. Love yah too." ugh see what I mean.

"Ok Yazzy good night." we hung up finally. "Get back over here Mr." I called to Jacob.

"Huh, you were in the phone, I didn't want to interrupt you." awe he sounded so cute.

"Since when do you care about my personal space, you know I would end up telling you what I and she talked about." I smiled at him. Well it was true if he asked I would tell him.

"Nah It's ok I don't want to know." he looked back towards the computer and closed the window he opened, and then he walked back next to the bed, and sat down next to me, and looked me in the eyes, and grabbed my hands in his. "You don't have to tell me anything because you feel you have to, tell me because you want to, I'm not forcing you." He looked at me straight in my eyes

"But I want to tell you, I trust you, and we used to be able to tell each other everything." I frowned and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Yes Nessie, I know what you mean, but sometimes you can't tell me everything that's why you have a girl best friend." he gave me a smile and I looked at his sexy dark lips and his perfect white teeth. "But how bout we watch a movie?"

"Umm... Sure look what's on television, I'm going to go change into my pajamas." I shot him a smile went to look for pajamas.

**

* * *

Next Chapter preview:**

"Damn if I get a kiss every time I tickle you, then I'll do it more often." he said he lit up with my favorite smile.

"It's not like it was a kiss on the lips Jacob." even though I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Well I mean I wouldn't mind if you did, but that's only if you wanted to." he kind of hesitated a bit.

"Well of course I want to kiss you." I can't believe I just said that. "But that's only if you wanted me to." I turned bright red I felt it.

"So why don't you kiss me already?" did he just said that. I pinched myself because I really thought I was dreaming. And I realized I wasn't.

I leaned in and I gave him a little tap kiss on the lips. His lips were soft just like I imagined they would be. They way he smelled send my head spinning. When I kissed him it was something I never experienced, I literally felt sparks. It was something magical.

Don't forget to tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss and The Full Moon

**A/N:** Ok guys thanks to the people who reviewed, please keep them coming. if this is what you have been waiting for the relationship change here is the start. Read & Review it makes writing so much more fun if you guys Review. so don't forget to do so. and tell me what you think about this chapter. thanks love you guys. : )

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Twilight. I Am not Stephenie Meyer. But I Do Own Yazlin, Randy and Bryan and any future Characters I may add.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Kiss And the Full Moon.

* * *

Jacob was flipping through the channels, and I went towards the bathroom to change. I brushed my teeth washed my face. I walked back into the room to see Jacob had changed into a pair of sweat pants with no shirt on, it sent chills up my spine. I felt completely turned on. I don't know why I had seen Jacob without a shirt a million times, he felt more comfortable that way.

"Come lay down with me." he called me over tapping on the bed next to him. My stomach tightened, and I walked over to the bed and crawled into his side he smelled so good.

"So what movie is this?" I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and started playing with my hair. "I don't know but it looked interesting. I think it's a horror movie about vampires and werewolves." he started laughing. "so far there's this werewolf and he fell in love with this girl right but she's a vampire." he started laughing again. "It's so ironic don't you think." I laughed with him this time, but as we watched the movie.

I pictured Jacob as the werewolf and me as the vampire princess, it seemed like they would do anything for each other. I looked at Jacob and I thought about if I was put into the position, if I would do anything to be with him. And I would I loved him.

"Nessie look at that part wolf boy is kicking some vampire butt." he starting getting excited because the werewolf was killing every vampire in front of him to get to his love. "awe man this movie is nothing like the reality, but got to admit they give the werewolf awesome moves." he started laughing again. But the movie was funny.

"This movie is more of a comedy then a horror Jake." I told him I was twiddling my fingers in his like I always did. It was nice just to kick back and watch a movie even though I'd rather be kissing him then watching a movie.

"Yea I guess, but I got to admitted it's hilarious." he came and with the hand he had wrapped around my waist was playing with my hair. My hair hit just a little below my butt and Im pretty tall I'm 5'6 no where near Jacob's height, but I look like the model type, a lot of my

friends were like I should be a model because I'm so pretty, but I know that's because I'm half-vampire and their so beautiful." Honey your falling asleep?" Jacob looked at me.

"No I'm just looking at you. I mean cause you know your like laughing over the movie and all." I giggled a bit.

"Well it's funny what do you expect." he came and tickled me, I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Jacob stop." I was laughing so hard, because I'm very ticklish.

"Say Jacob I love you, and you're the best." he kept on tickling me.

"Oh my god Jacob it hurts to laugh." I was laughing hysterical. "babe please stop." I was hurting so bad from all the laughing I was doing. "Jacob I love you, you're the best." he stopped tickling me and I don't know why I came and almost kissed him on his lips, but kissed him on his

cheek close to the corner of his lips.

"Damn if I get a kiss every time I tickle you, then I'll do it more often." he said he lit up with my favorite smile.

"It's not like it was a kiss on the lips Jacob." even though I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Well I mean I wouldn't mind if you did, but that's only if you wanted to." he kind of hesitated a bit.

"Well of course I want to kiss you." I can't believe I just said that. "But that's only If you wanted me to." I turned bright red I felt it.

"So why don't you kiss me already?" did he just said that. I pinched myself because I really thought I was dreaming. And I realized I wasn't.

I leaned in and I gave him a little tap kiss on the lips. His lips were soft just like I imagined they would be. They way he smelled send my head spinning. When I kissed him it was something I never experienced, I literally felt sparks. It was something magical.

"Wow!" we both said it at the same time. "Damn Nessie, if I knew kissing you would feel like that I would of kissed you a long time before." he smiled and he pulled my hair behind my ear. "What made you want to kiss me?" he raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Jacob I like you I have had a crush on you for awhile now." I told him and I looked down to the bed. "I just never knew if you liked me too." he pulled my chin up with his finger so I looked at him to his eyes. And then he gave me a smile.

"Nessie honey, I've always loved you. I don't like you honey, I love you." his words were like music to my ears my dreams were coming true. "I just wished you could of talked to me before about this. I thought you liked that guy that came to your party." he gave me a frown when

he mentioned Randy.

"Jacob I could never, I always preferred you. I just never thought you would look at me, I thought you always seen me as a kid sister." I said and looked back down towards the bed.

"Well it never used to be like this, I used to like you like my kid sister but that's when you were younger. And I guess when your feelings changed my feelings changed." he looked down.

"Listen Jake, I have had a crush on you since I started developing. Maturing." I was looking at him. "Why do you think I kept asking you questions about a girl friend and stuff.

"Really well I mean it's the same reason I asked you about having a boyfriend." he came and he gave me another tap kiss. "I love you Nessie I really do. I mean I wanted to tell you for the longest but I guess you kind of figured it out."

"Figured what out Jake, what are you talking about?" I really didn't know what he was going to say.

"About me imprinting on you, I thought you would figure that out." he sounded like shocked that I didn't know.

"Jake I didn't know you imprinted on me, I guess Yazlin was right when she was talking about how you look at me." I smiled at him.

"Wait she said I looked at you a certain way?" he gave me a smile. And then pulled me closer to him.

"Yea she said that the way you look at me you can tell your in love with me." I kind of felt shy now, everything was all in the open now.

"Really well I guess she caught on quick, because I do love you, I just didn't want to force you to be with me Nessie. I could be what ever you want me to be."

"I want you to be mines Jacob." I wanted him to just accept it already. He grabbed my face gently in his fingers and pulled my face towards his lips, and he gave me the most delicious kiss I ever had.

"I have always been yours Nessie, for however long you want me to be. But I will always be there honey." I couldn't help but want to kiss him knowing I had the permission to do so.

I leaned in and kissed him, this time I pressed my lips harder into his. I wrapped my arms around his neck. But I didn't break the kiss I moved over on the bed closer to Jacob. I felt my hands were shaking behind his neck. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

I pulled away, and looked at Jacob he was kind of disappointed, I could tell it wasn't because he didn't like the kiss, it was because I had stopped kissing him. "Jacob, so what does this makes us now?" I looked at him I really wanted him to be mines.

"Like I told you before Nessie, I can be whatever you want me to be." and he hugged me and gave me a little kiss on the lips. I looked out the window and seen there was a full moon out. The way the moon was shining on the cottage looked magical. I heard a wolf howl.

"Jacob I'm sorry to cut you off put is that someone from the pack calling?" I asked him sounded like someone was looking for Jacob. But then again the cries sounded painful.

"I don't know I never heard that kind of howl before I can't make out who it is." he got up out the bed and jumped out the window. He landed swiftly onto the ground. I quickly followed him landing swiftly myself. I seen Jacob run behind a tree and came out a few minutes later in his wolf form. He looked confused, and soon enough I seen everybody run out of the big house and into the front lawn.

"Renesmee!" my mom yelled and I ran to her side and she hugged me so tight.

"Mom what is going on?" I asked sounding all lost. Jacob ran and I didn't know where he was going, but my father, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmet, and Uncle jasper quickly followed after him. "Mom, mom what's going on please tell me?" I suddenly started getting scared, because my moms grip tightened in her hug.

"Renesmee honey don't be afraid there going to handle everything they know what their doing" my moms words just confused me even further.

"Aunt Alice do you know what's going on?" I asked because I was pretty sure my mother didn't know and couldn't give me an answer.

"I can't see what it is?" she had her finger to her temple. I could tell she was starting to stress out. "It's not human, It's not a animal, It's not a vampire. I don't know what it is?" she started pacing and rubbing her temples. The howling got even louder you can tell it was getting closer.

Could it be that new shape-shifters were born that's why Aunt Alice couldn't see them. But if it was new shape-shifters that means that a vampire had to be near, and if a vampire was near that would mean Aunt Alice would be able to see them. This was all weird and I understood nothing. A few minutes later they all came back and Jacob came back in his human form.

"Edward what was it?" mom sounded really concerned.

"What did you guys find out there?" Aunt Rose sounded just as concerned as mother. "Don't tell me another mutt was created?" she scoffed and looked at Jacob.

"Blondie as much as I would like to agree with you that's not what it is." Jacob added he kicked some dirt from underneath him.

"So what was it?" "Grandma Esme asked she sounded the most normal.

"Well we don't know it probably was just a normal wolf that got lost from it's pack, and I don't think it should be something to worry about." Grandpa Carlisle said making everybody relax a bit.

"I don't know it didn't sound like a normal wolf." Jacob began to pace I can see he was getting nervous. "If it was a regular wolf I could of told the difference. I just cant put my finger on it."

"Jacob what are you saying?" Uncle Jasper asked Jacob.

"I don't know, but Im going to tell the guys we are going to need to double up on patrol, and we are going to have to have to go a little north, If that's ok with you Carlisle if we can cross the border line?" Jacob looked at Grandpa " I think we are going to have to make sure everything is safe, I can't let anything happen to Nessie." he began pacing again.

"Of course Jacob you have my full consent, I think we will join the patrol also." Grandpa looked at everybody.

"Yea no problem If any action needs to take place Im the first to want to help." Uncle Emmet gave a grin. He loved a chase.

"Whatever you need we are here." Uncle Jasper said and went to Aunt Alice's side and rubbed her shoulders.

"I don't know I can't see anything. I don't understand why?" Aunt Alice started up again to rub her temples.

"Well im going to go talk with Sam he needs to be but to speed." Jacob said and quickly ran into the forest and he came out phased and ran towards La Push.

"Grandpa are you sure everything is ok?" I sounded a bit shaky and mom still hugged but let go of her grip. And Dad was by her side.

"Renesmee princess, I don't think it's something to worry about I'm pretty sure it's just a wolf who got lost from it's pack, which explains because wolves hardly come close to this part of the woods. And we can tell it was by itself because of the lonely howl." Grandpa sounded very sure of himself, it was a bit of Irony because I felt something in me know it was something else. I felt my body quiver.

"Renesmee Honey, I think you should go to bed because you shivering from how cold you are." Dad came next to me and wrapped a blanket around me. "If you don't want to sleep in the cottage, you can go stay in my old room so you won't feel so lonely ok sweety." Dad said it in his honey tone and I felt myself relax but I realized that was Uncle Jasper making me calm down a bit.

"Ok dad, I think that's the best I can do." Mom and Aunt Rose guided me towards the house and took me to Dad's old room so they could go tuck me in. I really didn't know what was going on but I had a feeling something major was coming.

"Mom can you sleep with me tonight and you too Aunt Rose?" I asked I really didn't want to be by myself.

"Sure Renesmee whatever you want." mom reassured me and laid down on my right side.

"Yes Nessie princess we will stay with you tonight." Aunt Rose kissed my forehead and then laid down on my left side. I felt so much safer and I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but hope Jacob was alright and nothing happened to him. I quickly fell asleep , and I began to dream.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview:**

It was only a dream it felt so real like I was living it. I woke up to see Jacob laying down next to me. I was sweating I had broke out into a sweat that's how intense the dream was because I screamed I woke up Jacob he was hovering over me. We were in my father's old room so I knew that last night wasn't a dream that what had happen last night with the full moon and the howling was real, that the kiss I shared with Jacob also was real. Not unless that I fell asleep during the movie we were watching last night and that's why I was dreaming about werewolves the real kind of werewolves the kind even the Volturi were afraid of and hunted. Marcus who admitted to having hunted all the werewolves in Europe.

"Nessie Are you ok Honey?" Jacob was worried I could tell by his tone. "Honey answer me?" I shook all the images from my thoughts and looked at Jacob and how beautiful he looked.

"Im so sorry Jacob. I had a nightmare." I paused for a second just thinking about what I had dreamt about last night. "You were in my dream, but so was that thing." I was trying to make sense as much as I tried to.

"Honey what thing? Your not making any sense." he quickly came and hugged me and made sure he comforted me. "Was it The Volturi?" Jacob asked more eagerly. I just shook my head no. a couple seconds later my Dad came into the door.

"Jacob look at this five people dead. They found there bodies this morning but the weird part is that all that was left was bones. All the flesh was stripped off the bodies. They think it was some animal attack." Dad had said with a little to much urgency.


	9. Chapter 9 In where things get weird

**A/N:** Ok in this chapter things get a little interesting so please tell me what you think. Read & Review. and don't forget to Enjoy most of all!! you guys Rock. Read and tell me what you think about in the Review. and don't worry i got major things happening not going to spoil much. **This is the start of the most change in the story.** Hmm, still no reviews Guys come on give the love i'm dying on this end i have no feed back. Guess i cant rush you guys, the story is judt in the beginnig. Again i repeat the next couple of chapters change the course of the story alot. but go ahead gets the reading. Enjoy!!!!! XD

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Twilight. I Am not Stephenie Meyer. But I Do Own Yazlin, Randy and Bryan and any future Characters I may add. I totally own Bryan, no where near as sexy as Jacob but come on I have my own dreams.

* * *

Chapter 9: In where things get weird.

* * *

I don't know where I was it was night time and there was a full moon out, but I was running in the forest and I was by myself. I knew I wasn't lost but I kept looking back, so I knew something was chasing me. I kept on running as fast as I could I looked behind me to see a wolf chasing me. I didn't recognize the wolf who was chasing me , it wasn't one of my friends it was strange.

The wolf was huge but I stopped and paused. The wolf I seen had no tail I was used to seeing wolves with long bushy tails, I looked into the wolves eyes they were blood shot red, something very odd for a wolf to have red eyes as pure as blood. The wolf was a very deep colored brown, even though the wolf was obviously ravenous and evil. I looked again into the wolf's eyes they weren't like regular wolf eyes they had a very human like quality. The wolf snarled at me. And then he got on two legs, he wasn't at all like the wolves I loved. This wolf was a monster his upper body was very toned muscular. He came out and opened his mouth and he spoke.

"You are not a regular human?" he paused the fact that I was hearing a wolf speak made me get even more scared. "You are one of the kind that has hunted my kind, dare I say it you are Half-Vampire. I smell the scent on you." he paused again his voice was deep such as that of a man but he had an accent to his voice. You could tell he was puzzled. I was very afraid. I was so scared that I couldn't move my body wanted to run ,but my legs wouldn't obey. "Don't fret young one, I wouldn't dare kill you." he said in his deep voice.

In that I seen a large russet wolf come and protect me. It was my Jacob I could tell by the wolf. Jacob growled at the wolf who could talk and was still standing on two legs like a human. At that moment I got so scared that I woke up screaming so loud.

It was only a dream it felt so real like I was living it. I woke up to see Jacob laying down next to me. I was sweating I had broke out into a sweat that's how intense the dream was because I screamed I woke up Jacob he was hovering over me. We were in my father's old room so I knew that last night wasn't a dream that what had happen last night with the full moon and the howling was real, that the kiss I shared with Jacob also was real. Not unless that I fell asleep during the movie we were watching last night and that's why I was dreaming about werewolves the real kind of werewolves the kind even the Volturi were afraid of and hunted. Marcus who admitted to having hunted all the werewolves in Europe.

"Nessie! Are you ok Honey?" Jacob was worried I could tell by his tone. "Honey answer me?" I shook all the images from my thoughts and looked at Jacob and how beautiful he looked.

"Im so sorry Jacob. I had a nightmare." I paused for a second just thinking about what I had dreamt about last night. "You were in my dream, but so was that thing." I was trying to make sense as much as I tried to.

"Honey what thing? Your not making any sense." he quickly came and hugged me and made sure he comforted me. "Was it The Volturi?" Jacob asked more eagerly. I just shook my head no. a couple seconds later my Dad came into the door.

"Jacob look at this five people dead. They found there bodies this morning but the weird part is that all that was left was bones. All the flesh was stripped off the bodies. They think it was some animal attack." Dad had said with a little to much urgency.

"It ... was a ..." I couldn't really get it out. I knew what was killing these people. Was it possible that I could see the future now.

"It was what Nessie do you know what is out there?" Dad said it with a little too much urgency again. I really wanted to tell them.

"Let's get everybody I know what it is?" I said for the first time I was afraid for what could happen to my family.

"Ok let's go to Carlisle study." with out hesitation we went into Grandpa's study and everybody was in there waiting. Grandpa sitting at his desk, Grandma Esme by his side. Mom and Aunt Rose sitting in front, Uncle Emmet was by there side. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were in the corner, Aunt Alice still rubbing her Temples.

"Renesmee you wanted too speak to all of us?" all their eyes turned to be on me. And I walked closer I'm surprised Dad didn't read my thoughts but maybe Mom still had me shielded.

"Yes I think I know what is out there killing?" I said I wasn't really sure why? I thought that my dream was some kind of clue into this mess. "He came out in my dream last night." I paused for a second. " All I remember were is blood shot red eyes." I paused again. But was cut off by Grandpa Carlisle.

"Nessie is it The Volturi?" Grandpa looked at me with widened eyes.

"No it's not The Volturi, if it was I would of seen them." Aunt Alice said from the corner of the room.

"So what is it Nessie?" Dad looked at me.

"It's something that we have no knowledge of because we never dealt with them, It's a werewolf." I finally spit out relieved that I did.

"Nessie if it was a werewolf I would know that's why I know it's not." Jacob said trying to sound like he was right. And he crossed his arms against his chest.

"No Jake, Not a shape-shifter it's a werewolf. A real werewolf, a child of the moon." I finally cleared what I had to say. "Last night was a full moon, that explains it, he came in my dream he can speak, he told me he won't hurt me." I paused again. "He said something about he knew I was human. But that I wasn't a normal human that I was Half-Vampire." I remembered the dream and it brung fear into my eyes. "Look I can show you." I put my hand up to Jacob's cheek and projected the images from my dream. When the werewolf spoke to me, and how scared I was and even when Jacob jumped out to protect me. "See you two are different."

"Renesmee show me the dream." Grandpa Carlisle got up and walked towards me and I projected the images to him. "I can't believe it, this can't be, a werewolf in forks?" Grandpa looked like he was in a major trail of thought. I showed everyone the images except Daddy because I think my Mom took the shield off to let him see with ease. "But why would he come here? This explains the howling from last night, the full moon?" Grandpa was pacing trying to put ideas together.

"But what does it want?" Jacob said in his Alpha tone. We all where getting a little worried. We have never dealt with a Werewolf before. This was unknown terrain.

"Jacob you don't understand Real Werewolves aren't something to mess with. They are vicious not even our kind can handle them. We are going to have to take it out before it kills anymore innocent people." Grandpa began pacing again. "I still don't know how a Werewolf came to Forks. All I know about them is that he will be alone. But he is human he won't transform again until another full moon." Grandpa Carlisle knew a lot about mythical creatures. But I could tell that Werewolves weren't really his area of expertise.

"That's one thing I don't understand myself ,we have been told to stay clear of Werewolves. They are a true enemy to the vampire." Dad went on as he joined Grandpa and pace.

I was still for so long, another memory flashed in my head or what I thought was a memory. It was the werewolf and we were in the forest again, his blood shot red eyes piercing me and he got on two feet again. "Renesmee, yes I know your name. Im not here to hunt your kind, even though I have the mind and a half to do so, I mean no harm. I'm simply on vacation." he answered in his deep voice with an accent it sounded like a Spanish accent. And then the memory flashed out my head.

"What was that?" Dad threw me a look that would of killed me if I was human. "How did you do that?" he came next to me I guess he read my memory along with when it projected.

"What happen Edward what did she see?" Grandpa asked anxiously. I could see the whole rooms eyes were on me.

"Renesmee how did you do that? Is he able to communicate with you?" Dad looked at me with wide eyes of curiosity. "But it's like you are there? I don't understand? Things are starting to get weird. A little more strange for us." Dad didn't take his eyes off of me.

"I don't know ever since after the full moon he comes to me, he just said he is on vacation but that's weird because it's morning and there is no moon out." this whole situation made my head spin.

"Well Jacob, I think we should patrol see if maybe we can find a human somewhere in the forest, he should be in his human form by now." Grandpa said to Jacob. Jacob nodded and all the men ran out to patrol again. Mom looked at me strange.

"What's wrong mom?" I really wanted to know why she was looking at me like that.

"I don't understand why he chose you to warn us?" mom continued to stare. Aunt Alice lifted her head.

"I think he get's in her head because he knows, she is a Half-breed and she is a an easier target to use." Aunt Alice said with a serious tone. But I could tell she was worried. "I can't see him because he is a Werewolf I can't see them, this is aggravating." she started rubbing her temples again.

"Honey do you know anything else?" Grandma Esme asked me in her sweet tone. And came over to hug me.

"He doesn't want to hurt us grandma. Well that's what he says." I came and began to pace myself. "I guess he is afraid because there are so many of us."

"You shouldn't trust a werewolf Renesmee." Aunt Rose said in a nasty tone. I could tell she really didn't like them. "We are natural enemies with them they hate us and we hate them we kill them." she sounded so aggressive like she was going to break the whole house.

"I still don't know why I'm the only one who can communicate with him im confused, well im going to go take a shower and I will be back." I walked out of the room and went to the cottage. When I went into my room. My phone was buzzing I had a text message. I checked it, it was from my friend Yazlin.

_Hey Renesmee, I'm sorry but my party on Friday is cancelled, can't really speak see you soon. _

That was so weird, she loves parties I don't know why would she cancel her own party. Things didn't add up so I decided to give her a call back.

"Hey Yazzy, What's up?" I said still wanting to know what was up things didn't add up to me.

"Listen Renesmee, I really can't talk right now I'll see you soon ok, I love you don't worry about me im fine bye." and she hung up the phone. Things just kept on getting weird by the minute. I didn't understand why she started acting weird all of a sudden. weird was in my category not hers she was normal.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview:**

"No Jacob someone is coming." I stopped the deep voice came into my head and he said he said he wanted to see me. and someone opened the door it was Yazlin.

"Renesmee, I can't speak right now. You have to leave now please." she sounded very scared.

"I know what's going on Yazlin, I understand. And he wants to see me." I said back to her sounding a little scared myself.

"But it isn't safe Nessie." she said shaking her head.

"No it's fine he won't hurt me. Trust me I know." I said and gave her a smile.

"How do you know?" she sounded in disbelief. "How do you know about him?" she asked.

"He came to me in a dream, and he knows I'm here I need to speak to him please Yazlin." I begged her because I knew things started adding up.

"Ok come in." she moved to the side and let me and Jacob inside the house. We walked up the stairs to a bedroom. "Here he is." she pointed to a handsome young man laying down in a bed, He had green eyes, caremel skin tone, muscular body he had a ceaser was looking very weak.

"Hello Renesmee." he said sounding very low in voice. "I see you have gotten my messages, I'm glad you understood right away. Most humans don't realize the creatures that roam our world." his voice still was deep and with an accent. "Don't fret young vampire, I don't want to  
harm you." I heard a growl come from Jacob's chest.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I was getting scared he knew a little to much. And also he said it in front of my best friend that was normal.

"Listen Nessie, I know you think I'm normal but I'm not at all." Yazzy said and she looked at me clear towards my eyes. "I'm a witch but I'm a white witch, when we lived in Puerto Rico there was a story they told us and you will understand when I tell you." she said making herself clear and pointed to the chairs for us to sit down. I could tell this story was going to be long.

* * *

**Ok ladys Enjoy and Review if you like what you are reading. Please continue to Read. Yay you guys Rock!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 In where things add up

**A/N: **hey ladies here goes another Chapter, this explains alot of the crazy stuff that has happened in the nights before. Read & Review, hope you guys love it like I do. Please leave me a review telling me what you think and if you think i should change or add something. so go ahead get the reading. Okay ladies still no reviews makes me sad : ( ,But on a plus I know I have Readers sweet!! Love Is A Strong Thing has had a little over 730 hits. Wow just two days ago it was on 500. So I know some may be shy, but don't be and tell me what you think, nothing is to negative or positive we are all twilight fans here. Don't i deserve some Feed Back for the amazing story. well let me let you guys read. Sorry for the long Authors Note. I just crave Feed Back.

WELL ENJOY!!!!!!

**Warning:** this chapter changes the whole Twilight concept and brung it to my imagination and creation, took the old and changed it to the new. So no true Hate. Has magic and hostile things happening in the future so this is a Warning.

**Disclaimer:** I Do not Own Twilight. I Am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own the idea of Werewolves i just got the idea from the book and it seemed awesome to add them into my story.

**Note: **Jacob is not a Werewolf he is a Shape-shifter, they discussed this in Breaking Dawn. Marcus hates Werewolves the "Real" Werewolves. I googled most of the info i have on the werewolves and got some ideas from my friend Kay, he loves all vampire and Werewolf books and movies. he is into that whole lycon and vampire blood lust. But i only mentioned it because he gave me many great ideas when i was stuck thanks Kay. and he was actually the first to read all these Chapters before you guys because i needed a double opinion before i gave it to yah. well Enjoy love the Readers.

* * *

Chapter 10: In where things add up.

* * *

Sunday was pretty boring. Everyone was still fussing about having a Real Werewolf around. I still didn't know why I was the only one who can talk to him, and why things were so weird. Things just didn't add up in my book. Monday morning came along and it was time to go to

school. When I got there Yazzy was in my first class and she wasn't there. Something was wrong with her she never missed school before. Everybody in class were still chattering and buzzing about Friday's party.

"Hey Renesmee, your party on Friday was epic nobody is going to forget." one of the girls from class chattered in my ear. "Hey Nessie, your party was really amazing." Randy came and sat next to me. " you looked amazing I had to remind you." I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone I was still trying to figure out what was going to happen.

The day buzzed super slow and finally it was time for me to go home. When I got to the parking lot to go home there was Mr. Sexy himself waiting for me leaning against Daddy's new Red Ferrari.

"Daddy actually let you take his Ferrari?" I said staring at the car.

"Yea he said I could borrow it." he smiled. "hey have you seen anything?" he asked getting some hopes that I did .

"No babe I haven't seen anything new." I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. "I missed those lips." I said giving him another peck.

"Nessie, let me just take you home." he went and opened the passenger side for me. And made sure I was safe inside. And then he went to the drivers side and got in.

"Baby what did the guys say when you told them about the Real Werewolf? I didn't get the chance to ask you yesterday."

"We don't know what to do. The only thing we can do is listen to Carlisle. Since he knows about Real Werewolves. Makes us look like fake stuffed bunnies." he leaned back in the chair and scoffed. Then he put on his seat belt and started speeding down the road.

"Baby don't say that, you're the best fake stuff bunny I know." a came and rubbed my finger across his cheek and gave him a smile. " just know that I will love you even if you were a stuffed wolf."

"I really don't wanna talk about this. I don't want you to have to worry about things, I don't need you to be scared ok honey." he was trying to comfort me. But I wasn't afraid I don't think the werewolf meant harm.

"Listen Jake no little werewolf scares me and plus, he isn't a threat I know that for a fact. I think he is just scared he doesn't know what has happened to him I sense it in his speech." I really didn't think he was a threat. " Wait can you make a stop please, please." I don't know why I had a sense. and I don't why I wanted to see Yazlin.

"Where do you want me to go?" he said sounding a little surprised. But

his hands were firmly on the steering wheel.

"Drive to my friend Yazlin's house." I wasn't sure of what I was doing but was pretty sure my answers were about to be answered. He pulled up to the front of Yazlin's house. And as soon as we got out I caught a scent that burned my nose a little but wasn't very strong. "Do you smell that?" I looked at Jacob.

"Yea but not like you smell it." we walked up towards the front door, and I rang the doorbell. I rang it maybe two more times. "I don't think anyone is home Nessie." he said looking at me.

"No I know someone is home I smell it, I know you can smell it too Jacob." I said it in a tone like I knew I was right.

"Yea I do but I don't think they want us here Nessie, that's why they aren't coming to the door." he said pulling me towards the car.

"No Jacob someone is coming." I stopped the deep voice came into my head and he said he said he wanted to see me. and someone opened the door it was Yazlin.

"Renesmee, I can't speak right now. You have to leave now please." she sounded very scared.

"I know what's going on Yazlin, I understand. And he wants to see me." I said back to her sounding a little scared myself.

"But it isn't safe Nessie." she said shaking her head.

"No it's fine he won't hurt me. Trust me I know." I said and gave her a smile.

"How do you know?" she sounded in disbelief. "How do you know about him?" she asked.

"He came to me in a dream, and he knows I'm here I need to speak to him please Yazlin." I begged her because I knew things started adding up.

"Ok come in." she moved to the side and let me and Jacob inside the house. We walked up the stairs to a bedroom. "Here he is." she pointed to a handsome young man laying down in a bed, He had green eyes, caremel skin tone, muscular body he had a ceaser was looking very weak.

"Hello Renesmee." he said sounding very low in voice. "I see you have gotten my messages, I'm glad you understood right away. Most humans don't realize the creatures that roam our world." his voice still was deep and with an accent. "Don't fret young vampire, I don't want to

harm you." I heard a growl come from Jacob's chest.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I was getting scared he knew a little to much. And also he said it in front of my best friend that was normal.

"Listen Nessie, I know you think I'm normal but I'm not at all." Yazzy said and she looked at me clear towards my eyes. "I'm a witch but I'm a white witch, when we lived in Puerto Rico there was a story they told us and you will understand when I tell you." she said making herself clear and pointed to the chairs for us to sit down. I could tell this story was going to be long.

"Many years ago there was this woman a very evil woman, she was known as a witch a dark witch who practiced black magic. One day a man came to her and wanted her help. See his wife couldn't have children and he heard that she could help him make his wife fertile and that she would be able to conceive a child in no time. So he went to the witch and asked for her help. She of course would have no problem in completing the task, but she wanted something in return for the task. She told him she would do it. But that when she needed a favor he wouldn't hesitate in doing it for her, he said he would do anything as long as his wife could have a child. She told him to wait three days and that in three days his wife would be ready and would be able to get pregnant with no problem. He thanked her and then left. And then in with in three days he made love to his wife and she became pregnant. The years passed and he and his wife had many children but then the day came when the black witch wanted her favor. She came to the man

and told him she wanted her favor. But he hesitated and didn't want to do the favor for her. She was enraged and got so mad she ran back to her hut and she thought of many ways she wanted to kill him. But then that would of been to easy. So she finally decided to kill his family that she so happily created and that he would be In so much pain. But then also she put a curse on him turning him into a creature that was so foul that is always alone and feeds on the innocent and is so aggressive and so vicious. She turned him into a Werewolf and every time he bit a human they turn into one also. But only on the cycle of the moon. And there are also white witches like me who practice white magic and what we do is protect. There was a big war that happened between the white magic against the black. And the white magic was defeated. So the man who was cursed and turned into a Werewolf would kill and strip the flesh off his victims and eat them but only on that night on which the moon is full. You see my brother Bryan was bitten by a werewolf. He would have been killed but luckily he escaped but now he has to face the fact of being a werewolf. And we tried to stop him Sunday from killing who he did but you can't control what a werewolf does, they become very uncontrollable and ravenous that's why even your kind don't take to kindly to werewolves. They can rip a vampire to shreds."

"But how did you know me and my family were vampires?" I was very confused I understood why she told the story about the witch and how she turned the man into a werewolf. But doesn't explain how she knew we were vampires?

"Like you Nessie, we have special abilities also even though we are mostly human if we want to we don't have to age and we can live lives that go on to eternity like your kind. I could smell it on you. You couldn't tell on me because I am human. You can smell it on my brother because he is a werewolf. And you can smell it on your friend because he is a shape-shifter." Jacob turned to look at her.

"How did you know I am what I am?" Jacob knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"See like your tribe has legends, my culture also have legends that are true. And Nessie also why do you think you felt so comfortable around me it's not because I'm normal." she looked and gave me a smile I finally understood everything.

"But what are you gonna do about your brother." I asked "innocent people were murdered."

"Me , my mother, my aunts and my grandmother are working on a spell to ease him. We can't break the curse but we can definitely help him control himself. Like instead of him killing humans he can feed on animals like your kind does. Which is remarkable, because you manage so well to control the thirst. Vampires eyes are normally red, but the vampires in your family aren't there golden because they drink animal blood."

"I never knew their were witches." I said to Yazlin it wasn't something we heard about.

"That was such a human move of you Nessie, just because you never knew doesn't mean they don't exist like I never met a vampire like you that doesn't feed on human blood, you hide it well. But I knew you weren't a threat even though you could very well drink my blood." she said laughing she still was my best friend and now I understood why she was my best friend.

"But how did I know to not be afraid and know Bryan was a werewolf?" I said shaking my head. "I don't understand that part?"

"Nessie that was me it was all a spell, I have the power to tap into people's minds and I showed you my brother in his wolf form and it is true he can speak when he is in wolf form everything I showed you is true. In your dream I wanted it to look like a dream. So I showed you how dangerous he is and told him to speak to you and I brung Jacob in your dream because he is your protector, so that you felt safe. Sorry if I made you scared it was just easier to tell you the truth I knew you would figure it out quickly." she smiled but looked like she felt bad.

"It's ok yazzy, but I was starting to think I can see the future because I would hear his voice and images would be able to flash in my head. And also why did you choose me and not anyone else from my family." I was curious to know.

"Yes I see but it was all me. And I chose you because you're my friend your easier to reach and I trust you. I knew you would figure it out." she sighed. "I'm just sorry, I couldn't tell you what I was from the beginning." she gave a frown.

"No it's ok Yazzy just my family wants to kill your brother they think he is a danger to the town." I grabbed her hands in mine. "We are gonna need to talk to them straighten this out ok." I gave her a smile.

"I can't bring him there now, he is too weak. That's one thing that is difficult after being a werewolf they become very weak after an attack when they return into their human form it isn't an easy life to live."

"I'm not saying to take him personally I'm saying for you and your mom to go speak with them or they will find and kill Bryan." I really didn't want them to hurt him I could tell It wasn't his fault he couldn't control himself.

"I agree yazzy you mommy and grandmother should go the aunt's can take care of me, you know you are next in line to be the leader of the witches, you need to protect me." Bryan sounded very weak and out of energy.

"Brother please relax your self you are to weak to even speak." she sounded so loving and angelic like.

"Nessie you know this isn't exactly something I know but I don't think it's a very good idea he is dangerous." Jacob stood up and had his Alpha tone on.

"Jacob it isn't his fault. They need our help, I can't leave a friend when I know they mean no harm." I started to get upset I can't believe Jacob wanted to kill Bryan.

"You think this isn't hard for us he is my brother I can't let something happen to him, he didn't choose to be this way he was turned that way. And I know you understand you were forced to change too. I know everything about you Jacob Black." Yazlin sounded very upset like

she was about to cry.

"You don't understand a thing about me." he said very coldly to Yazlin. "Nessie I think it's time to go." he said in his Alpha tone.

"Promise me that you would come to the house and explain please Yazlin it's the only way to help Bryan." I needed everything to be set right.

"Yes Nessie we will be there as soon as my family gets home we will go I promise ok." she hugged me. "Now I think you should go since your friend doesn't want to be here." she frowned and then walked us to the door, she gave me another hug. Jacob and I walked to the Car and then quicker then quick Jacob was driving off to the house.

"Jacob that was very rude of you." I said to him it wasn't fair what he wanted to do.

"No! I'm trying to look out for you. That creature is dangerous!" he said it in his Alpha tone which sent chills up my spine. "He could kill us all. We just need to go see what Carlisle says." I guess he didn't mean to yell at me because he stopped the car. "I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to yell a you." he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I just want to make sure your ok, and that nothing happens to you. And we really don't know much about this creature. Carlisle said

that their dangerous. And come on if vampire fears them, then you know there is danger to arise." he kissed my forehead.

"I really don't think he is dangerous though Jacob. I think he can control it, just like we do. I really think he can do it Jacob." I was so sure that I could help. I was willing to help my friend protect her brother. I felt as if he really wasn't a threat. why couldn't Jacob see it like I did.

"Nessie if you love me, like you say you love me. You will stay away from that creature. Let Carlisle handle it ok honey promise me." he looked at me straight in my eyes. I hated that he wanted me to not help my friends. I felt like I needed to help.

"Jacob don't get mad at me. I do love you I really do. But I can't they need my help and they have no one by their side Yazlin needs me." I looked down towards my lap. I really didn't like to not listen to him. I just knew there was something else to the story. We were probably only looking towards the negative parts, we weren't looking beyond the point. I heard Jacob scoff.

And he drove towards the house, he didn't say a word to me. He came over to the passenger side to open the door for me. We walked towards the house. The first thing I was going to do was talk to Grandpa Carlisle and tell him about the meeting later tonight. We walked in the house in everybody was in the living room looking anxious.

"Grandpa I need to speak with you." I said firmly I needed to get this out as smoothly as possible so that a war wouldn't break out. Grandpa looked at me.

"Sure Nessie what is it?" he looked like he was intrigued.

"He isn't any harm, really Jacob and I seen him, he is my friends brother. He is really weak Grandpa. They tried to control him. She is going to come and speak with you she knows what we are." I had just realized I made no sense at all in the words I just spoke but before I could continue. My grandpa cut me off.

"What do you mean she Nessie?" he sounded very confused a first for my grandfather.

"We don't really see them as out of the normal because their human. But they are witches. This is my friend Yazlin. They don't tell everybody what they are it's a secret. She told us of a story from her country and about a black magic witch and how she cursed a man and he became a werewolf. She also said that her brother was bitten by a werewolf. But he means no harm ." I quickly explained the rest of the scenario to Grandpa and everyone else.

**

* * *

**

**Next Chapter preview:**

"Ok Yazlin, show him." Jessica said to her daughter. I seen Yazlin position herself she closed her eyes, she put one of her hands to her face. And all I seen Grandpa in a dazed look. After a few minutes he returned to his normal gaze and looked at Yazlin in amazement.

"Was that the future, or was it what you wanted me to see." Grandpa gazed at her.

"It was semi both, the part with my brother is what I wanted you to see. And the part with the child is the future." she came and turned to me and gave me a look.

"But who is the child? It looks so familiar." Grandpa asked he couldn't keep his eyes from Yazzy. She started to feel nervous I guess she felt uncomfortable.

"I can't say I don't know myself my projections sometimes vary." she kept looking at me. That's where I came to the rescue.


	11. Chapter 11 The Meeting

**A/N: **Okay ladies here is Chapter 11, I posted early since I am done With School So I will try to post more. This Chapter is the meeting. wont can't spoil too much. in this chapter you learn more about the witches. kool. **READ & Review.!!!!** Hope you Enjoy Reading as much as i Enjoy writing this. note this if you want me to post Chapters more continuly i can do so since we are going on holiday break i would be glad to. Im still upset because no Reviews thought the last two chapters would bring in the Reviews but it didn't i am sad now. but i do want you to tell me what you think. so at the end of this click the green button on the bottom and Review. Like it, Love it, Hate it i want to know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am not Stephenie Meyer. But I totally own Bryan, Yazlin, Randy, Anna, Jessica, and any future charcters in the coming. **

* * *

Chapter 11: The meeting.

* * *

I dazed out again and got another vision from Yazlin. I seen three beautiful women dressed in white dressed that were goddess like, their skin was a perfect shade of tan, their hair was long and very curly.

One I recognized as my friend Yazlin. Yazlin was very beautiful and looked very youthful her face had a glow to it she looked like a angel. Nothing like the stories I read about witches and how they were hideous creatures.

Yazlin was standing in the middle accompanied by two other women that also looked youthful. The three women walked gracefully through the yard. I recognized Yazlin's mother because she had drove Yazlin to school before.

Her mothers hair was amazing as it blew in the wind her curls were wild but yet tamed her mother looked like she was twenty-five, she had a very young face. And the third women I have never seen before but her hair Was grey but she didn't look old at all she had not one wrinkle on her face or any sign that she was older then thirty.

The women approached quicker. Then I snapped out my daze. And I looked at grandpa. "Their coming." I said in a loud whisper. "They are outside now waiting." we all walked outside to greet the witches.

"Come in, please welcome." Grandpa told them and showed them in the house.

The eldest woman spoke her voice sounding beautiful. She also had an accent. "Hello Dr. Cullen." she said very sweetly in a sweet voice. "My name is Anna, this is my Daughter Jessica, and my Grand daughter Yazlin." she pointed towards them. " I am the elder of my cult. You

shouldn't have to fear, we apologize for the situation that happened under the full moon. But we must talk." she said with urgency.

"Ok let's go to my study it's safer there." We all went to Grandpa's study. Jacob was holding my hand I guess he didn't feel like it was safe enough. Yazlin looked at me and projected a image of

me and how Jacob were holding hands and how cute we looked. She was teasing obviously. Me and her both giggled cause it was cute. We were so acting like two teenagers. I think Jacob seen because he gave a smile. "Ok you are free to speak more openly." Grandpa Carlisle

said to Anna.

"You see Dr. Cullen, My Grand son is a Werewolf. He means no harm my Daughters and myself are doing what we can to help him. My grand son was turned into a Werewolf three years ago, back on my beautiful Island. But we could not bring him with us you see. We are running from a war between our own kind, you see we are Witches." she paused. "Yes we are Witches. Your kind does not know much about our kind. because we are human, You don't sense us It's like we are invisible to you. We are not like normal humans you see we have super powers and

can cast spells and curses. I myself am a three-hundred years old. Hard to believe but it is certain, I have blood rushing through my veins and a heart that beats. But we have caste spells for eternal

life." she looked at Grandpa with the most loving face you would ever see. And her Daughter Jessica said something to her mother in which I think was Spanish but wasn't sure. And she took over the conversation.

"You see Doctor Cullen, The war back home isn't a easy one. We came to Forks about a year ago, because we are comfortable here. The black Witches never dare to come here, because they are afraid of your kind. One thing Dark magic can not do is attack something that is originally Dark. Such as Vampires, we have heard and studied about The Cullen Coven and you can't harm us. Because you have compassion for humans. This is one thought we don't understand. You even have a Half-Breed, a Half-Human and Half-Vampire. This is how we know you will not harm us. Now with my son we could not bring him, because he was not stable enough. He just came here from Puerto Rico on Saturday. We thought he could Handle it, but he was not ready. I love my son, please we can handle him with a little magic. We can not remove the curse, but we can help him control himself, its just a matter of training. We know you drink animals blood. So we think he can live by feeding on animal flesh, instead of human flesh." Jessica paused and then Yazlin came forward to speak.

"Dr. Cullen, please we just want for my brother to be spared we do not want to start another war. We know that Werewolves are dangerous, but with discipline he can be normal. And it only happens once every month. We believe with your help we can train him." I had never heard Yazlin sound like such a leader. She was owning to her responsibilities.

"I see, well if you can handle him I see no harm in keeping him alive." I was happy to hear Grandpa being on the side of The Witches.

"Are you crazy Carlisle? That thing is a monster and must be destroyed." Aunt Rosalie yelled. Uncle Emmet reacted and held her back from her out burst.

" Rosalie there is no real big harm, if The Witches have it under control" he said trying to calm her down. Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmet left the room to calm her down. "I'm actually fascinated to learn more about your kind?" Grandpa proceeded.

"Well like you, we have gifts also. Young Yazlin has the power to communicate with you any way she pleases she can tap into peoples minds. She can do so with humans but we are not so sure if she can with Vampires." Anna said she sounded like she wanted to test it out.

"Well why don't we give it a try now?" Grandpa said just a little to excited. He loved learning new things.

"Ok Yazlin, show him." Jessica said to her daughter. I seen Yazlin position herself she closed her eyes, she put one of her hands to her temple. And all I seen Grandpa in a dazed look. After a few minutes he returned to his normal gaze and looked at Yazlin in amazement.

"Was that the future, or was it what you wanted me to see." Grandpa gazed at her.

"It was semi both, the part with my brother is what I wanted you to see. And the part with the child is the future, I'm sorry I was having a vision." she came and turned to me and gave me a look.

"But who is the child? It looks so familiar." Grandpa asked he couldn't keep his eyes from Yazzy. She started to feel nervous I guess she felt uncomfortable.

"I can't say I don't know myself my projections sometimes vary." she kept looking at me. That's where I came to the rescue.

"Grandpa I think she doesn't want to feel pressured ,she doesn't know very well." I let go of Jacob's hand and went to her side. "I think maybe she, needs time to figure out what it was."

"But how accurate are your visions?" Grandpa asked her.

"They vary, but not one of the major visions have failed me." she said and gave me a smile. Grandpa was still intrigued. I could tell he wanted to know more.

Aunt Alice looked puzzled. She came to Yazlin and looked her in the eyes. "I can't see you, but your human so I should see you." she still had her eye brows knitted together.

"You can't see some one who has a spell caste, so that we are invisible." Anna responded to Aunt Alice's question. Alice Eyebrows were still knitted together.

"You can see them right?" Aunt Alice's eyes brightened up. Yazlin just nodded her head yes. "You knew this was coming right?" she asked Yazlin her eyes became more focused on her.

"This isn't the worst thing to happen Alice." Yazlin closed her eyes and projected to Aunt Alice. I seen Aunt Alice in her dazed vision face. I wasn't sure what she had showed her. But Dad had a

look on his face I guess he seen the projection he growled. "You see why we need your help also."

"But how is that possible?" I heard Dad growl with an anger. He moved towards Yazlin like he was going to rip her head off. All I seen was Yazlin's mother move so fast in front of Yazlin to protect her. The weird part was that she didn't move.

"How did you do that?' Uncle Jasper said confused to the move Jessica took.

"She teleported." Anna answered. "That's Jessica's power." she smiled.

"How did you obtain these amazing powers?" Grandpa asked her, he was completely amazed.

"Well they were obtained over there years, some powers come randomly and some powers actually choose you. Like Yazlin can view the future and can enter minds, Jessica can teleport, and I can heal not only myself but others, my other three daughters have powers also." she paused and smiled.

"This is very impressive." Grandpa Carlisle said with a smile. "I never knew that there were others." he came and gave his hand to Anna. "I'm proud to call you our new friend. I liked the fact that you came here for peace and not war. That act itself shows that you mean no harm." Anna shook hands with Grandpa I could see the start of a new friendship.

"I want to know what Yazlin showed Aunt Alice?" I said I really wanted to know why dad Growled.

"Nessie you really don't need to worry about that." Yazlin said in her best friend tone. "It's something I wanted to show Alice." she smiled at me I couldn't force her to tell me.

"I can't force you to tell me." I smiled back and I gave her a hug. And I put my hand to her face and projected to her how I felt about her, and how I seen our relationship change and I seen her more like a sister now. She smiled back at me. And she projected to me told me she feels the same way.

"It's nice that we can be like sisters, I knew we were going to be best friends the day I seen you, the night before you started school I had a vision and I seen you and how close we would be." she admitted she sounded a bit shy about it.

"It's ok Yazzy, I'm happy it happened." I hugged her again.

"I think we should go now." Anna said in her grandmother tone. "We need to go check on Bryan."

"Yea that's true. See you in school tomorrow Nessie." Yazlin said. She was followed by her mother they all said goodbye to every one. They left the house looking so magical and graceful.

"They are something." Jacob said he was quiet through the whole time The witches spoke.

"Yea they sure are, see I told you that Bryan meant no harm." I said looking to everyone that was now in the living room.

"So his name is Bryan?" Dad said looking at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Yea that's his name." I had a puzzled look on my face. I guess he wasn't paying attention to what The Witches were saying earlier. "Why did you say it like that Daddy?"

"No reason in particular, just I didn't catch his name." he replied and was holding mom. which was a pretty logical explanation.

"So Renesmee you were friends with Yazlin from before?" Grandpa asked me. I was getting questioned again.

"Yea she came for my birthday party the other night, Dad she is the one who invited me to her party." Dad looked at me weird as I realized Jacob was holding my hand again.

"Yea I know, so when were you going to tell us?" he looked at Jacob now. Now I realized he didn't read my thoughts he read Jacob's.

"Well we just got together on Saturday." Jacob responded he looked at me and gave me my favorite smile that melted me every time.

"I guess we really didn't say anything because of the problems with the Werewolf." I was really happy that me and Jacob's relationship was out in the open.

"Awe it was just about time." mom said overly excited. "I'm proud of you guys." she came over and hugged Jacob and I.

"Bells thank you." Jacob came and hugged my mom. I felt confused. But then it didn't matter because Jacob was mine.

"Nessie I think you should go to sleep you have school tomorrow." Jacob looked at me with a serious face on.

"Yea sure Jake." we said good night to everybody and headed to the cottage, we were still holding hands.

"So are you going to stay tonight?" I looked at him and gave him the smile he loved so that he would stay. And If that didn't work I was going to give him my little girl pout.

"Yea I'll stay because I didn't stay last night." he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the lips. We walked into the cottage and into my room.

* * *

**Next Chapter preview:**

The Next morning I woke up to my alarm clock, I was still in  
Jacob's side. He was still sleeping looking so young. I quickly hit  
the snooze button so it wouldn't wake him up. I tried to get up but  
Jacob's grip tightened around my waist. I guess he didn't want me too  
leave his side. it was cute the way Sleeping I could have watched him  
sleep all day, but I had to get ready for school. I put my hand on his  
beautiful face and told him to let go of me. He just gripped me  
tighter. In that moment I knew he was awake.

"Good morning sunshine." I leaned in and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to like this good morning kiss. Maybe I  
should stay over more often." he gave me another kiss this time with a  
little more passion. And he squeezed me tighter.

"Baby I have to start getting ready for school." I said even though I  
really didn't want to leave the position I was in, I could have been  
like this forever.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed ya are going to so totally what's going to happen next. And no** sex** just yet. but soon lol. **Review** tell me what you think? Hit that little green button.


	12. Chapter 12 Things Happen

**A/N: **Ok here is Chapter 12, it has some making out nothing really Graphic but it soon will get Graphic so beware if you don't like sexually explicit its going to get really wild in later Chapters. But go Ahead Read then Review. Just click that little Green button at the bottom. One thing I love Hollister jeans. XD. I am So Happy Got o little over 1,000 hits, i was so happy to see that. i literally flipped. And I am happy thanks to the people who Reviewed. I'll mention them at the End. Well enjoy and continue to Review.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I don't Own Jacob Black though i wish i did. (silent tears). but I do own Bryan and you get to meet him next chapter YAY!!! well you met him but the sexy him YAY. love those Green eyes. **

**NOTE: Bryan was designed to look after one of My best friends and he is hot. lol. READ & REVIEW.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: things happen.

* * *

Jacob was laying down on my bed, and I passed him the remote and I tied up my hair and went to my closet to pull out a pair of pajamas and I headed towards the bathroom to change. I changed into a black tank-top and grey sleeping shorts, and I walked back to the room to see Jacob watching The simpsons.

I came over to him and sat on his lap. He looked at me and gave me a smile and put his warm hands on my waist . I leaned in and kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck, I traced my tongue around his lips, I pulled his lower lip and sucked on it lightly I heard him groan. He kissed me back with so much passion. He opened my mouth with his hot tongue and his tongue and mine massaged each other.

Jacob's hands moved from my waist to my hips. His breath began to get heavy so did mines. We continued to kiss, and his warm tongue flicked against mine and he sucked on my lower lip and he pulled it. He came and left my lips and began to trail kisses from my lips, my chin then he moved his way to my neck.

His lips felt so good against my neck and he began to lick against my pulse line and he began to suck on my neck I began to moan as soon as his lips began to suck on my neck. I felt myself moisten in my panties and I felt Jacob harden underneath me. But then I knew that we were going to need to stop for the night.

"Jacob baby, I think we are going to have to stop for tonight." even though as much as I wanted to continue. I wasn't ready to do anything just yet I wasn't ready to lose my virginity just yet. Even though I knew Jacob was going to be my very first and hopefully my only. Plus my parents and family weren't that far away.

"Yea you're right I wouldn't be right if I forced you, and I never will. But I don't want you to regret your first time. I want it to be special for you." he kissed the top of my head. "but now you should get some sleep. And tomorrow I'm not going to pick you up from school,

I have some business to address with the pack I'm sorry." he gave me another kiss but this time on the lips.

"No it's ok Jake, I wanted hang out with Yazlin tomorrow any way." even though it killed me to be away from him. But I wouldn't have him with me twenty four- seven all the time. I snuggled up next to him, his warm body feeling so nice. I felt safe and quickly fell asleep.

The Next morning I woke up to my alarm clock, I was still in Jacob's side. He was still sleeping looking so young. I quickly hit the snooze button so it wouldn't wake him up. I tried to get up but Jacob's grip tightened around my waist. I guess he didn't want me too leave his side. it was cute the way Sleeping I could have watched him sleep all day, but I had to get ready for school. I put my hand on his beautiful face and told him to let go of me. He just gripped me tighter. In that moment I knew he was awake."Good morning sunshine." I leaned in and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Hmmm, I think I'm going to like this good morning kiss. Maybe I should stay over more often." he gave me another kiss this time with a little more passion. And he squeezed me tighter.

"Baby I have to start getting ready for school." I said even though I really didn't want to leave the position I was in, I could have been like this forever.

He let me go. "Yea your right, but I really don't want you to leave." he frowned at the thought. I understood completly.

"But you have to do stuff with the pack. I have to go to school, and I'll see you tonight right?" I knew he would say yes, but he didn't say anything he just nodded. He kissed my forehead.

I went to look for what I was going to wear. I felt his eyes follow my hips as I walked to my closet. "umm... Can I help you?" I said as I turned around with one of my hands on my waist.

"No you can't." he groaned. "just keep doing what you doing girl." he smirked at me.

"Well I guess, your the only one who is allowed to look at this." I swayed my hips and went back to my closet. I felt Jacob come behind me and wrap his arms around my waist. I felt him press against my body. I automatically felt his hardness against me. I knew he was turned on. Then I remembered I was wearing a pair of short sleeping shorts.

"Is that a promise?" he whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but squirm in his embrace. "I'm guessing that's a yes." he came and laughed.

"But baby I really have to get ready for school and plus I have to drive today." I haven't drove in a while Jacob was always the one to drive me to school and pick me up. I had. My own car I didn't want anything very flashy. But dad gave me his old Volvo and it was perfect. It was still in very good condition.

"Yea I know it sucks I better get going myself." he turned me around and kissed me on my lips. The kiss was intense and passionate. He finally let go and headed for the door. But he came back in a jolt and kissed me again. I laughed.

"I'm sorry I just can't get enough of those lips." he laughed himself. "But now im really leaving." he kissed my forehead.

"No at least stay for breakfast." I asked him he couldn't say no to food.

"Fine I will stay for breakfast. But hurry up and get ready." he said to me sounding all happy.

"I will. Try not to miss me too much while im in the shower." I said and I put my hands to my lips and said uuuu! I had forgotten he had a boner. He just held his hand to his bulge.

"Just go take a shower already." he sounded really pissed.

"Im sorry baby, I really am." I kissed his chest since I really couldn't reach his lips since he wouldn't lean down. I knew that wasn't the best move. I looked at the time It was only seven, I didn't need to be at school until nine. But I take a really long time to get ready. But I took my clothes and went for the bathroom.

While I was in the shower. I shampooed and condition my hair. But as I was letting the conditioner sit. I couldn't help but look down at my body. I had really wide hips, average size breast I was a size C, I had an ok sized butt not as big as those video girls but I wasn't lacking.

Then finally I looked down to my pussy I had a patch of hair there. And I thought would Jacob like that. I took my Venus and thought about if I should shave all the hair. I decided that I would. So I shaved it. I rinsed out my hair and turned the water off.

I got out the shower and got dressed, I walked out of the bathroom dressed but with a towel on my head. I was wearing a pair of medium wash skinny jeans from Hollister co. , and a Spongebob geek tee that said It's all geek to me. Got to admit the shirt was cute. I went to my vanity. Jacob was sitting down on my bed watching Television. I started to brush my hair, I added a little of hair cream so my curls wouldn't get frizzy. I began to apply some make-up. I looked through the mirror to see Jacob staring at me.

"What?" I felt weird with him looking at me like that.

"Just your so beautiful. I can't believe your mine." he smiled.

"Well I am and I'm not going no where babe." I shot him a smile back and went back to putting my eyeliner on. I was finally done. "So what would you like for breakfast?" I looked at my beautiful boyfriend.

"Anything you want to, you know I don't complain." he chuckled a bit.

"Fine Jacob, Let's go to the kitchen." we both went to the kitchen. My parents weren't home.

I went to the fridge pulled out a carton of eggs, turkey bacon, and pulled out the pitcher of orange juice. I went quicky to work. Cooked the eggs, toasted bread, and cooked the bacon. I had made a lot of food but since I knew none of it would go to waste. I brung an oversized plate for Jacob and a smaller one for myself. I wasn't going to eat to much. We both ate Jacob was done with his food way before I was.

"Damn that was good Nessie." he kissed my forehead. And he took both plates to the sink.

"You don't have to wash them. I will just do it." I told him I really didn't want him to do it.

"Babe how bout you wash and I dry." he gave me my favorite smile so I knew there was no way I could say no now.

"Fine." I said I washed and he dried and put the plates away. "Well im guessing you have to go now right?" I looked in his sexy eyes.

"Yes honey I have to leave now, but like I promised I'm going to come back tonight ok I'll call you before I come over ok." he kissed me on my lips.

"Ok but you better come tonight." I looked at him and gave him my serious look.

"Yes honey I promise ok, but I have to go now." he kissed me one more time and headed for the door. And he finally left. My phone rang it was Yazlin.

"Hey girl." I answered.

"Hey Nessie." she said in her normal up beat tone. "Hey you think you can come get me?"

"This is what the call was about." I was being sarcastic and I laughed, "Yea no problem I will be there in fifteen minutes ok."

"Ok I will be waiting, see you soon love ya." she was always so energetic. She reminded me of a female Jacob hardly ever seen her upset or mad. Maybe different from Jacob cause he got mad more often.

"Love ya too later." we hung up. I grabbed a coat and my backpack and headed to the door. I seen my parents coming in the house as I was leaving.

"Bye Nessie see you later." dad said.

"Oh mom, dad Im going to go to Yazzy's house today after school ok." I told them. I didn't want them to worry about me and not know where I was.

"Ok sweety have fun." mom said back they both kissed my forehead. And I took the keys to my car and walked to the garage. I got into my car and drove to Yazlin's house. When I got there I beeped the horn. Yazlin came out the door looking very graceful as I seen her last night. I never really noticed how graceful she was before. She came into the car. And I started to drive off to school.

"Good morning." she said to me in her normal happy beat voice.

"Good morning, don't you look nice today with your sparkly eye shadow." I noticed her glittery eyes it was heavy, but it looked very nice on her it didn't look out of place or too much.

"Thank you, It's my own special blend I made it myself." she smiled.

"So how is your brother?" I asked, I wanted to know how Bryan was doing from yesterday that we seen him all weak.

"He is so much better, he is nothing like he was yesterday." she smiled. "He can do everything like normal, his body just needed to recover from when he changed." she smiled again. She always was Ms. Happy.

"That's a great thing." we pulled up to the high school. I quickly found parking which isn't a easy to find a good parking spot. We walked into our first class we were maybe about three minutes early. I took off my coat.

"Oh my god, I love your tee Nessie it is so cute." she was looking at my Spongebob tee.

"Yea I know that's why I wore it." I giggled which was silly.

The day quickly went by and it was lunch time. We had our usual table were we would sit at. It would be Yazlin, Randy and me. Don't get me wrong Randy liked me but he still was a cool person.

"So your still coming to my house after school right." Yazlin asked me.

"Yea, Jacob has to work today." I said sadly. Just because the thought of being away from Jacob made me upset.

"Isn't that dude like twenty-four?" Randy said. He was obviously jealous.

"So what I'm 18." I said defending my boyfriends case.

"So isn't he like a friend anyway." he said came and he was getting me annoyed.

"No he is Nessie's boyfriend now." Yazzy came to the defense. Which I totally thanked her. She projected an image of Jacob kicking Randy's butt. I started to laugh. Which I was surprised she didn't need to put her hand to her temple.

"That is right how did you know that me and Jacob made it official?" I looked at her confused. "We haven't told anyone besides my parents." she shook her head I should've known better. She had seen it.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie I totally seen you drooling over him yesterday." she said back to me.

"Well when the two of you start talking chick talk, means it's my cue to go sit with my boys." he got up from the table and went to sit with his jock friends.

"Finally he left." Yazzy said shaking her head. "But you should of known I seen it happening." she laughed.

"Hey your using your powers to spy on me?" I said it sarcastically.

"No way Nessie!, I have much better things to do then to spy on you." she said it teasing. "Just your Aunt Alice wanted me to look at your future since she can't. But don't worry I was just looking for danger."after she said that her eyes moved from my face and to the table.

"So Aunt Alice wants to spy huh?" I said probably wanting to know if my future was well coordinated with the right outfit and accessories.

"Yes and not for what your thinking." she sounded a bit frustrated.

"Why so gloomy all of a sudden?" I got worried because this was so unlike Ms. Happy.

"Nothing Nessie, I'm just glad to know I have some one who knows all my secrets." she gave me her famous Yazlin smile that was one of a kind.

"Yea I know, it totally rocks because you know mines also. We can truly say we are best friends." I let her know. Because we were like Thelma and Louise.

"Yes it does rock. Like we say back in Puerto Rico, Esta A Fuego." she giggled.

"Wait? It's on fire?" I looked confused I knew Spanish. But why did she say it's on fire.

"Nessie it's slang we use in P.R. it means it rocks, like lets say there is this song you like right, you would say, Esa cancione Esta a Fuego. Meaning that song is hot or that song rocks. You understand now." she giggled. But now I understood.

"Oh ok I understand now, sorry I don't know Puerto Rican slang." I gave a little giggle myself.

"You always take my Spanish the wrong way." she laughed. "Hey why don't I teach you how to dance Reggaeton when we got my house?"

"Sure Im down to learn something new."

"Great not many people listen to that kind of stuff in forks. Thank god my bro came, he totally knows what's new right now." she sounded happy but yet again that was always her.

"Hey do you miss Puerto Rico?" I wanted to know. She always talked to me how beautiful it was there and all.

"To tell you the truth Nessie I do." she frowned a bit. "I had so much fun there, the parties, my friends, the beaches, the heat, the sun. I miss it all. But we probably can't go back there." she frowned again and I felt her pain. I bet she loved Puerto Rico like I loved Forks or La Push.

"Sounds like Puerto Rico is awesome, I must go one day." I smiled at her. "But I would def need a tour guide to show me the best spots." her face lit up and she hugged me.

"Nessie you are the best." she smiled at me.

Lunch was over and me and Yazzy went to the last classes we had, school seemed to pass by quick when I was with her. We agreed to meet each other by the parking lot by my car so we could go to her house after school. We met in the parking lot and drove to her house. It was raining that day.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Hey why don't you dance with Bryan?" she suggested. And I personally felt weird because he wasn't Jacob.

"Sure I have no problem, how bout it Nessie?" he smiled at me.

"Umm... Sure don't see why not." I agreed only because I knew it was harmless.

"I'm going to change the song ok." Yazlin hollered from the stereo. She changed the song to this other song.

The song was a little bit slower then the one she played before. But it was equally hypnotizing. Bryan came and went behind me and he  
started grinding on me.

The only thing on my mind was Jacob. I kind of felt like I was cheating but I wasn't at all. I danced back with Bryan imagining it was Jacob. I could of seen myself dancing like this with Jacob.

* * *

**Special Thanks to the people who reviewed last Chapter: **

_**Perlbaby09, brittanyaka2007, mrslautner28. **_

_**Wish more People can review and make me Happy lol. No Don't Make Me Happy, make Jacob happy and Click the Green Button at the bottom of this. and Speaking of Green think of Bryan's Green Eyes when You click the Green Button. Lol. Well Enjoy!!!!  
**_


	13. Nessie dances with Bryan What?

**A/N: **Okay I been home bored since Tuesday, I have been writing up a storm on this end I am Glad to admit that I am in the process of Writing Chapter 25, I will try to do at least a Chapter everyday. But I will only do this If i get Reviews on a daily Basis. I try to Write Back to all my Reviews so I keep it 100. So Review and you Get more Juicy Chapters such as Chapter 15 that is in the coming. I know you want to know what it is? so Read & Review Tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not Own Twilight. But I do Own Bryan and his sexy Green eyes, lol, just to think a couple weeks ago Bryan was just a normal guy now he is a werewolf. lol. gotta love that. **

* * *

Chapter 13: Nessie dances with Bryan. What?

* * *

We got to Yazlin's house before it really started pouring rain. Inside the house was Bryan he was a very handsome guy. Weird part about it Yazlin and him looked nothing a like. He had Green eyes, Yazlin had blue. He had brown hair she had black. His skin was darker, she was lighter. He was muscular and tall, she was small and petite.

Yazlin was beautiful she had long curly black hair that literally hit her butt her hair is curlier then mine, she is really curvy, she has big breast, a really tiny waist, a flat stomach, hips that stick out more then mines, and a really, really huge ass. I know not all brothers and sisters look alike but they looked nothing alike.

"Hey big bro." Yazlin said to Bryan as we walked into the house. There house was pretty big not as big as the main house. But way bigger then Grandpa Charlie's house. The walls had artwork and portraits of Puerto Rico. They were beautiful images. Also above the couch they had a huge Puerto Rican Flag draped on the wall. I never really came to Yazlin's house to hang out. I normally just went to pick her up and maybe once hung out but we had went to Port Angeles to go shopping.

"Hello Yazlin and Renesmee." he said back he had a friendly smile.

"Call me Nessie." I told him I really didn't like to be called Renesmee. Most people called me Nessie the name my Jacob gave to me.

"Okay Nessie." he said and gave me another smile.

We went into the living room and sat down. Bryan really did look one-hundred percent better.

"So Yazzy you really aren't going to have your party anymore?" I was curious to know, I really was looking forward to going.

"I guess not. Which sucks because it would of been awesome." she smiled and she sounded a little disappointed.

"Yea so what age are you really turning?" I wondered if she was older or younger like me.

"Well to tell you the truth Im pretty ancient." she giggled. "I will be turning seventy-eight years old on September 19. I told you im pretty ancient," all three of us laughed.

"Well you don't look older then seventeen, which Is a pretty sweet deal don't you think?" I said.

"Yea I know I'm in great shape." she giggled again.

"So how old are you Bryan?" I asked because he looked like he was nineteen. Maybe twenty at the oldest.

"Well I am older then Yazlin, but I only stayed young because of my mother. She gave me the Elixir to stay youthful, because I would be the only person in my family to age. You see I am my mothers first child and in my family the women only give birth to females. But to my

mothers luck I was a boy. And i'm the only one in my family that did not get any magic powers. We came to see that the witch trait is carried down from mother to daughter. And since im not a women I was a regular normal human. But then on my eightieth birthday I was bitten by werewolf and here I am. But now I won't age but thank god I don't have to take that disgusting Elixir anymore." he chuckled his laugh was so strong it shook the room.

"So your Eighty-three?" I said amazed he looked only nineteen.

"No I am turning eighty-three. My human birthday is December fifteenth." he said and gave me a smile.

"I feel so young compared to you guys." I said I suddenly felt like a child next to them.

"Awe its ok, being young is a great thing means you have so many wishes you want to fulfill, and you can do them because you never die." she gave me a smile after she tried to make me feel better. "But hey I was supposed to teach you how to dance." she grabbed me by the hand and lift me off the couch. "You see the only reason we listen to this music is because it is so popular In Puerto Rico. It has been for the past thirty years. And on the bonus the rhythm is hypnotic makes you move your hips with out thinking." she smiled at me again. It did sound like fun.

"Don't worry the music won't kill you." Bryan smiled at me. "It is more catchy when you hear a beat that instantly makes you want to dance."

"Hey Bryan I know you brung, some new music from P.R." she smiled at her brother.

"Sure did I think your going to like what I brung." he smiled back at his sister. "Plus you know I got your ex-boyfriends cd and I know your going to love it." I seen Yazlin cross her arms across her chest and pouted.

"He wasn't really my boyfriend Bryan." she pierced her brother with her eyes.

"Come on yazzy you were totally all over him. Don't you miss him just a little bit?" Bryan looked at Yazlin like he was a five year old it was cute.

"Well you know it wouldn't of lasted. I'm not normal you know and he is a normal human. It would of never of worked." she frowned and I seen hurt on her face. A first for her I never seen her like that.

"I'm sorry yazzy, I didn't mean to hurt you." Bryan looked hurt for hurting his sister you could tell by his facial expression. He went over to Yazlin and he hugged her and then kissed her forehead.

"it's ok Bryan I knew he wasn't the one for me. Remember I'm the one who can tell the future." she smiled I could see she was trying to hold the tears from falling from her eyes I felt bad.

"Yea I know." he smiled at his Yazzy.

"Well get the music and play it, so I can teach Nessie how to dance." she smiled and I seen her face change and she was back to my best friend Yazzy.

Bryan went to get his I Pod and he connected it to the stereo. He put this song on the beat was very fast and had a lot of bass.

"Ok Nessie are you ready?" she looked at me.

"Yea I think so this shouldn't be hard." To tell you the truth I was a bit nervous. I didn't know what I was going to do. And all I could think about was if Jacob would approve.

"Ok Nessie you hear the beat now roll your hips." she began to roll her hips, now Yazlin knew what she was doing. But I didn't think it was hard to do it. I started to copy her. Then Yazlin did something with her butt and then she dropped down. "sorry I get into it." she started to giggle. "Hey why don't you dance with Bryan?" she suggested. And I personally felt weird because he wasn't Jacob.

"Sure I have no problem, how bout it Nessie?" he smiled at me.

"Umm... Sure don't see why not." I agreed only because I knew it was harmless.

"I'm going to change the song ok." yazlin hollered from the stereo. She changed the song to this other song.

The song was a little bit slower then the one she played before. But it was equally hypnotizing. Bryan came and went behind me and he started grinding on me. The only thing on my mind was Jacob. I kind of felt like I was cheating but I wasn't at all. I danced back with Bryan imagining it was Jacob. I could of seen myself dancing like this with Jacob.

"See it isn't hard at all." yazzy said and she looked towards Bryan and I. "You guys look great together." she smiled even more. I quickly pulled away from Bryan.

"How could you say that?" I was on the defensive side. Because I only had eyes for Jacob.

"You totally misunderstood me Nessie, I didn't mean it like you took it. I meant the way you danced you little doof." she laughed and then I felt bad because I got on the defensive.

"I'm sorry Yazzy." I really felt horrible.

"Don't worry about it. I still love ya." she smiled at me.

"it's kind of late I should be heading home." I looked at the time it was about seven at night.

"Ok it is kind of late and it is a school night." she smiled at me.

"Ok it was real fun, never knew dancing to that kind of music was fun." I really did have a good time, I was just feeling guilty that I was dancing with a guy like that and it wasn't Jacob.

I said goodbye to Yazzy and Bryan. I went to my car and got in and drove home before I got home I got a phone call it was my Jacob.

"Hey babe."

"Hey honey I'm at your house now, where are you?" he sounded worried. And I felt bad because of what I did today.

"Baby I'm on my way home now I'm about five minutes away. See you soon ok." I blew him a kiss through the phone. And he blew me one back.

"See you soon honey." we hung up and soon I was home Jacob was at the garage waiting for me.

"Hey sexy I missed you." I smiled at him.

"I missed you too honey." he said back and he kissed me softly. I knew what I wanted that night and I was sure to get it.

"So is mom and dad home?" I wanted to know. Since I was going to be a little bad.

"Umm yeah." Jacob rolled his eyes and his tone was sarcastic. "I don't think Bella and Edward are going to leave their bedroom any time soon." he scoffed. "Always getting freaky." he shook his head.

"Gross." I almost literally threw up from the thought. My parents have been doing the nasty everyday since I was conceived. And only stopped cause mom was pregnant. And then after that every single day after.

"You say this now, imagine when we have our own kids. Don't for on second think I'm not going to want it every single day of the rest of forever." he chuckled. The thought of having kids with Jacob was amazing. Just the thought of it made me spin. But also the thought of having intercourse with Jacob kind of scared me. What if he was so huge my body couldn't handle him. Then I snapped that thought out. I still had vampire super skin and all.

"Yea you wish." I scoffed but I was just teasing.

"Oh really I think your going to beg me for it, I'm just that good." he winked and smiled at me.

"Do you not realize where we are at Mr. Black. We are still in front of my house and you are acting like my family can't hear what you are saying you freak." I said it playfully but I seen Jacob didn't take it as a joke.

"I'm so sorry Nessie." he frowned. "I shouldn't of said that "

"You know I didn't mean it like that Jake." I felt bad. "maybe we should go to my room now?" I suggested.

I already knew that Jacob was upset. But I knew he would change his mind he wouldn't stay like that the rest of the night.

We walked to the cottage to my room. Me and Jacob did absolutely nothing because my parents were in the other room doing the nasty. Yucky.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"It hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to be away from him." she looked at me coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I hated that she could see the future. Because she wouldn't let me know everything.

"I can't tell you." she looked down the tears getting heavier. "You know sometimes I hate being able to see the future." she shook her head.

"are you sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked her.

"For some reason my vision won't let me see beyond those images I see." more tears fell down her eyes.

We pulled up to Yazlin's house and she ran out the car and I followed after and so did the guys. She ran into Bryan's arms.

"What did you see Yazzy?" he knew her to well. And he hugged her tight. The tears running down her eyes. Jacob came next to me and hugged me.

"I don't want to ruin it." she looked up to his eyes and he wiped his sisters tears. I seen a beautiful young woman with blue eyes come into the room. It was one of Yazlin's Aunts.

"Yazlin what's wrong?" she put her hands in front of her together her thumbs next to each other and the ends of her palms touching. She said something in a tongue I have never heard. And then everything in the room was so calm She stopped crying. She must of cast a spell to calm us down. "Do you feel better now?" she asked and smiled.

* * *

Sorry to leave it a little hanging in there. Click that Green button and let me know.


	14. Saturday and a thunder storm

**A/N: **Okay here is Chapter 14. A lot of side things go on this Chapter starts the Beginning of some crazy stuff Happening in the next Chapter. We get some Jealousy some competition. But enjoy this Chapter which some emotional distress and a new relationship begins. So Enjoy!!! READ & REVIEW!!!!! Also thank you to the people Who Reviewed in the Last two Chapters.

**Perlbaby09, brittanyaka2007,mrslautner28, and ejwolf. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not Own Twilight, I wish I had a better cell phone, I wish my Best friend Bryan will stop Laughing about me telling him he is in my story, and I wish there wasn't So much Snow outside. Damn the Snow was up past my ankle. Damn I need to Get away from NYC for a little. **

* * *

Chapter 14: Saturday and a thunder storm.

* * *

A couple days have went by, my family have grown very fond of my best friend Yazlin and her family. I was hanging out with Yazlin and Bryan more often then not. Bryan was a very nice person. He always looked out for me, he was really sweet. But he was nowhere near my Jacob. I now seen Bryan like a cool older brother.

( Place: The cottage. Room: my room.)

"So hey what do you wanna do today?" Yazlin asked me.

"Hey why don't we head to La Push?" I suggested. "I really want to see Jacob and I don't want to stick around here."

"Umm... Am I allowed too?" she asked raising her eyebrow and kind of curling her lip to her words. Got to admitt it was a funny site. I giggled.

"Umm duh, your not a vampire. You don't kill people Yazz." I assured her it was funny that she thought she couldn't go.

"Hey if I wanted to I can kill anyone I want." she put her hand on her hip.

"I never seen you do it so I don't know?" I giggled again. "But let me call Jake to see if it's safe." I called Jacob.

"Hey baby." he sounded so cute.

"Hey sexy, umm... I wanted to know... If..." he cut me off.

"What's wrong Nessie, just tell me."

"I want to go see you right now, but I'm with Yazlin and I wanted to go to La Push. Is it ok if she can come?" I sounded like such a dweeb.

"Nessie... Duh she can come she is your best friend." I heard him laugh, and I automatically felt so stupid.

"Ok then sexy we will be over there in a few."

"Ok babe I will be waiting for you. But blow me a kiss first." I blew him a kiss and Yazlin giggled at me.

"Now blow me one back." we were doing that a lot lately.

"You can wait until you get here." he totally played me.

"I don't want to wait." I pouted as if he could see me.

"Come on Nessie I'm with the guys, that's a little embarrassing." he sounded like his pride would get hurt.

"Umm I'm your girlfriend Jake." he blew me a kiss and I heard all the guys in the back round laughing.

"See you soon Nessie." he sounded a embarrassed. We hung up.

"So let's go." I said sounding excited.

We headed for La Push. I drove up to Jacob's house, to see Jacob, Embry, Quil, and Seth in front of Jake's house. I was the first to get out the car and then followed by Yazzy. We walked over to the boys. I was looking at Jacob, but I couldn't help too look at how Embry was looking at Yazzy. He zoomed to her.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Embry." his eyes sparkled as he stared at her. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Guys this is my best friend Yazlin." I presented her but Embry couldn't help but stare at her. "Why do you keep looking at her like that?"

"Nessie it's obvious, Embry just imprinted on your friend." Jacob chuckled and then took me by the hand.

"Nessie you wanna know what's funny, I seen this coming." she giggled.

"Wait you seen what?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She looked at Embry. "Sweety you're a little to young for me." she tapped him on the shoulder. I giggled and Jacob looked at me weird.

"Not possible. Your like what seventeen." Embry looked at her still with those sparkling eyes.

"Embry she is way older then you, a few decades older." I looked at Yazzy and giggled.

"Yea sweety, I just turned seventy-eight yesterday." she smiled at him. "don't get me wrong sweety, It's a joke." she sighed. "I know we are going to be together trust me I know." he looked at her funny like if she was crazy.

"How do you know?" Embry asked. Yazlin, Jacob, and I were laughing so hard. "I don't understand?" Embry and the rest of the guys looked lost and we continued to laugh.

"Remember when I told you guys about the Werewolf and how he is protected by a group of Witches." Jacob said to the guys.

"Yea I remember." Embry still sounded a little confused.

"Well you are looking at the youngest Witch of my cult." Yazlin put her hand on her hip.

"What you're a Witch?" Embry sounded all surprised and maybe even a little worried.

"So do you have a wand and ride on a broom stick?" Quil made a joke. But Yazlin took it on the defensive side.

"That is not funny, if I wanted to I could totally put a curse on you. And we should go inside now." she went on.

"Why?" I asked her looking a little confuse my self.

"it's going to thunder in one, two, three." she never failed and it thundered really loud. "told you, it's going to start pouring really soon I give it two minutes so we should go inside. And plus that tree right there is going to fall." she smiled and the lightning hit the tree and it broke off. Everyone just looked at her and said wow.

We went into Jakes house and as soon as we did it started pouring really hard.

"Told you my visions never fail." she giggled.

"So you have visions huh?" Embry asked. As he stared into her eyes.

"Yes I sure do, and we are getting married August twenty-second two years from now, and we are having a daughter next year she will be born July." she said it so happy.

"How do you know all of this?" he still looked at her with those eyes. And then I realized Jacob looked at me like that.

"I'm psychic. I think I know my own future I seen this happening about a year ago when we first moved to Forks. I didn't want to rush it since I still wasn't over my ex-boyfriend. But I'm totally over him now." she smiled at Embry and grabbed his hand to hold it.

"Great now everyone is imprinted but me." Seth said crossing his arms.

"awe don't worry Seth she is coming soon. I'm happy you will be part of the Cullen's family." we all looked at her weird. "Oops I wasn't supposed to say that. stupid Yazzy, stupid Yazzy." she hit her head with her free hand three times. I wondered by what she meant that Seth was going to become part of my family.

"What do you mean Yazlin?" I said It with a little to much one in my family could have children and I wasn't even sure if I could become pregnant.

"I should of never said anything, I'm not supposed to tell people the future." she sounded so upset and she hit her forehead one more time.

"Yazlin you mentioned it so now tell us." Jacob sounded serious to her. I really was curious myself.

"all I'm saying is you will see her soon." she closed her eyes. "I can't say no more please don't make me." she opened her eyes again and I seen a tear come out. I wondered why she was crying but I didn't want to know what she meant if it caused her pain.

"all I'm saying is you will see her Soon." she closed her eyes. "I can't say no more please don't make me." she opened her eyes again and I seen a tear come out. I wondered why she was crying but I didn't want to know what she meant if it caused her pain.

"No Yazzy you don't have to say nothing, I don't want to see you cry." I really hated to see my best friend cry. "We will just have to let the future happen naturally." I smiled at her, even though I was very curious to know I snuggled into Jacob side.

"Thank you Nessie." she smiled at me. "Jacob your sister and Paul are coming." she said looking at Jake.

"How do you know, never mind I know." he rolled his eyes then got up and opened the door.

"How did you know we were coming?" Rachel said.

Jacob looked at Yazzy. "You know that's going to get annoying." he chuckled.

"Hey everyone." Rachel said to everyone.

"Congrats!" Yazzy said to Rachel an Paul.

"Umm... Ok and you are." Paul said looking at Yazzy. Embry answered for them.

"That's my new girlfriend." he smiled.

"Oh ok." Rachel said sounding a little confused.

"It's a boy!" Yazlin shrieked.

"How do you know." Rachel sounded confused again.

"Ok this is getting annoying." Jacob said rolling his eyes again. "Yazlin is a Psychic Witch." he rolled his eyes one more time.

"So you're the dangerous wolf's keeper." Paul said really mean.

"Sure am and he isn't dangerous, he is my harmless little puppy." she laughed I did too because Bryan was awesome. "I kind of feel bad ,because he is alone." she looked down.

"Hey why don't we go and take Bryan out tonight." I smiled at her.

"Yea sounds great, I can introduce him to my new boyfriend." she smiled at Embry.

"How long have you and Embry been together." Rachel asked.

"About twenty minutes now." she looked at Embry and giggled. "But I have been waiting for this day for a year already." she paused and I seen her daze out and then I noticed she was having a vision and was a big one. "Nessie I have to go now, please take me home." I seen tears fall down her face like the rain outside.

"Yazzy what's wrong?" I don't know what happened but the tears got heavier by the minute.

"Please Renesmee, I have to go to Bryan now." with out hesitation Jacob, Embry, Yazzy and I ran to my car.

"Jacob here you drive." I handed him the car keys. We got into the car I went into the back seat with Yazzy, and Embry got into the passenger. "Ok now tell me what did you see?" I grabbed her hand.

"It hasn't happened yet, but I don't want to be away from him." she looked at me coldly.

"What are you talking about?" I hated that she could see the future. Because she wouldn't let me know everything.

"I can't tell you." she looked down the tears getting heavier. "You know sometimes I hate being able to see the future." she shook her head.

"are you sure you don't want to tell me?" I asked her.

"For some reason my vision won't let me see beyond those images I see." more tears fell down her eyes.

We pulled up to Yazlin's house and she ran out the car and I followed after and so did the guys. She ran into Bryan's arms.

"What did you see Yazzy?" he knew her to well. And he hugged her tight. The tears running down her eyes. Jacob came next to me and hugged me.

"I don't want to ruin it." she looked up to his eyes and he wiped his sisters tears. I seen a beautiful young woman with Blue eyes came into the room. It was one of Yazlin's Aunts.

"Yazlin what's wrong?" she put her hands in front of her together her thumbs next to each other and the ends of her palms touching. She said something in a tongue I have never heard. And then everything in the room was so calm She stopped crying. She must of cast a spell to calm us down. "Do you feel better now?" she asked and smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Maria." she smiled at her Aunt and then kissed her brother on the cheek. "Bryan I love you and I will do my best to keep my promise."

"You know it's not valid anymore." he smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know we always promised to look after each other every since the day our real father died." she looked down.

"look at me Yazzy I'm the big brother and I take care of you not the other way around." he looked down now. "I can't believe you still love me even though I'm this monster." I seen him get upset.

"Bryan Angel Martinez you are not a monster." Yazlin yelled at him.

"How can you say I am not?" he looked a little mad. "I have killed so many innocent people in the last three years, people that had families I am a monster."

"Don't you ever say that." she hugged him tight. "I don't want to get into this argument again." she smiled at him. "Bryan that's him." she pointed to Embry.

"Oh so finally I get to meet my brother-in-law." Bryan got up from the couch to shake Embry's hand.

"I guess, you aren't as scary as they said you were." Embry said. And I knew that was the worst thing he could of said.

"Im a monster only when the full moon comes out." he laughed. "How are you doing Nessie?" he came over to me and gave me one of those cheek to cheek kisses. I heard Jacob growl.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing today Bryan." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm good, just a little nervous I start school with you and Yazzy on Monday." he smiled at me. I heard Jacob growl again.

"That's great. Hey do you want to go out tonight?" I felt like we had to spend time with him so we can get to know him.

"Umm... Sure." he smiled "Where exactly do you want to go?"

"We should go to Port Angeles catch a movie." Yazlin lit up.

"Esta a Fuego." after Bryan said that, Yazlin, him and I laughed. It was that insider we had about the slang and the music. Jacob and Embry looked at us weird.

"it's slang." Yazlin said to Embry. "it's something we say in Puerto Rico. Don't worry I will have you speaking Spanish in no time." she winked at him.

"So can we go to the movies already?" Bryan said anxiously.

"Umm... Yea let's go now. I'm treating." I said since I really didn't care we had so much money any way.

We headed out for Port Angeles.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"How could you want to eat after you see brains being spilled and blood and chucks of guts?" I said sounding really disturbed by the movie.

"Nessie it's just a movie none of that was real." Bryan said to me and he poked me in the stomach.

"Im getting really tired of you touching my girl friend." Jacob raised his tone and sounded like it was his alpha tone.

"Please it's only friendly. Yikes Nessie you have a real jealous boy friend." he pointed at Jacob with his thumb. Jacob stepped up to Bryan and looked like he would of phased and just tore Bryan up.

"No please Jacob." I pulled him I kissed his cheek. He calmed down. "Thank you." he leaned down and kissed me. And I heard Bryan make a gagging sound, and Yazzy made an awe sound.

"I swear I would rip you to pieces." Jacob growled.

"Ha, I would love to see you try." Bryan chuckled and said it calm

"Please don't test him Bryan, let's go now. People are starting to stare." I said I really didn't want Jacob and Bryan to fight. And I really didn't want them to make a scene.

"Yea Nessie anything you want." Jacob kissed my forehead.

* * *

Okay guys Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to click that Green Button at the end of this and tell me What you think is going to happen next Chapter?

**Note:** I have a couple Chapters in the Future that are in Different POV's if you **Don't **like that idea let me know in a Review and i will quickly Change it to Nessie's POV only give me your opinion. I orginally didn't plan for it to be that way but it happened and my friend says it works but I want to know your opinion, so click that Green Button at the End and let me know.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **okay Ladies here is Chapter 15. I am putting a warning on this & REVIEW. The Sexual part isn't as Sexual because i left that for Chapter 17 and 24. so hope you guys stick in their until then. WELL ENJOY AND READ THE WARNING.

_**Warning:**** This Chapter has Sexual content, It has some almost murder, has Some Bryan hate towards Taylor Lautner, Sorry that the sex scene isn't so detailed i will explain later why, has some Sexual desire need from Nessie for Jacob, Some Need from Jacob for Nessie, has a lot of joking. If you don't like Sexual themes just skip or stop reading but you should of known this story is Rated M. **_

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do Not Own Twilight, I still need a New phone, I still can't make Bryan stop Fucking Laughing at me, there is still snow, and Bryan the real Bryan really does have a Hate Towards Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson. When he said this I punched him in the Arm and he almost cried, not really but I wish he did. **

**Note: I have Future Chapters Written in other POV's so I am going to give you a Sneak Peek at who and what Chapters. Chapter 19 Yazlin's POV, Chapter 23 and 25 Bryan's POV, and Chapter 26 Jacob's POV. I wrote in Bryan's POV more because I enjoyed writing in his POV and Bryan likes for me to write in his POV, I am hoping you enjoy all the Future Chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. Well tell me what you think About that in a Review. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE.  
**

* * *

Chapter 15: Two Shape-shifters, a Werewolf, a Witch, and a Half-vampire?

* * *

We went to Port Angeles we were in an un even group. It was five of us, I bet Bryan felt like the fifth wheel.

"Oh look, There is a movie about talking dogs playing they are so cute." Yazlin began to chatter.

"No way am, I gonna watch a movie about dogs that talk." Bryan responded back. "How about that movie right there about under cover cops."

" No way Bryan." she looked at him and scoffed. "We will see, that New movie starring Taylor Lautner." me and Yazzy jumped and the guys rolled their eyes.

"No way am I going to sit through a movie in which all I'm looking at is Taylor Lautner half naked for eighty percent of the movie." Bryan complained.

"There is a new zombie movie." Jacob suggested. Which I knew that he would laugh through it.

"That sounds so much better then Taylor Lautner half naked." Bryan said.

We bought tickets to the zombie movie. And went to get some popcorn and then went to watch the movie.

(In order left to right: Embry, Yazlin, Bryan, Me, Jacob.)

We sat in the back row. The movie shortly after began. I was holding Jacob's hand. Bryan kept on poking me during the parts where I would squirm when brains would be eaten, Jacob would growl every time. I would put my head against Jacob's chest during the movie, when I

didn't want to see a part that just was disgusting. Jacob would laugh at those parts. The movie was finally over and we left the movie theater.

"So where do you guys want to go to eat?" Yazlin said sounding happy.

"How could you want to eat after you see brains being spilled and blood and chucks of guts?" I said sounding really disturbed by the movie.

"Nessie it's just a movie none of that was real." Bryan said to me and he poked me in the stomach.

"Im getting really tired of you touching my girl friend." Jacob raised his tone and sounded like it was his alpha tone.

"Please it's only friendly. Yikes Nessie you have a real jealous boy friend." he pointed at Jacob with his thumb. Jacob stepped up to Bryan and looked like he would of phased and just tore Bryan up.

Then I thought about the vision Yazzy showed me earlier that day. I thought if the person who killed Bryan would be Jacob. And I had to stop it all.

"No please Jacob." I pulled him I kissed his cheek. He calmed down. "Thank you." he leaned down and kissed me. And I heard Bryan make a gagging sound, and yazzy made an awe sound.

"I swear I would rip you to pieces." Jacob growled.

"Ha, I would love to see you try." Bryan chuckled and said it calm

"Please don't test him Bryan, let's go now. People are starting to stare." I said I really didn't want Jacob and Bryan to fight. And I really didn't want them to make a scene.

"Yea Nessie anything you want." Jacob kissed my forehead.

We headed towards Mcdonalds to get something to eat. Jacob still growled when Bryan would make a smart comment. But I know Bryan did it as a joke because that was how he was. We took everyone home and it was finally me and Jacob in the car.

"Jacob I'm sorry for how Bryan acted today. That's just how he is." I frowned.

"Why are you apologizing, he was the one that disrespected me while I was with you." he sighed. He sounded a little bit pissed.

"Jacob he really is a nice person. He is funny, kind hearted. He is nowhere near a jerk like you think he is." I really didn't want him to fight anymore with Bryan, because I seen Bryan like an older brother I never had.

"Nessie you probably can't change the way I feel about that dude." he sighed. "But I love you, and I don't want to argue about this ok baby." we pulled up to the house and nobody was home. They all were going to go away for the weekend and the would be back Monday morning beforeI left for school.

"So what do you wanna do baby?" I asked him.

"I just want to hold you and kiss you all night." he smiled at me.

We went up to my bedroom. He immeadiately laid down on my bed and I jumped into his lap. He put his hands on my waist. I began to kiss him passionetly. I began to lick his lips and he stuck his tongue in my mouth and I sucked on it. He moaned lightly into my mouth.

He moved his hands from my waist down to my hips. He kissed me hard and passionetly. He pushed my hair back and began kissing my neck first by licking then he began to suck on it the feeling turned me on so much. I felt myself get wet by the second in between my legs.

As I could feel Jacob rise under neath me. He moved his lips back up to mines. The breathing became harder and slower the moans became louder and longer. I reached in and I took Jacob's shirt off and threw it some where. I guess he liked it.

"Umm... Jacob?" I sounded really shy and I had no idea why I was about to ask this.

"Yes baby?" he said while he kissed my lips.

"Can I see it?" I can't believe I just asked that.

"You want to see what?" he sounded a little nervous. I rubbed my hand down his muscular chest.

"I want to see that." I pointed to the buldge in his pants.

"Really you want to see it?" he smiled at me revealing his perfect white teeth. I just nodded my head yes. "Are you sure?" I nodded again. "Alright take a look."

I unbuttoned his pants and slid down the zipper and pulled his pants off. And there it was thick, long, and standing straight up infront of me. I couldn't help but gasp it was huge. I don't know why I began to touch it I felt it twitch underneath my fingers.

"Can I see you?" he surprised me."Umm... What do you want to see?" I smiled at him.

"I wanna see all of you." he gave me the sexiest smile I have ever seen.

"Ok go ahead." he flipped me over so that now I was Underneath him. He first kissed me letting his tongue twirl around mines. He now kissed my chin, my neck and stopped there for a second so he can suck on my neck.

Then he took my shirt off. He kissed my naked shoulder. Then with one hand he un did my bra. And he massaged my breast slowly with one of his hot hands. Then slowly took his tongue and flicked it on my nipple. His wet tongue on my nipple sent a chill down my spine and I

became more wet.

he moved his way to my other nipple while rubbing his finger on the one he just sucked. And he began to suck on that one with every flick of his tongue a moan came out from me and from him.

He went from my breast, and he kissed my stomach trailing until he got to my jeans he kissed the skin and the he unbuttoned my pants to reveal my Victoria panties that said kiss me. He giggled and kissed exactly were it said kiss me. He pulled my jeans down untill I was

left only in my panties.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked me with his eyes full of lust and dark.

"I want this more then anything." I smiled at him.

He slowly continued and pulled my panties down. I was now so wet that I think I was dripping down my leg. He brung his head down and he kissed the bareness of my skin it made me squirm.

He came and spread my legs. He took his tongue and licked my clit gently. I squirmed even more from pleasure and let out a moan. I grabbed his hair in my fingers and was pushing his face deeper Into me.

He put his Mouth on my clit and began to Suck on it. He treated my pussy as if it was an ice cream cone and he sucked my juices as they came.

"Don't tease me anymore baby, I want you now." I said out of breast and moaning.

He didn't listen and he took his fingers and moved them to my entrance and stuck one in. It hurt really bad but that was because nothing had every went in there. He put that one finger in and out until all I felt was pleasure. Then he progressed and added two fingers same thing hurt and then back to that beautiful pleasure. Then he added three.

"Do you think you are ready for me?" he asked with a smile on his face. "because we don't have to continue we can end right now." he sounded defensive but I knew we both wanted it.

"I want you to take me now." I said in the most serious tone I have ever had.

We tried to stick it in while I was on my back but it hurt to much.

"Why don't we try by you being on top of me?" he suggested.

"Sure." I agreed I was about to have my Jacob for the first time and I was willing to try everything.

He laid down on his back and I shifted so I was now in his lap. He positioned me and he grabbed his nice big cock and he slid it into me it hurt so bad. but not as bad as when I was laying on my back. He lifted me slowly and told me to push my knees on the bed so I can go up and down.

I pushed myself on the bed and rocked myself back and forth. Jacob lifted him self and went deeper into me. The pain quickly faded away and I was feeling was pure pleasure, pure bliss.

We went on for an hour I think I climaxed seven times before he reached his climax.

When Jacob was going to climax his thrusts slowed down. And he pulled out. He rolled me over in the bed and he said "I'm sorry."

"Jacob what are you talking about that was amazing." I responded I wondered why he would be sorry.

"I'm sorry, because we didn't use protection, I'm sorry because, aren't you scared of becoming pregnant?" he looked at me with a lopsided look.

"Jake, I don't care if I become pregnant because I love you. And we don't even know if I can become pregnant." I responded and the thought of having a child with Jacob sounded amazing.

"What do you think your parents would say? They would kill me we aren't even married yet." he sighed. "I love you Nessie, and you proved it to me." I felt like the amazing thing we just did was going to end because Jacob felt bad if he would get me pregnant.

What wil my parents think? Will they kill Jacob? Will everything be ok? My thoughts wandered with me until I fell asleep in Jacob's arms.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW**:

"How can you have a baby?" I asked I was curious to know she was old.

"How else can you have a baby." she shook her head I could tell she was being sarcastic. "Well if you mean, because I'm old then I'm a witch and I only want one kid any way." she smiled.

"So can I ask you a question?" I said it a little nervous.

"Sure ask me anything." she said a little to happy.

"Do you see in my future if I can have a baby, if I can get pregnant?"

I needed to know. I really wanted to know if I can have a baby? And I wondered if Yazlin could see my future with a little Jacob.

My thoughts went to a million places. I thought if I could have a baby. and if I had a boy, I would name him of course after his father Jacob but I also did like the name Bryan. But main thought was I needed to know

* * *

Hope you Ladies loved the Chapter sorry it isn't as Graphic as i am capable of giving just didn't think it was time to add the Graphic ness yet, REVIEW please tell me what you think should i change something or no. CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM.


	16. Chapter 16 And what now?

**A/N: **Here is Chapter 16 the After sex pain and other stuff Read and Enjoy!!!! don't forget to Review at the end of this. Tell me what you think? Next Chapter is funny in my opinion but it goes with this one.

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do not own Twilight, Bryan still Hates Taylor Lautner and Robert Pattinson, I still need a New Phone. And I am older well not that old. My cousin is Annoying she came here For X-mas break and is touching all my stuff. Bryan is always in my house Eating my food but W/E. **

* * *

Chapter 16: And what now.

* * *

I woke up the next afternoon to a cold bed Jacob was not by my side. I freaked out. But then I smelled something good coming from downstairs. Then I knew it must be Jacob cooking something.

I got up from the bed and my legs were sore. My lower half was all sore. I guess those are things you get after you have sex with your boyfriend who has a freaky huge wolf penis. Because Jacob was just huge compared to the average human who is six to seven inches big. I thought a shower would make me feel better.

I went to the bathroom took a quick shower. I looked in the mirror and seen i had a trail of hickies a huge one on my neck a, medium sized one on the top of my breast, and a small one around my nipple. I changed quick and went downstairs. There he was at the stove stirring something.

"Smells good." I said to him as I leaned at the door frame.

"Your finally awake." he smiled at me. I tried to walk over to him as normal as possible. he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Well since I woke up, and I didn't see my sexy boyfriend next to me I thought you left."

"No I woke up, and thought I should make my gorgeous girlfriend some lunch." he kissed me again.

"Why did you let me sleep so long?" I wanted to know to know why he didn't wake me up.

"Because you looked so beautiful sleeping." he smiled at me. "Food is almost ready."

"It smells good, what are you cooking?"

"Eh, s'not something fancy. It's just pasta and meat balls."

"It sure smells good." I smiled at him.

He served us food we ate. I couldn't help but look at him staring at me.

"What?"

"Damn it your dad is going to kill me." he covered his face with one of his hands.

"What are you talking about?" I started too freak out now.

"Those things on your neck." he scrubbed his face with his hand again.

"Don't worry about it they will be gone by tonight." I knew I could go to Yazlin and she would hook me up with some freaky stuff to get rid of them. "Yazlin uses some stuff all the time to get rid of dark circles. I'm sure she could get rid of some silly hickies Jake." I giggled at him.

"Are you sure?" he looked at me with a face that he didn't believe me.

"Yupp don't worry about it ok baby." I smiled at him and finished eating. "Thanks babe that was delicious."

"It was ok. It's not like the gourmet meals you are used to."

"Jacob it was good. It's just food." I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. "So what are you going to do today?"

"I have to go talk to Sam, he wants to leave the pack and retire." he sighed.

"Why though?" I sounded shocked.

"Because he wants to grow old with Emily. He thinks he has actually over stayed his term." he frowned. "I'm going to have to take over completely."

"But your an amazing Alpha Jake." I couldn't believe Sam wanted to retire from being a wolf.

"I know but I'm going to miss having Sam around."

"Well he does have a family to take care of and he loves Emily." Sam and Emily did have a son and Emily was pregnant again. I guess he just felt he needed to be with his family now. "so are you leaving now?"

"Yea I'm going to head out to go talk to Sam. But don't worry I will pick you up from Yazlin's house to bring you home ok." he kisses me.

"So why don't you take me over there and you take the car." I smiled at him.

"Ok we can do that."

We got up and went to the car, and he drove me to Yazlin's house.

"Im coming to get you at exactly six ok."

"What are you my mother now." I was teasing but I chuckled.

"Im serious Nessie I'll be here at six." he gave me a kiss and I got out the car and I waited for him to drive off so he wouldn't see me walking funny.

I didn't even need to ring the doorbell, Yazlin came and opened the door.

"Nessie I been waiting for you to come we need to talk now." she pulled me in the door and we went up to her room.

"What do you need to tell me?" I wondered what she was going to tell me .she always worried me I never knew what she would tell me now.

"It may be great news, it may be horrible news depending on how you take it." she grined at me. "I know what happen." she smiled at me even more. Oh god now she is spying on everything I do.

"Don't tell me you know about me and Jacob." I sounded a disappointed. But It was because she knew everything.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I was talking about my Prophecy."

What was she talking about? What Prophecy?

"What are you talking about?" I raised my eyebrow. I was confused.

"Well I'm sorry I never told you about it." she looked down. "I finally know what's going to happen."

"Really what's going to happen?"

"Well I finally know when, that's a great thing. But I don't know who, and I don't know why? So I'm still stuck."

"When is it going to happen? Is there any way to stop it from happening?" I really didn't know what she was talking about.

"Nessie it's something I been trying to figure out ever since the Prophecy came to me. It's something I haven't been able to figure out it's still a puzzle to me." she sighed.

"What does the prophecy say." I was curious to know. What she was talking about.

"Well I rather not say. I need to talk to Alice." I felt hurt. I was her best friend. But she rather talk to my Aunt Alice what the fuck.

"But Yazzy I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything. Is it something really serious?" it had to be that If she had to bring Aunt Alice into it. Then I thought back to the other day, when she showed something to Aunt Alice and dad seen was it that?

"Nessie you have to understand, I love you like a sister and if I tell you now it will complicate things. But I do promise you will know soon." she smiled at me.

"Ok I understand." I felt left out and I wanted to walked into the room and he smiled at me.

"Hey Nessie."

"Hey." I smiled back at him. I don't know but Bryan was looking at me a certain way and it freaked me out. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No you don't have nothing." he walked over to Yazlin's dresser and picked something up. "I'm going to borrow this ok."

"Ok take anything you want." she said to him. Bryan left the room.

"Oh hey do you have anything for this?" I showed her the hickies.

"What the fuck? Nessie those are really bad. " her eyes widened staring at me and shaking her head.

"Umm... Jacob got carried away." I felt embarrased.

"Don't worry, I got you right now." she put her fingers to my neck and said something in a unknown tongue. "Ok there gone." she smiled.

"Just like that and there gone." I smiled at her.

"Yupp just like that." she giggled.

"So what's up with you and Embry?" I wanted to make some small talk.

"Well I am so happy I have him, you don't know how long I have been waiting for him to come to my life." she smiled the in love smile. "You don't understand how I was after I left Puerto Rico. I have had many boyfriends many during my seventy-eight years of life. But I knew they all wouldn't last. I made the mistake of falling in love with this guy named Jonathan. I loved him with all my heart. But then the war began and we were forced to leave. But I'm happy I met Embry and our daughter is going to be beautiful." she smiled and I seen the sparkles in her eyes.

"How can you have a baby?" I asked I was curious to know she was old.

"How else can you have a baby." she shook her head I could tell she was being sarcastic. "Well if you mean, because I'm old then I'm a witch and I only want one kid any way." she smiled.

"So can I ask you a question?" I said it a little nervous.

"Sure ask me anything." she said a little to happy.

"Do you see in my future if I can have a baby, if I can get pregnant?"

I needed to know. I really wanted to know if I can have a baby? And I wondered if Yazlin could see my future with a little Jacob.

My thoughts went to a million places. I thought if I could have a baby. and if I had a boy, I would name him of course after his father Jacob but I also did like the name Bryan. But main thought was I needed to know.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"I'm thirsty, can we go hunting?" I had the tickle in my throat that wouldn't go away.

"Yea you wanna go now ?" he asked me.

"Yes my Jacob now." I liked the hunt, and every time when it was with Jacob.

We headed towards the clearing behind the cottage.

"When was the last time you were thirsty like this?" he asked me and gave me a weird look. I couldn't remember ever being thirsty like this. It was like I was thirsty three times as much.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't think I ever been this thirsty." I started to think, but then I remembered I haven't went hunting in a while.

"Ok, well I'm going to go phase I will be back in two blinks." he winked at me and went behind a tree. I think I blinked five times before he came back in his wolfy ness.

"Two bad for two blinks, took you more like five." I giggled to myself. The giant wolf just rolled his eyes. "Shall we do this." I bowed in front of him.

We began and I closed my eyes to sharpen my senses, for some strange reason they were very sensitive and I think I couldve heard all the way to Canada.

I concentrated I heard a cat growling. Mhmm, a mountain lion sounded so much better than an elk. Jacob followed me carefully.

I had the mind to drink Jacob's delicious wolf blood. He smell so good I tried to resist. I heard his huge heart beating and I imagined the way his warm blood would feel while it sloshes down my throat.

I had to shake the thought out of my head. What has gotten into me? I wanted to drink the blood of the man I loved. What was wrong with me. But human blood did sound more appetizing.

Come on Nessie get those thoughts out your head. I quickly went back to concentrate on the mountain lion I wanted from earlier.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter What do you think is going to happen Next chapter leave a review telling me What you think? click that green button.


	17. Chapter 17 A stupid thing to do

**A/N: Here is chapter 17 sorry to say I have to add another warning to this Chapter because of the mature Themes.**

**Warning:_ there is a warning on this Chapter because of the talk of pregnancy, also because of the raping scene, Nessie being a horny horny young lady and Jacob letting her take advantage of him, also because of Nessie's blood lust for Jacob. But read and Enjoy!!!! and REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: I am Not Stephenie Meyer, I do not Own twilight, Bryan is still Being a jerk but i still Love him. My Phone Is still Gay and i want to throw it against the wall, NEED a new one.  
_**

* * *

Chapter 17: A stupid thing to do.

* * *

She tilted her head and looked at me funny. I just wanted her to tell me yes or no already.

"Yazzy do you know?" I said it maybe a little to urgent.

"Umm... Nessie you seriously asking me this question?" she was trying to stall. Maybe she didn't want to tell me that I couldn't so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. Because she was going to have a daughter with Embry.

"Yazlin just let me know? Please I promise I won't get mad by what you say." I had a knot in my throat and it was making it hard for me to speak I really wanted to know.

"Well I don't see why you can't." She smiled at me. So did this mean I could have a baby.

"So I can have a baby then?" I asked this was an amazing thing to hear a child with Jacob that was awesome.

"Well in your future I don't see anything saying you can't." She said it trying to be reassuring.

We hung out talking about boys, actors, makeup, clothes and all that girl stuff you talk about.

Jacob came to get me at exactly six like he said he would. We went back home.

"So did you have fun?" Jacob looked at me and asked.

"It was ok, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happen last night you were on my mind all day."

"Really all day. Well you were on my mind all day too, when I tell you I love you Nessie I mean it." he slowly pulled the car in the garage.

"I know you do, I love you too." I kissed his cheek.

"You better you don't really have a choice." he smiled at me. "Are you hungry?" I wasn't hungry. But I was thirsty, I was really thirsty I wanted to drink the blood of an elk or a mountain lion something.

"I'm thirsty, can we go hunting?" I had the tickle in my throat that wouldn't go away.

"Yea you wanna go now ?" he asked me.

"Yes my Jacob now." I liked the hunt, and every time when it was with Jacob.

We headed towards the clearing behind the cottage.

"When was the last time you were thirsty like this?" he asked me and gave me a weird look. I couldn't remember ever being thirsty like this. It was like I was thirsty three times as much.

"I don't know, to tell you the truth I don't think I ever been this thirsty." I started to think, but then I remembered I haven't went hunting in a while.

"Ok, well I'm going to go phase I will be back in two blinks." he winked at me and went behind a tree. I think I blinked five times before he came back in his wolfy ness.

"Two bad for two blinks, took you more like five." I giggled to myself. The giant wolf just rolled his eyes. "Shall we do this." I bowed in front of him.

We began and I closed my eyes to sharpen my senses, for some strange reason they were very sensitive and I think I couldve heard all the way to Canada.

I concentrated I heard a cat growling. Mhmm, a mountain lion sounded so much better than an elk. Jacob followed me carefully.

I had the mind to drink Jacob's delicious wolf blood. He smell so good I tried to resist. I heard his huge heart beating and I imagined the way his warm blood would feel while it sloshes down my throat.

I had to shake the thought out of my head. What has gotten into me? I wanted to drink the blood of the man I loved. What was wrong with me. But human blood did sound more appetizing.

Come on Nessie get those thoughts out your head. I quickly went back to concentrate on the mountain lion I wanted from earlier.

I heard the roar one more time. And I quickly sped up to find the cat. Jacob was behind me. But for some reason he couldn't keep up with me.

I finally seen the cat perched up on a rock. His beating heart. I felt the urge to just pounce on the cat and drink it's blood.

I jumped to the cat and began to drink it's blood. The blood felt so good going down my throat. But it didn't quench my thirst. I was still thirsty, I needed more.I listened to hear for something else. I heard heart beats all in one place. Must be a heard of elk. Jacob nudged me I'm guessing he thought I was done. I never used to drink so much before. I normally drank small amounts.

Jacob was too close to me, if I didn't move away from him I would have pounced on him and drank his blood.

I moved away from him as fast as I could and headed for the heard of elk I heard. I pounced on one elk wounding it. Then I attacked another one and one more after that. I drank the blood of all three elk. As I seen all red I blacked out and attacked the elk as a wild animal would.

I was finally full my body couldn't take anymore blood, but It partially handled my thirst I knew I would be back soon.

"Jacob I think I'm ready to go back home." I said to him as I licked the extra blood from my lips.

He nodded and then we raced to where he left his clothes. He went and got dressed and then came back to me with a face that looked shocked.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. I really never seen him look at me like that before.

"Nessie! I have never seen you like that before." his face still with a shocked smile. I know felt embarrased. I turned bright red. "You never..." I cut him off.

"I know... I know I never been that thirsty before. For some reason I am ok." I was really embarrased. "I guess, maybe because I haven't gone hunting in a while."

"Ok I see." his eyes rolled. "Why don't we go to your house so you can clean up." he pointed to my shirt. I looked down to my shirt too see it was messed up and had blood all over myself.

"Ok." I wanted to kiss him, but then my mouth tasted like blood.

We walked in the house.

"You should take a shower with me." I smiled to him and batted my eyelashes.

He looked at me. And I batted my eyes one more time. "Umm ok." he smiled at me.

We walked into the bathroom.

"I would kiss you, but I still have the taste of blood in my mouth." I frowned.

"So your acting like I have not tasted blood before." he grabbed my face in his hands, and kissed me. It was a slow kiss but it was very intimate.

"We should really take a shower." I told him as I kissed him one more time.

"Yea but you need to get rid of this shirt." he said as he tugged on my shirt.

"So take it off for me." I giggled.

He took my shirt off slowly. He kissed me and he licked my lips.

"But now we have to do something about all these clothes." I smiled at him and I tugged on his shirt.

"Hmm, so take care of it." he smiled at me.

I took his shirt off, and he slowly lowered my pants. He licked his lips. I un buttoned his shorts, I lowered them down revealing the one thing I loved the most. He un fastened my bra and I took my panties off.

I felt like being bad, I felt like doing everything I wasn't supposed to do. I thought about all the things I wanted to do to Jacob. He stood there hard and ready for me.

"So I do that to you?" I smiled and I pointed to his rock hard dick.

"Yupp, I know I do it too you Nessie." he kissed me one more time his eyes were dark and full of lust.

"You know you do." I kissed him once more.

I turned the water on let it get hot.

"Ladies first." he said as he helped me in the shower. He stepped in right after me .The water hit my back and sprayed all over me. I couldn't help but run my fingers through Jacob's hair. His eyes were dark. I kissed him hard. Just to show him how much I loved him.

He grabbed my ass in his hands and squeezed tight. I traced his lips with my tongue I bit on his lip lightly, he let out a low moan. He lifted me up and pinned me against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I licked his tongue and began to tease him by sticking my tongue out at him. And pulling away when he would try to kiss me. He just growled and caught my lips in his.

He kissed me hard. His tongue danced with mine. I felt his boner poking me. All I wanted was too feel him inside of me. I wanted his warmness in me.

"Don't tease me Nessie." he moaned lowly in my ear. "I can tease you back." he said as he took his hardness, and rubbed it against my clit. My body literally shuddered against him. "Hmm you like when I do this to you huh." he smiled as he continued.

I went and kissed him. "don't tease me." I whispered against his lips. "Just please me." I kissed him letting my tongue lick his lips.

"Mhmm, you want your daddy to give it to you?" he whispered. His voice made my body quiver.

"Yes I want you to take me now. I want you to make me yours." I kissed him gently.

"Are you sure you your ready?" he began to tease me again. I had to admit I loved the dirty talk. The warm water hit Jacob a certain way that turned me on.

I moved my hands down his muscular arms and to his chest. "Don't tease me any longer, please I want you in me." i whispered against his lips.

He thrusted his hips into mines. I moaned a little loud. "I can't do it without protection Nessie." he frowned.

"I don't care Jacob, I need you in me now." I kissed him once more. Trying to convince him to just make love to me.

"No we can't risk anything now. I promise once we get married we can do it bare and raw." he kissed me his lips felt like honey sweet.

"let me finish taking a shower, so we can go to the room." I sounded pissed but that was because I was. I was horny, and thirsty. I still could've drank his blood.

"Nessie you don't know how much I want this right now." he said it looking down as the water hit us. "But we can't have the risk of you getting pregnant." he kissed my forehead and let me down.

I washed up getting every spot. I even washed Jacob making his erection grow an inch more. I had a plan if he wasn't going to give it too me I was going to rape him. I had a plan.

We got out the shower. And I handed him a towel. I went to my bedroom. Jacob followed he put a pair of sweat pants on. I just dropped the towel revealing my naked body in front of him.

"What do you think your doing?" he looked at me weird I still seen his erection was standing straight.

I said no words. I walked over to him and pushed him against the bed. For some reason I was stronger then him. He just looked at me with shock on his face. I ripped his pants off his body. I was being extra aggressive. I jumped in his lap pinning his body against the bed.

"I promise this won't hurt a bit." I kissed him and slid him inside me. I actually liked the new power that I had, it made me feel in power.

I was grinding on him making sure I captured every inch of him. He was

moaning I knew he was enjoying it.

I went slowly at first. But I needed it faster I needed him to join. I seen his eyes flutter as he grabbed my waist and he was breathing heavy.

"I need you to take control now." I told him. He wasn't thinking I could tell I won. The lust had taken over him. He quickly flipped me so that now I was pinned to the bed he took my legs and put one on each of his shoulders.

He proceeded by attacking me with a few short thrusts.

"Go faster please." I whispered in his ear.

He began to go faster and faster Oh my god did that feel amazing. I started to notice I loved aggressive sex. I stuck my nails in his back. Sticking them deeper as he went faster. I was moaning as he went in deeper and went out. "Oh my god, JACOB!, JACOB!" I moaned loudly.

The sex was amazing. I was pushing him to be at his wildest. He was going In deep and hard. He began to bite and suck on my neck.

Everything felt really good. Maybe I pushed the limit? His eyes were dark they were filled with lust. They had an animalistic quality. His thrust became more intense, that they even sent shudders and chills up my spine and down again.

The heat in the room felt as if it were on fire. His thrusts continued to a steady pace. Every thrust made me climax as he hit my spot. As I gripped the sheets, as I stuck my nails in Jacob's back, as I caught his lips in mine and bit his lips and sucked on them.

His thrusts slowed down. My pushes back in to him slowed down. He pulled out he didn't climax in me like he did last time. I didn't feel his hot wetness in me.

He got up, he still had his erection. "where are you going?" I asked him as my eyes were still in ecstacy. He didn't answer me and he walked towards the bathroom.

I laid back on the bed. He came back and he gave me a look. He layed down next to me. "You know I'm mad at you." he said to me giving me some eyes that I liked yet hated.

"Im sorry, I don't know what got into me. And plus didn't look like you were complaining." I frowned and looked down.

"Nessie look at me. I didn't want to do this, I have never been raped in my life. But I'm so used to being in control." he grabbed my face with his finger tips. "Nessie trust me I love you. I would do anything for you, I can't say no to you. But you need self control." he kissed my forehead.

I smelled the sweet delicious blood that belonged to Jacob. I had to control myself.

"Jacob I smell blood." I looked at my finger tips and looked at my nails, they had blood under my nails. "Oh my, Jacob I hurt you." I felt like I was a monster, I felt like a wild animal.

"Don't worry about it, look we are even." he pointed at my neck. He left purple blue hickies. "Damn Edward is going to kill me if he sees those." he frowned. "They should be back soon."

I hadn't thought about that. They would be home in a few short couple of hours. Shit all I wanted was to please my self, I didn't even consider Jacob's feelings.

"I'm still mad, when I tell you no it's no." he looked at me. "You was the man just now." he chuckled a little he was teasing.

"I'm really sorry Jacob." I felt bad.

"don't say your sorry, I did enjoy it. Never thought you can be that aggresive." he bit his bottom lip. "It turned me on."

"Oh did it, really?" I smirked.

"let me look at this." he put his fingers to my neck and began to rub the hickie.

"what are you doing?" I asked him. I felt weird.

"They say you can get rid of them if you spread the hickie." he smiled at me.

"Never heard of that. And how many hickies have you delt with huh Mr.?" I sounded a little defensive. If he ever told me he had a girlfriend I would flip.

"No Nessie I haven't. Just that's what they have told me." he sighed. "The guys have told me." he kissed my forehead. "Dont worry about it honey."

"Yea I believe you." I shook my head. "Maybe I should just put some ice on it." I smiled a crooked smile.

"You don't listen to me do you." he sighed. "Yea put ice on it. Do you want me to go get it?"

"Umm yea." I gave him a smile. "I don't know why you get me like this?"

"Get you like what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"All smiley and cheesey." I think I blushed."I noticed but i like it so don't worry." he kissed my forehead. "damn I just remembered you killed my pants." he picked up the shreded ripped pants from the floor.

I gave him those I'm sorry half smile. "I am so sorry Jacob."

"S'ok I hardly have clothes and you shred my pants, I probably would of shred them by phasing." he gave me a smile. "Let me go get that ice."

He got up and went downstairs to get me the ice. He returned with ice in a cup and a paper towel.

"Come here." he rubbed the ice on my neck. It was very cold but the ice melted really fast because his skin was so hot.

"let me do it baby, your going to melt the ice before I can even get rid of the hickies." I giggled. He looked at me and smiled back.

"I guess your right honey." he passed me the ice and the paper towel. I placed the ice to my neck. I got up and walked to the mirror and rubbed the hickies were getting small my skin wasn't really badly damaged, but since Jacob wasn't human he could penetrate my vampire skin a little bit.

"So are they gone?" he asked me.

"Almost I don't think they will get passed these little specks." I smiled. I finally did all I could and returned to the bed. "maybe we should get some sleep baby?"

"I think you are right." his kissed my nose, I laid down and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen you are truly the future Mrs. Black, like there ever was another." his words made tears fall from my eyes, but they were tears of joy. "I'm telling

you the truth honey, all I would love to do is make you my wife." he smiled at me.

I was a little speechless I really had nothing to say, he made every wish, every hope, every dream. I loved the man that was holding me tight, the man who I had gave my virginity too, the man that made love to me two times already in two days, the man who had protected me all

through my whole life, the man that a week ago was just my best friend, the man that one day I would call my husband, the man that will one day make me a mother and will be the father to my children, the man who I would spend the rest of eternity with. My Jacob, my best friend,

my lover, my other half.

"I love you Jacob Black, more than my whole life." I kissed him in a long passionate kiss, in where my tongue met his, our lips moved against each other. Everything about it screamed hot passion and showed how much we loved each other.

He pulled away. "I think you should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." he held me closer and I felt safe. I could get used that. I quickly fell asleep not thinking about what tomorrow would bring. All I wanted was to be like this with Jacob forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

But wait what if he did? Me and him sure have been spending a lot of time together. what if he developed a crush on me? I didn't want to hurt him I was in love with my Jacob. I just nodded at him and then smiled then I realized I was blushing. But not the way Jacob made me blush red but just a slight pink.

"Hey can we meet up tomorrow so you can tutor me some more?" his eyes with a little sparkle then normal.

"Umm... no she is going to be busy." I turned around to see Jacob at the door. I heard him growl. I never seen Jacob so over protective before. Well actually I have.

"I wasn't asking you." I heard Bryan growl back.

Jacob walked over to him and looked like he was going to rip Bryan up.

All I know the next second everybody was now in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Dad said looking at Jacob and Bryan who were now in each other's faces. I didn't really know exactly why they were acting like that.

"Nessie I think im going to go." Bryan said looking at me even though he didn't want to leave.

"Yea go." Jacob growled at Bryan.

Bryan growled himself and then walked over to me. He kissed me on my cheek the same way he did before a little to close to my lips. Jacob growled I even heard my father growl. "I will see you tomorrow ok Nessie." Then he walked out the door.

Jacobs eyes pierced me and I felt scared, he had never looked at me like that before.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed the Chapter, CLick the Green Button and tell me what you think about it, and also tell me what you think is going to happen in the Next Chapter?  
**


	18. Chapter 18 Math PRoblems and Jealous

**A/N: here is chapter 18, Merry X-mas. Here is a fun chapter next one is the best, READ & REVIEW. **

WARNING: Just for the record the math problem is made up, I'm horrible

at math so i know it's hard. the answer may be wrong and the problem

may not have a answer or if it does I am totally wrong so just bare

with me here.

* * *

Chapter 18: Math problems and jealous boyfriends.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Bryan was going to school with us. Bryan and I got close since Yazlin was spending way too much time with Embry. And Jacob was so busy taking his major responsibilities for being Alpha since Sam was going to retire soon. Me and Bryan were Hanging out, studying for a test we were going to have in our math class.

(Place: The Main house, Room: the living room.)

"Damn Nessie do you know any of this" Bryan asked scratching his head.

"This stuff is easy Bryan, look you take the five multiply it by x and flip the denominator of seven add y and find the square root of the binomial." I just realized I sounded so nerdy.

"Ok repeat that and go slow." He laughed and then nudged my shoulder. "The answer is nineteen to the second power right."

"Yea that's exactly right." Surprised he actually was right. Bryan was smarter then he appeared to be.

"Ok im kind of stuck on this one?" he pointed to one of the problems on the paper.

"That one is super easy Bryan." I scoffed when he said he was stuck.

"Not everyone is as smart as you Nessie." He laughed. "Hey do you think I could get you to tutor me more often on this stuff cause im completely lost." He smiled at me.

"Of course Bryan im happy to help you when you need help." I smiled back.

"Im going to be missing a couple days of school next week." He frowned. "So im going to definietly need you to keep me up to speed on what I missed." He then smiled at me.

"Sure no problem whatever you need."

"Thanks I really appreciate this." He kissed me on my cheek but it was kind of a little to close to my lips. It was nice I knew Bryan didn't like me that way. "You know it's nice to have a friend like you Nessie. Your something special."

But wait what if he did? Me and him sure have been spending a lot of time together. what if he developed a crush on me? I didn't want to hurt him I was in love with my Jacob. I just nodded at him and then smiled then I realized I was blushing. But not the way Jacob made me blush red but just a slight pink.

"Hey can we meet up tomorrow so you can tutor me some more?" his eyes with a little sparkle then normal.

"Umm... no she is going to be busy." I turned around to see Jacob at the door. I heard him growl. I never seen Jacob so over protective before. Well actually I have.

"I wasn't asking you." I heard Bryan growl back.

Jacob walked over to him and looked like he was going to rip Bryan up.

All I know the next second everybody was now in the living room.

"What's going on here?" Dad said looking at Jacob and Bryan who were now in each other's faces. I didn't really know exactly why they were acting like that.

"Nessie I think im going to go." Bryan said looking at me even though he didn't want to leave.

"Yea go." Jacob growled at Bryan.

Bryan growled himself and then walked over to me. He kissed me on my cheek the same way he did before a little to close to my lips. Jacob growled I even heard my father growl. "I will see you tomorrow ok Nessie." Then he walked out the door.

Jacobs eyes pierced me and I felt scared, he had never looked at me like that before.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore." He said it in his alpha tone. It made me shake.

"W-w-hy n-n-ot? W-w-e were just studying for a test." My voice was shaky and I was scared to respond to him.

"Do you not know he is a werewolf. He is dangerous, and it's so close to a full moon."

I wondered why was he so furious. Was he thinking I had a thing with Bryan? I don't know why but my stomach felt sick like I was going to barf right there and then. Oh god here comes the barf. I threw up right there in the living room.

I felt the eyes on me. Man was I embarrassed. They made me lay down on the couch.

"Nessie are you ok?" Jacob asked me his eyes that were a moment ago filled with anger and fury, were now filled with worry and love. "Im sorry for getting mad."

Everybody was just looking at me weird I got nervous and I felt my self turn bright red. the puke smelled like blood and it was red. I guess I threw up because I was scared, and it was red because I had been on a blood diet lately. The only thing I really wanted.

Grandpa Carlisle walked up to me. "Nessie can I ask you a couple questions?" he stared blankly into my eyes. Man did I just fuck up or what. My stomach was turning.

"Umm... sure." I felt worried.

"When was the last time you went hunting?" he asked. He just confused the shit out of me, what did me barfing have to do with me drinking blood. Oh yea maybe because the puke was red.

"I went this morning before I left for school, but you said im only supposed to go when im thirsty. And I have been thirsty." I wasn't making any type of sense great.

"Hmm... interesting. Another quick question." I hated when he did the hmm interesting, reminded me of all the doctor shows on TV when they have nothing to say. "Did you eat today?"

"Yea I did, I think maybe what I ate today made me sick. It probably didn't sit well with the blood." I was lying. I haven't eaten anything cause I haven't been hungry. I have just been really thirsty.

Dads eyes turned to me and his eyes were blank guess mom had me shielded since he was trying so hard to know my thoughts.

"Ok, one last question." This was getting old already. "When was the last time you had your menstruation?" did he just.... did he... what?

I was cut off by Yazlin appearing at the door she looked worried. But she didn't look at me she looked at Alice.

"Alice I need to speak to you now?" she said it so serious. I think I even seen tears falling down her eyes.

"Sure we can go to Carlisle study." Aunt Alice looked worried now. And they left to go to Grandpa's study.

I put my hands on my stomach that was feeling a little better now. Jacob was just staring at me. I couldn't help but think about what Yazlin and Aunt Alice were discussing. I hated to be the one left out.

"Nessie I think maybe you should relax honey." Jacob sounded worried. I should be relaxed he almost killed my friend Bryan.

"Can you answer me one thing Jacob?" I wanted to know what his problem was with Bryan.

"Sure honey ask me anything?" he brushed back my hair with his hand.

"What's your problem with Bryan?" I needed to know Bryan was a really good friend.

"I knew you would want to know." He suddenly frowned and dad came and cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious Nessie, Bryan has a crush on you." Dad said sounding a little weird,I seen Jacob roll his eyes. Bryan had a crush on me, A crush on me.

"How do you know Dad?" I bet he read his thoughts.

"I read his thoughts, for some reason your mother wants to block you and Jacob but not anyone else." he looked at my mom and rolled his eyes. "he likes you Renesmee."

"No way!" I mean I started to get the feeling he did like me. But no way he liked me like that.

"Nessie he has since that night we went to the movies." Jacob answered. "But your mine Nessie. No one is taking you from me." he looked so serious.

"Nope, he has liked her ever since that day they danced together." Yazlin came and joined the conversation. "Carlise me and Alice need to speak with you?"

"Sure let's go now." Grandpa Carlise agreed.

"Yazlin I think it's best if Bella and Edward are included." Aunt

Alice said. What the hell were they saying? And why couldn't I be included.

"Sure Yazlin, Bella and I will go." dad answered he sounded a bit concerned.

The room suddenly got a little too quiet. What were they talking about. Was I the only one lost but it looked like Jacob and I were on the same page. I really wanted to know what they were talking about. I needed to know.

* * *

**READ & REVIEW. NO next chapter preview, because thats a surprise. Try to guess Whats going to happen leave a review.**


	19. Yazlin's POV

**A/N: Hello ladies, Here is Chapter 19. Sorry for the ladies that were confused last Chapter. This Chapter is self explanatory it is in Yazlin's POV like I said It would be. This Chapter Explains A lot of crazy things, sorry if this one is also confusing, but I promise next Chapter Explains Everything in great detail. Well Enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, I do Not own Twilight. My Phone Officially died but getting a new one. Had a very Great Christmas EVE with the Family. **

**Merry Christmas Everybody, Hope you all got what you Wanted. Happy Holidays and New years. **

* * *

Chapter 19: Yazlin's POV

* * *

I didn't know what I was going to do I was in major stress. I needed to talk to Alice I just needed to do it. She was the only one who would understand me. Yea Edward knew, but he would do anything to stop that from happening.

Grrrr, being psychic sucked so much. The Prophecy made no sense and I kept dreaming with the little boy ugh was he annoying. I needed to speak to Alice I couldn't keep stuck to my house.

I couldn't even think about Embry. Even though I found my new love for him. Thank god I didn't fall in love with a mortal because then I would have to give up my powers. And yuck some mortals or "humans" are just too plain for me. I wasn't giving up my powers or my eternal

life. Thank god Embry imprinted on me. Yea I had love for Jonathan back in P.R. But he was just a crush more then love man was I obsessed.

Ughh could I be more stressed. I think I should go talk to Alice.

I dazed out and began to get a vision. (I seen my brother at the Cullen house about to almost get killed by Jacob and Edward.) damn it Bryan could you have picked any other girl to fall in love with but my best friend. She could never love you Bryan. Ughh more stress. And too think Nessie is pregnant no way would she look at him now. Ughhh.

I rubbed my temples to relieve some stress. I needed a spell. I did a spell so I can get rid of my headache. I need to head to the Cullen house.

I did a teleportation spell, and teleported myself in front of the Cullen house. My brother had left but I needed to speak to Alice.

Alice and I were working on cracking the Prophecy to know what it meant.

Ughh I had to walk into a house full of vampires and to one who can read my mind. And then yell at me for knowing the truth.

I walked in the house to see every ones eyes on me I knew I couldn't cry I knew I had to be strong a war was coming soon. I looked at Alice she was the one I needed to speak to.

"Alice I need to speak to you now?" I said in my leader voice.

"Sure we can go to Carlisle study." she answered me in her bell like voice.

We both left the room and walked to Carlisle study. When we knew we were safe inside.

"So have you seen anything?" I asked her.

"No nothing you?" Alice answered.

"No but little JB has been driving me insane I haven't had a good nights sleep since the day he had been conceived." I frowned JB was annoying he really was. Alice looked at me.

"Like what has he said?" she looked at me with curiosity.

"He told me he has the shape-shifter gene." I sighed. "While the girl, she is just relaxed. We can see who the dominant twin is." I giggled.

"So do you know when they will be born?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yea soon Alice, really soon." I felt a tear almost fall down my eye. "You know how we figured out the Volturi are the men who drink blood." I frowned.

"Yea I know that." she still was lost.

"Well I think I know who the wolf could be." just the thought that came to my mind made the tears roll down my eyes.

"Who?" she was still a little lost.

"There are three possibilities." I looked at the desk. "One is Jacob."

I paused.

"Oh my that would kill Nessie." she frowned.

"I know but the second is my brother Bryan." more tears rushed from my eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Yazlin." I knew she felt my pain. But that wasn't the option that killed me. "Who is the last possibility?" her face changed

and became intrigued.

"Little JB." I started crying the tears fell like rain drops on a summer rain storm.

"Are you serious?" her face changed like she was going to cry.

"You don't understand little JB is different from any other baby ever, in only a year and a half he will be fully grown. He was prepared for this war. He will appear to look like a grown man. He might even be stronger then Jacob." and to think he might be the one to die.

"Are you serious how is that possible?" it seemed like I had all the answers. Ughh how I hated to see the future and see all the blind spots that Alice couldn't see.

"Well he still has the vampire gene. And like Nessie could age fast, he took that gene and used it to his advantage. Well he is a leader at birth." I looked down. My tears stopped.

"But wait wouldn't that eliminate him. Well the Prophecy does say "In order for the children to have their merry stay." and so that means that they will have to live." Alice had a point.

"Your right, just I'm worried about JB." I frowned. "He is going to be my god son." that made me smile.

"Yea I love him and I don't know him." she smiled.

"We really don't have much time, we have less then 3months now. We are down to 2 months and a half." I suddenly changed my expression. I dazed out and got a vision.

(I seen a handsome young man, he went from being a man and changed into a young boy. He smiled and then changed back to a man.)

I came back to reality. And I smiled. Alice looked at me weird.

"You just had a vision didn't you?" she smiled.

"Yes I did, looks like I know how he ages." I giggled a little.

"Really?" her eyes widened. "I think we are going to have a talk with Carlisle." she smiled.

"I think that's the best." then I realized I knew what there gift

would be. The gift I would give them because I was their god mother. "why didn't I see it before?" I hit my forehead with my hand.

"We should go downstairs now and talk to them." she smiled at me.

"Yea I think that's the best thing to do." I smiled back at her.

We headed back downstairs and I heard Jacob talking about my brother liking Nessie.

"Nessie he has since that night we went to the movies." Jacob said. "But your mine Nessie. No one is taking you from me." he gave a look to Nessie that made me need to represent my brother.

"Nope, he has liked her ever since that day they danced together." I said and we came and I joined the conversation. "Carlise me and Alice need to speak with you?"

"Sure let's go now." Carlise agreed.

"Yazlin I think it's best if Bella and Edward are included." Alice said.

"Sure Yazlin, Bella and I will go." Edward replied. I could tell he knew what this was about. I thought hey Edward JB loves you. He smiled at me.

We left and went back to Carlise's study.

"So what did you want to say ladies." Carlise answered as he smiled at me and Alice.

"Well Renesmee is pregnant." I said it but I knew Edward would kill me later.

"Im not going to kill you Yazlin." he smiled at me. But then he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How did this happen." Bella put her head in her hands.

"I think we know how this happened love." Edward looked at her.

"Well we don't have much time." I sighed. "The twins will be born soon."

"Soon, what do you mean twins?" Bella looked at me.

"She Is pregnant with twins." I answered.

"Lets tell them about the Prophecy." Alice looked at me.

"I think It would be best if I tell everyone the Prophecy. And when I say everybody I mean Nessie and Jacob too." I believed that was the right thing too do.

"Yea I feel that's the best thing to do also." Edward answered me and my thoughts he already knew the prophecy.

"Well I think we should discuss the children." Alice said.

"So what have you seen Yazlin?" Carlise asked.

"Well little JB comes to me in my dreams, while the girl is a little more shy." I replied.

"She doesn't have a name?" Bella looked like she was happy.

"No because Nessie hasn't decided what to name her." I answered. I looked at Edward he looked like he was stressed.

"I am stressed my eight year daughter is pregnant by the guy who imprinted on her and is 16 years older then her." he pinched the his bridge again.

"Edward come on you knew this was going to happen. And you know Jacob isn't a bad guy, he is amazing he is my best friend. I trust him with Renesmee." she put her fingers to Edward's cheek.

"I know but they should have waited a couple years. let her experience life. Now she is going to have children not one but twins." he sounded so upset.

"Edward you can't blame the children. And we were young when we had Renesmee also." Bella looked at Edward.

"No it's not the same, I was a hundred years old. She is only eight years old." he frowned.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt. but it happened can't change the past, and the children are aging we have only two months and two weeks left until they are born." I had to get to the point. We had to discuss the twins.

"Yes Yazlin is right." Carlisle agreed with me.

"Well they are twenty-five percent vampire. But they have amazing abilities. Like JB has the shape-shifter gene. Jacob seemed to have passed it to him he can Phase."

"Really so JB?" Carlisle looked at me strange.

"Yea Jacob Bryan." I was happy that Nessie thought to name her son after my brother.

"Ok so when would she give birth?" Calisle looked at me intrigued. I always had some info that intrigued him.

"Well under the Full Moon, On December 15th." I sighed but then continued. "I think they have some connection to my brother, some real weird connection. I can't figure out what it is." I knew they had a connection to Bryan but I didn't know exactly what it was.

"That is fascinating." Carlise said he couldn't keep his eyes off me.

"I know that we really need to be careful, Nessie is going to get really weak soon, the twins take a lot out of her. She will need to feed for a full vampire." I said It was true. Since she was half-

vampire and her children were twenty five percent each. That lead up to she only wanted blood.

"So she will need blood then." Carlisle answered.

"Well of course they would take more likeness to human blood. But animal blood does just fine, but her last week she will be very vulnerable she would need to rest." I added.

"I think this is enough of this conversation." Edward sounded pissed.

"I think he is right." Alice said in her bell like voice.

"Yea I think so also." I added.

We stopped discussing the children and went downstairs to where Nessie and Jacob were.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"No how? When? Why?" Dad sounded so upset mom just rubbed his back. What was going on I was lost.

"They need to know Edward." her eyes became moist like she was going to cry any second. I think everyone was in on it but me and Jacob.

"Ok your right, they need to know. But can it wait I don't know a year from now." Dad put his face in his hands.

"Edward now you know that's too long to wait to tell them." she looked at dad.

"I think we should wait at least a month before we tell them." mom said to Yazzy. I was getting frustrated I just wanted to know. I hate when people keep secrets.

"No I think they should know now." Yazlin said and looked at Aunt Alice.

"I agree they should know." Aunt Alice added.

"I also agree." Grandpa Carlisle said. I was very confused what did they have to say?

"Ok Nessie, Jacob what I'm going to tell you is serious. So serious it hurts. Jacob I suggest you sit down." she sounded as if something really bad is going on. Jacob sat down next to me and I grabbed his hands in mines.

* * *

Okay Guys hope you love the Chapter. Tell me What you think, Click the GREEN BUTTON at the end and tell me what you think is going to be the Reaction from Nessie and Jacob. And what do you think the Prophecy is about? I want to know What you think. So click it and don't forget to add me to your Favs.


	20. A Prophecy and A Pregnancy

**A/N: Okay Ladies, Here is One of my Favorite Chapters, Chapter 20 the revealing of the Pregnancy. Hope you guys love it. I am Happy to say I checked the Hits on my Story and I had close to 3,000. That makes me super happy!! I love all the lovely ladies who Review on this story that makes me so Happy it really does. I have been Writing a lot, The story is Changing a lot hope you ladies love it. Well Read & Review. But don't forget to Enjoy most of all. **

**Disclaimer: I am Not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Twilight. But I do Own my Imagination which is sick lol.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20: A Prophecy and a Pregnancy.

* * *

Finally Yazlin looked at Aunt Alice. "should we tell them?" she asked her and she just nodded.

"No how? When? Why?" Dad sounded so upset mom just rubbed his back. What was going on I was lost.

"They need to know Edward." her eyes became moist like she was going to cry any second. I think everyone was in on it but me and Jacob.

"Ok your right, they need to know. But can it wait I don't know a year from now." Dad put his face in his hands.

"Edward now you know that's too long to wait to tell them." she looked at dad.

"I think we should wait at least a month before we tell them." mom said to Yazzy. I was getting frustrated I just wanted to know. I hate when people keep secrets.

"No I think they should know now." Yazlin said and looked at Aunt Alice.

"I agree they should know." Aunt Alice added.

"I also agree." Grandpa Carlisle said. I was very confused what did they have to say?

"Ok Nessie, Jacob what I'm going to tell you is serious. So serious it hurts. Jacob I suggest you sit down." she sounded as if something really bad is going on. Jacob sat down next to me and I grabbed his hands in mines.

"I suggest you start with the Prophecy Yazzy." Aunt Alice said looking her with I face I haven't seen in years.

"Yea best to start with the worst first." she sighed.

"What is it yazzy?" I said it trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

"Ok remember when I told you about a Prophecy?" she looked into my eyes.

"Yea I remember but you weren't specific." I answered still clueless she really needed to get to the point.

"Well I've known the Prophecy ever since I got my gift, but I never could understand what it meant intil Alice helped me put it together." she paused.

"Ok so spit it out." I really just wanted to get it over with.

"Me and Alice have decided to name it the Prophecy of war. And it goes like this." she came in her trance again and began to say this.

"On the night two beings are born,A year and a half to pass after they have worn.

The men who drink blood have come to slay, A wolf stands in the way.

One must die that is fate, In order for two to live in eternity's state.

A murderous war has come into play, In order for the children to have their merry stay.

One must die, One must die, One must die.

After the war all things are fine, The men who drink blood all defeated and whine.

Praise the mighty man wolf who was extremely brave, He shall never be forgotten for his mighty save.

They shall rule, They shall rule." tears started falling down her eyes, and she snapped out her trance.

"What does that mean?" I was lost that made no sense at all.

"Yea what does that have to do with Nessie?" Jacob asked holding my hand tight.

"As much as this hurts Edward, Nessie you are pregnant." she said it closing her eyes.

I was what? How? Why? When? Who? Where? I didn't understand what the fuck this was.

"She is what?" Jacob said his voice was higher, everybody just looked at us.

Uncle Jasper calmed us down. Aunt Rosalie looked excited, she loved children.

"Jacob you and Renesmee are going to have children." Yazlin said trying to say it as smoothly as possible.

I was still trying to grasp the concept that I was pregnant. And with Jacob's baby.

"Children? As in more then one?" Jacob caught on faster then I did.

"Yes Renesmee is going to have twins." she said calmly.

"But how did this happen?" he asked with a face of confusion on his face.

"I think you know how this happend Jacob." Dad growled.

"That isn't the most horrible part. You see how my Prophecy says the men who drink blood?" Yazzy said sounding like a leader.

"Yea what of it?" Jacob responded. I had absolutley nothing to say.

"The Volturi." Aunt Alice took over. "In Yazlin's Prophecy it mentions them. Now in the last two weeks we have analyzed and analyzed again and again. The Prophecy has a tight bond." Aunt Alice went on.

"What do they want?" I asked shaking in my skin.

"Don't worry they don't want you, they want the twins." Aunt Alice said it in her bell chime voice.

"Why do they want them?" Jacob asked.

"They aren't normal twins you see, just like Nessie they age quick also." Yazlin began to stutter now.

"But how they would be more human?" Jacob added.

Grandpa Carlisle joined to the conversation. "They aren't going to be you see they will be born under the full moon. Yazlin assures us of that. And because they are still twenty-five percent vampire they still have the vampire gene."

"Well in my visions they will be born on December 15th just like Bryan. And on the 15th there will be a full moon." Yazlin said. "When the full moon hits, Nessie will go into labor and they are born in nature. The boy is strong he can almost kill Nessie, but the girl she is healing so she saves her. It's weird they are the complete opposite, but yet they are the same. They are gifted beyond belief. The boy is more like you Jacob. The girl is like Nessie tender and sweet."

"Two of them." I rambled and I felt a nudge.

"You see they take on the cycle of a wolf." Yazlin added. "so they are born within 3 months."

"But what does the wolf play in the Prophecy?" Jacob asked.

"We aren't so sure." Aunt Alice answered.

"We narrowed it down to three. You Jacob, Bryan, and JB." Yazlin said.

"Who is JB?" Jacob said one of his eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Jacob Bryan Black." Yazlin said with her tone changing. "that's going to be your sons name. Nessie loves it." she smiled at me and she was right if I ever had a baby and it was a boy that's what his name was going to be.

"But how it's supposed to be skipped a generation?" Jacob looked puzzled.

"Well he didn't like the idea. So he can Phase just like you." Yazlin added. "He comes to me in my dreams every night since he had been conceived, Jesus and he is only the size of a walnut right now." she rolled her eyes. "He is so much like you Jacob but yet so much like

Edward, he even has a hint of Bryan in there." she rolled her eyes again.

"What are you trying to say that's impossible, they don't even have a brain yet." Jacob answered.

"Don't underestimate him by next week they will be the size of a grapefruit. They grow fast well for some reason since it's two of them." she looked down and Alice took over again.

"You see, Yazzy says they have amazing abilities." she looked at Yazlin.

Yazlin sighed. "They have qualities that makes them special." she sighed again.

"But why do The Volturi..." Jacob was cut off by Alice.

"According to The Prophecy they are meant to rule." she looked at uncle Jasper and took him by the hand. "They take over The magical world we live in." she added.

My children, mine and Jacob's. We were going to have babies. Not just one baby but two. I was excited about this. But yet I was very upset.

"Who dies?" I asked my voice sounded all broken and scared. Jacob just held me closer to him.

"We don't know, we just know a wolf is going to die."Yazlin said and slowly let a tear out.

I let out some tears. I had three options only and I loved all three of them dearly and one of them wasn't even born yet. I loved Jacob and if he was to die I would kill myself. If Bryan died I would feel like a piece of me died, the piece that would belong to a brother and a

best friend. If my son died I would lose a piece that was the production of the love filled nights that I spent with my Jacob. If I lost any of them They all would be tragic.

"But wait we already cleared JB from the Prophecy remember." Aunt Alice knocked me from my trail of thought.

"Oh yea we did." Yazlin looked like she felt stupid for not realizing it.

"So it narrows it down to Jacob and Bryan." Aunt Alice added.

Yes it hurt. My boyfriend the man I loved the man that would become my husband soon, My friend Bryan the guy I seen as my older brother my best friend. Everything made me want to cry.

"You see the children are very special, JB can phase and in only a year and a half he will be a full man." Yazlin said.

What did she mean? My son wouldn't be my baby he would grow into a man. No that was un acceptable my baby boy no way.

"But how? Why? No!" I sounded all broken and hurt.

"You don't completely understand." she smiled. "Im giving my god children a gift, I don't know why I didn't think about it before." she smiled again.

"What are you talking about Yazlin?" I asked I was lost.

"I'm giving them the gift to age shift." she smiled again. "it's a simple spell that let's them age shift we will need them in the war they are the only ones who can save us."

"What a age shift spell?" Jacob raised his eyebrow.

"Yes me and my brother used to use it all the time when we were young and got in trouble and needed an adult." she smiled. "But of course they will get it permanent. Meaning they can change to any age they want when they want. JB likes to be a man. Mean while the girl likes to be a child and stay innocent."

A daughter, a beautiful daughter with Jacob. I would do anything for my children. I didn't know what her name would be but I always loved the name Emma. So her name would be Emma. Talking about my children sent feelings to my self that I felt loved. Like I received a hug without being hugged.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

I kissed Jacob's forehead. And I was going to get up, but he grabbed my waist before I got up.

"Where you think your going?" he smiled at me.

"I think I am going to the bathroom." He let go and I kissed his forehead again. "I will be right back ok" I mouthed love you to him. I went to the bathroom. I walked back to the room and he walked over to me and he kissed me on my lips and then he rubbed my stomach.

"I love all of you." He smiled. "I think we are going to start to think of where we are going to raise our babies." He kissed my forehead.

"I knew you were going to say that." I smiled. "I have money in a bank account so we can build a house. I know Grandma Esme will love that she would design the whole thing." I kissed him. "And I was thinking it could be right on the border line, so that we are near my family and we are near our family in La Push."

"I can see you thought about this before." He chuckled. "And I think it's a wonderful idea my Nessie."

"I knew you would like it." I sat down on the bed. "But of course we can have our say on the plans, we can't let Grandma Esme have all the say." I giggled.

"Well I can't let you pay for the construction of our house, I have some money thanks to Alice and her gift. I invested in the stock market. I have some money in my bank account. I wouldn't be fair I am the man, the husband I build the house." He laughed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hmm really?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"What you thought I would tell you? so you can blow it on a shopping spree." He was teasing me and he chuckled.

* * *

Hope You Enjoyed That Chapter. Tell me what You think is going to happen Next Chapter. Something good, Something bad. I wanna know, Tell me in a Review Click that green Button.


	21. Full moon and Mood swings

**A/N: Ok ladies this Chapter is a little Crazy. But that is because Nessie is a little Crazy, it has a lot to do with Nessie being Pregnant. Well Enjoy!!!! Don't forget to Review. But get the reading. I am so happy to say I love the Reviews I have been getting they make me Happy, Even the harsh one's. So at the End click that green button and show that love.  
**

**Disclaimer: I am Not Stephenie Meyer, I don't Own Twilight. I wish I owned Jacob. I think Taylor Lautner is really hot. **

* * *

Chapter 21: full moon and mood swings.

* * *

I woke up one morning to Jacob's beautiful face. I was so thirsty I felt like my eyes would be blood shot red. I rubbed on my belly. No growth just yet but Yazlin told me in one more week and it would start growing, and every week after that I would grow every week would be as if a month passed in my pregnancy.

I kissed Jacob's forehead. And I was going to get up, but he grabbed my waist before I got up.

"Where you think your going?" he smiled at me.

"I think I am going to the bathroom." He let go and I kissed his forehead again. "I will be right back ok" I mouthed love you to him. I went to the bathroom. I walked back to the room and he walked over to me and he kissed me on my lips and then he rubbed my stomach.

"I love all of you." He smiled. "I think we are going to start to think of where we are going to raise our babies." He kissed my forehead.

"I knew you were going to say that." I smiled. "I have money in a bank account so we can build a house. I know Grandma Esme will love that she would design the whole thing." I kissed him. "And I was thinking it could be right on the border line, so that we are near my family and we are near our family in La Push."

"I can see you thought about this before." He chuckled. "And I think it's a wonderful idea my Nessie."

"I knew you would like it." I sat down on the bed. "But of course we can have our say on the plans, we can't let Grandma Esme have all the say." I giggled.

"Well I can't let you pay for the construction of our house, I have some money thanks to Alice and her gift. I invested in the stock market. I have some money in my bank account. I wouldn't be fair I am the man, the husband I build the house." He laughed and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hmm really?" I said raising my eyebrow.

"What you thought I would tell you? so you can blow it on a shopping spree." He was teasing me and he chuckled.

"Now you know the only reason you want to marry me is because my family is wealthy, and you trapped me by knocking me up." I pointed to my belly, and started laughing.

"Yea I am so after your inheritance, how did you know?" he laughed.

"I see your dirty game Jacob Black, if that's your real name." We were having fun at this.

"Yea its totally not my name." We both laughed.

"I'm hungry." I felt my stomach growl.

"What do you want to eat Nessie honey?" he jumped up from the bed and was quick to get me anything I wanted.

"I want pizza" I was craving pizza. "With mustard and M&M's, oh and twisler's, oh don't forget a vanilla milkshake." I smiled at him.

"Anything else princess." He laughed.

"I don't know why I want you." I winked at him. He looked at me and tilted his head a little to the side.

"Really?" he said it in a tone that wet my panties."Yes and if you don't give me some, shall I repeat what happened the last time we had sex?" I laughed just thinking about the last time me and Jake had sex and I raped him.

"Nessie your parents are here, last time was an exception because we were alone." He changed his face, it became more serious.

"Oh come on Jake baby, they know we have sex. I am pregnant."

"That's another reason why we shouldn't do it." He still had that serious tone it pissed me of I was horny. My boyfriend and future husband didn't want to sex me and I was hungry.

"Ughh I want to go hunting." I changed my mind the taste of food felt gross to me now. I needed blood and I needed blood now. Was I having a tantrum over blood.

"What happened to wanting food?" he asked me as he raised an eyebrow.

"I need blood NOW!" I think I yelled at him and for the first time I seen Jacob scared. Was I that intimidating.

He scrambled and ran out the room. He shortly came back with a cup full of blood. We now had it on stock because I was pregnant and craved blood.

"Here you go." He handed me the cup of blood. Yummy it was human blood. I drank it up so fast it was gone in 30 seconds. I needed more, I wanted more.

"MORE!" I yelled again and I seen the fear in his eyes. He ran out the room and got me another refill. He quickly came back.

"Love you." I said it smiling at him. What the fuck was wrong with me.

He gave me a weird look as if he wanted to know if it was safe or something.

"Yes Jake its safe." I smiled at him.

"I just never seen you like that, it wasn't a pretty sight Nessie." He still gave me that weird look.

"Can we go talk to Grandma Esme and tell her about the house idea?" I asked him pouting my lip. And then started drinking the contents of the cup as if it was water and I was really really thirsty.

"Umm... sure anything Mrs. Black wants." He gave me my favorite smile showing his perfect white teeth.

That sounded great coming from his mouth. Mrs Renesmee Carlie Black. Jacob's wife, his imprint his one and only.

"I like the way that sounded." I kissed him.

He whipped his mouth. "Ewww human blood in my mouth." He spit into the trash can near my bed.

"I thought you said you weren't scared of a little blood." I laughed.

"That was animal blood totally different, that right there is human blood. Gross Nessie." He spit one more time.

"So Jacob Black is afraid of a little human blood?" I chuckled.

"No just that's nasty." He scoffed he was trying to make it seem like he was tuff.

"Lets just go talk to Grandma Esme." I shook my head and giggled. "But let me change my clothed real quick." He just nodded.

I changed my pajamas to some comfortable lounge pants and a graphic tee that had snoopy on it. We went to the big house. Everyone was in the living room.

"Grandma Esme, we wanted to speak to you?" I said in the sweetest tone I could it was sweet as honey.

"Sure sweety." Grandma was always sweet and I knew she would never say no. She loved to create homes, look at the amazing job she did with the cottage and the house on Isle Esme.

"We wanted to know if you can do us a favor?" I hesitated Jacob held my hand and smiled and looked pretty.

"You know I can't say no to my favorite grand daughter." She smiled at me.

"Im your only grand daughter Grandma." I giggled. "We wanted to know if you can help build a house for us and the twins." She gave me a look that was warm and sparkled.

"Of course Renesmee, I would love to do that." She smiled. "What are we thinking about? Give me a location and a theme and you will have the house of your dreams." She gave me a huge smile I knew the idea made her happy.

"Well we don't want something too flashy, and we we will need a little bit of space so I say like a three bedroom, two floors. And we want it to be on the border line right honey." I gave him a smile and he just smiled.

"I promise it will be ready before the twins are born." She hugged me and then hugged Jacob.

"Thank you Grandma." I kissed her cheek.

"Yea we really appreciate this Esme." He hugged her once more.

"Baby I kind of want to go to La Push, tell everyone the great news." I smiled at him and he just wrapped his hand that was holding my hand around my waist now.

"Sure honey anything you want." I loved the fact that he would give me anything I want. I had power, but then again I was his Nessie and he was my Jacob.

We said goodbye to everyone and headed for the car Jacob made sure he put me in the car and that I didn't hit my stomach or hurt myself in anyway. He was getting really over protective more then usual.

We finally got to La Push and went to Jacob's house we wanted to tell Billy first. Hopefully Rachel was there so we could tell her also. We walked into the house to see Paul and Rachel sitting on the couch and Billy sitting close, they were watching tv.

"Hey guys." I smiled at everyone.

"Hello Renesmee." Billy said to me giving me a smile that I loved to see.

"Nice to see you guys." Rachel said. And paul just nodded.

"We need to speak to you guys." Jacob sounded more excited then normal.

"What is it Jake?" Rachel's eyes widened. She was pregnant, Emily was pregnant and I was pregnant. And sooner or later Yalin would get pregnant.

"Well Renesmee would you like to tell them?" Jacob asked me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and the. With one finger caressed my stomach.

"Well Billy, Rachel, and Paul. Me and Jacob we are going to have babies. I'm pregnant." I smiled at them I was excited. I seen Billy's face look equally excited.

"Really?" Rachel looked a little shocked.

"Yea Yazlin told me I'm pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl." I smiled I couldn't help but do it I was so happy.

"We plan to get married soon." Jacob added. "We want to do this right." he smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

"Really I'm happy for you guys." Rachel got up and hugged me. "Seems like to me that our kids are going to be raised together." she smiled and then hugged me once more. She even hugged Jacob.

"Well the thing about that." Jacob frowned a little. just the thought about how our kids will only be our babies for so long. "They aren't normal children. They have abilities or so we are told."

"Yes Yazlin has told us that they have the vampire gene so like me they age quick. But they can take aging into their advantage." I said coldly.

I wanted them to be normal like I wanted to be, I wanted them to have a life I didn't to experience. I wanted them to be human. "Jacob do you hear that?" I smiled when I could hear little heart beats they were dull but I'm guessing that with super hearing you can hear them.

We spent awhile at Jacob's house and we were chatting with everyone.

He moved closer to me. "Yea I hear that, What the fuck?" he pressed his hand to my stomach. "how is that possible?" he smiled.

"I think now we know." I giggled again. Billy and Rachel looked at us weird.

"What the hell? I hear that shit too." Paul's face looked shocked.

"Guess we aren't the only ones who can hear them." Jacob held me tight. "I think we should talk to Sam and everyone from the pack." he looked at me. I just nodded.

"Well I'm happy I will be a Grandfather again it was about time." Billy looked at me and Jacob.

"Hey I'm pregnant too." Rachel sounded like she was ignored. But nobody paid attention to her.

"I think you should come too Paul." Jacob looked towards Paul and Paul just nodded.

We said goodbye to Billy and Rachel. And went to meet up with Sam and the pack. I only went because Jacob wanted to make sure nothing happend to me like I was so fragile, lately I been stronger then him.

"Sam, guys we need to talk to you." Jacob still held my hand. I was starting to feel like a baby.

"Sure Jake." Sam replied he looked a little lost.

"You can't retire right now." Jacob said it so clearly.

"Why not Jake?" Sam raised is eyebrow.

"Some serious stuff is going to happen." he sighed. "A war is coming soon." he pause but got cut off by Sam.

"A war?" Sam asked he looked puzzled. But so was everyone from the pack.

"What do you mean a war?" Quil added.

"Yea Yazlin told me about this, she said The Volturi are coming again. Something about twins." Embry looked confused.

"That is right." Jacob looked at me and pulled me close. "Nessie is pregnant. We are going to have twins." he sighed. "they want them for there gifts. We have to protect them."

"Of course, they are our family also." Sam smiled.

I was so happy. I knew we could count on them. As long as my twins were safe. I would do anything to protect them.

It started to get darker the sun was setting. For some strange reason I was attracted to something in the forest. I let go of Jacob's hand and went towards the forest.

"Nessie where are you going?" Jacob yelled at me.

I didn't listen to him. I continued to head to the forest. I started running, for some reason I was really fast I think even faster then I normally was. I caught a scent that was so familiar to me. It was now getting darker I could see the moon settling in the sky there was going to be a full moon tonight.

I still had the scent on my nose. I followed the scent I seen myself running even faster. I heard a howl. It wasn't any of my friends, this was again that howl. That cry full of agony and pain. I knew who it was and I had to find him. I stopped, and seen if I can hear a heartbeat close by or to catch the scent. I caught the scent once more and began to head north. I ran faster once more. I got towards large trees I didn't know were I was now all I seen was this beautiful meadow. The flowers were amazing. It was peaceful and beautiful everything was so magical about the meadow. It was as it was a fairy tale and this place didn't exist. I felt like I was in a dream. My body tensed up, I knew I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

He looked furious with me. I seen his face wasn't happy.

"Can you explain to me why you put yourself in danger with that thing?" his nostrils flared and his tone was nasty.

"I can't explain I need him." I paused the words coming out of my mouth sounded bad. "I don't know why I need him I just do."

"I knew it." he frowned. What the fuck was he thinking? "Do you have something with him?" he looked at me impatiently.

"No we are just friends." it felt hard to swallow. "but I need him. But not in the way I need you Jake." I paused again. "I feel like I need to be there for him. Like I need to be anything he needs from me. I love him but only as a brother." I knew my words sounded phony. I bet he thought I loved Bryan as I loved him.

"Why did you fucking run Nessie?" he sighed. "You know he is dangerous at this time. That was a really stupid move of yours Nessie." he frowned at me. He sounded so angry. "I didn't like that you were protecting that thing. You chose him over me." I seen that what I did a few short minutes ago hurt him really bad.

"Im sorry I can't explain." I felt a sharp pain in my heart for hurting Jacob. But also my stomach began to bubble. It felt weird I had never felt that before. I held my stomach close. I seen Jacob's expression change. He ran to my side and held me.

"Honey are you ok? What's wrong?" his face was full of worry.

"I don't know I'm having a weird felling. It's strange my stomach is bubbling." I held it tighter.

"Nessie are you sure it's nothing more serious?" he looked really worried.  
"Yes I'm sure." I looked him in his brown eyes. I loved this man that was there in front of me. "You know I love you."

* * *

Guess what is going to happen Next Chapter? I want to know what You think is going to happen. Click that green button.


	22. A meadow and a Mistake

**A/N: Okay ladies here is Chapter 22, Don't hate Nessie I know she is a little Crazy and naive but just bare with me here. Things Get a little Bananas in the Next couple of Chapters. but no where near the other chapters that I am working on now. Surprise twist but I am no where near done with this story; i am starting to get the feeling it is going to be a long one. But stick in and love the chapters. Thanks to the lovely Ladies who have reviewed you make me happy. Well don't forget Review. I am always up for new people to Review the story and tell me what they think it makes me happy when you do review. **

**Disclaimer: you already know I am Not Stephenie Meyer. But a girl can wish she owned her very own Jacob. wish I did. **

**Well ENJOY!!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: A meadow and a mistake.

* * *

As I slowly turned around I knew that scent. the scent I was looking for the scent that made me go to the forest in the first place.

I turned around to see that wolf. The wolf from my dream. He looked even scarier then when I seen him in my dream. I tensed even more I didn't move I was looking for him it was like I was a magnet being pulled towards him.

He moved closer he snarled. He got up on two legs and his blood shot red eyes didn't move from mines. Strangely I wasn't scared.

"Nessie?" the wolf spoke to me. It was still Bryan his voice any how.

"y...y...yea." I studderd a little. "I was looking for you."

"Nessie it isn't safe, I need to feed, I can't put you in danger right now." he looked away from me.

"No for some strange reason I need you." my eyes started to tear. I didn't know why I needed him. I needed him for some strange reason.

"Nessie please, I can't risk hurting you right now." he couldn't look at me. It hurt me for him to push me away. I started getting a weird feeling. Did I?

Finally I seen my favorite russet wolf stand in front of me. He was there to protect me he growled at Bryan.

"Nessie I told you get out of here." he snarled. He revealed his teeth. But I couldn't go away. I had hope, I needed Bryan like a drug. It was strange it only got worse. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

I seen that Jacob was going to plunge at Bryan. And for some strange reason I couldn't let that happen it was like a instinct I never felt like this. I was wiling to attack my own Jacob to protect Bryan. Was I insane? Did I lose my mind?

I growled at Jacob and he stopped where he was. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. He looked at me weird.

"I can't let you hurt him." my voice got stronger. As I looked at Jacob. "Bryan please I don't understand what is going on, but I need you." I closed my eyes an silent tears fell from my eyes.

"Nessie go back to your house with Jacob." Bryan couldn't even look at me.

"If you really need me to go then I will go. but I do need you." I didn't know why I just said that while Jacob was standing right there.

"Nessie go NOW!" he yelled at me and Jacob growled at him.

I seen myself stumble trying to run away from where I was. I didn't understand what the fuck the feeling I was having to be with Bryan was. It was like the feeling that I had before for Jacob the need for him. But this was a little different I didn't need Bryan in that way I needed Jacob. I felt like I needed him to be there for him I loved him and I didn't know or understand why I did.

I loved Bryan I loved him deeply. But it wasn't at all the same as the love I had for Jacob at all. It was like I looked at him as a brother I never had the need to protect him, the need to follow him. Give him my support, my love, my friendship. Give him everything I could.

I was running away but I wanted too run back to Bryan. I finally stopped when I was back in the forest close to my house Jacob had been following me and I seen him phase back to his human form.

He looked furious with me. I seen his face wasn't happy.

"Can you explain to me why you put yourself in danger with that thing?" his nostrils flared and his tone was nasty.

"I can't explain I need him." I paused the words coming out of my mouth sounded bad. "I don't know why I need him I just do."

"I knew it." he frowned. What the fuck was he thinking? "Do you have something with him?" he looked at me impatiently.

"No we are just friends." it felt hard to swallow. "but I need him. But not in the way I need you Jake." I paused again. "I feel like I need to be there for him. Like I need to be anything he needs from me. I love him but only as a brother." I knew my words sounded phony. I bet he thought I loved Bryan as I loved him.

"Why did you fucking run Nessie?" he sighed. "You know he is dangerous at this time. That was a really stupid move of yours Nessie." he frowned at me. He sounded so angry. "I didn't like that you were protecting that thing. You chose him over me." I seen that what I did a few short minutes ago hurt him really bad.

"Im sorry I can't explain." I felt a sharp pain in my heart for hurting Jacob. But also my stomach began to bubble. It felt weird I had never felt that before. I held my stomach close. I seen Jacob's expression change. He ran to my side and held me.

"Honey are you ok? What's wrong?" his face was full of worry.

"I don't know I'm having a weird felling. It's strange my stomach is bubbling." I held it tighter.

"Nessie are you sure it's nothing more serious?" he looked really worried.

"Yes I'm sure." I looked him in his brown eyes. I loved this man that was there in front of me. "You know I love you."

"Yea I know, I love you too." he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I kissed him. His lips felt just right.

"I want to go home now Jacob." I felt really weak. Not in the sense as physically but mentally weak.

"Sure Nessie just promise me you will never leave my side again." he said it so seriously.

"I will try." I knew I would probably have another out burst like that soon.

"No Renesmee! You need to promise." he said it in his Alpha tone.

"I can't promise you, when I know I'm going to break the promise." I looked down and away from his eyes. I started to twiddle my fingers.

"Nessie I need you to try." he sighed. "try to stay away from him please."

"I can try Jacob." I really couldn't promise anything. I knew I was lying to him I needed Bryan now. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"Ok good." he kissed my forehead. "let's take you home."

We started walking to the house. My stomach was bubbling even worse, as if it were telling me turn back now forget what Bryan told you go back to him. But I couldn't do it to Jacob. It would brake every bone in his body. Not physically but more mentally. I loved this man. But for some strange reason I didn't want to be near him right now.

We finally got home. I didn't know what to do.

"Jacob I think you should go home tonight." I didn't want him near me I think I would of killed him. He smelled so delicious I wanted every drop of his blood. I wanted to taste it. And if it was to please me Jacob would do it.

"Nessie your eyes are black." he looked at me weird. "And you know I'm not leaving you. No way!"

"Please Jacob. Just go." It hurt to push him away. But I had no choice. I wouldn't put him in danger of myself. I was the biggest danger to him. I couldn't look at him while I said it I just looked at the floor.

"I can't go Nessie, I need to be here for you." he sighed and hugged me tight. "You know I'm not leaving, how sure I know your not going to run back to him." he looked really upset I could tell he wasn't going to let go what happened earlier.

But if I had him this close. I can hear his heart beat pumping that delicious blood I wanted so badly. I wanted to quench my thirst drink that blood. I think my blood lust was getting worse. I really just wanted his blood. No other blood would quench my thirst.

"Jacob please I just need you to go." I sighed I felt myself getting weaker and I wasn't going to be able to control myself.

"Nessie your eyes are black, You need to hunt don't you?" his beautiful face. What could I say to him? That the thing I wanted the most was his blood. To quench my thirst by killing him and satisfying my need of thirst.

"Please Jacob don't ask questions just go." I said it a little stronger but I needed him to leave. I seen my dad come.

"Jacob I really think you should go." I guess my dad read my thoughts. My father looked at me like he understood.

"No I need a valid reason to leave. I'm not leaving her for nothing." he crossed his arms. Boy was this guy hard headed or what.

"Nessie tell him, I know how you feel I felt the same away with your mother." my father hugged me tight. It felt nice to at least know my father understood me.

"I don't want too, I feel even more worse." I frowned I felt like such a child. I was a child, a pregnant eight year old.

"I think you should, or if not you will feel bad any way. There is no win in that situation." dad was always the one to comfort me. Don't get me wrong I loved mom too. But I connected with daddy on a different level.

"I think it's best if we stay away for awhile." I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes. This was the only way I know I wouldn't hurt him. I would regret this later I knew it.

"No Nessie!" he got defensive. "I can't be away from you more then 5 minutes. How do you expect me to be away from you for longer than that." he pulled me from my dad. "Nessie how can you say that to me."

"Jacob of I really told you, you would think I am a monster." I couldn't look at him so I just looked at the floor.

"Just tell me." he looked in patient. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Do I have to daddy?" my father just nodded at me.

"Tell me Nessie." Jacob was still waiting for my response.

"Your blood smells so good, I want your blood... I want to taste, kill, and drink your blood." I felt disgusted. I couldn't even look at him. The scent was killing me, because every second that passed I wanted to kill him.

"Nessie if you need a donor, I could donate blood for you to drink." he smiled at me. But that's not what I wanted. Yes I would get his delicious blood. But no I would need more until I drained him out.

"No Jacob, just give me a week please. Only one week." I moved away from him, my body was tense I needed to get away from him.

"Please Jacob she is only asking for one week." daddy was sticking up for me.

"Nessie I can't. I don't know what I would do." he was upset.

"We could talk on the phone everyday. I just can't risk me killing you please Jacob I'm begging you now."

"Fine, but Edward you make sure she stays away from Bryan." he growled when he said Bryan.

"I promise." daddy hugged Jacob.

"listen I will try my best, but if I have too I will be close by no buts, ifs or ,what's." he sighed. "Also anything happens to you, I will be the first one to know. And I will run over here right next to you. You here me." he sounded so demanding.

"Fine, just go now before I kill you." he was going to kiss me but I pushed him away. I didn't think I could control myself being that close to him.

He finally left. I began to cry I needed Jacob close by, but I couldn't have him near by because I would kill him.

"Nessie I understand completely, I felt the same way when your mom was human." he hugged me tight then he sighed. "I think you made a good decision in choosing to keep him away a couple days. I did the same with Bella and I had to keep control." he kissed my forehead. "I know you can do it."

"I hope so daddy, I'm not as strong as you." I sighed. Mom came in the room and smiled at me.

"How's my princess?" mom asked me. She moved to dads side.

"Mom I don't think I am a princess Anymore. I am pregnant and sooner or later I will be a mother. Making you and daddy grand parents." I felt bad. I had been thinking only about myself and never about my family. I hadn't even been thinking about the two new lives I was bringing to this world. I didn't even have my Jacob to be with me, I knew this was going to be a tuff week. But I knew I needed to protect him from the worst monster there was. Myself.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

I hit the ground with my fist. I had tried to kill myself so many times before. Nothing works, guess I'm indestructible. That's it I know who can kill me. A bloody vampire can kill me. But I bet Nessie would be upset. Here I go again thinking about her. What the fuck?

She is the only person who keeps me from not wanting to kill humans. I don't understand my feelings. I have had crushes on millions of girls before. I have had a million girls before. So why is Renesmee Cullen any different?

I don't understand. I know she will never leave Jacob, And doubt if she does it will ever be for me. Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire? Why? Why? Why?

This brings so much pain to me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. I seen the moon shift in the sky. Soon this would be over and I would be human again.

Fuck! I still need more flesh. I smelt a human close by in the forest the scent was a little strange I then finally smelled a wolf. It had to be Jacob man was his flesh tempting either him as a human or as a wolf. I felt my mouth water.

No! Nessie would kill me if I killed Jacob. Not to mean all the damn angry wolves that would kill me also. But isn't that what I wanted? I wanted to die right?

I suddenly felt a grin appear on my face. I ran towards the huge wolf I snarled at him. He just ignored me it looked like something was seriously wrong with him. Jesus was I fucked up. I had wanted to kill Jacob so they could kill me.  


* * *

**Okay so you read, so now Review. Tell me what you think is going to happen next Chapter, Just to let you know Next Chapter is in Bryan's POV so enjoy that. Next Chapter is one of my favorites. We get to know how Bryan really feels and you get hands on experience into his mind. Like I have said before Bryan is one of my Favorite Charcters so don't forget to review and tell me what you think? I want to know.**


	23. Bryan's POV

A/N: Ok Ladies here is one My favorite Chapter, Bryan's POV. Also this one is one of the longer one's because Bryan has a lot to say lol, I must say this was one of my Favorite chapters that I wrote. Next three Chapters were fun to write also. In this Chapter you see some hands on deal of how Bryan thinks and how he feels. Poor Bryan always get's bad news. Well Enjoy!! Read & Review.. Tell me what you think of this Chapter in a Review. Love it, Hate it, like it.

**Disclaimer: Again I am Not Stephenie Meyer, I don't own Jacob. (big tears streaming down my eyes, Oh no Snot bubble. LOL.) And yay Bryan Actually took the time to read my story; and he actually said he loved it Yay me.(claps and Cheers) **

**NOTE: do not hate Bryan the Charcter, he is just misunderstood; I know you will love him. Because I do. **

* * *

Chapter 23: Bryan's POV.

* * *

She had just left. I tried my best not to attack her. How could I have fallen in love with a vampire? They have killed monsters like me. I deserve to die.

I would never deserve an Angel like Renesmee. I know why she thinks she needs me. But I know I could never have her. A monster like me never deserves anyone. I am a killer. I need to feed.

I saw a passing deer and I attacked it without thinking twice. I stripped the flesh of the animal and ate it. Awe man tomorrow I would taste this. Human flesh tasted so much better. But I need self control. I can't do it. Nessie would hate me. Why am I always thinking about her? I just met her not to long ago and I love her. This is fucking crazy.

I started to run as I saw a huge bear. I quickly attacked it and ate the flesh. Awe man do I fucking have fur on my tongue gross see why human flesh is so much better. This can't do. I need more meat more flesh. I felt like a cannibal.

In my three years of being a Werewolf I have killed a total of 325 people. In only three years. Man was the first month horrible. I killed 35 people in one night. Everybody tells me I'm not a monster. I am a horrible monster. I have killed. Those memories terrify me so much.

I started to think of the day I got bitten by a werewolf.

(Flash Back)

~~~*~~~

_I was drunk one night. I was partying with some friends. We decided to go into a forest one night just go smoke some pot. Man was I old hanging out with 18-year-old boys while I was 80. But hey I was still young and was down to be with the generation. Well we were smoking. I had to take the only piss. I decided I would go deeper in the woods I headed toward this little path I got lost. I was very deep in the woods. I kept walking and I was lost. Finally I see this creature there his eyes red as blood. Of course I wasn't scared shit like this was probably me hallucinating of the damn fucking weed. What the fuck was in that shit? Must be some strong ass stuff. The damn thing growled at me shit mother Fucker you knew I was going to growl back. The damn shit lunged at me I was mad. I punched the wolf in its face. It growled back at me. Shit busts my lip. It finally bit me I yelled. Shit fuck. Then I seen my beautiful little sister appears along with my mother, my grandma, and my three aunts. They did some spell they didn't kill the damn shit. Fuck this shit is painful. The mother fucker ran._

_"Bryan are you ok." my little sister helped me up. I was foaming from my mouth. What the fuck that shit had rabies? "Bryan answer me." I could hear her but I couldn't answer her._

_"He has bitten him." grandmother said. She looked so mad. I had seen tears fall from my mom's eyes. I felt everything blank out I thought I was going to die._

(END of Flash back)

~~~*~~~

Damn just remembering those years back brings out the worst in me. I hate that I was bitten if at least I was a human I could die. I just wish my mother never gave me that elixir. I rather be human like my father. Well mom never loved our father she used him to procreate.

Damn I just wish I could end my miserable life. I'm a creature that doesn't deserve life. I have killer written across my forehead. Ugh I need to kill myself.

I hit the ground with my fist. I had tried to kill myself so many times before. Nothing works, guess I'm indestructible. That's it I know who can kill me. A bloody vampire can kill me. But I bet Nessie would be upset. Here I go again thinking about her. What the fuck?

She is the only person who keeps me from not wanting to kill humans. I don't understand my feelings. I have had crushes on millions of girls before. I have had a million girls before. So why is Renesmee Cullen any different?

I don't understand. I know she will never leave Jacob. And doubt if she does it will ever be for me. Why did I have to fall in love with a vampire? Why? Why? Why?

This brings so much pain to me. I felt a tear fall down my cheek. My heart felt like it was going to rip out of my chest. I seen the moon shift in the sky. Soon this would be over and I would be human again.

Fuck! I still need more flesh. I smelt a human close by in the forest the scent was a little strange I then finally smelled a wolf. It had to be Jacob man was his flesh tempting either him as a human or as a wolf. I felt my mouth water.

No! Nessie would kill me if I killed Jacob. Not to mean all the damn angry wolves that would kill me also. But isn't that what I wanted? I wanted to die right?

I suddenly felt a grin appear on my face. I ran towards the huge wolf I snarled at him. He just ignored me it looked like something was seriously wrong with him. Jesus was I fucked up. I had wanted to kill Jacob so they could kill me.

I heard Jacob just sigh I silent whimper. I decided I would let him live. I heard something even stranger coming from the meadow I was just at. I ran over to that direction. I knew the sun would be coming up soon so I would need to head for somewhere safe for my body to transform back.

I finally made it to the Meadow and I seen My aunt Marissa there.

"Yes Aunt Marissa." I sighed she really didn't need to be there. But my mom thought I would need someone help me get back home when I was human again. I snarled she was still human and the flesh was appetizing.

She took her finger and swished it around in a circle. She cast a spell so my body was numb and couldn't attack her.

"Now that's a good puppy." she smiled and patted my head. Man was she mocking me.

"You know I would of ripped you to shreds if you hadn't numbed me." I could only rolled my eyes.

"Yes Bryan, you wish." she laughed at me. "I know your upset." her face finally changed.

"You should know I am always upset. I am a fucking monster look at me." I sighed.

"You know you have made a big improvement. You aren't the little wild wolf you were when you first changed." she smiled at me.

"What are you talking about? Last full moon I killed five humans." I frowned how she could think I improved.

"How many humans did you kill this full moon?" she put one of her hands to her hip, knitted her eyebrows and tapped one of her feet. She was right though I hadn't killed not one human this full moon.

"Your right I didn't kill not one human." I sighed I knew why I didn't kill a human. She had a name. Renesmee Cullen. She was the only one who could keep me from harming humans. I thought werewolves were supposed to be dangerous, crazy, harmful, and killers. But I had self control now. How was this possible?

"What has made that sudden change? It's like your well trained." she paused. "No you didn't!" she frowned at me. "You fell in love with a blood sucker didn't you?" her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

I couldn't tell her anything, I just smiled. I think I was in love with her I wasn't even sure. Was I in love with her? When I was near her I was happy. I had forgotten that I was even a monster. She made me smile when I didn't feel like smiling. I just loved to be by her side.

I couldn't get her out my mind. Sometimes when I was near her I would get so nervous I felt my knee's get weak, my heart would beat fast like it was going to jump out my throat and out my mouth. My stomach would get butterflies; my palms would always get sweaty.

"Yea I think I am in love with her." I frowned because I never would have a chance. She was In love with Jacob I seen it in her eyes when she looked at him, the same thing when he looked at her. He would do anything for her. But I also would do anything for her. If she wanted me to jump off a bridge I would do it without thinking twice.

"Bryan she is a vampire. Her kind kills your kind." she sounded really upset.

"Her and her family isn't like that, they won't hurt me." I looked down. "Even though her boyfriend has a mind to kill Me." just that thought made me upset and angry. I at least felt I should fight for her, show her at least I love her somewhat.

"You know she would never love you." my aunts words made me upset and angry, but I knew she was right. But I couldn't help but want to fight back. It was a battle being ready to be lost. But I had to at least try.

"I know, I know but I have to try Aunt Marissa. My mind tells me not to, but my heart tells me to continue." I looked down.

"You know that's a battle that is just waiting to be lost." she was right I finally felt the moon shift more and the sun begin to appear.

I felt my body get weak and my fur going back inside my body. And I was returning to being a Human. It hurt so bad. It was painful. I was wallowing in pain. I let out painful cries that sounded like howls. Even though I have been through this so many times before, the pain never changes.

It is the most excruciating pain I have ever felt. Imagine being burned 20 times, being a stabbed and shot at the same time. Having someone throw harmful acid on you; damn was it painful.

Finally I was human again and I had fur on my lips and tongue. I still had the taste of blood on it too.

"Let's take you home, you will be weak for the next three days you know." I already knew this. But did she have to carry me like a baby making my man hood look like jelly.

She picked me up using a levitation spell. She did a teleportation spell and I was finally in my bed. I thought about the last time I was like this and I first seen Renesmee's beautiful face. The face of an angel.

My Grandmother came in the room. She normally helped ease the pain a little. But I would still need to rest. It took three days to recover.

"I heard how you had self control." she smiled at me. "That is amazing Bryan." she kissed my fore head.

"Grandma the pain, please get rid of the pain." she put her hands to my skin I burned but that meant it was healing and relaxing the skin. Nowhere close to the burning pain had I felt when I would change.

"Here you go that should make you feel better." she kissed my fore head again.

"Thank you Grandma." finally my mother came in the room. And she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Mami, can you leave I want to talk to my son." she said it in a tone I knew I was in trouble. Weird part is I hadn't done anything wrong.

Grandma left the room; it was just me and my mother in the room.

"You know why I want to speak to you right?" she shook her leg pretty fast. That was moms tick.

"No ma, I don't know." I really didn't know what she was about to say. I hadn't done anything wrong. I was the good child. Yazlin was the bad one she was always using spells to play pranks and create mischief. Sometimes I wish I had magic powers I would get her back. That was the only advantage she had against me, she cheated at everything.

"Well I know about how you feel about Nessie." she looked down and Tapped her foot harder. "I never expected for you to fall in love with a vampire."

"She is half human mom." I had to clarify. I loved someone I could never be with.

"Now you know you can never be with her." she paused I seen her eyes become watery. One thing I hated was seeing my mother cry.

"Ma don't cry, now you know you can't help who you fall in love with."

"Yes I know." she sighed. "I think it's time I told you who your real father was." my what? My real father? That means Alex wasn't my real father?

"Wait? What do you mean?" I was weak but I lifted myself from the bed. I was furious. The man who for years I thought was my father until the day he died was not my father? My nostrils flared. I was furious with my mother from keeping such a secret. "Who is he?" I said it my nostrils flaring.

"Please Bryan calm down." she tapped my leg softly. Nothing was going to change my mind of how I felt.

"Who the fuck is he? Just answer the question." I said it slowly but my tone was hostile.

"Your real father was a man named Daniel." she sighed. "I loved him more than anything Bryan." her eyes now had tears falling down her eyes.

"He wasn't a mortal was he?" he had to be immortal because mom would have lost her powers if she fell in love with a mortal.

"He was not a mortal. But our love was an impossible one. We could never be together." more tears came down her eyes. She now began to twiddle her fingers.

"What was he mom?" I wanted to know what my real father was. Why wasn't he in my life? Why did he leave my mother? Why was I going crazy?

"Listen Bryan this is hard for me to talk about, I have never spoken about this to anyone." she frowned again her tapping and twiddling of her fingers became worse.

"Just tell me. It has taken you 83 fucking years to tell me, 83 moms." I was furious I punched the wall I had forgotten all about my pain. I had a worse pain in my chest as I knew I couldn't trust my own mother who had given birth to me.

"Listen calm down your still weak Bryan, you have always been the apple of my eye." she smiled at me. "You know you are my favorite. I never in my dreams thought I could have a boy." she had a sparkle in her eye. "The women in my family only have girls. And you were my miracle, I have sheltered you for so long Bryan." she sighed.

"Can you get to who this dude named Daniel is?" I wanted to know, fuck it I needed to know.

"He was a gorgeous man; you look so much like him. You have his beautiful green eyes. His beautiful smile; Even your attitude is the same as him. You're so much like him." she smiled at me.

"Ok but If he wasn't a mortal what was he? You still haven't told me that's what I want to know mom." I needed to know.

"He was..." she paused and gulped hard. She started shaking.

"Mom, are you ok?" she was making me nervous. Her shaking was uncontrollable.

"Yes I am fine, it's just really hard for me to talk about this." her tears were heavy I moved next to her on the bed and I hugged her tight wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ma if it's going to make you like this I could wait for you to tell me." I hugged her tighter. I have always been the man of the house. I always had to protect all the women. But most of them always protected me.

"No I want to tell you. You are in titled to know." her sobs became silent. And she hugged me tight; it hurt a little since my body was still sore.

"Ma not too tight." I let out a low groan it hurt.

"Sorry Bryan." she kissed my fore head. "Your father is a Werewolf." she paused my father was the same monster that I was? What? "Bryan he was the one who bit you." she began to twiddle her fingers again. My father? He bit me? He was the one who made me this?

"He bit me? He made me this?" I was confused. I felt hurt. "Did he know I was his son?"

"Sweety, he isn't like you at all." she looked down. "He thinks he is kind of the king of your kind." she never looked at me. "Remember that story I used to tell you and Yazzy about the Black witch?" she finally looked at me her blue eyes gave off sparkles.

"Yea ma, but what does that have to do with my father?" then it hit me. He was the man. The man who the Black witch turned into a werewolf; but how was he the supposed king?

"He ended up turning into some supposed leader. He calls himself a king." she sighed. "I met him when I was 17. He was the most amazing man I knew. Everything about him was inviting." she sighed and the sparkle in her eyes grew more. "He was everything I dreamed for. But I was just a game to him, a toy, someone he used." I saw the tears fall from her eyes again.

"You still love him right?" I knew she still had to.

"Yes everyday I think about him. I can't ever get him out my heart. He left a mark there it's never going to be erased he burned it there. He is the first man I loved and will ever love." I had wondered why?

"But why? He hurt you so badly you should have told me I would have knocked him out." I got so furious. I was happy I punched him in the face three years back.

"Bryan now you know you wouldn't have had to do It." she smiled at me and put her hand to my cheek. "You are the product of the love I had with Daniel. I know he could never love me. He was always in love with his wife. He has a hate towards all witches since Marina. She turned him into that creature he is. He found out I was a witch after we had intercourse." she started sobbing again.

"How long did you wait in till you guys you know fucked?" it was weird to ask my mom these questions. But I needed to know, I wanted to know all I could about this.

"Well we knew each other for years. But at that time I was still aging I didn't stop aging until I was 25. Well that's when I chose I didn't want to age anymore. It was almost a couple years after Yazlin was born my little terror." she smiled. But Yazlin was a terror. Whoa she was like the spawn of the devil or something. I may love my little sister but Jeez was she always in trouble.

I remember when we were younger all the things she used to do. She always had some adventure she wanted to go on, and that meant some trouble she got into and always ended up in me taking the blame for her using magic in public.

"Yea a little angel she is." I rolled my eyes.

"Well Daniel and I had a strange relationship." she smiled. "We would see each other at least three to four times a week. I didn't know if his intentions were pure. We met one day when I went to San Juan. I was with some friends we went to visit. The first time I seen him it was about 1932. I first set eyes on him. I was a shy girl we would hang out after that. Well then about two years later you were born. He found out I was a witch and then left Me." she bit he'd bottom lip and was about to cry again. Damn did I hate to see my mom this way?

"So how did he find out?" I wanted to know why that bastard ran and left my mother.

"He found out when I cast a spell right after we had sex I couldn't let my mom see me with the hickies on my neck."

"Ma you know you're not supposed to do magic in front of mortals." why would she make that mistake.

"I wanted him to know everything about me. As I wanted to know everything about him." she frowned.

"When did you know he was a werewolf?" I wondered because come on she is still my mommy and I love her. Happy I am the one she trusts to talk too.

"Well I knew something was weird when I fell in love with him and I still had my powers. You know the stupid rules witches have; we are supposed to be single unless when we need to procreate. But even then we just use the human and get pregnant." she shook her head. "Well he used to disappear for a week after the full moon came out. I found that weird. One day we went on a date and he cut his skin pretty deep, I seen the fur inside his skin. Only werewolves are like that. And that's how I found out." she sighed.

"But was that before or after sex?" I wondered.

"Well before, but when he found out I was a witch he left. When you turned seven I had seen him again. I told him about you. He told me I was lying and that he was unable to have children. That made me so upset and I cried every night I would rock myself to sleep for two months straight, Alex would think something was wrong with me. I could never tell him I didn't love him that I fell in love with a werewolf. We had to shelter him from magical beings. But last time I seen Daniel was when he bit you. We didn't kill him because I still love him." she paused. I cut her off.

"Mom don't worry you don't deserve to be with a guy like that." I hugged her and rubbed her back. I suddenly felt like the parent and my mom was the child.

"You see why it hurts to see that you fell in love with Nessie." she sighed. "I just don't want to see you hurt the same way I was hurt. I just want you to be happy. Your sister is happy she has Embry." was she trying to rub that in my face.

I fell in love with a vampire. But it was ok for my sister to fall in love with a fucking Shape-shifter. Are you fucking kidding me? I crossed my arms.

"Ma you know I couldn't help it." I sighed. "I think maybe you should go to sleep you look tired." I just wanted her to stop talking about it. And I felt my body feel really sore again. "I want to go to sleep myself Ma."

"Ok sweety I just know you have options. Try to find another nice girl ok." she kissed my fore head and left my room.

It was about time she left. Man did I hate to think about any other girl but Nessie. But again I knew it was a lost war, in words of Aunt Marissa.

I felt myself snoozing off. I was beginning to dream with that beautiful angel I knew every single night she was in my dreams made me feel like that was the closest thing to heaven I had.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Only 15 minutes had passed when I got a phone call from Jacob. I answered.

"Yes Jacob?" I couldn't believe he missed me already.

"Nessie I just got home. Thought you would like to know I got home safe." his voice sounded sad.

"Since when do you call me to tell me you get home safe?" I giggled.

"Nessie you know this is going to be hard for me being away from you for a week." he sighed. "You know I have always been right next to you."

"Well also I think it's a good idea we get some air from each other. We have been spending alot of time." I sighed myself, I didn't know what I was doing.

"Are you breaking up with me?" oh god did he really think I was breaking up with him? Jeez I'm not that mean. I loved this man.

"No never Jacob." I had to console him. I never would break up with him. We just really needed a break so I wouldn't kill him. "I just  
need to clear my head and gain some self control ok."

"Oh good I don't know what I would of done If you broke up with me Nessie." I felt the hurt on his tone. But this depressed me.

"Now don't tell me your getting all soft on me and shit. Please you know your the only guy I want." I tried to cheer him up. It was the  
truth he was the only guy for me. But did I start to develop a crush on Bryan? I snapped that thought quickly out my mind.

"Better be that way." he said it in a possesive tone I hated that.

"Eww don't tell me your possesive and conceited now?" I was joking.

"No not at all. I just can't see myself sharing you or giving you up." that was sweet. But then again that was my Jacob.

"Well you don't have to worry about sharing me, because I cannot be shared. I am all yours babe as your mines." I giggled a little.

* * *

**Well hope you Enjoyed. Again I wanna know What you think, Give a guess at what is going to Happen Next Chapter; something good, bad,What? I wanna Know. So just click that Green Button and tell me.  
**


	24. Believe me I am insane

**A/N: Okay Guys Here is Chapter 24, Sorry to Say I have to add another Warning to this Chapter. But do Enjoy and Review, this Chapter is pure Smut.**

**_Warning: This Chapter contains Strong Sexual Themes, It has Some Nessie watching Porn, Jacob getting a BJ in his Garage, Some Strong Sexual Details, Some Nessie Sitting on Jacob's face, the taste of strawberries, I am sad to Say Jacob and Nessie fuck like Rabbits, SO concluding this Chapter is Pure smutt. Okay even my best friend Bryan sain when he read this he was waiting for the Music to come on , so ponder that before you continue to Read. But ENjoy my twisted Demented mind. XD_**

**Disclaimer: Again I don't Own Stephenie Meyers work, But I do own my Perverted mind, this Chapter was Pure Smutt I know it. Darn my Perverted mind. **

* * *

Chapter 24: Believe me I am Insane.

* * *

Only 15 minutes had passed when I got a phone call from Jacob. I answered.

"Yes Jacob?" I couldn't believe he missed me already.

"Nessie I just got home. Thought you would like to know I got home safe." his voice sounded sad.

"Since when do you call me to tell me you get home safe?" I giggled.

"Nessie you know this is going to be hard for me being away from you for a week." he sighed. "You know I have always been right next to you."

"Well also I think it's a good idea we get some air from each other. We have been spending a lot of time." I sighed myself; I didn't know what I was doing.

"Are you breaking up with me?" oh god did he really think I was breaking up with him? Jeez I'm not that mean. I loved this man.

"No never Jacob." I had to console him. I never would break up with him. We just really needed a break so I wouldn't kill him. "I just need to clear my head and gain some self control ok."

"Oh good I don't know what I would of done If you broke up with me Nessie." I felt the hurt on his tone. But this depressed me.

"Now don't tell me you're getting all soft on me and shit. Please you know you are the only guy I want." I tried to cheer him up. It was the truth he was the only guy for me. But did I start to develop a crush on Bryan? I snapped that thought quickly out my mind.

"Better be that way." he said it in a possessive tone I hated that.

"Ew don't tell me you're possessive and conceited now?" I was joking.

"No not at all. I just can't see myself sharing you or giving you up."That was sweet. But then again that was my Jacob.

"Well you don't have to worry about sharing me, because I cannot be shared. I am all yours babe as your mines." I giggled a little.

"Yea that's true I'm not going nowhere either."

I and Jacob spoke on the phone until we both fell asleep. Three days had gone by and I still wasn't ready to see Jacob. But I was in the mood to see Yazlin and Bryan.

"Dad! Mom! I'm going to see Yazlin be back before Dark ok." before I could grab my car keys there was dad and mom with their arms crossed.

"You know you can't go." Dad said in his honey tone.

"We promised Jacob we would try to keep you away from Bryan." Mom added. Jeez they were acting like Jacob was a king and they had to obey his every command.

"No Nessie that is not the reason why we are doing it. We just promised and we agree with Jacob." Dad had read my thoughts again. What the fuck was I not safe to go anywhere?

"Can I please go see them I am supposed to give Bryan his homework." I was trying to make up an excuse.

"No tell Yazlin to come over and you give it to her." Mom said it so sweetly. Jeez my parents had a strict lock on me. Why couldn't they have been like this with Jacob? Maybe I would have a little more freedom.

"No you wouldn't." Dad answered my thoughts. Damn it I hate when he can read my thoughts.

"But I want to be able to see Bryan he is one of my close friends and I don't have that many." I sighed. "He isn't dangerous right now he is human." I gave my little girl pout that melted them.

"Fine, go for a little bit ok. It's two now we want you in the house by four-thirty ok young lady." I nodded my head and I hugged my parents.

I went to my car and drove to Yazlin's house. But I had a strange feeling in my stomach that told me drive to La Push. Hmm was I going to kill Jacob today? I had no clue but I did want to see him for one or more reasons if you catch my drift. I decided to drive to La Push.

I pulled up to Jacob's house. I had seen him working in his garage. I seen his shirtless chest sent chills down and up my spine. I wasn't thirsty of him. I just wanted him to satisfy my every need. I had seen the sweat running down his chest. Damn was he looking sexy ass ever? I never noticed how three days without Jacob could make me want him so bad.

I walked over to the garage. "Hey sexy looks like you're in need of some help." I looked at him and bit my lip.

"Nessie what are you doing here?" he began to whip his hands on a rag. I didn't answer I just walked over to him and pressed one finger to his lips.

"Shh, this isn't a regular visit." I was horny and I was going to get me some now. I kissed him with intensity and passion. I licked his lips and bit on them softly.

I gently tugged on his jeans un buttoning them. I slid my hands into his pants and pulled his dick out it was already hard for me. I wanted to taste him as he had tasted me.

I lowered myself to my knees and I held him firmly in between my fingers.

"Nessie what are you going to do?" why was he asking just enjoy. I ignored him and licked the head of his dick. Hmm I was going to enjoy this I felt him twitch against my hand. I licked it once more. I liked the reaction I was getting. No way was I going to be able to fit his whole cock in my mouth. Then I thought about eating Pop sickles. Lick a color were normally thick. Hmm I got an idea.

I licked the sides and ran my tongue in a circular motion around his head. I heard him moan. "Fuck Nessie." he swore but for all the right reasons. I felt an adrenaline rush when I knew we could get caught at any moment. I ran my lips and sucked gently on the shaft of his cock he grew with every lick and every light suck. I finally tried sticking his head in my mouth I sucked lightly he moaned again.

"Fucking damn Nessie!" I was pleased to hear he was enjoying. I slid my lips a little further I felt him moan. I bobbed my head slowly pulling his dick in and out of my mouth. I felt Jacob buck his hips with every movement. "Fuck this Nessie I need to taste you." he pulled me away from him and pulled my pants down. And he lifted me on to the car's hood. He pulled my panties down and he lift my hips from the car. I was already wet from all the things I did to Jacob. He sucked on my clit. This made me moan. He licked and sucked at it. He always made me squirm.

He licked up and down in between. He made it to my entrance and started fucking me with his tongue. I put my hands on his head and began pulling on his hair. I loved the way he ate me. His tongue worked magic down there. It was like he wasn't going to eat for days. He licked on my clit making me moan and dig my nails into his scalp.

"Stop teasing, you know how I feel about this." I pulled him up and I wanted him in me I pulled his dick and guided him to my entrance. His head went in and it hurt a little. I guess because we hadn't had sex in a little while it got tight again. He went a little deeper and I moaned he gripped my hips firmly. He went in slowly at first he wanted me to get the hang of it but I just wanted him to go faster.

"Go faster." he went a little faster. "Fuck!" I moaned so loud I hoped nobody heard. For the first time we were having sex somewhere other than my house. He slid in and out his thrusts were full of rhythm he would move his hips as he rolled them. They reminded me of ocean waves the way they rolled. He went faster and faster. I kissed him damn how much I missed his lips. How much I missed this is body on top of mine; His rock hard cock inside of me. I felt my walls tense up. "Oh God! I'm going to come."

He just smiled at me. I knew he got some sick satisfaction when he made me weak underneath him. I bit his neck, But not in the fact that I was thirsty; But because it seemed like a great thing to do. He just moaned.

Hmm finding weak spots shall be nice. As he was still fucking me, I nibbled his ear. I heard him make a sound I liked. I sucked on his lip that wasn't something new. He took one of his hands and ripped my shirt. Hmm getting the animal out of Jacob was my new pleasure.

"Fuck this I need to take you to my room." he sucked on my neck. He pulled out, pulled his pants up. He looked around to see f anyone was around. He lifted me onto his shoulder covering me with one of his oversized shirts. He zoomed us to his Room. He threw me on his bed. He went to the bathroom where I heard water running I'm guessing he was washing his Hands.

I was upset I needed him in me. "Jacob hurries the fuck up, gets your ass back over here and fucks me." I yelled at him.

He rushed back in the room he was fully naked. "Sorry." his lips were back on me. He pulled my bra off and flung it somewhere. He licked my nipple and licked it softly. I could tell this was going to be a long day. The only thought on my mind was to be with Jacob. This way I was now an addict to his body, I could tell I did the same to him. I slapped him. Not that I didn't like what he was doing I needed him to fuck me. He looked at me shocked.

"You just slapped me." his jaw had dropped.

"Yea I told you to stop fucking teasing and fuck me."

"Oh that's how you want to play then, alright we can play your game." he picked me up flipped me over he put me on all fours. He spread my legs. Oh no he was not going to fuck me doggy style. He slid his cock in my tight pussy. He went in slow at first. I felt him go all in me so deep. Oh my god was that the best feeling. He hit my spot better that way. I swear I felt like I could come right there on the spot. He began to go in a little faster. I couldn't help but scream I tried to muffle my screams by bitting down on the pillow. Oh my god! Oh my God! This was heaven.

"Told you two can play your game." he laughed, and then swats me on the butt. It was the best torture I could ever have. He was going fast and I was moaning. I think I was moaning so loud. I bit the pillow so hard feathers were flying all around the room. I was having an orgasm. SHIT! FUCK! DAMN! Was all I can manage to say? All I heard was Jacob's laughter. He was enjoying this punishment he was giving me. I finally climaxed. But yet I needed more of him. How was it possible for me to come more times before he ever did?

I wanted to kiss him. He noticed I was quivering underneath him from the orgasm I just had. My pussy tightened. I felt like my pussy was swollen. Most likely it was from all the work Jacob had put into pleasing me. For some reason I needed to please him.

"Jacob, I want to try something?" he gave me a weird look. And then gave me an okay. He pulled out of me. I had something at the mists of a plot.

"What do you want t do exactly Nessie?" he smiled at me.

"I want to sit on your face." I know it sounded bad. But one time I was flipping through the channels and I stopped when I seen this woman sit on a man's face. He was eating her while they were like that. "I want you to eat me like that,"

"You're lucky you taste like strawberries." he chuckled and then licked his lips. "But don't forget I want to get mines too."

"Sure, sure." he laid down on the bed. I sat on his face and his tongue began to work magic again. Oh my god that felt so good. I thrust myself into his face his tongue licked and sucked on my clit. Now I bet he thought he was eating a strawberry ice cream cone. He did it so well. He thrust his tongue in my pussy and twirled it around. Oh my god did I die and went to heaven. I literally melted in his mouth. He pulled me off of his face.

"Ok that's enough now you need to please Me." he smiled at me. Now I had no idea in how to please him. What did I have to do? I know I could lick it. But then I remembered the first time we had sex when I was on top. He literally loved for me to be in control.

"I think I know what you need." I gave him a sinister grin. I knew I was going to take control all over again. I was going to have that in powering feeling again. I just loved to see his eyes dark and lustful. I loved to see his face moan and groan. I loved that I had the power.

I quickly jumped into his lap, I put him in me and I started to grind myself in him. I went back and forth. I quickly heard him give off a hissing sound. Man did I love the power. I like to ride him like a horsey. He grabbed my waist and lifted me up and down against him. I felt myself escalating slowly going up. He literally got me so high. I felt like I was high from him. He was my drug fix.

I felt his hips bucking underneath me. I knew he was close to his release his climax. I had already come, how many times already. He finally came and I felt his warm come inside me. It felt good to be able to satisfy myself. I always got off by watching him get off. He became soft inside me. Even when Jacob was soft he was hard.

But now I had to pee so badly. I got off of him he was going to pull me to his side. But I had to pee really badly. "I will be right back." I ran to the bathroom I felt his release slide down my leg. I went used the bathroom and cleaned myself. I went back to his room and lay down next to him. I had no idea what time it was but it was really dark outside.

"What made you want to come?" he asked me as he wrapped an arm around me.

"Do I really need a reason?" I giggled. I felt silly to tell him the only reason I came over was because I got horny. I just basically wanted to fuck.

"No you never do, you know I always receive you with open arms." he played with the end of one of my curls wrapping it around his finger.

"Well I only came over to fuck." it was the truth I was horny as fuck. "I think I am having serious mood swings, it is starting to affect my senses also." I sighed.

"Ok so one minute you want to kill me, and then the next you want to attack me sexually." he smiled at me he chuckled also.

"Yes Jacob that is why I am saying I am having some serious mood swings." I frowned being pregnant, a teenager and a Vampire had some serious consequences.

"Damn I am sorry Nessie." he looked down.

"Why are you sorry?" I looked at him weird. Why would he blame himself?

"I am sorry for getting you Pregnant." he frowned.

"Jacob I am happy that I am pregnant. I am going to have our children. You know it was going to happen sooner or later." I smiled at him.

"I just feel like you didn't enjoy life the way you should of enjoyed." he frowned again. "I think we got caught up too quick in our relationship. We weren't dating not even two weeks before we had sex, and in the two times before you got pregnant Nessie." was he seriously blaming himself.

"Whoa, whoa Jake! It takes two to make a child. Now you know you weren't the only one in the bed so don't blame yourself. I blame me, because I was the one that wanted it not you." I corrected myself. "Actually we both wanted it, shit it was amazing. I will never regret it trust me."

"Yea I see, just your only 8-years old. You really haven't experienced much." he sighed.

"I don't want to talk about this, your ruining my high." I groaned and I crossed my arms.

"Fine your right." he finally smiled at me. "I really like the little visit you gave me today." he kissed my fore head.

"Umm... Jake what time is it?" I asked because I was supposed to be home at four-thirty.

"It's Nine why?" Damn Mom and Dad were going to kill me.

"Damn it I am going to die tonight." I hit my fore head with my palm.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he looked at me weird.

"Mom and Dad told me to be home at Four-Thirty. They are going to flip." he started laughing at me. "Why are you laughing Jacob?" he was laughing and this wasn't funny at all.

"It is funny, you told them you were coming here right?" he looked at me.

"Not exactly." I moved my face from his face and stared at the wall. "Now don't get mad Jake."

"You were going to go see him right?" his tone got a little stronger. "Didn't I tell you I didn't want you with him." he sighed. "One... two... three." he was counting I guess he wanted to control his anger. I really didn't want to get him upset; just I wanted to see Bryan. But it's not like I went.

"Yea, but did I go no. so I don't understand why you would get mad." I frowned he didn't trust me what the fuck?

"Yea you are right, I am sorry I just get Jealousy get in the way. Now I know exactly how Edward felt." he sighed and then kissed my fore head.

"Please don't compare our situation to Mom, Dad and you." I frowned every time he brings that up.

"Yea sorry Ness I forgot." he kissed me one more time.

"Should I go home now?" I asked I needed to face my parents.

"NO! I mean stay tonight we will deal with this tomorrow morning okay." he kissed me. His kiss always made me feel safe.

"Fine babe." I kissed him gently.

"Get some rest look at you, hardly can keep your eyes open." He chuckled. "Go to sleep honey." he hugged me tight.

I was worried I knew my parents would flip out. But I was sleepy Jacob had fucked my brains out. Damn was today a great day. I officially realized I am insane.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

Nessie waved at me and I heard Jacob growl. I am about to have fun with this. I loved to piss Jacob off. I waved back at her and went over to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss a little too close to her lips. Fuck I swear her smell makes my dick twitch. I felt myself grow a little from the smell of vanilla. Damn I am going to die today.

I heard Jacob growl harder at me. But his pain was my pleasure. "Hey Bryan, you look like you're feeling a lot better." damn her voice was like that of an angel. I took another breath I was going to say something but I just nodded. "What is wrong with you?" she looked at  
me funny but at the same time with concern.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind lately." it was the truth I could never lie to an angel like her. My phone rang again. I didn't even bother to answer it.

"I think you should answer that." Jacob gave me a grin that made me want to knock him out. I looked at who it was. It was Vanessa again what the fuck. I got mad I threw my phone to the ground and it broke.

"Bryan why did you do that?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No reason, problems." I picked up my sim card from the ground.

"Looks like your girl is giving you problems." he gave that same grin.

"Yo Jacob shut the fuck up you know nothing about me." I growled right back. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered like this. First with the thing of my father, second with my Nessie obsession. Now Vanessa is always fucking calling me.

"Who do you think you are talking to like that?" he moved a little closer to my face. I was really about to punch him in the face. I didn't even care that Nessie was there.

* * *

Okay oooo it gets Awesome, So Review, Tell me what you think is Going to Happen next Chapter. Again next Chapter is In Bryan's POV so it show's some Crazy stuff. Do tell me What you think? I want to Know. Oh My GOd!!! I love the NExt Chapter. So click That Green Button and Tell me What you think.


	25. Unicorns and magical things disappear

**A/N: Okay Lovely Readers here is My yet another one of my Favorite Chapters, The song Incorporated in the story was actually written by my Best friend Bryan, he is an aspiring Rapper/singer. Music is one of his passions; so I asked him to write a song just for this story, which I had to Beg him and he ended up doing it Anyway. Love you Bryan, this Chapter is dedicated to him. For the Shirt I described I will Add a picture of the shirt to my Profile, I truly love that shirt It's a guy clothing company but I so want a shirt. The Character Ranie is so Cute. So if you want to Check out What the shirt looks like I would put a link of the shirt on my Profile. also the Quote is from one of my favorite salsa songs that I grew up listening to, And I so Translated it to english because the song is in Spanish. Also Don't Forget to Review After you Read and Enjoy!!**

**Sorry For the long authors note. **

**Disclaimer: DON'T Own NADA. **

* * *

Chapter 25: Bryan POV: Unicorns and Magical things disappear.

* * *

"Like unicorns,

Disappear

Love is now so easy,

Only a matter of a kiss

a love like ours

Should not ever die"

a quote from a very nice Spanish song, by: Jerry Rivera- Amores Como el Nuestro. I translated it.

I woke up a little early this morning. I sighed as I looked at the clock and it said 5am. I sat up in my bed. I was finally going to school today; I was going to have to face Nessie today. Ugh I felt in my bones today was going to be a long day. I walked over to my closet. I picked out some Levi jeans; I was going to wear my purple Ranie akolatronia shirt. I picked up my Big Nike High QK retro in purple. I wanted to look a little sexy.

I sat in my bed just thinking I had some inspiration to write. I took out a pen and one of my song books and began to write.

It's every time that I look in your eyes,

I see an angel and I am mesmerized,

I see only you baby. (Mhmm)

I see only you.

I can't sleep at night because of the thoughts of you,

You're always on my mind (mind)

Yo girl I would do anything for you.

If you tell me too, I will do it for you.

Ma I know you got a man but let me express myself,

I would do anything to please you.

Now I am not here to tease you.

It's every time that I look in your eyes,

I see an angel and I am mesmerized,

I see only you baby. (Mhmm)

I see only you.

Damn girl it's those chocolate brown eyes,

Every time I see them it melts my heart.

But baby that's a start.

Choices in life aren't always so smart.

But baby I just want to be a part of you.

Your long curly bronze hair,

You always smell like vanilla.

To sneak a kiss from you would be heavenly,

Kissing one of gods beautiful creations.

To live an eternity without you baby is a tragedy,

But to live an eternity with you is heaven.

Damn if I am dreaming don't wake me up.

The thought of it all brings tears to my eyes.

I can never have you, that is my problem.

It is like wanting to reach a star an being unsuccessful,

I want to be your man but that gets so stressful.

I just want to be with you,

I just want to be with you.

I had stopped there because it was about seven and I needed to get ready. A million thoughts that came to mind; and my brain started hurting guess I was overly creative. Renesmee gave me inspiration to write like I never wrote before for any girl. Was I crushing or did I love? Well whatever it was it was a strong feeling. I went to take a shower using my axe body wash. I always looked good. I went I put on my favorite cologne cool water. I got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen. There was my Grandma cooking. I was hungry as hell.

"Good morning grandma." I went over and kissed her cheek.

"I heard you singing this morning." my little sister giggled at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yazzy mind your business, I was feeling creative this morning." I sighed. I already knew she knew who it was for. I was getting slammed from everyone in my family because I fell in love with Nessie. I am starting to think this was an obsession I was having. Ugh I need some help. I scrubbed one of my hands along my face.

"Sorry Bryan." she lifted her eyebrow.

"You don't understand a thing Yazzy." I didn't want to be rude to her. But sometimes she got annoying. The only thing she could talk about now a day was Embry. And love was the last thing I wanted to hear about.

"Bryan?" she snapped me out my thoughts.

"Huh?" I really wasn't paying attention to her.

"I was saying I am not going to come home with you because I am going to La Push to hang out with Embry." she smiled.

So like her to ditch me for her boyfriend. But whatever I have to make some new friends. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Ok so what?" I got up from the table. "I am going to go for a drive ok."

"Bryan you haven't eaten." my grandma said she looked at me weird.

"I will just pick something up." I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I really didn't even want to go to school anymore. I got into my black Honda accord. I ran my fingers through my hair. My iphone buzzed. I had a text, probably some damn stupid bitch from P.R. That Was overly obsessed with me.

I took a look who it was. Damn it was fucking Vanessa I fucked her once and she was hooked on me. I and she once upon a time were friends but we got drunk, well I got drunk and we ended up having sex and she fell in love with me. I took a look at what she said.

_Hey Sexz I mish chu. Chu dnt hit mi up nomorez?_

Damn did the slang sound retarded compared to the text messages I would get from my Nessie. Damn it was I calling her my Nessie now. There is something seriously wrong with me. I text Vanessa back.

_Sorry I been busy, and why the fuck you texting me so fucking early in the morning._

Then I thought there was a four hour time change between Washington and P.R. It was about eleven-thirty over there. She text back.

_Sry mi taut it wuz Lataz ova derz__._

Damn was I messing with some fucking dumb ass girls who can't spell? My phone vibrated again I touched the talk button on the screen.

"Hello." I didn't even feel like talking on the phone.

"Hey sexy you were taking too long to respond so I decided to call you." she sounded so perky. Man was she a groupie.

"Vanessa I am not really in the mood to talk. Plus I am on my way to school." I sighed. "I will see if I hit you up later ok." before she even could respond I hung up. I instantly rolled my eyes.

Fuck its eight-thirty and haven't even pulled out the drive way. I took a deep breath, put my seat belt on I hated wearing that shit but what was I going to do. Little police officers here didn't get much action so they would pull me over like nothing. I finally started the car. I pulled out the drive way and was speeding to the high school I needed at least ten minutes before class to just breath.

To my surprise there she was as I pulled in. She looked beautiful as ever her cheeks had that little light pink flush. But she wasn't alone and that caused me to roll my eyes. I looked at my phone I had a text from Yazzy. I was surprised she didn't just flash the message to me .I read it carefully.

_Hey bro, please be careful and stay out of trouble. Muahs love ya._

Did she really think I was capable? Whatever she needs to start trusting me more; I wasn't going to get suspended the first week I was here. I didn't even bother to wear a coat or a sweater, I got out the car brushed off any creases I may have on my clothes. Damn was I a fucking freak. I groaned and closed the door to my car and turned on the alarm.

Nessie waved at me and I heard Jacob growl. I am about to have fun with this. I loved to piss Jacob off. I waved back at her and went over to her and hugged her and gave her a kiss a little too close to her lips. Fuck I swear her smell makes my dick twitch. I felt myself grow a little from the smell of vanilla. Damn I am going to die today.

I heard Jacob growl harder at me. But his pain was my pleasure. "Hey Bryan, you look like you're feeling a lot better." damn her voice was like that of an angel. I took another breath I was going to say something but I just nodded. "What is wrong with you?" she looked at me funny but at the same time with concern.

"Nothing I just have a lot on my mind lately." it was the truth I could never lie to an angel like her. My phone rang again. I didn't even bother to answer it.

"I think you should answer that." Jacob gave me a grin that made me want to knock him out. I looked at who it was. It was Vanessa again what the fuck. I got mad I threw my phone to the ground and it broke.

"Bryan why did you do that?" she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No reason, problems." I picked up my Sim card from the ground.

"Looks like your girl is giving you problems." he gave that same grin.

"Yo Jacob shut the fuck up you know nothing about me." I growled right back. I wasn't in the mood to be bothered like this. First with the thing of my father, second with my Nessie obsession. Now Vanessa is always fucking calling me.

"Who do you think you are talking to like that?" he moved a little closer to my face. I was really about to punch him in the face. I didn't even care that Nessie was there.

"No Jacob please leave him alone." she shot me the most beautiful smile. I totally forgot I was mad. I was stunned in my place.

"You are so lucky." did he think I was scared. I was still not in the mood.

"Jacob we have to go to school now." her beautiful voice. I liked that she said we as in me and her. I seen Jacob roll his eyes.

"Ok Nessie I will come get you after school today." they kissed each other and I wanted to crawl in a hole now. Because I was the one who wanted to kiss her.

"Ok see you later ok." she kissed him one more time, I felt my stomach turn.

He finally got in the car and drove off. Nessie turned and looked at me.

"Come on Bryan let's go to class." she pulled my arm. Now I got a great idea.

"Nessie?" I gave her a smile.

"What are you thinking of?" she gave me a smile that I loved.

"I am not in the mood to go to school today." I lifted one of my eyebrows and smiled again.

"Are you trying to say you want to ditch school?"

"Yea I am. I do need a new phone now. Would you take me to where I need to go?" I smiled at her but I was a little nervous. Nessie wasn't really the kind of girl to ditch school, and If she was to ditch why would it be with me.

"Umm... Sure why not." she smiled at me. Did she just say yes to me. She said yes. I was still in shock that she said yes.

"Ok so let's go." we walked over to my car. I opened the passenger side for her and closed it for her. I got over to the driver seat and went in. I had no idea where we were going to go. "Umm... So where do I go?"

"Well all I can think of is Port Angeles so you can get a new phone."

"Ok sounds good. Put your seat belt on." I really didn't want to get pulled over.

Wow another way for me to be killed or tortured; now I could be arrested and convicted for life. Jeez this was great. Now my murder wouldn't even be registered in the Obituaries.

"Bryan? Do you remember how to get to Port Angeles?"

"Yea I think I can manage." I put my seat belt on and pulled out the parking lot. "Do you think your boyfriend will get mad because your ditching school with me?" I knew the answer but I loved to hear it.

"Yea he would probably be." she shrugged.

I couldn't help but to let a laugh out. "And you don't care?"

"Well of course I care. I know he will get mad, but I hate that he gets jealous. You are a friend I see you as a big brother or a best friend." she smiled at me and then put her hand on mines. A friend yea

I am a friend only.

We were now on the highway. "Hey do you want to listen to the radio or no?" I wanted to ask because I hated awkward silence.

"It's your car, if you want to I am fine with it." I turned on the radio to hear nothing I would want to listen to on the radio.

"Flip through it until you find something you like."

"I rather not Bryan."

I sighed and then went through the songs I had on my car play list. I found a song that I liked to listen to back in the 90's. It was a classic salsa song by Jerry Rivera. Amores Como El Nuestro. (Love like ours.)

"I hope you don't mind me playing this?" I smiled at the angel sitting next to me.

"No it's fine. It is your car."

Damn this was a lovey dovey song. But it was a nice song I loved it. We finally got to Port Angeles.

"Do you know where I have to turn at?" I asked because I was clueless to where I was.

"Yea turn right on the next block." she pointed.

I turned on the next block and seen the phone store. I went in the parking lot and parked the car. I got out and opened the door for Nessie. That is the kind of guy I am.

"Ok so you are going to help me pick a phone?" I smiled I felt like this was nice.

"Of course I don't think you only brought me here to look pretty." she giggled. I loved her laugh. And if it were to bring her just to look pretty she didn't need to try very hard.

We got in the store. I was looking at the phones; I kind of wanted something different then what I had before. But I loved the touch screen phones.

"Look at this phone." I seen Nessie show me a pink phone. Now I wasn't going to get a pink phone.

"Were you looking at that for me or for you?" I chuckled.

"Shut up Bryan." she giggled.

I finally seen this blackberry I liked it was a touch screen. It was nice I wanted it. "I think I am going to go with this one." I showed Nessie.

"Yea that one is nice if you're into that."

"Well I like it." I smiles at her. "Excuse me." I called over to the sales rep.

"Yes how may I help you?" the sales rep guy said.

"I want this phone right here." I showed him the phone.

"Would you like to start an account?"

"No I just want the phone." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok I will be back with your phone in five minutes." I hated that they take forever. The guy went in the back to get my phone.

"Umm... So what are we doing after this?" my sweet angel said. I smiled at her. Then my stomach growled.

"I think I should get something to eat." I laughed.

"Sure and then after that?" I guess she meant she knew we wouldn't waste all day here. And Jacob was going to come get her at two.

"Well I don't know?" I looked at my watch it was already ten-thirty. "We can hang out for a bit. We can go catch a quick movie if you want and still be over by the school before two."

"Um.. Ok" she giggled. Why was she being so shy around me?

Finally the guy came with my phone.

"Cash, debit or credit?"

"Debit." I pulled out my wallet and handed him my card.

I paid and we got out the damn phone store.

"Are you hungry?" I had to ask because it would of been rude not too.

"Not really, I am cold though." without her asking anymore I pulled my sweater that I had in the back seat and handed it to her.

"Here that should make you feel better." she smiled at me.

"Thanks Bryan."

"No prob, that is what friends do right?" yea what "Friends" do fuck did I want to be more than her friend.

"Yea you are a great friend Bryan." she paused. "I see you like a best friend, a big brother you know?"

"Yea I know." I saw her look down at the car floor.

"But I don't know why sometimes I just need to be around you." she paused again. This was making me very impatient. "It is as if I need you. But I don't know why?" I was starting to get hope. Maybe she loved me like I loved her. Man was I sick.

"Wow that is strange." I was going to tell her something I never told anyone. "Nessie you want to know why I been all silent and shit?" her beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked at me.

"Umm... Sure if you want to tell Me." she was so innocent I loved it.

"Well there are different things that have been going on." I sighed I can't believe I was about to say this. "Well I found out that the man I thought was my father wasn't my father." man was I going to get pissed. I really didn't know why I was telling her this.

"Really that must be hard." she had compassion in her eyes. It was cute.

"That really isn't the bad part. My real father that man is the cause of why I am the monster I am." I was getting pissed already.

"How?"

"He was the one who bit me. Now I know you don't know that much about me. But Nessie I trust you to tell you my secrets." I knew she was the one I can trust for everything because I loved her.

"Really you trust me?" her eyes sparkled I loved that reaction.

"Yea I do. Not even Yazzy knows that. I just found out the other day. And It has just been on my mind." it really hadn't but I didn't have the courage to tell her I loved her.

"Wow and you trust me that much?" she looked surprised.

"Yea I trust you that much, why wouldn't I."

"I don't know, I guess because we haven't been friends that long." she was right but it felt like it was longer than that.

"That is true. But feels like it has been way longer." I smiled.

"That is true." she giggled. My stomach growled again. "Sounds like you're hungry." she giggled again.

"Yea I am going to def needs some food now." I chuckled. "You want me to go to the place to eat or you want me to do drive-thru."

"It is up to you." she was still being shy.

"Why so shy?"

"I don't know, I like to be with you." she twisted her fingers together on her knees. She was being really timid with me.

"Well I like to be with you too." I gave her a smile.

I finally seen a McDonalds and I pulled in I decided to go in and sit down. I saw Nessie pull out a steel bottle from her bag. I looked at her puzzled. Then as she took a sip I smelled blood. Damn I never thought I would see her drinking that stuff.

"Yea sorry I am thirsty, and in my condition I can only drink blood." her condition what did she mean. Well she was a vampire so I am guessing she did need to drink some blood now and then.

I finally parked the car. I opened the door for her again. And we went inside.

"You sure you don't want anything?" I had to ask.

"Yea I am sure." she smiled.

I got on line and I ordered a lot of food because I can eat a lot. I got my food and my large Hi-C. We went to a booth and sat in the back. I quickly attacked my food. It tasted fucking great.

"Damn this shit taste banging." I stuffed a handful of fries in my mouth. She looked at me weird and I suddenly felt embarrassed. I think I was blushing.

"Awe don't feel embarrassed it is cute, it reminds me of Jacob." now she is comparing me to her boyfriend. That is not good.

"Na just the way you was looking at me." I looked at the time it was eleven already damn this day was flying by and I didn't want it to.

"It is cute though." she smiled at me. One thing I can never get bored of is her smile.

"Thanks." I continued to attack my food.

I was finally done and it was eleven-fifteen. "So do you want to see a movie or do you want to do something else?"

"No the movie is fine." I saw her put one of her hands to her stomach.

"Anything in specific you want to see?" she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Umm... Yea I do I want to see that New Moon movie." she twisted her jaw down as she meant to say yikes. Damn was I really going to watch a movie where all I see is Taylor Lautner naked for 80 percent of the whole flick? Yea I would as I seen Nessie's beautiful face.

"Ok Nessie anything you want." I smiled at the angel next to me. I don't think I could say no to her.

We went to see that damn New Moon movie. When we got out the theater it was now one-thirty. I think I was going to need to speed back to the school. We got in the car and I was speeding back to Forks. I got to the parking lot with ten minutes to spare.

"I had a fun time today." I grinned at her.

"Yea it was. But we can't do that a lot." she frowned.

"I see because of him right." I frowned myself. She didn't look at me. "it is right. Nessie you still are young, you need to enjoy life." I sighed. "And as I am seeing things he is stopping you from it."

"It's not like that Bryan. I love him, I love him more than anything in life." she was still looking down.

"Nessie you can love someone. But that dude is robbing your youth." I paused she opened her mouth to speak but she didn't say anything and got out the car. I got an impulse and I got out the car and to her side. She was still looking down, I lifted her face with my fingers and I can't believe I kissed her. She didn't pull back or anything her lips felt amazing with mines. I felt like I died and went to heaven. I felt like I touched a star. I felt like singing off beat. I felt the love I had for her be intensified.

I finally felt everything disappear. All unicorns and magical things. None of that existed but me and Nessie and this kiss that sent sparks between the two of us.

* * *

**SORRY BUT NO NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW THAT IS A SURPRISE, I will say though that Next Chapter is in Jacob's POV, so Review and tell me what you think is going to Happen next Chapter; Can I say possible murder, LOL. well maybe, maybe NOT. Let me know what you think? clicky clicky The green Button. **


	26. Jacob's POV

**A/N okay Lovely Readers, Here is another Update, I have stayed to My word of Updating everyday as long as the Reviews Are coming in; But I am Starting to think I am going to Need a couple more Reviews to Continue Updating the story. I might go Back to The updating on the Weekends again. But if I get more Reviews I will Def Update sooner then less. So GO ahead Read and then Review. Tell me What you think of this Chapter. I was really About to Not update today because I had a crazy night last night with friends and Fam cause of New Years; But I will stay to my Word and Update today. **

**NOTE: I would like to get a little more feedback, so I will like to get a couple more Reviews if you would like to make me happy. The story Hit 5,000 hits today which is amazing, Meaning I know I have the Readers but I would like the feedback. So I am expecting a couple more Reviews this Chapter and Most of all Enjoy Readers. **

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. Well Maybe I should for one Day say I own it One day only lol. silly me the Trix rabbit said Trix are for kids. I am not a kid I am a 18 year old college student smh. **

* * *

Chapter 26: Jacob POV.

* * *

I had just left Nessie at school; damn I left her with him. Damn did I have jealousy problems? First with Bella and now with Nessie. I wasn't losing Nessie for nothing in the world. I was the protagonist this time not him. I was finally going to have my happily ever after.

I was driving towards La Push. Damn I didn't have shit to do. I was trusting Nessie was going to be a good girl and stay away from Bryan. I trusted her and knew she wouldn't do anything stupid.

I finally got to La Push. I was going to go talk to Sam. Man was I already stressed. Nessie was pregnant a war was a year and some change away. I was going to have to cope with the fact I was going to be the father of twins.

I parked the car in front of Sam's house. And I went inside.

"Hey Sam." I sighed I just needed to think really but I needed a friend also.

"Hey Jake. What's up?"

"I just left Nessie at school. I'm still stressing over becoming a father, how is that for you?" I had to ask he was a father already and he was going on baby number two.

"Jake it's a great feeling when you hold that little bundle of joy in your arms." he grinned widely just thinking about when his son David was born.

"I bet it is. But my children are going to be twenty-five percent vampires. And my son can phase." I sighed just thinking about my kids and their talents made me even more nervous. It was great we had a heads up. But they wouldn't be able to enjoy childhood.

"Yea that's a little weird, won't he be attacking twenty-five percent of himself." he chuckled but I didn't find it funny.

"I don't know." I shook my head.

I was still stressed I talked with Sam for awhile. I decided I would go speak with Esme and see how the plans with the house were going. I made my way over to the Cullen house.

I seen Esme and The Doctor, Blondie and Emmet were there. I didn't see Edward or Bells; I didn't even see the little Pixie or Jasper. Whatever I needed to talk to Esme.

"Hello, Jacob," the doctor greeted me. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine; I wanted to talk to Esme." Esme looked at me and her yellow eyes gave off a sparkle. I knew she probably had most of the plan done.

"Well Jacob, if you wanted to know about the house plans their done." she paused and gave me a smile. "But we have decided to keep it a surprise from you and Renesmee." I didn't understand why they would keep it a surprise. Probably have it smelling more like vampire up in the place.

I still never got over the smell, but it was just easier to handle it now. Guess since I imprinted on one. My Nessie, how much I love her and soon she will be Mrs. Nessie Black. That had a good ring to it. Yea I would of liked for this to happen a little later, but Nessie changed her feelings towards me and it made my feelings change.

I loved that terror since the day she was born. No kidding was she a terror. I sighed I had to get out of my thoughts and answer Esme.

"I mean it is fine to keep it a secret from Renesmee, but don't keep it a secret from me."

"We understand but we want to make that your wedding gift." Esme answered back.

"Nessie and I haven't even chosen a date yet." I sighed It was true I was away from Nessie for three whole days and when we were on the phone we would just always say how much we loved each other.

In that Edward and Bells came in the door holding hands. Edward looked at me like he wanted to rip my throat out. Then I remembered Nessie didn't sleep home last night.

"Your right you damn mutt." that normally would of sounded better if I wasn't so stressed. I finally understood how Edward felt eight years ago when Bells was swollen with Nessie. His face finally lightened.

"Sorry Edward she was with me last night." I frowned a bit. "Just I missed her, it was three days I didn't see her I just didn't want to let her go." I knew Eddie would understand.

"Ok, but that isn't really a good excuse." he frowned at me. Nothing could happen to her she was already pregnant, she was sometimes stronger than me when she drank blood.

"That isn't what I am worried about." he looked at Bells face. What the fuck was he talking about? "What you were saying. We are starting to think she should stay away from Bryan."

That guy, I never fucking get a brake always competing with some guy to get a girl. Yea I would be happy for her no matter what happened but I didn't want to lose my Nessie. I refused to she was mine and mine only. I sound like a five year old child throwing a temper tantrum.

"So you do agree with me?" I sounded a little confused. But Edward and Bells wanted what was best for their daughter. Thank god that included me.

"Yes we do Jacob." Bells voice sounding all bell like, it still cracked me up. Just because I knew how her human voice was. But hey Bells was like my sister I still loved her, just not in the same way anymore.

"Ok but what can we do about it." I had to ask I had a million things that included keeping Nessie away from Bryan.

"Well you get creative with that and we will see if we approve." Bells smiled at me. "And Edward and I have been busy organizing the things for your house." damn I had forgotten my jealousy got in the way.

"Really but I have decided that I am going to pay." I didn't want them to pay for the expenses.

"We decided we wanted to give that as a gift; Not only for you guys but for the twins." Edward nodded with Bells words.

"We know you don't like that, but it isn't about you. It's all about the twins now. If you had chosen to wait, I don't know give or take a hundred years to have intercourse with my daughter. You wouldn't be in this problem." Edwards words killed me he was right. But just the thought of Nessie was amazing.

"You don't understand none of that was my decision, it was all Nessie." I chuckled just because it was funny that second night what Nessie did to me. I didn't want to think about it so Edward won't kill me.

"Yea don't." he scoffed. "You took my daughters innocence." I knew he wanted to kill me. I would gladly let him.

"Well Alice has been killing herself to find the right kind of stuff for a walk in closet, and new clothes for the twins arrival." damn I bet my kids were going to have designer diapers and all that. I looked at the time it was one. Damn I had been talking to them for a long time already. I still had an hour before I had to go get Nessie.

"That isn't really necessary of her. So can I know the plans for the house?" I still wanted to know, I didn't want them to keep me clueless and then we got a huge mansion that was nowhere near our style. I and Nessie liked the average; yes I would love to give my kids the best I could offer them.

"Yea sure Jacob." Bells lead me towards Carlisle study.

We got in there followed by the doctor and Esme. I seen Esme pulled out the blue print. I seen the prints the house was going to be everything me and Nessie would love. It was just the right amount of normal.

We discussed more things for the house. I told them stuff we should add and get rid of. I finally was going to make my way over to go get Nessie. I speeded over to the high school. I had been over here so many times.

I finally got there and pulled into the parking lot. What I seen made me furious. It made my blood boil and I felt like I was going to phase. I was going to kill him. I saw his lips on Nessie. I quickly got out the car and made my way over to where they were.

"What the fuck is this?" I pulled him from Nessie about to punch him in the face. I was furious. Before I could knock him out Nessie grabbed my arm. I was so close to phasing but I couldn't put her in danger like that.

"Jacob no don't." was she fucking defending him now.

"Look I am sorry I kissed her." his face still made me want to see it hitting the concrete. I was pissed as fuck. I was going kill him.

"Jake I love you." she was pulling out that card, but why was she doing it?

"No Nessie you were kissing him back." there were really no words I had to describe this.

"Nessie like I told you before think about that. I love you Nessie and that's for real." did he just fucking say he loved my Nessie and he said Nessie. My Nick name for her? I blanked out and I just punched him in the face. I hoped I had broken some bones. I had knocked him to the ground. He quickly got up and I seen his face heals pretty quickly. What the fuck? He can heal faster than I can?

He came and punched me back. He gave a powerful punch. I think we were evenly matched on the strength. I heard Nessie give out a cry.

"Please stop fighting please." she was begging. But I couldn't stop he had disrespected me. I was going for a death match I knew I could kill him he was helpless. In that I heard Embry come with his little witch girlfriend Yazzy.

"Guys please stop fighting." Yazlin yelled. I finally felt my body numb and I fell to the ground so did Bryan. Damn witch must of did a spell. "Now that's better."

"Yazzy just let us kill each other." I heard the damn enemy yell. For once I agreed with him.

"No remember the promise we made each other." I didn't know a word they were discussing, but I didn't care I felt Nessie's hand on my face.

"No! No! No! It is definitely not valid anymore." what the fuck I didn't care stop talking and let me kill you.

"Bryan what do you mean?" she looked at him like she was going to kick him in the face. That would have been funny, but I wanted to be the one to do it.

"Nothing I don't want to discuss this." I don't know what this guy's problem was. I just want to kill him.

"Yazzy stop asking him; let's just get them out of here before the principal comes." I heard Nessie scream. I couldn't take her being so upset. I closed my eyes and then seen I was in the car the next second I opened my eyes. Nessie was holding me my body was still numb. I saw Embry driving the car.

"Nessie can you explain to me what that was about?" I needed to ask. I was still hurt right now, seeing his lips on the woman I loved, the woman who was going to be the mother of my children.

"Jake baby... he kissed me. We were together pretty much the whole day today, I never really listened to what you and daddy said about him liking me that way." she paused and I seen her face turn to the car floor. "The kiss..." she paused again and closed her eyes; she was hiding something from me? Did she like that ass holes kiss? Did she stop loving me and was in love with him? "It meant nothing to me. This I guarantee, I love you more than any person getting in our relationship. You hear me?" her finger reached down to touch my cheek.

"I am still pretty pissed I want to kill him." my words were true I wanted to kill him for kissing my pregnant girl friend and future wife.

"Now don't do that, I still love him as a Best friend. I will hurt you Jacob Black if you hurt a hair on his head you, YOU HEAR ME!" she yelled at me and then punched me in the arm. It actually hurt when she hit me.

"Are you serious? Again you are going to choose him over me?" I was getting pissed about this. I seen Nessie didn't answer me and she held her stomach I seen it grow in front of my eyes she now had a little bump. It wasn't big or anything but it still was a bump. My jaw dropped and my body wasn't numb anymore I sat up and looked at her. "Are they growing?" I smiled at her. This was good news.

"Yea they are want to touch?" she grabbed my hand and set it on her stomach. It felt weird to feel it. The fact that those were my kids inside growing. It was a good feeling.

"Wow I can't believe they are growing this quick." I kissed my beautiful princess. I always did love everything about her. She was my everything.

"Yea I know, they take a lot out of me though." she yawned. I could tell she was tired. She laid her head on my shoulder; my instinct was to wrap my arm around her. Then I noticed she was wearing a sweater that wasn't hers or mines, and it was a guy's sweater. Then I knew it was his.

"Who sweater is that?" I got on the defensive I didn't want to get pissed and phase, hurting Embry and Nessie and especially my kids.

"Why do you ask? I know what your assumption is Bryan." her eyes quickly closed. Did she just fucking call me Bryan? That was the last fucking straw I was pissed. I was going to go and kill Bryan now. I got out the car I didn't care that Embry was still driving.

"Jacob! Please come back here." she yelled at me but I didn't listen to her I was phasing. I ripped out of my clothes and I was running I was going to kill him today. I didn't care if I had to kill some witches in the process. I normally wouldn't touch a women but he crossed my limit. I was going to kill him.

I ran fast towards their house on a dead end road. Their house was the only one on the path so I knew I wouldn't get spotted by any humans. This was a death match and I was going to win. He pushed all the buttons that could be pushed and I was going to kill him. He was going to die tonight.

As I reached the Yellow house I saw six witches in the front. I rolled my eye. Was this for real this dude really was going to have six chicks fight his battle. I growled this pissed me off he was a wimp. I knew if any of the guys were phased they can hear my thoughts. They would try to stop me or not I didn't care.

"Jacob please we don't want to hurt you." Yazlin said to me. They were all standing in defensive positions. Just ready to attack me with some spell.

I growled and then I seen him. My vicious side was coming out I wanted to kill him. Claw his face off. I felt myself numb again as I seen one of the damn witches swish her finger and I was down to the ground again. Fuck was that getting annoying.

"We already told you we don't want to hurt you Jacob." she sighed. "Listen Jake, He is sorry. My brother is sick." she rolled her eyes. I felt myself turning back into a human. That meant I would be coming back commando. "Don't worry Jake we won't look." they turned around and I was a human again. One of them said something and swished their finger and I had some basketball shorts on.

I still wanted to kill him. "Look Bryan stay away from Nessie or I will kill you this is not a threat this is a promise." I had to let him know. I was willing to kill him. I didn't care if Nessie would be mad at me. I didn't care if after six angry witches would kill me. I had to let him know I wasn't something to be messed with.

Embry drove up to the yellow house. Nessie was still in the car. I seen Embry get out the car.

"Jake dude, calm down." he put his hands to my shoulders.

"No way Embry, he disrespected me. He disrespected my girl. He disrespected my kids." I had to clarify all the main points.

"I understand completely, but you need to calm down Jake. Don't make me have to call Sam."

"Fuck Sam, this is my family we are talking about. You out of everybody know the deal." I was getting even more pissed and I would have phased again.

"Please Jake relax." he sighed. "Do it for Nessie."

I wasn't even thinking. I just wanted to kill Bryan I had forgotten all about Nessie. Then I thought of such an evil plan that would hurt Bryan.

I ran over to the car and looked at the bag I had in the back seat. I found the small black velvet box. I seen Nessie sitting in the passenger seat with her arms crossed. I pulled her out of the car.

"Nessie I am asking you this and I want to make sure I do it right." I got down on one knee and opened the box and revealed the ring to Nessie. It was my mom's old wedding ring I had asked Billy if I could have it. "Nessie will you marry me?" I smiled at her. Now I knew this would make Bryan not want to try to steal my Nessie.

She looked shocked. Looked like she was going to start crying. She put one of her hands to her mouth. I was waiting for her response.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"Nessie are you ok?" he asked me I could tell he was worried. We were now in the third week of October. I officially had two months left until the due date Yazzy had gave me. I was worried I felt myself getting weak. I was cold like if I was freezing.

"Jake I am cold." tears fell from my cheeks. "I am really cold." I hugged my knees now trying to bring the most warmth I could.

We were finally home and Jacob quickly parked the car and he lifted me in his arms. He was really hot. But not even that was warming me up. I was cold so very cold.

"Nessie your skin is ice cold." Jacob looked at me with worry in his eyes. I was now shivering and I felt my lips quiver from how cold I was. "I am going to go get Carlisle." Jacob left the room and in two seconds he came back with grandpa.

"Oh my Nessie your lips are turning purple." grandpa said to me. My body started to get numb. The coldness began to get worse. "Jacob I think you should keep her warm." grandpa suggested. Jacob came and lay down next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Damn Nessie your toes are freezing." was he complaining about me. I was carrying his babies which I bet were going to have a big head like his. I felt some sharp pain in my abdomen. I yelled from the pain.

"Renesmee are you ok?" grandpa asked. "I think we are going to have to run exams on you."

* * *

**Omg Drama, Payback proposal sheesh lol, this Chapter was fun to write. well hope you loved it. ****Well you know the drill lol, Review and tell me what you think about this chapter and What you think is going to happen Next Chapter, Promise nothing to hectic Just yet anyway. Well Clicky Clicky that green Button.**


	27. Death do us part and ice cold hearts

**A/N: Okay Again thanks Lovely readers for the Reviews, I really apreciate them It makes me happy, and Enjoy writing and letting you guys Enjoy a story. It makes sharing a story so much better. Well in this Chapter we get the yes to the Proposal and we Get some Nessie pregnacy problems and Intro to the twins awesome. Well Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own no Characters. I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter 27: Death do us part and Ice cold hearts.

* * *

Jacob had just gotten on his knees and asked me to marry him I was speechless. I had no words to say. I wanted to say yes a million times. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't. He was waiting anxiously for my response. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Of course baby, a million times yes." he smiled at me and he got up and wrapped his arms around my waist I kissed him. His kisses always sent me spinning. They were magical. Then I thought about the kiss with Bryan this afternoon and it sent chills up my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I think I liked to be close to Bryan. The kiss between me and him meant a little too much then it should've. I knew I loved Jacob with all my heart. But I had some love for Bryan. It was still that best friend love.

"Good." Jacob had a wide smile of satisfaction on his face. I turned and I seen Bryan's face it was pained and hurt. I think I seen his heart was broken. Bryan loved me, I think he even loved me the way Jacob loved me. Jacob put the ring on my finger. It wasn't something flashy but it was perfect.

"I think we should go home, I am starting to get thirsty." I had that burning dry feeling in my throat and I had no more blood in my bottle. I need to feed now.

"Sure honey, whatever Mrs. Black wants." he smiled at me and wrapped one of his arms around my waist then kissed my forehead.

It sounded good to hear him call me Mrs. Black. We had agreed before about getting married but we never made it official like today. I felt horrible. Was I leading Bryan on?

We got in the car and drove home. I felt my body temp was dropping I was getting cold really cold. This was happening with me all day today. My body temperature had been dropping and then going back to normal. But now it was just cold I was shivering. I think Jacob picked up on it.

"Nessie are you ok?" he asked me I could tell he was worried. We were now in the third week of October. I officially had two months left until the due date Yazzy had gave me. I was worried I felt myself getting weak. I was cold like if I was freezing.

"Jake I am cold." tears fell from my cheeks. "I am really cold." I hugged my knees now trying to bring the most warmth I could.

We were finally home and Jacob quickly parked the car and he lifted me in his arms. He was really hot. But not even that was warming me up. I was cold so very cold.

"Nessie your skin is ice cold." Jacob looked at me with worry in his eyes. I was now shivering and I felt my lips quiver from how cold I was. "I am going to go get Carlisle." Jacob left the room and in two seconds he came back with grandpa.

"Oh my Nessie your lips are turning purple." grandpa said to me. My body started to get numb. The coldness began to get worse. "Jacob I think you should keep her warm." grandpa suggested. Jacob came and lay down next to me wrapping his arms around me.

"Damn Nessie your toes are freezing." was he complaining about me. I was carrying his babies which I bet were going to have a big head like his. I felt some sharp pain in my abdomen. I yelled from the pain.

"Renesmee are you ok?" grandpa asked. "I think we are going to have to run exams on you."

Ugh I hated that even when I was young. But I was still thirsty very thirsty. I needed to drink. The burning sensation was getting worse in my throat. Yet my body was freezing. Was I dying? For some strange reason none of this happened when I was with Bryan none of it. Was he the answer to my problem?

"I think you need blood your eyes are black Nessie." my beautiful fiancée looked at me. It was a great feeling but I was still cold. I think I was getting hyperthermia or something.

Dad came running in with a cup full of blood mom was by his side.

"You look bigger Renesmee?" mom looked at me with her eyebrows knitted.

"Yea they are growing." I put my hand on my stomach.

"I think we should get her to my study, I need to run some tests and see how the development of the children is going."

I think everyone agreed because on the next blink I was in Grandpa's study. They had me in a hospital bed. I had the cup of blood in my hand and I drank it, I felt my body warm up a little. But I was still cold it was as if a part of my heart was slowly freezing. I felt another sharp pain in my abdomen. It was worse than the first time. I looked down at my skin on my stomach it was purple. Tears fell down my eyes. I looked at the blue and purple marks on my stomach.

"What the fuck they are killing her Doctor?" I heard Jacob yell.

"I think it is a reaction to the cold." I heard Grandpa say. My mom looked at me as if she wanted to touch me. But her icy touch would make it all worse.

I heard voices as the moving on my abdomen got worse. They were little voices.

"I am going to get you Vampire." I heard a boy's voice.

"You are a vampire too!" I heard a little girl's voice. "Momma is a vampire and Poppa is a wolf."

I was shocked. Everyone looked at me. "Did you guys hear that?" my jaw had dropped.

"Hear what Nessie?" I seen Jacob's eyes look at me weird. Then I realized I am going crazy that is what it had to be. There was nowhere in hell that they could talk they are so small, I am definitely going crazy I had to be going crazy this was the only thing I could think of to why I was hearing voices; and little baby voices at that. Man was I going mad, insane even.

I saw my dad move closer to me, he frankly crept me out with the eyes he did as he stared at my stomach. Did he? No way! But maybe he did? Just swell maybe I am not crazy great. I might just be crazy because if the thought pondering my head now, great just peachy. Mom held dad's hand as he stared at me blankly as maybe he heard the voices as well.

"I hear it too, they are thinking already?" my dad's face grew intrigued.

"You hear their thoughts?" I seen Grandpas face turn with a smile.

"Yea there are boy's thoughts and girls thoughts. The boy just threatened the girl." I seen Jacob move closer to me. And he kissed my fore head. The moving had stopped. But I could hear their thoughts.

"Told you, I love Momma and Poppa." a little girl's voice said. I felt that feeling I had before. That feeling of being hugged without really being hugged.

"Jacob she loves you and Nessie." I saw my dad smile.

"I think we should try to do a sonogram." I heard my Grandpa say.

Grandpa put some blue jelly stuff on my belly it was cold. He took some mouse looking thing and put it on my stomach and moved it around. Man I could smell the blue jelly stuff and the smell was gross.

"Ah I can see them." I heard Grandpa say. "They aren't in a thick vampire skin like you were Nessie. It is a little more visible but still a little hard to see." he moved the mouse thing. "Looks like it's a mixture of regular Human skin and vampire skin." he moved the mouse a little more. I looked at the screen. I seen two little heads and they still looked like tad poles. But they had eyes and little hands. Their heads were the biggest thing on them.

"Are those..." Jacob was cut off by my Grandpa.

"Yea Jacob those are the twins. They have grown really fast in the last three weeks." I saw Grandpa have a smile on his face.

"Grandpa I am closer to four weeks now." I smiled.

"This is remarkable! I need to take notes and measure every inch. Nessie sweety I am going to have to check on them every day if that's okay?" of course it was ok I would want to check on them too.

"Of course grandpa." I nodded at him. I saw Jacob's eyes on the now black, blue and purple bruises on my stomach. He looked like he was going to cry. He held his face in his hands.

"Jacob what's wrong?" I really hated the face he was giving.

"It's hurting you Nessie. It's my entire fault." I saw him rub his face again.

"Jacob it's not your fault. They are just having a brother and sister fight." I smiled at him. I didn't want him to feel it was his fault."It seems like JB doesn't like the idea that he is in the womb with a vampire." I rolled my eyes, and I said that I felt another pain in my abdomen. "Ouch."

"What happen?" Jacob jumped.

"Emma didn't like that." I knew it was my little princess Emma. I finally decided her name would be Emma Marie Black Cullen and my son Jacob Bryan Black Cullen.

"Wow how can she hurt you?" I put my hand down to my stomach. I looked down at the black, purple, and blue marks. They quickly disappeared from my stomach. That was creepy.

"I don't think she can." I smiled at him. I felt that felling once more of being hugged without being hugged. That's when I knew it was her she loved me so much. She showed her tenderness and kindness.

"The bruises? their gone?" Jacob looked at my stomach weird.

"It is Emma; she doesn't want to hurt me." I felt suddenly like something was burning in me. The burning wasn't my little princess, it was my little angel. Was it possible for him to be evil? I yelled from the pain of the burning. But it wasn't a heat; it was more of a burning you get from ice.

I heard the voice again. "Stop hurting Momma. If you don't stop I will hurt you when we get out of here." she was defending me. I knew she loved me.

"Wow, he is fighting against himself. He is confused." I heard my dad say.

Then I thought why so much anger he has? Why was he confused?  
Then I heard both of my babies think the same thing. "Bryan?"

Why were they thinking about him? How did they know about him?

"Why do you want him?" I was thinking out loud now. I felt a tear fall down my eyes. I needed Bryan because of them. That was the reason why I needed him so bad. It wasn't because of me wanting him, it was them.

"Nessie what? Want who?" I heard Jacob question.

My dad sighed. "They want Bryan." my dad answered Jacob's question.

"No! I don't want him around Nessie, No way. Not around my kids either." Jacob argued with my dad's answer. But I knew that for the best was to have Bryan here now. Not for me but for them.

They were screaming for the attention they needed from Bryan. They wanted him close. I didn't understand why they wanted him. I just knew I did.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"Are you trying to say I am fat?" I said it serious but when he gave me a face like he didn't mean it. I laughed. "I am just playing with you."

"Oh ok." he felt relieved.

"Well I am thirsty." I was I needed to drink blood.

"Ok sweety." Jacob kissed my cheek. He was extremely over protective. "Grab on to my arm." this was getting annoying. He did this for everything like if I needed to go to the bathroom.

We went downstairs to the living room I seen Aunt Rosalie who rushed to my side knocking Jacob out the way.

"Watch it Blondie." Jacob growled at Aunt Rose.

"Mutt please, How are you feeling Nessie?" she held me to her.

"I am feeling fine." I held one hand to my stomach. "I am thirsty though. But I did want to stretch my legs a bit."

"Mutt go get Nessie some blood!" she yelled at him this time Jacob didn't even have a comment back. He went to the kitchen. Aunt Rose sat me on the white couch.

* * *

**Ok well Hope you liked the Chapter, Tell me What you think is going to happen next Chapter. Good, Bad, Funny. I want to know? well I will give you a Hint goes more along the lines of FUNNY lol. Well Review and Let me know what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28 Secrets and Magic

**A/N: It's another Chapter, it was Fun to write Enjoy and Review like you lovely Ladies have been doing showing the Support that keeps me writing this story. I have been working on another story and if You like you can check that one out it is another Nessie and Jacob story completely different from this one. But I have managed to write up to Chapter 36 for this story some juicy stuff happens when it hits Chapter 30 so please enjoy that and I want you to guess what you think is going to Happen? leave a Review leaving your opinion? **

**I promise you won't be disappointed on the magic that is coming in the future Chapters there is a lot of action so I may add. lol XD so Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN IT!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 28: Secrets and Magic.

* * *

I looked at Jacob. "No if Jacob doesn't want Bryan to come then he doesn't have to come." I felt the tears wanting to come down my eyes. It was hard to lie. I felt like everything around me were all secrets and lies.

I fell myself dose of without even knowing it. The days went by and I didn't leave my house. I didn't have the energy to do so. I hadn't seen Bryan since that day we hung out. I really did have a great time with him. I had fun we were like best friends. But Bryan didn't see it that way. I wish he did that would make things less complicated and I could have him around more often. I didn't want Jacob to know how I really felt I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I loved Jacob with every inch of my body and soul. I would never do anything to hurt him.

"Nessie? How are you feeling today?" Jacob asked me as he was at the end of my bed.

"I am fine Jacob." I sighed. I really wasn't fine I missed my best friend. I hadn't even seen Yazzy in a while. Jacob rubbed the back of my hand.

"You have someone here who wants to see you." Jacob said scrunching his lips. Then I saw Yazzy come through the door with Bryan at her heels. I was happy now. I felt my face light up. The part of my heart that I felt was frozen was now thawing out. I felt really happy.

"How are you doing Nessie?" Yazlin asked me as she came closer to me.  
Bryan stayed at a distance. I wonder what let Jacob want to let Bryan come over.

"Why did you guys come?" I paused and I was confused. "Jacob you hate Bryan." I knitted my eyebrows.

"It was worth seeing your face like that." Jacob smiled at me and kissed me softly. He was right I was happy.

"Yea I guess." I moved myself closer to him.

"Looks like your better now." Yazlin smiled at me.

"Yea I am better; I am just getting really big." I was growing quickly. I looked like I was three months pregnant already.

"Nessie, why do you need me here?" I heard Bryan say from the door way.

"Because you are my best friend and they like when you are around." I smiled at him and I put my hand on my stomach.

"I been meaning to apologize to you Nessie." he looked down at the floor.

"Your apology isn't needed. I am happy you are here now." I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Are you sure?" he looked up at me.

"Yea I am come closer." he moved closer.

"Jacob man I hope we don't have no hard feelings." he held his hand out so they could shake hands.

"Yea man, we can be cool." they shook hands and that made me smile. I loved that they could be friends.

"Alright I think I need to get out of this bed." I got up and I seen my stomach grows a little more like nothing.

"Wow Nessie you have gotten really huge." I heard Bryan say.

"Are you trying to say I am fat?" I said it serious buy when Bryan gave me a face like he didn't mean it. I laughed. "I am just playing with you."

"Oh ok." he felt relieved.

"Well I am thirsty." I was I needed to drink blood.

"Ok sweety." Jacob kissed my cheek. He was extremely over protective. "Grab on to my arm." this was getting annoying. He did this for everything like if I needed to go to the bathroom.

We went downstairs to the living room I seen Aunt Rosalie who rushed to my side knocking Jacob out the way.

"Watch it Blondie." Jacob growled at Aunt Rose.

"Mutt please, How are you feeling Nessie?" she held me to her.

"I am feeling fine." I held one hand to my stomach. "I am thirsty though. But I did want to stretch my legs a bit."

"Mutt go get Nessie some blood!" she yelled at him this time Jacob didn't even have a comment back. He went to the kitchen. Aunt Rose sat me on the white couch.

"So Nessie hope everything is well?" Yazlin asked me.

"Shouldn't you be the one to know how I feel?" I giggled.

"I see the future, I don't read feelings." she laughed along with me. This was nice I missed having my best friends around. Jacob came back with a metal cup in his hands.

"Thanks babe." he came and sat next to me, and I kissed his cheek. I drank all the contents of the cup. I felt like I could do anything.

I got up from the couch. I didn't need anyone to help me I felt strong.

"Nessie be careful." Jacob said signaling me to sit back down. But I didn't want to I wanted to go outside and run through the forest. I wanted to run let the wind go through my hair. I wanted the fresh air.

"I want to run Jacob." I smiled at him. He looked at me and gave me a disapproving look.

"No Nessie not now. Maybe when you aren't in this condition." he made it seem like I had a disease like I was going to fall. He made it sound like I was weak.

"No I am strong I feel great. I need to get out the house Jake." I pouted and he gave in.

"Fine Nessie, But walking no running." he raised his eyebrow.

"Thanks Jake." I kissed his cheek and in that I seen Embry and Seth come. I don't know why my stomach started turning and I felt extremely hot. I smiled at Seth he was the one to cause this, I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey Nessie, everybody." Seth said he was always jolly and happy.

"Hi." I responded back. Embry went quickly to Yazlin's side and he kissed her cheek. I wondered if they had already well had sex.

"Nessie now why would you be thinking such perverted thoughts?" I heard my dad yell at me. I am guessing the shield was off. I was wondering if she was pregnant dad. I knew he would read my thoughts. "Not everyone is you Nessie." he smiles at me.

"Jeez dad, you were once like that too remember." I smiled at him. It was gross to think about my parents having sex every night. Made me shake.

"No I never was like that." he frowned at me but then smiled again. "Except that one time." that is when I knew he was talking about when I was conceived.

"Dad you think I could go to Isle Esme?" I wanted to make my honey moon there. Yea my children wouldn't be conceived there but it seemed like mom and dad loved it there.

"Sure sweetheart, but you know what has to happen before you do that." I knew he meant I would have to be married first. Jacob and I haven't even decided on a date just yet, or even if we wanted it before the twins were born or after. We hadn't decided any of that. "That's right sweetheart." he smiled at me. Jacob just looked at us weird. Then I put my hand to his cheek and showed him what me and daddy was talking about.

"That sounds good, but we can get married before and do the honey moon later. Maybe after everything is sorted." he kissed the top of my head. I knew he was right. I looked over to Bryan. He rolled his eyes I knew he liked me maybe even loved me and it hurt him every time we talked about the wedding.

"Yes sweety that sounds right." I still had a itch to go running I needed to stretch. But Jacob had said no running. He wanted me to walk and I was fine with that. I just wanted to get out of the house. "Hey guys let's head out." I smiled I really wanted to get out. "And by guys I don't mean you dad." I seen my dad's face was hurt and mom came and rubbed his back. Dad just thought he was cool, which he wasn't. I just wanted to hang out with friends. I was seeing my family way to often.

"Fine go, but Jacob take care of her." dad raised his eyebrow.

"Of course Edward I always do." he smiled at dad. I looked at my friends.

"Come on guys, let's go." I smiled. I was happy I was leaving the house get some sun.

We went outside and I was in the mood to have some fun. I didn't know what we were going to do but I knew I wanted to have fun.

"Nessie how bout I show you some of the things I do with magic?" Yazlin looked at me and smiled. That did sound entertaining.

"Sure." I was excited.

"Nessie! Do you know what you have done?" I saw Bryan look nervous.  
"Yazzy you know you aren't supposed to do magic in front of humans." he yelled at her.

"Now I don't see any humans here. All I see are three wolves, a punk brother, and a pregnant half-vampire." she smiled at me.

"Now don't for a second think you are using Me." he raised his eyebrow.

"Now come on Bryan, you know it's funny when you are my guineupig." she laughed. I giggled myself I could imagine the stuff she did to Bryan.

"Well you can use me sweety." Embry smiled at her. I knew he would do anything for her, the same way Jacob would do for me. It is the power of the imprint.

"Thank you babe." she kissed his cheek. "Now what do you want to see Nessie?" what did I want to see? I wanted to laugh.

"I do want to laugh." I bet she would do something that was funny.

"Hmm promise me you won't get mad Embry." she sighed.

"I promise I won't." he smiled at her.

"Ok this won't hurt a bit, it might just tickle." she swished her finger in a circle and said something.

Next thing you see Embry In a red sequin dress with red lipstick, a purple feather boa, a blue wig, and red heels.

Everybody started laughing really hard. It was a really funny sight; I think I nearly peed my pants.

"Where is there a camera when you need one?" I heard Seth laugh.

"Really you out did yourself with that one." Jacob laughed in my ear.

"Ok get your laughs, can you change me back now." Embry sounded annoyed.

"Sorry babe, ok I will change you back." she swished her finger and changed him back.

"Thank you." Embry sighed. This was funny. I wanted to see more.

"More, this is funny." I giggled. "This time do something to Jacob."  
Jacob looked at me with quick eyes.

"What?" he sighed. "Fine." I knew this would be funny. I knew what I wanted her to do to Jacob. It was hilarious. I walked over to Yazzy and touched my hand to her face showing her what I wanted her to turn him into.

"Are you sure Nessie?" she giggled at my idea.

"Yes it is funny; I wonder what my idea actually would look like." I giggled thinking about it.

"Ok if you say." she swished her finger, and Jacob closed one of his eyes. She turned him into a puppy he was so cute. He was a little brown red puppy.

"Awe he is cuter then I thought." I did the awe sound. He looked at me like he was going to kill me.

"Go ahead Jake speak." Yazlin said to him.

"Ha ha Jake roll over." I heard Embry call. I started laughing this was so funny.

"That is not funny." I heard Jacob say. He could talk. "I can talk?" he looked amazed.

"Duh! That is why I told you to speak. You didn't think it was a command did you?" she giggled it was funny.

"Ok now change me back." he growled but it sounded like a little bark.  
It was so cute.

"See now that is a sight." I heard my dad from the door.

"Shut up Edward. Change me back." Jacob barked again.

"I think I like him this way." I heard aunt Rose say. "He probably will eat less." she laughed.

"Nessie should I change him back?" Yazlin said and giggled.

"No I want to pet him first." I smiled and picked him up. "Look at the cute little puppy." I pet him and then giggled.

"I hate you so much right now Nessie." he barked again.

"No you don't sweetheart I love you. Hey I want a puppy now." I smiled.

"Don't even think about it." Jacob barked again.

"Ok change him back Yazzy." I did want my fiancée back. I couldn't do certain things with a puppy that I could with my Jacob.

"Ok Nessie." she swished her finger and Jacob was my Jacob again.

"Why would you want to change me into that?" he came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Because it was cute, really funny too." I kissed him. I scrunched my nose.

"What?" he looked at me weird.

"You smell like a wet dog. Ew." I giggled and he really did I scrunched my nose more.

"That is what I have been telling you Nessie." Aunt Rose interrupted.

"You know what Blondie, you need to get used to it because when my son comes to live on the legacy you will have more dog scent." he chuckled it was cute. "And it was your idea to turn me into a puppy." he rubbed his face in my neck.

"Yazzy can you do anything about the smell." I giggled I was messing with Jake.

"Sure can, but that isn't really my expertise." she giggled. "But I can do It." she swished her finger and Jacob was back to the smell I loved. That woodsy forest smell with a little must. I loved it.

"Now that's a good smell." I giggled.

We hung out for awhile had some more fun. It was nice just to hang out. I hadn't had fun like that in awhile since I was spending most of my time in the house and I did get bored. We joked; Yazzy did more magic to make us laugh. We just had a great time. I knew this was the start of my new family and that included Yazlin and Bryan.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview: **

"Jacob sweety I want to go faster. If we don't I don't think we will make it over there until the sun goes down." I wanted to run as fast as I could.

"Ok hold up." he took his shorts off. "Hold these for Me." he handed me the shorts. Then he phased, I guess I was going to ride on his back.

He lowered himself so I could get on. I hadn't rode Jacob in a long time. I got on top of him. I got hands full of his fur and he began to run really fast we probably made it to the meadow in twenty minutes.

It was just as beautiful as that night I seen it under the full moon.  
Jacob set me down gently. He quickly phased back to his human form. I actually preferred him like this.

"Ok Nessie, hand me my shorts." he said a little out of breath. I didn't want to give him his shorts. I think I was ready for round two.

"Nope," I popped the p. He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Nessie, just hand me the shorts." he moved a little closer to me sticking his hand out to me. I held the shorts behind my back.

I skipped a little to a patch of flowers and lay down. He came to me I knew he still wanted his shorts, but I didn't want to give them to him. He moved closer and I grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him hard.

"Please sweety." he pouted. I loved to tease him in any way possible, but I always have since I was a kid.

"Nope," I popped the p again. I kissed him again this time licking his bottom lip. He made a noise.

* * *

**SO you Read now Review, Same process as always tell Me what you think? tell me what you loved, hated, liked? almost pissed your pants? I want to know?**


	29. Time flies by

**A/N: Okay Ladies here is Chapter 29, In this Chapter we get some more Jacob's POV WOOT! also we get some flashbacks from child hood I use those a lot in a couple Chapters coming so Enjoy that. I personally think this is a funny Chapter. But I have to Put a warning on this Chapter Ladies sorry I just have too.**

**WARNING: _This Chapter has sexual themes in Jacob's POV, Has one in Nessie's POV. Has some Flashbacks in were Jacob Wears a pink dress. I have to Admit he still has Nightmares about wearing that dress. We also get some fussing over Shorts an Jacob's Amazing Bod so Enjoy and try not to drool. lol. _**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. I know these are getting Shorter by the moment oh well. **

* * *

Chapter 29: Jacob and Nessie's POV: Time flies by.

* * *

~~*~~  
Jacob's POV.

I had been taking care of my beautiful Nessie. She now looks like she is four months pregnant now. Everyday worries me because it gets closer to her giving birth. It has been two and a half weeks since I asked Nessie to be my wife. We have decided we were going to do it by a small ceremony in were Edward marries us. We thought it would be the best if I gave Nessie the big wedding she deserves after everything is  
solved.

There was a huge war coming and I couldn't put Nessie in danger. I couldn't put my kids in danger. My love for my new family couldn't change. Tomorrow would finally be the day I would make it official with my Nessie. Renesmee will be officially being Mrs. Black tomorrow and we will finally move into our new house. The thought made me smile. I  
never thought that I would marry such a beautiful woman, that this woman would make me a father, that this woman would be mine forever and that we would live an eternity together. I finally was going to get my happily ever after or I thought I was.

There she lay looking like an angel beautiful as always. I kissed her forehead. "Nessie honey wakes up." I slightly nudged her. She woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning my Jacob." she kissed me. Her lips felt so sweet. But it always felt great to wake up next to her.

"I think you should wake up now." I smiled and then rubbed her belly. She had been getting so big.

"Awe five more minutes Jake." she smiled and rolled over. Nessie finally decided our daughter would be named Emma Marie and our son would be named Jacob Bryan. I didn't have any hard feelings towards Bryan we were cool now. Not like best friends or friends. We were just cool; he no longer did things that made me want to kill him. But that was because he knew Nessie would never love him she loved me.

"Really?" I nudged her with my nose I heard her giggle.

"Yupp five more minutes Jacob." she rolled over some more.

"I think you are awake you just love when I mess with you." I nudged her once more and bit on her ear.

"Now Honey you know what that does to Me." she now faced me and our noses were brushing.

"Really what does it do?" I knew the answer but I loved the game of cat and mouse.

"I think you know." she bit her lip. She kissed me sweetly. She kissed me again and if she didn't stop I would have to control myself. Every time her skin met mines. I got an instant erection. I didn't want to have sex with her because she was pregnant and I would feel weird because I don't know my penis would be maybe inches away from their faces. Carlisle told me it was fine to have sex with Nessie and it would actually help when it was time for her to deliver. But it still felt weird.

"Oh really? Refresh my memory please." I closed my eyes and she licked my lips. Man did I love that. Nessie was everything I wanted in a girl. She was really a dream come true. Beautiful, smart, sexy, a freak damn that was one thing I loved she knew how to satisfy me. She was my love, my equal.

"Now Jacob we haven't had sex in two weeks and I need you." she licked my lips again. I could never deny my imprint. I could smell her need for me.

"Fine, but as soon as I feel uncomfortable I pull out and you ask no questions." I kissed her.

"I promise." she kissed me back. I didn't know what I was doing but the way she was kissing me turned me on even more. I felt my dick twitch but she always did that to me. She kissed on my neck.

I always let lust take over me. I could never say no to the perfection that was Nessie's body. I slowly kissed on her lips and kissed her chin. I made my way to her neck and sucked gently. I wanted to be easy with her I wasn't risking hurting her.

"Jacob baby please no more teasing just fuck me please." she was begging and I couldn't say no to her. I pulled her pants down I didn't even bother to take her shirt off this was going to be quick. I pulled my shorts off. I never wore underwear anymore it just got in the way when I phased. I pulled her panties off.

"Are you ready baby?" I had to ask I didn't want to freak out and then have her mad at me later.

"Yes Jacob I'm ready." she moaned against my lips. I couldn't say no to her. I kissed her once more. I put myself at her entrance and I slowly entered.

Oh my fucking god she felt amazing. She was tight again. She felt like he first night we had sex and she was a virgin. Her insides were warm, I could feel her walls wrap perfectly around my dick it was maybe even tighter. I went in deeper and we both let out a moan. Man did Nessie feel great. I let my thrust be at an easy pace. I began to sweat the heat was getting intense.

"Jacob please baby go faster." she whispered against my lips. If I went faster that would make me nervous, but I couldn't say no to Nessie. My thrust became a little faster and I knew she would be reaching her climax soon and so was I.

I finally exploded a huge lode in her man was that fucking amazing. I kissed her softly and rolled over next to her I was kind of out of breath, but yet I always do the work. She kissed me back.

"Jacob I love you." I could never get enough of those words they were magic to my ears. I had to reply with those magical three words.

"I love you too honey." I kissed her again and wrapped my arms around her.

~~~*~~~  
Nessie's POV.

I had just made love to my beautiful fiancée. And to think we will be getting married tomorrow. I couldn't wait; we would start our family soon.

It seemed like my life passed so fast. Like just yesterday I and Jacob were in the garden making mud pies, Wait that was yesterday. I giggled to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" he smiled at me while playing with my hair.

"I was just remembering." I giggled again about some of the stuff I used to make Jacob do when I was younger.

"Remembering what?" I bet he was curious and I could never lie to my Jacob.

"About when I was younger and the things we used to do as well friends." I smiled at him.

"Awe man those years were torture Nessie." he laughed he was being sarcastic and I loved it. "Remember the time you made me dress up like a princess for your tea party." he chuckled. But I remembered.

(Flash back)

~~~*~~~  
"Jacob do you love me." I giggled because I wanted to play.

"Yes of course Nessie." he smiled at me.

"Would you dress up like a princess for me?" I batted my eyelashes and held my hands together. "pwetty pwease Jacob." I batted my eyelashes again.

"Fine Nessie." he sighed. I was so happy.

"Yay!" I giggled again. "Now sit I have to do your hair and get you ready for the tea party." I was going to make Jake my main guest at my tea party in the garden. He sat down and I took the brush and I began to braid his hair all crazy with different color hair ties.

After I finished braiding all his hair. "Jacob you have to wear a dress if you're going to be a pwincess." I smiled at him and batted my eyelashes.

"No way Nessie. You can braid my hair and all but no dresses." he crossed his arms, but he can't say no to me.

I pouted and let fake tears fall down my cheeks. "Jacob you don't love me." I started to scream and let more fake tears come out.

"No Nessie I do, stop crying please. Fine I will wear the dress." he patted me on the back and then lifts me up in a hug.

I stopped the fake tears. "Good because your dress is pink and you don't want to keep the other guests waiting."

I remembered having Seth In a green dress that day, Embry in a blue one and Quil in a yellow one. Nobody could say no to me.

(End of flashback)

~~~*~~~

"Yea I remember like it was yesterday." I really did remember like it was yesterday. I was maybe appearing to look like a seven year old at the time. I missed those simple days of just being able to pick flowers and take naps on the soft garden grass.

I wanted to do that now. I was still a child wasn't I? Well I guess I am disqualified since I am a pregnant eight year old who is pregnant which is the key word for disqualification.

"What are you thinking about?" he wrapped his arms tighter around me and kissed me gently at my temple.

"Jacob I want to do some of that stuff." I really did I wanted to be a kid for a day. Pick flowers and take naps in the garden.

"You want to dress me up like a princess." he raised his eyebrow.

"No! I want to go pick flowers, roll in the mud, and take a nap in the garden. You know how we used to do before we got involved." I pointed at my stomach that was getting bigger.

"Umm... Sure Ness whatever you want babe." he kissed me again.

"Let's go now." I preferred to take a nap in the garden then in the confinements of my bedroom.

I pulled on some shorts and I still had a shirt on since I really only wanted to get to the main part a little earlier. It was a quickie, even though I did prefer those long hours of love making. But I didn't want to make Jacob feel uncomfortable. He had an issue since I was pregnant.

"Ok sweety I think you're going to need some pants." I pointed at his naked body.

"I am I was just waiting for you. I love that body girl." he winked at me.

"Get dressed." I threw his shorts at him. He smiled at me.

We both finished getting dressed and were out the house.

"Are you hungry?" I had asked him it was the morning.

"Not really." he shrugged.

"Ok but I really just want to go lie down in the garden and pick flowers." then I got a great idea. Those meadows the same meadow in where I seen Bryan last full moon. I wonder if we can find it again. "Jacob do you remember how to get to that meadow?" I wondered if he remembered.

"Yea I think so." he nodded. "Yea I think I can manage."

"I want to go there." that place was so beautiful. It was almost magical.

"But why you want to go there." he lifted his eyebrow.

"Because it's beautiful there and I want to see you there so we can lay down. I just want to daydream there. It can be our place." I smiled at him.

"Ok whatever you want Nessie." he was just so amazing I loved this man so much. He would give me anything I wanted, but it was always that way. How lucky was I to have a man like him.

"Ok let's go baby." I kissed him.

We started walking. I wanted to run but Jacob probably won't let me do so. I wanted to go fast real fast.

"Jacob sweety I want to go faster. If we don't I don't think we will make it over there until the sun goes down." I wanted to run as fast as I could.

"Ok hold up." he took his shorts off. "Hold these for Me." he handed me the shorts. Then he phased, I guess I was going to ride on his back.

He lowered himself so I could get on. I hadn't rode Jacob in a long time. I got on top of him. I got hands full of his fur and he began to run really fast we probably made it to the meadow in twenty minutes.

It was just as beautiful as that night I seen it under the full moon.  
Jacob set me down gently. He quickly phased back to his human form. I actually preferred him like this.

"Ok Nessie, hand me my shorts." he said a little out of breath. I didn't want to give him his shorts. I think I was ready for round two.

"Nope," I popped the p. He raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Nessie, just hand me the shorts." he moved a little closer to me sticking his hand out to me. I held the shorts behind my back.

I skipped a little to a patch of flowers and lay down. He came to me I knew he still wanted his shorts, but I didn't want to give them to him. He moved closer and I grabbed his face with one hand and kissed him hard.

"Please sweety." he pouted. I loved to tease him in any way possible, but I always have since I was a kid.

"Nope," I popped the p again. I kissed him again this time licking his bottom lip. He made a noise.

"I see what you want Nessie." he smiled at me. I knew he would be right.

"Yupp," I popped the p. I loved the simplicity that was our lives. And to think tomorrow maybe around this time we will be married the thought made me so happy.

I began to undress myself. I started by taking my shirt off, but Jacob's hand stopped me from proceeding.

"Let me do It." he bit his lip. I seen he was aroused already and that made me happy. But I was always aroused. He lifted the shirt off my body. He then made his way to my shorts and I lifted my hips so he could slide them off. He then got on top of me and kissed me. This was an amazing feeling that I loved to have with him.

"Do you want too?" I wanted to ask him because I wouldn't do it if he felt uncomfortable. "Because if you don't want to, I won't force you." I smiled at him.

"I want to Nessie." he kissed me softly. I loved his lips against mine.

He pulled my panties down and kissed my stomach it tickled. He lifted me a little and entered in me. I loved the feeling when I and Jacob were close like this. Our relationship wasn't only sex; our relationship was more than that. But this was one way of affection that never gets old for us.

He went in slow and he didn't put all of him in me. I would kiss him every one of his thrusts into me. I loved him in me his warmness felt amazing against my skin. I loved this man so much. It was a major turn on to be doing it here in the meadow with flowers underneath us. It was a magical quality to the love we were making now. I felt the tears falling from my eyes. This felt like a dream a complete dream it was. Jacob was my dream come true and my happily ever after I knew he would be I loved him that much.

We finally finished and he moved next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. That never got old and I loved that about him.

"I love you Nessie." he whispered in my ear. If he only knew I loved him more than my own life I would do anything for him.

"I love you too more than anything." I kissed him this time. I felt his warm body against me he was the best thing to keep me warm. Nobody could ever take that from him.

We just laid there looking as the clouds passed by and gladly tomorrow I and Jacob would sign a paper to make us legally married and we will be married forever.

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview:**

"She is at La Push with Embry." she looked even more confused. Nessie just pierced me with her eyes.

"Is this a joke Bryan?" Nessie sounded upset. But I didn't want to get her mad. I just needed to protect my family.

"No Nessie this is important." I turned around and a black cloud was outside the house. Could they be looking for Yazzy? But she wasn't here. But maybe they wanted my grandma.

I saw the whole kitchen get filled with smoke and it was dark. Finally someone did a spell and the room was back to being clear again.

We all looked around to see if everyone was ok. But she wasn't here anymore. She was missing my Nessie. I felt fury rip through my body I knew where they would take her also.

* * *

**I know the Next Chapter Preview was Short but that is because The Next Chapter is a Short one and a lot happens in that very short Chapter, But as always Review and Tell me what you think happened in the Next chapter? Also tell me what you think about this Chapter?**

**Well thanks for reading I really am glad you like the story, hope you stick in there for more of the craziness that is going to happen. **


	30. Major problems and intruders

**A/N: The moment you have been Waiting for the Action, YAY!!!!! well this is the beginning of all crazy stuff well Enjoy it love it and review it. Tell me what you think Love it, hate it, like it? I want to know? Oh and thank you too all the Readers you make me happy, Expecially to the people who Review, they are the ones who keep me to continue writing this. Well gets the reading. **

**Disclaimer: And Then I don't Own it. **

* * *

Chapter 30: Bryan and Nessie's POV: Major problems and intruders.

* * *

~~*~~  
Bryan's POV

I woke up, today would be a sad day in the history of the existence of Bryan Angel Martinez's life. To the fact that the beautiful woman named Renesmee would be getting married today, but not only was she getting married she was pregnant. This brought despair to my day. But I knew I lost, I always knew I would lose that battle couldn't be won. But I was happy for her.

I was maybe the only one in the house since everyone was probably at the Cullen's helping out. They were going to make a party and my Grandma volunteered to cook and grandma can cook. She was going to cook along with Esme and Bella.

I smelt a scent that I didn't recognize. It was a scent that burned my nose. Even though I wasn't a wolf at the time I can still use some of the abilities they have. But I knew that scent it was black magic. I knew it from anywhere.

I walked out my room and patrolled the house I still smelt the scent but it wasn't in the house anymore.

Could it be Marina? What did she want? Who could she possibly be looking for? Then I knew, she wanted Yazlin one of the strongest witches alive. Yazlin was born to lead all the witches. She just didn't know how to harness all her power for the good. She was still a young witch it might take her a few more years to know what she is capable of.

I followed the scent. But then I thought Marina isn't so stupid to come to Forks while there is one of the largest Vampire covens. She had to send a newbie witch to do her bidding. But I still smelled that rotten disgusting moldy scent of black magic. Black magic just smelt horrible. While white magic smelt sweet to me. But then again I grew up with white magic. They say that werewolves hate magic. But I don't hate white magic I only hate black magic.

Danger to this all is that Yazlin can't see Black magic witches in her visions. The Black magic blocks them from the screen as White magic does also. I still smelt the fresh scent of black magic I didn't want to ruin Nessie's wedding day. They were only doing a little ceremony but this was big. Black magic wasn't something to play with. I instantly caught the scent of four more witches. Marina had a pretty big force larger than the White witches that were defeated almost two years ago. I needed to stop them I was going to defend Nessie I felt it was the best thing to do.

I ran faster. I was only wearing a pair of black basketball shorts a white tee and a pair of black converse. First sneakers I seen ok, I wasn't even wearing socks. I ran faster my speed tripled I finally made it to the Cullen house I needed to warn them the witches were close by. I seen my aunt Marlyn setting up some tables for a small after party they were having.

"Aunt Marlyn!" I yelled at her she looked at me puzzled. I tried not to let the situation get me upset. I was still hurt but fuck it Black witches were around.

"Bryan what happen? And why are you dressed that way?" I bet she caught the fear in my eyes.

"They are here; I think they are looking for Yazlin." I would do anything and I mean anything to protect my little sister. I had a feeling I would be needing to protect the twins really soon also.

"Who? What are you talking about?" she asked while raising her eyebrow. "Wait, they are here? On today." her eyebrows now knitted together. I could tell she was afraid.

"You can smell it." she took a whiff and her nose instantly scrunched.

"We have to tell mommy." she urged.

"We have to hurry they are getting closer." we ran in the house to the kitchen. Everybody had their eyes on me I even seen Nessie there. "Ma we are in danger." Nessie looked at me I bet she thought I was going to ruin her wedding day, but it was nothing like that.

"What are you talking about Bryan?" my Grandma lifted her eyebrow and set a hand on her hip.

"She send some people I think they want Yazzy." I was still angry and afraid, black magic created me and they could use me to their advantage if they wanted.

"Who sent people Bryan? Are you trying to ruin my wedding?" I seen Nessie put her hand on her hip.

"No this is important. Grandma I think Marina sent newbie witches. I smelt the black magic in the house." I needed to get the point about.

"Black magic here?" my grandma looked confused.

"That's what I said. You know how bad Marina is scared of Vampires." I sighed. "We need to do something before they take Yazzy." I needed to protect my sister. "Where is she?"

"She is at La Push with Embry." she looked even more confused. Nessie just pierced me with her eyes.

"Is this a joke Bryan?" Nessie sounded upset. But I didn't want to get her mad. I just needed to protect my family.

"No Nessie this is important." I turned around and a black cloud was outside the house. Could they be looking for Yazzy? But she wasn't here. But maybe they wanted my grandma.

I saw the whole kitchen get filled with smoke and it was dark. Finally someone did a spell and the room was back to being clear again.

We all looked around to see if everyone was ok. But she wasn't here anymore. She was missing my Nessie. I felt fury rip through my body I knew where they would take her also.

"Grandma Teleport me to Puerto Rico." I felt like the tears were falling down my eyes.

* * *

~~*~~  
Nessie's POV.

I was just standing in the kitchen and then the next second I was in a place I didn't know. I was in a dark room strapped to a wall. I couldn't see anything. But I could hear voices one was scratchy and was a woman's voice. I felt the humidity it was hot.

"Finally we have a way to get those weak white witches to surrender." the scratchy voice said. Another voice took over.

"But what are we going to do with this little witch?" the other voice questioned. I felt someone walk over to me.

"You idiot this isn't a witch." her scratchy voice said as her eyes examined me. I heard her shudder in fear. "She... She... Is a Vampire." her scratchy voice said again in fear. She was scared of me? But I really was more scared of them.

"But I smell the magic on her that repugnant White magic spell." the other voice said.

"If you don't want me to kill you leave my sight now." the scratchy voice said and I heard the other women leave through a door. "So a those little white witches have befriended a Vampire." I heard her say. "Hmm I can use this to my advantage." she put her long skinny finger to her lip. She was the most disgusting looking creature I have ever seen. She was short and really round, she had grey hair, and her eyes were pure black, her face was wrinkled and had scars around one of her eyes she also had purple, blue veins popping from her neck along one of the sides of her face. "Ah little one you are pregnant." she looked at me with those hideous black eyes. They reminded me of crows. "I could use this to my advantage." again she put her hideous skinny finger to her lips. She swished her finger and two women that were dressed in black dresses appeared. One had an emerald green and black dress, and the other was wearing a black dress with ruby red accents. "Ah sisters, I have been waiting for you."

"Yes sister we came as soon as we heard you finally got the little powerful white witch." the sister that was wearing a black with emerald green dress said.

"Well those little newbie witches didn't get what I wanted but they got something even better." I saw her ugly face shrivel into a smile. It made me want to puke.

"What is she sister?" I saw the other sister speak. They all stared at me now.

"She is a Vampire, but she is with child. I don't understand." her scratchy voice made me afraid. I didn't know what was going to happen to me at this point. I missed Jacob I missed my family.

* * *

~~*~~  
Bryan's POV.

In that I saw Edward appear with Jacob. We all were shaken.

"Hey why those faces? Where is Nessie?" Jacob said I didn't know how they were going to tell them that Nessie wasn't here. I saw Yazlin run in the house.

"Where is she? One second I seen her getting married now she disappeared." My little sister put a hand to her hip.

"Grandma I told you. Send me to Puerto Rico now." I was still upset I would face all my worst nightmares just to save Nessie. I had to go to P.R. and get my revenge on Marina once and for all.

"No Bryan! That isn't your position." my grandma yelled at me.

"What is going on here?" Jacob yelled now. I saw Edward pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Tell them." Edward sounded pissed as fuck.

"Well The black witches came and took Nessie." I heard my mother say she sounded shaky.

All I knew was I needed to leave now to head for P.R. I needed to go save her now.

* * *

**Sorry this Chapter was short, And sorry there is no Next Chapter preview, but next Chapter is short also. Sorry this Chapter was a bit Cliffy, but that is what makes the suspense, But I will say this you will like it. So Enjoy. Tell me what you think Happens Next Chapter? What are your assumptions of it? Well CLicky the Green Button and Let me know. Tell me what you think will be Jacob's reaction to the missing Nessie? Well Get's the Clicking. **


	31. Chapter 31 alone and scared

**A/n: I know My chapters are getting Shorter, but there is a reason they are. But just Enjoy and Review. Tell me what ya think? And thanks to all the people who reviewed keep them coming, and also people who read but don't review should Review and tell me what they think. It is just mean that I dont get more feedback, I love the Reviews I really do. so leave a review please. XD**

**Disclaimer: DONOT OWN A THING! YIKES. **

* * *

**Chapter 31: All alone and scared.**

* * *

I couldn't sleep I was so scared, I didn't know when was the next time I was going to see Jacob. Why did this have to happen on my wedding day?

I am starting to think I am absorbed by bad luck. I didn't listen to Bryan when he said black witches were coming. Finally that hideous witch came. I had found out her name is Marina.

"I finally know what you are little half-vampire." she chuckled a sinister laugh. I looked at her teeth they were yellow with green stuff on the ends it was a gross sight.

"You don't know anything about me." I wanted to spit in her eye. But she would probably kill me. I wasn't putting my children in danger.

"Ah but little vampire child, you are helping me. I never thought that the thing I feared the most could help me re-gain all the power I have lost. Because of those wretched White witches. They have taken my power when they created that stupid little witch. I need to take her power." she laughed that sinister laugh again.

"Why do you want her and what are you going to do to me?" I can't believe I was actually asking while I was shaking in my boots.

"Ah do you really believe I will tell you my evil plot." She laughed again.

~~*~~  
(Somewhere in Volterra)

"You have some visitors." A beautiful woman with brown hair said to three men sitting in thrones. Their blood red eyes there sat Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"Bring them ahead." Aro said to the Woman. Two women crossed into the center of the room. "Ah witches I presume." he held his hand out.

"Yes we have a proposal for you." one of the woman said she had Long brown hair that was braided on the sides. She was a beautiful sight.

"A proposal?" Caius called. He looked intrigued to the thought.

"Yes a proposal." the woman with the brown hair said. She grew a smirk on her face.

"I believe we have something you want. We on the other hand are asking for an alliance." the second woman said. She had long black hair with grey streaks in it.

"We don't do deals with witches." Marcus crossed his arms.

"No brother let's listen to what they have to say." Aro said he was the liveliest one of the Volturi.

"We have the little half-Vampire in our possession." the one that looked older answered; she still had that smirk on her face.

"Half-Vampire?" Aro looked shocked.

"Yes the little Half-Vampire from the Cullen coven." her smirk grew even larger.

"Impossible how did you manage such a task." Aro still had that shocked look to his face.

"Black Magic is a powerful tool." she smiled. "You see we posses one of the strongest witches' cults. But we want to destroy the white witches who befriended the Cullen's." her fists shook with anger.

"We are asking to create an alliance, you see you are some of the strongest Vampires, with an alliance of yours and ours we can be unstoppable. We can finally reclaim what is ours." the younger sister spoke.

"We in our selves are not the main witches. Our sister couldn't leave, she doesn't trust anyone with the little Half-Vampire." the older sister spoke.

"So you think we need you, to defeat the Cullen coven?" Caius questioned.

"You can't do it without us; they will have to submit to the demands.  
That is we have the upper hand now by acquiring the girl." she smiled.

"You are right; finally we will use the Cullen's to our advantage."  
Caius had a sinister laugh. "I agree brother." he nodded to the witches.

"I also agree." Marcus nodded.

"I guess I agree also." Aro finally smiled.

~~*~~  
(Back to the Island of Puerto Rico)

I felt so lonely, I had no love the only love I had was for my  
children. I wondered why Yazlin didn't see this coming. Why didn't she warn me? I knew my children weren't safe.

"Ah little Vampire, Don't fret you are just a tool for my diabolical plan. You will get used to it. If I don't kill you first." she smirked at me revealing those disgusting green teeth.

"I just want to leave here. I don't belong here." I yelled at her. I wanted to go home I was scared.

"Oh shut up." she swished her finger and my lips shut together I couldn't move them at all that scared me. She probably could use some spell to hurt me. But that's not what scared me the most. If she were to hurt my kids now that's what scared me the most.

~~*~~

Jacob's POV.

They had just told me some witches took my Nessie. They took my Nessie fuck out of here.

"Where is she?" I needed to know. I was going to kill some witches if I had to, they had crossed the line I would do anything just to get my Nessie back.

"They took her to Puerto Rico. But we are going to have to think about this carefully. Marina isn't something to be taken lightly; we are going to have to think about something carefully for an attack." Jessica said that was Yazlin's mom.

"What? No! I need my Nessie back here now." I yelled I was getting pissed off.

"I am saying Grandma Send me to P.R. Now." Bryan sounded just as pissed.

"Look man, that's my job to look after her not yours mine." I didn't want anyone to take care of what was my job. I was Nessie's protector, her fiancée; I was the one to take care of her.

"I know how you feel, but nobody knows that Island better than I do." Bryan looked concerned I knew he was in it for Nessie's protection.

"I think you should both go." Edward clarified and Edward was right.

"I think at least one witch should go. We can't all go because that could put anyone here in danger." the old one Anna said.

"Grandma I should go." Yazlin said. She looked scared.

"No Yazlin she wants you." Jessica frowned at her daughter. They were wasting my precious time that I could be using to get my Nessie.

"I agree with Jessica, we need to look at this carefully." Edward said. I knew he would be by my side no matter what.

"I want to go to find my daughter Edward." Bells said as she was pulling on Edwards arm.

"I know you want to Bella, but we have to think of a plan before we do anything." he frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How could you guys let this happen?" I frowned I was pissed. Nessie was pregnant and that was what worried me the most.

"We didn't expect it to happen. Jacob we don't know when Black magic is near until its near." a red haired woman said I suppose she was Marlyn.

"It is my entire fault." Bryan hit his forehead. "I made her mad; she thought I was trying to ruin this for you guys. I was just trying to protect my little sister." Bryan shook his head.

"You Bryan out of anyone should be careful with Marina." Jessica sighed. "You are more vulnerable to her because she created the werewolf that bit you." what did this have to do with anything. I needed my Nessie now. Just yesterday we were making love in a meadow and today she is gone. On our wedding day, Shit just isn't fair.

"So what can we do about it?" I was determined to do anything for my Nessie.

"I say I should go, I am willing to sacrifice myself to save her."  
Yazlin said it determined.

"No! I don't want you to." Embry grabbed her hand.

"Embry how can you be so selfish. My Nessie is pregnant; we would be saving three lives in the cause." I yelled at Embry not really wanting to. I was just so angry; I am never leaving her alone again.

"I am being selfish, I am being selfish! Just look at yourself Jake."  
Embry yelled right back at me. Then I realized I was the one being selfish. I wanted Nessie back so badly, But because I needed her.

"We don't need to tell them just yet Embry. We can wait for that. But we do need to save Nessie." she sighed. "With Bryan we can find them easy and with my magic Marina doesn't stand a chance." she paused. "Jake we will need you to go, no one is better than being undetected then you." she smiled at me and we had a plan. "Edward and Bella, I think you guys should stay here. Just in case Marina sends anymore newbie witches to look for me." Edward and Bella nodded. "As for you Embry, I need you to stay here. I am going to be fine, I promise." and then she kissed him. We were going on some kind of mission impossible. We needed to save Nessie.

* * *

**AGAIN no preview, Surprise to keep the suspense coming. Well Review and tell me What ya think?**

**I know I am being so Mean but I love to Leave you guys in suspense just love, love, love it. **


	32. Mission Impossible Pt 1

**A/n: Ok Readers here is another Update, this is Mission impossible Part one, there are two parts to Mission Impossible chapters and they dont run right after each other. hope you dont hate me for leaving you guys in suspense, and hope you still dont mind the short Chapters I promise my chapters are getting longer in a few of them, I just need to leave the suspense building up. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I still dont own it. **

* * *

Chapter 32: Mission impossible part one.

* * *

I couldn't close my eyes, but I was so sleepy. I was getting thirsty I knew my eyes are getting darker by the second. I had the mind to drink the horrid Black witch's blood. I felt like maybe the days had passed by so fast. I couldn't tell the room never showed any signs of daytime. I was starting to grow weak. My children were sucking most of the nutrients in my body. All I could think about was what is going to happen next. I wanted to be home with my family, friends, and my Jacob. Maybe time was passing by so slow or maybe it was going extremely fast. My existence was only managed by the two children that I had to fight for. I was beginning to become uncomfortable. My wrists were hurting from being in the metal shackles against the wall. The wretched witch couldn't stop staring at me she frankly repulsed me. Her beady black eyes pierced me as she stared at me from the black leather throne she was sitting on.

"I see your thirsty." her beady black eyes pierced me. "I know your kind needs to drink." I wasn't going to respond to her. I did need to drink; my blood lust was manageable though. The last Time I did drink I had drank a lot. Human blood does last longer than animal blood and I did drink a lot of donated blood.

"You won't answer me." she moved closer to me. Her decrepit self moved slowly across the room. She came and slit her skin and I smelled the blood, for an old decrepit witch her blood did smell really good. But that could have been because she was human. "You know you want to drink my blood." she was torturing me this was impossible. I wondered what my family was doing to try to save me. I wondered what Jacob was doing; I knew he would be the first one to try to get me back safe in his arms.

"Your blood isn't appealing to me." I said it crude. Her blood was appealing, but I had some self control.

"You are lying. I see it in your eyes, your still thirsty." she smirked at me. I really wish my hands were free I would punch her. Even if my legs were free I would kick her. My kids were moving a little too much at that point. I started feeling uncomfortable. My back was hurting.

"It doesn't interest me, your blood isn't worth my taste." I spit in her face I finally had the guts.

"Why you little." she wanted to curse but she didn't. "I will make sure your kids will never see the light. They will die." she just threatened my children. That got me so angry, I felt myself pulling on the wall almost breaking the shackles I felt it loosen. I was fighting with the shackles so I could kill the damn witch. At least that way I knew I could escape. "Na ah, ah." she swished her finger and the shackles came into place and tightened again. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy. Now to kill you that would be extremely easy." she gave a sinister laugh. She walked back to her black throne.

~~*~~  
(back in the Cullen house.)

Jacob's POV.

"So how are we going to do this?" I asked I wanted to know how we were going to get my Nessie.

"Well I can teleport us there, which would be the easiest form of travel. Cuts travel down to a couple seconds." Yazlin said. She was right sounded fast.

"Ok but what about defense. You say these witches are really strong." I needed to know exactly what we were up against.

"Well Black magic is very strong, But good always defeats evil with our kind." she sighed. What did good versus evil have to do with this? "I am starting to get a feeling we are going to have to deal with another war mom." she sounded really upset. She was the one saying we were going to have a war with the Volturi, but now with Black witches? This was confusing me.

"Yes I feel the same." she sighed. The crazy pixie ran into the room, she looked a little scared.

"Alice what is wrong?" Bella yelled at her she looked concerned.

"The Volturi!" she yelled. "They have made an alliance!" she said it like she was out of breath, but she wasn't.

"How could they make an alliance with them?" I heard Edward hit the kitchen table with his fist. I think the marble actually cracked. Ok I was lost. Most of the time I was, but I normally catch on quick this time I really didn't.

"No way," Yazlin yelled. She sounded shocked. "They made an alliance with Marina that is impossible." now I knew it all.

We had to go against blood suckers and now black magic bitches. Yes I said bitch it just goes with witch and that's what they are for taking my Nessie. I felt anger rush through my body, I started shaking. Was I going to phase? I think I am getting close to it.

"We need to do something." Bryan said crossing his arms. He was right. "We have to take some action before it is too late." again I agreed, I think that was the only thing I could agree with him about.

"So let's go now." I was ready; I didn't care if I was going to die in the process. My children and my Nessie needed to be safe.

"Ok Jacob calm down." Yazlin was telling me to calm down.

"No! I can't I need my wife." I was shaking again. I didn't want to phase and hurt everybody here in the kitchen.

"Yazzy, go and talk to my sister Veronica she can help sweety." the old one said. She touched Yazlin's face.

"Ok grandma." she kissed her grandmothers cheek. "Let's go." finally something was going to happen. "Are you two ready?" she asked was she serious. Just swish your finger.

"Jake, take care of her for me please." Embry put his hand on my shoulder.

"No doubt bro," I nodded to him.

She finally swished her finger and said some shit.

We landed in a house. The house had peach walls. What the fuck were we doing here?

"Ah the old house," Bryan said taking a seat on the wicker couch that had yellow cushions.

"Hope you don't mind Jake, this is our old house. We will need a place to stay, in the meanwhile until we find out were Marina's new hide out is at." she put her hand to my shoulder, but she was right. We needed to find out where they had Nessie.

I felt the heat now, it was fucking hot here. But we were now in the Caribbean. I needed my Nessie, this wasn't a vacation this was a fucking mission.

I had a feeling this was going to be a fucking mission impossible. My whole body shook with the thought of what those damn bitches could be doing to my Nessie with black magic.

~~*~~  
Nessie POV

Again I never felt so by myself. I felt my body start to diminish. I needed some nutrition and soon. But most of all I needed my Jake, I needed my baby. I needed him now.

I felt myself going insane. My back was on fire, I was pretty sure I had been here for a couple weeks. Maybe I am wrong may just be a couple hours. I missed Jacob's warmth, I missed his lips, missed his body, I most of all missed his love and dedication.

I have always been dedicated to him. No other man could compare to him. I remember how it used to be between us, when we were Best friends. He was always willing to give me what I wanted, always looking for my safety.

I remember when we would do some crazy stuff. Such as the first time I tasted beer, Jake always drank a beer.  
(_Flash back)_

_One day we were back at his house just hanging out, he was sipping a beer. I wondered what it tasted buds for it. Girls don't mostly drink beer, they like girly drinks." did he just lecture me about drinking beer was he serious. It was a first try kind of thing. Man was that really gross._

_"Hey Jake, why do you drink that stuff?" I had curiosity on the mind.  
I wondered why he drank that stuff. It looked like piss, probably tasted awful also._

_"Well I enjoy a cold one Ness." he was being sarcastic as he lifted his eyebrows to add to his expression. "Plus why do you care? Not like you would drink some of this?" he brought the bottle back up to his lips and took a good gulp._

_"Hmm, what if I did want to taste some of that?" I sucked on the side of my left cheek and raised an eyebrow. I smelled a challenge and I was willing to try It._

_"Um... No way Nessie! I will not let you drink any. You are a minor Missy." he raised his eyebrow and said it stern with much authority in his tone._

_"Um... Since when do you care about me being a minor? I think we have done many worse things than any alcoholic beverage can provide." I crossed my arms. Even though I knew alcohol was bad for your body. I couldn't help but want to be bad when I was with Jacob._

_"Umm... Since Edward would kill me, and plus you are young Nessie. You are only seven year's old." he raised his eyebrows but then took another drink from the beer. I walked over to him and snatched the bottle from his mouth and took a sip. The beer tasted repulsive, disgusting, and my first instinct was to spit it out my mouth. Yuck did that taste bad or what._

_The only great part about drinking the beer was that Jacob had put his mouth on the bottle and I could taste his saliva that lingered on the bottle. The beer itself tasted disgusting, but his saliva was sweet and it was still warm as it was on the opening of the bottle._

_"Yuck Jake how can you drink that stuff?" I returned the beer to him and wiped my mouth with my hand._

_"Well I told you it wasn't something you would like, and plus you are young and you haven't developed the_

_"Whatever Jake, that is gross." I crossed my arms. He laughed hysterically. "That isn't funny Jake." I was getting mad. Why did he have to laugh at me? I growled at him._

_"You should've seen your face Ness; it was priceless." He held his stomach now. _

_(End of flash back) _

I began to think of more things such as cliff diving, Rock climbing, we used to play who can hold their breath longer, I even remembered the first time me and Jake got drunk. Daddy was mad that night; but it was hilarious.

I went back to the reality that was my tortured life I just wondered how much longer I would be here. I wanted to be home. I wished I could caress my stomach. I was feeling all uncomfortable. My wrists were burning; my back was still in pain. I thought literally I was going to die in this room. That my children wouldn't see the light; but I rather die than to have them die. I had to be strong and for the first time in my life I knew I had to defend them from any obstacle that may occur. They were my reason to be living.

* * *

**Ok SO you READ now REVIew, Tell me how you feel? Tell me if you Hate Marina, because i sure do, I swear after I wrote the last couple chapters i felt i was going to turn evil, ugh. Any ways Review and tell me what you think? Tell me what you hate? did you like the little Flashback of Nessie drinking beer. I had to add some funny, happy so it wont be such a drag in the next couple of Action Chapters. SO REVIEW NOw, CLICKY THE GREEN BUTTON!!!!!!!! XD**


	33. Black Magic is Evil

**A/N: OKAY here is Chapter 33 I hope you hate MArina for this one, because what she does is unforgivible. You might hate me for what she does. I sure know poor nessie does. Well enjoy and thanks for the reviews keep um coming. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWNNNNNN ITTTTT!!!!!!! BLEAKKKK I WISH I DID XD.**

* * *

Chapter 33: Black magic is evil.

* * *

The damn horrid black witch stared at me. She swished her finger and I closed my eyes. The next second I was in a clear box type object. It had a cover thrown on the floor with a pillow. At least I was free from the shackles; I needed to get out of there. I banged on the walls of the box it was small, maybe 6 feet in diameter and 7 feet in height.

I banged on the walls but it was made of some sort of substance it wouldn't shatter or budge. Nothing happened. I finally put my hands to my stomach and checked on my children to see if everything was ok.

The wretched witch couldn't be so mean; she let me free in a clear box. I think I finally seen the lights turn on in the room. The room was normally lit by candles showing no type of life. The room was bigger than I thought. The walls were made of grayish black stones stacked high. It was like this was a dungeon I seen many black and red candles all around the room. Some were small and wide, other candles were tall and skinny. One actually might have been as tall as me. I wondered what the witch did with those candles.

The horrid decrepit creature moved across the room and uncovered what seems to be a mirror. She looked in the mirror and began to speak to the mirror.

"Ah Mirror, tell me something from the future." the decrepit witch spoke to the mirror. I couldn't really see what was in the mirror but I bet it wasn't something pleasant. I finally heard a scratched deeper voice then the witch. It wasn't a woman's voice that was for sure.

"Marina you fool, how could you disturb me at such a hour." the voice was powerful and made my body shake, the voice was scary.

I sat on the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees slowly rocking myself back and forth.

"I am sorry mirror; I need to know something from the future. Will I be the most powerful witch alive?" I heard the witches tone more anxious than usual.

"If you play your cards correctly Marina, you will be the most powerful witch alive; but as of now the most powerful witch is a young witch she has the power. With the force of vampires, wolves and a creation of your own you don't stand a chance. The biggest threat to your plot lies in the hands of two." the scratched deep voice said it was scary it was like if a demon were talking from the mirror it frightened me so much. I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I rocked myself back and forth a little faster.

"Well I have the upper hand at this point. Don't I?" Marina questioned the mirror.

"There is one thing you cannot defeat Marina." the voice sighed.  
"That is a power that is far stronger than any magic black or white." the voice was still creeping me out it was deep and scratchy. I felt like it would just kill me with the voice and nothing else.

"What power are you talking about mirror?" she sounded intrigued. "How may I access such a power and harness it for my bidding?" she now lifted her fist in a ball towards the mirror.

"This is a power far more important something you have never experienced Marina." the voice answered again. "I cannot tell you what it is since I know little about it myself. All I know it is a power that comes from the heart a power that is stronger than anything." the powerful voice lowered and became nothing but a silent whisper as the words faded. The witch was infuriated she covered the mirror with the red velvet cloth it was covered with.

"That was no help." she snapped her finger and two young girls walked in, wearing two black hooded cloaks. One of the girls could not be a day older than fifteen. Yet the other girl looked older like she was nineteen. The younger girl had dirty blonde hair that was short she sported it in a bob; she was beautiful her cheeks were Rosie pink. She had full lips and she had hazel colored eyes. Her skin was pale white but not as pale as my skin was she was maybe a shade or two darker than me.

The older one had long toffee colored hair with dark brown highlights; her hair was the simplest most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Her hair was long and flowing she had bangs that lay perfectly cut above her eyes and her hair was straight and properly styled. The woman had a darker shade of skin she was tan like she was bronze her skin gave off a radiant glow. She was tall looked like a model. Could it be witches could be just as beautiful as vampires?

"Oh mighty master, we had come in your need." the two girls said in unison and then bowed in front of the wretched witch who was sitting in her throne.

"Now I have a task for you young one." she pointed to the blonde girl with short hair. The young girl came closer to the ugly witch and went down on her knees and kissed the witches feet.

"Anything master." the girl replied as she kissed the decrepit witch's feet again.

"You will switch your form and look like me. I will switch into the form of the girl. I have a feeling we are going to get some unexpected visitors soon." she put her hand to the girls shoulder.

"Yes master, anything you wish." she bowed again.

"As for you Arianna, you will take the girl far, far away. To this location." she pointed to a map that magically appeared. Was my perception of this getting lost?

"Yes master as you wish." the girl named Arianna bowed in front of the decrepit creature.

"She is ready by being in the box. Just take her to this location and my sisters will be waiting for you with open arms. I trust you Arianna don't fuck this up or it will be your head." the witch started off nice and then ended it hasty.

I seen the witch quickly changes her form and she looked just like me.  
Oh god she was a step ahead, she was going to take place. She even had the belly like mines. I was now furious; if she touched one hair on my Jacob I will kill her. I can never picture another woman or creature to touch my Jacob, in ways I have touched him.

I snarled and I banged on the wall with all my force it shook but nothing happened. The witch that looked like me approached. She looked exactly like me until she spoke.

"You little half-vampire, you will never escape. This box is magical for holding creatures like you." she did a tsk tsk sound from the very lips that looked like mine. I yelled I started kicking at the walls.  
I think my children even gave me some strength to kick I felt powerful.

Then finally something happened, a crack? The box was destructible? I kicked some more; but then I felt my body numb and I was down to the ground. I fell on my back.

"Little vampire don't test Me." she did that annoying tsk tsk sound again. I set my hand to my stomach to make sure everything was ok and she hadn't hurt my children.

"Master I smell someone coming, it is werewolf?" the older one scrunched her nose. But I knew that scent it was Jacob.

"Take her away now!" the decrepit witch yelled. "As for you Stephaney change into my form." my repugnant double ordered and a quick cloud of black smoke. She looked exactly like the decrepit witch's original form.

Finally a black cloud appeared and I wasn't in the dungeon anymore, I was in some sort of castle now. Where was I? I no longer seen the horrid dungeon room I was in, was I dead was this heaven. This was impossible.

* * *

**SOOOO THE ACTION BEGINS, Again Suspense, SOOOO NOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW. BUt do Review and tell me what you think? OMG THe fuckimg DRAMA NEVER ENDS. WELL CLICKY THE GREEN BUTTON and tell me how you feel. OH so Tell me what you think about the MAgic Mirror, I made it like some sort of oracle from hell but it is like a demon. YOu get to read about it again in chapter 35. well REview. **


	34. Mission Impossible Pt 2

**A/N: OMG HATE MARINA MORE IN THIS CHAPTER. Well lovely readers here is the Rescue mission Chapter laugh, cry, be highly upset. this one was one Chapter that took me a long time to get the ideas straight, just because it is in third person. it was easier to write it this way because I couldnt just keep it to one persons thoughts, but do Enjoy. has some history on the witches and more stuff so enjoy that and do REVIEW!!!**

**NOTE: Okay so finally my Chapters have caught up with me, I have no clue when I will update again because I am in the process of writing Chapter 35, I was done with it before, but I went over it and I wasnt satisfied with it. I am making my chapters longer as of now, so you will get longer chapters. This one is longer hopefully you like that. Well that was pretty much it hope you enjoy and do Review. **

**I will like some more reviews on this story, So in order for me to Post Chapter 35 up and finish Writing it all I ask for is 10 Reviews on this Chapter. Well that is it well Review. **

**DISCLAMER: DONT I REPEAT DONOT OWN IT. **

* * *

Chapter 34: Back to mission impossible part two.

* * *

The game plan: third person POV

As the three sat at a round wooden table. The little witch Yazlin had a pensive look on her face. While Jacob and Bryan had a face that was of worry and hunger. One of the boys stomach rumbled and Jacob rubbed his stomach.

"Hey Yaz, I am hungry." Jacob said as he rubbed his stomach that rumbled. The boy was out of the house in such a hurry he forgot to eat. He was thinking so much about his Nessie and that left him with doubt.

"Yea I'm hungry too." Bryan agreed he also was hungry, since he left the house after he woke up. To try to help his sister with no success they took Renesmee instead.

"Fine, I guess I am going to have to use to this when I marry Embry and have to feed the pack." Yazlin sighed and then swished her finger and cast a spell and eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and orange juice appeared on the wooden table.

"Thanks, little sister." Bryan said as he was stuffing his face without thinking twice.

"Yea twanks." Jacob said as He stuffed his mouth with bacon and eggs. The food looked as if it tasted amazing. No doubt that it was gourmet food.

The two boys stuffed their faces as the little witch stared at them in disgust and served her a little orange juice. She couldn't eat she would just throw it up later. She had been getting morning sickness for the last three days.

"Ok when you two are done we have to go talk to my great aunt Veronica." Yazlin said looking at both boys. Bryan had a handful of hash browns in his mouth. "Ok you two are officially pigs." she scoffed.

At least both boys were going to have full stomachs to fight on; but they didn't know what they were up against. Marina had evil plots of her own. Little did they know they were heading for a foiled plan, a booby trap if you may call it that, Marina had changed her appearance to look like Nessie and take her place. While the real Nessie would be under custody of witches and their evil black magic.

The trio had no idea; but as the boys ate Yazlin was thinking of plans to get into Marina's fortress and get Nessie out.

"Ok, so are the two of you ready?" the little witch put her hand to her hip. Jacob rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Yes Yaz, let's go talk to Vero." Bryan got up from the table and Jacob followed at his heels.

The young werewolf knew the island oh to very well. He was to guide them around until they got to their destination.

"I think we should keep it low profile and do this old fashion. We never know if Marina has any newbie witches lurking around. We are going to have to walk there." she pouted. She couldn't go three seconds without using magic; but this had a cause they needed to save Nessie.

"Yea I think it is the best; but it is a long way to get over there."  
Bryan added. Jacob began to think this was going to be such a difficult task.

"Well I don't think it is going to be so hard if we run. I can lift you onto my back Yaz. That way it will be faster." Jacob just wanted to get anything over with. He knew the best thing to do was to get his Nessie back to him. He knew there had to be a serious game plan.

"Well I don't think you have to leave." somebody was behind them, the witch known as Veronica.

Veronica was the sister of Anna; but she also was the sister of Marina. All three women had the same mother. They were all raised separate.

Marina was raised by a hateful aunt. Marina is the oldest of her sisters. Her aunt taught her to be ambitious and greedy and only things that were for the worst. This led Marina to become evil and she ended up worshiping the devil and doing some of his bidding. She would do anything to gain power and become the most powerful witch there was, even if it meant killing her own sisters in the process.

Now Anna was raised by her mother, she was the youngest. Her mother taught her what was right from wrong. He mother taught her to be compassionate towards all. Anna was raised to be good as she passed that on to her children. She practiced white magic and only used her powers for good and not evil. Not for personal gain but to help others, that was Anna's main goal. She meant no harm to no one she believed in second chances for the person to redeem themselves.

Now Veronica is the middle sister, she was a different case she was raised by her mother for half of some time and raised by her evil aunt for half of the other. In those years she learned both white and black magic; but she never favored either. This made her immune to black or white magic. She couldn't be on either side she was neutral. She used whatever magic benefitted her. She mostly was willing to help any one that she learned from her mother. But sometimes she let her aunt's evil teachings take pride in some of her goals.

"Vero!" Yazlin yelled. She hadn't seen her Great Aunt it what may have been decades.

"So my little sister sends you to come kill Marina?" Vero answered with a smirk on her face. Veronica was beautiful, unlike her sister Marina who took pride in letting her age show. Veronica looked young; but she didn't look quite as young as Anna. Veronica had those legendary blue eyes. She had brown long hair that was slightly curled with light grey highlights that ran perfectly through her hair.

"Well not kill, we are here on a rescue mission. Marina has taken my best friend." she explained to Vero. Quickly she had a frown on her face. Veronica knew why she wanted the damn witch dead; she wanted what we all wanted, to end this damn war.

"Well if you want to kill her I won't stop you from it." Vero rolled her eyes.

Even though Marina was evil, they were still sisters, Marina wasn't always the way she was, she just let ambition and greed get in her way. Well those are the stories told by Anna.

"Well she does need to be stopped; but we need to save Ness." Yazlin answered to Vero as Yazlin looked towards Jake.

She knew he must be really worried. She missed Embry, hopefully everything ran smooth She didn't need to get hurt. She knew her daughter needs to be safe. She knew they needed to do some serious planning she knew her grandmother's sister could help. She can use her magic without being detected. Her magic is neither white nor black, for some reason it is neutral. That could help a lot.

"Ok so what do you need me to do?" she crossed her arms and stared at the little witch. The little witch had no clue what we were supposed to do.

"Well I am thinking Grandma meant we can use you because your magic can't be detected." She shrugged a bit at the end of her sentence. They were going to have to use Jacob and Bryan but she didn't know exactly how? She knew she couldn't go, they can use her magic.

"Well I am thinking I can teleport you about five miles away from the fortress; but after that you will have to follow the smell of black magic there. It is the best I can do." Vero said.

Yazlin knew she was being sincere. She was more good than evil, She was always willing to help than destroy. Yazlin started thinking that Jacob and Bryan should go; but Bryan will have to be a wolf, and in order for Bryan to be a wolf they would need the full moon.

"Vero do you think you can bring out a full moon?" The witch asked her; maybe both our powers combined can do the trick. They needed Bryan; maybe he could be used as a distraction or able to kill Marina.

"Honey that will be the easy part." she smiled, Yazlin knew they had a plan now. Marina needed to be stopped by all means possible. They needed Nessie to be saved. The twins were the answer to solving all the problems they have.

"Ok so Bryan you will need to help out you and Jacob need to go save Nessie." The witch half frowned. She knew it would be a very difficult task.

"No problem, I am willing to do anything for Nessie." Bryan looked so dedicated; he would never let Nessie down. Even though he couldn't be with Nessie it was good that he would help save her.

"I appreciate this bro."Jacob put his hand to Bryan's shoulder. They were getting along and that was a great thing. He even called Bryan bro. This was a good thing.

"Ok it is almost dusk, we need to act fast. We need to save Nessie."  
Yazlin put her hand to her hip trying to say she meant business.

They needed to make this quick, they needed to be in and out, meaning get Nessie to safety. She needed to be rescued.

"Ok Yaz, I suggest we make the full moon appear." Vero suggested and she was right.

"I think Jacob should get Nessie, and you Bryan should attack the witch. You have less to lose Bryan." even as much as that hurt to say, it was the truth. It would hurt everyone to lose him; but Bryan was strong they all knew he can take Marina.

"Ok it is a plan I will do anything to help." Bryan agreed Yazlin smiled at him and then kissed him on his cheek. She loved Bryan so much; he was the most amazing big brother. He may be stupid some times; but he still is a great big brother.

They all knew action needed to be taken. They all were afraid of the outcome that may have come at the moment. But the witch needed to be stopped. She couldn't get her way and now that she has an extra army of vampires. Dare they believe it she had power at the moment.

The little witch and her great aunt went to the front yard and held hands together. They were going to cast a spell that affected Mother Nature and that takes a lot of power.

"Repeat after me ok Yazlin." the witches held hands tighter and closed their eyes. They began to speak as if they were one.

"On this night, we ask our beautiful mother. The mother who controls all of nature, Bring forth a full moon. For our hopes deserve to be answered. We promise to use our powers for good and not evil. Bring forth the full moon mother, Bring forth the full moon." the witches chanted in unison.

They held their hands even tighter as a surge if power left their bodies and hit the now appearing moon. It showed up as they wished since their intentions were pure. They used it for good and not evil, As soon as the moon appeared.

Bryan ripped out of his human form and into the wolf he was created to be. But little did they know was that another wolf on the island that was created to be evil was also transforming and ready to create mayhem.

Bryan planted his two feet on the ground swiftly. He let out a painful cry since the feeling never changes that feeling of burning and pain. His cry was shortened as he knew he had to stay focused he needed to get Nessie to safety. Even if that meant he would die tonight.

Little did they know as they were getting ready to kill Marina, Little Nessie was being sent some where to get her out of the way as the evil witch took Renesmee's form. The witch was smart she was a step ahead of our heroes. It was as if she knew what was coming.

"Ok now that we have a full moon, I will send the two of you five miles away like I said." Veronica said. She had confidence that Marina would get destroyed.

Even though Marina was her biological sister, she hated that her sister would take extremes to make herself the most powerful witch. She needed to be stopped.

Marina had two powerful witches by her side she called them her sisters. The two witches are evil and follow Marina through everything. Their names are Alvarie and Amarelle. Alvarie is the older of the two and has been by Marina's side since their dark days in hell. Alvarie is Marina's right hand and Marina confides in her the most. Alvarie is a very powerful witch. But not as strong as Marina but she gets the job done.

Now for Amarelle, she is also strong. She has the power to have people do what she wants. This mostly works with humans, demons and on some witches. The known ability if she can use it on any other creatures is unknown. Amarelle is fragile though she is younger. She has only been with Marina for two centuries. Marina cares a lot for Amarelle she sees her as a daughter. Marina found Amarelle when she was 17 and introduced her to black Magic, even though Amarelle appears to look physically 21.

Veronica swished her finger and sent the boys on their merry way 5 miles away from the fortress like she promised. Jacob landed on his feet and quickly phased into his wolf form he didn't care that he shredded his pants he was so close to getting Nessie back.

Bryan looked towards Jacob and nodded. Jacob smelled a scent that he didn't like; he looked over to Bryan who was also feeling the burning scent.

Both boys ran in the direction of the awful scent, they ran extremely fast they finally made it to the edge of the fortress. The fortress was huge maybe the size of a small castle.

The fortress was completely blocked off except for a huge black metal door in the front. Both boys knew they couldn't barge in through the front door. Finally both boys caught a scent that they both loved. That scent of vanilla and flowers, Nessie's scent. They both ran in the direction of the smell and when they got there they both nodded to each other and rammed the wall. They instantly broke the stone walls. They both spotted Nessie she was strapped to shackles against the wall having her legs and arms pinned to the wall.

Jacob took a look at the horrid creature that was sitting in a black throne that looked to be made of some weird black skin and fur. But he didn't care he heard his Nessie scream.

"Help! Help!" Nessie's screams became louder. Jacob ran to Nessie thinking quickly how he was going to get her out of the shackles without hurting her.

"Help! Help! Save me!" Nessie yelled again, you could hear the fear and the safety in her tone she was afraid. Jacob looked at Nessie as he broke the shackles with ease and lifted Nessie to his back gently trying not to hurt her in any way possible.

Bryan quickly lunged at the horrid creature that was sitting in the throne with a defensive position. Bryan had so much anger towards the witch he quickly clawed her face off and bit her head off. He quickly striped the flesh of the creature's body leaving nothing but the remaining bones in its place. He had no desire to eat the witch's flesh since he knew it would taste horrid and rancid. It probably would have an acidy taste if he put it to his mouth. He quickly took his claws and made her flesh into ground meat. He was so angry that the witch would take Nessie in the first place. But he finally knew she was dead and could cause no more harm to anyone in his family. He knew a creature like Marina had to be killed.

Jacob let out a howl notifying Bryan it was ok to leave now and for him to leave the remains she was dead now. The boys felt victorious since they had killed Marina one of the most powerful witches. They ran back to the house to leave Nessie to safety. It was a pretty long run, but they could do it.

Jacob let Nessie down safely, he was so happy he had his Nessie back he quickly phased back into his human form and he didn't care if he was commando in front of Bryan.

"Nessie, I finally have you back baby!" Jacob yelled in excitement and he grabbed his beautiful bride to be in an embrace. But to Jacob, Nessie felt a little weird she was colder than usual. Her skin felt like ice against his hot skin.

"Um… yes I am enchanted to be reunited with you." Nessie answered, that was a bit different for Nessie since when did she hesitate and use enchanted with Jacob?

If they only knew that the Nessie they had with them was really the horrid black witch Marina. Jacob shrugged the comment off and held his Nessie closer.

"Baby I missed you so much." Jacob kissed the fake Nessie on the lips. Something was a little off when he kissed her and he didn't feel the sparks he normally felt when he kissed her.

"Jacob I think you should take her to safety with my sister." Bryan said, Bryan was getting strange vibes from the Nessie. It was as almost it wasn't her but something he had to obey with no question asked.

"Yea I will do so now. Try not to kill anyone." Jacob chuckled and then picked up Nessie bridal style and took her inside the house.

Bryan was thinking very hard as he ran away from the house. He was happy that he killed Marina. He heard a howl not so far in the distance. He recognized the howl but wasn't so sure as to where he heard the howl from before.

Now as our heroes face having Nessie back as an excitement, but will they ever find out that the Nessie they have is an imposter? Will they find the real Nessie in time before the birth of the twins? Will Marina kill Nessie and the babies and become extreme ruler of the magical worlds?

* * *

**OMG LEFT IN QUESTIONS, SAD, SAD,SAD. WELL REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YA THINK? CLICKY THE GREEN BUTTON. I know it sounds like a real Bad old Batman show conclusion. I just wanted it to end with more suspense but it ended up sounding real cheesy jesus christ. Any how do Review. I want those Reviews it just lets me know that people are actually reading and if you dont review it makes me feel bad and not want to write any more, SO REVIEW! =)**


	35. The Big Bad Witch

**A/N: I am Upset with you guys, I expected some more reviews from you guys and I got nada. On the plus I did get a couple New readers who did Review which is awesome I wanted to hit my 100 mark on the reviews which is freaking sweet if I don't say so myself. Well here is Chapter 35 I know I had ya waiting for this one. This Chapter is in Marins's POV but towards the End we get some Jake SO Enjoy That. **

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns it. =/**

**NOTE: WELL DO REVIEW---- Oh I was thinking of Writing a sequel to this but I am not so sure, But if I do write a Sequel I will Have to end this Story NExt Chapter. Tell Me What you think of that?**

**Italics and bold in the story are Yazlin's thoughts to Jake, And Italics bold and underlined are Jacob so enjoy that.**

* * *

Chapter 35: The big bad witch.

* * *

Marina's POV: The big bad witch.

Ugh I am in this incompetent body of the half-vampire. The smell is horrid, not to mention I have to change my voice to sound like the little girl. I had just sent the girl away and the wolf was approaching quickly, I needed to get the voice right. They were going to save me. I don't smell white magic nearby odd. Thought they would send Anna my unfortunate half sister. How I despise her with a passion.

Finally two wolves came in breaking the wall with ease. Ugh they were destroying my home. But it can get fixed later.

I am wondering who this wolf man is? I screamed horror filled screams.

"Help! Help!" I screamed as I got the attention of one of the wolves; but he isn't one of my creations, now the other wolf? How is this possible? It seemed to be a full moon tonight. The witches those repugnant white witches had to cast a spell to force the full moon out for his transformation. How I despise them.

"Help! Help! Save me!" I yelled once more. Hope I sounded convincing. The wolf stared at me as he pulled me from the metal shackles with ease and lifted me to his back. The other wolf attacked my newbie witch and killed her. Oh well you are bound to lose a witch or two.  
She was a newbie anyhow. She didn't matter at all she had only been on my side for two weeks already. She was originally one of them. The thought sent chills to my body.

Finally my plot was working, they whisked me away and I was riding safely on the wolf's back. I didn't understand how such a creature could exist? Didn't matter I was getting my way.

We were riding until finally we made it to a small red house, had to be the new hide out of the white witches. I just pray to the devil this disguise works and I don't get caught. My transformation was flawless it would probably take a lot for me not to get caught I would have to act like a vampire. The thought made me shudder. I hate vampires I fear them so.

Finally the mongrel let me down and he quickly changed into a human form. He was naked in front of me.

"Nessie, I finally have you back baby." the young man grabbed me and hugged me. I felt as if he burned my skin. Ugh how I hate any sight of affection; but I needed to respond to the fellow.

"Um... Yes I am enchanted to be reunited with you." I had no idea how to speak, I knew they were young. This boy must be the vampire's mate of some sort. But I thought vampires only mate with vampires, Very odd, this boy was a wolf.

"Baby I missed you so much." he kissed me on my lips. Ugh how I hate affection. I would have cast a curse on him; but that would have given away my cover. Now Marina you need to think clearly. Now I have been warned that I will have to deal some powerful vampires. One who can tell the future and one who can read minds? I need to protect my mind from being read.

"Jacob I think you should take her to safety with my sister." the werewolf said. But how was this possible he was well in control with himself. I had made a werewolf to kill and not be able to control himself. But this one was controlled very well. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Yea I will do so now. Try not to kill anyone." the boy said and then chuckled. I found him utterly annoying. Ugh how can I survive this torture?

He picked me up in his arms and carried me into the small house. He put me down and there she was the most powerful witch ever. But not for long, I was going to be the most powerful witch alive. I will have to take her down slowly.

"Jacob the two of you did it." the little white witch exclaimed. I tried not to roll my eyes. She was really annoying. "You guys killed Marina." the little witch ran and hugged the boy. So his name was Jacob huh. This could help. I didn't know anything, all I knew I would have to act like I was her, because frankly I knew nothing about anything.

"I missed you two?" I made my voice sound like honey. Ugh do I miss my beautiful voice. "Where am I?" I questioned I was a magnificent actress. Hopefully they would take the bait.

"Nessie we missed you too." the boy looked at me with a sparkle in his eye. It made me a little sick.

"Yea I missed you Jacob." frankly I didn't even know the little half vampire's name.

"This is strange?" the little wretched white witch put a finger to her chin. I tried to control myself from snapping and killing the little witch. "You said you killed Marina right?" she shook her head.

"Yea Bryan killed her, he shredded her to pieces." they shred the little newbie. If they only knew I was here standing in front of them. I felt a little smirk appear on my face.

"I still can't see Nessie's future, it is as if she was still surrounded by black magic." the little white witch rubbed her temple. This was seriously just getting me angry.

I saw a wicker couch with yellow cushions and I went to sit down. I despise standing up, I normally spend my days sitting in my beautiful  
throne mad of some of the skin of horrid creatures from hell. I need to speak to the mirror.

"Are you sure?" the boy named Jacob questioned. Ugh he was repulsive, I hated men with a passion ugh. I shuddered at the thought that I would have to be affectionate with him.

"Yes now Nessie do you remember anything that happen with Marina?" the little white witch asked I shuddered at hearing her voice. It was repulsive. I remember the little vampire was really thirsty maybe I can pass the questions up by bringing that into the conversation.

"I am thirsty, really thirsty." I said in that honey tone. Ugh I shuddered again this charade was getting old and fast.

"Nessie is going to need blood. I don't know Yazzy something is a little off from her now that I have her." the boy was catching on a little faster I would need to take him down first. He was a main threat now I knew I needed to take them down one by one.

"Yea I notice it too." they were catching on to my scheme, Ugh the horror. They shall not find out.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said with that repulsive honey tone I was getting sick of it. But I needed to talk to mirror now.

"Sure there is one right there." the little witch pointed. I walked to the bathroom slowly to make sure I looked normal. I locked myself in the bathroom and sealed the door so no one could hear anything. I swished my finger and I had my magic mirror in my hand.

"Mirror I need your help here." I yelled at the damn demon that was possessed in the mirror. I used my normal voice.

"Marina now that is a new look." the damn decrepit creature stared at me; but I was use to him. He was one of the creatures from deep in hell.

"No side comments mirror, I need your help. I transformed into the half vampire's body now I need to know is my plan safe and for how long." I yelled at the mirror I was furious. I needed an answer the mirror has never steered me wrong.

"Now Marina you soon will face hate, but first you will need to prepare. The official war won't happen until a year and seven months from now." he said. I needed to know if I would be victorious I needed to be.

I needed to claim what was mines, I had gotten my powers from the devil, and I have been to hell and back. I deserved the power that rightfully belonged to me.

"Now mirror I need to know will I be victorious?" I said sweetly to the mirror I needed an answer and there was no need to be hasty.

"No." he only said that one word and it infuriated me with a burning passion. I needed to know why not?

"Why not Have I not all the power now?"I yelled again to the mirror.  
I needed my answer.

"Unless you do something about the glorious twins, you shall lose and be slay. Along with the army of vampires who back you. The twins shall be rulers of it all along with a new witch that shall be born." What did he mean new witch that will be born. He said the most powerful witch was the little white witch that was in the other room. His red eyes pierced me. I needed to know more.

"What do you mean mirror, you said the most powerful witch was that white witch." I said with a little too much concern. I was concerned I had new creatures taking my fame.

"I had said as of now, the future holds three rulers you see, two who manage the vampire world and the little witch is with child; her daughter will be ruler of the witches she will be queen of the witches you see." the demon chuckled he was mocking me. I became even more infuriated. I needed to kill the little witch and take her powers and now I had to kill the half vampire too and set her on fire.

"So if they are not to be born I will be ruler then of both worlds." I raised an eyebrow in excitement. I Marina will rule the worlds and will be extreme ruler. I will be the queen I deserve to be.

"That is if you complete the task, in order to kill the vampire and the witch takes a lot. But whenever you touch a hair from the vampires head your skin shall burn. This said she is protected by the two beings she is carrying. They are favored by good and as we know good triumphs over evil." I scoffed how that was possible, I Marina afraid of infants. Please I can kill them in my sleep.

"How is that possible mirror, no being has that kind of power unless they are gods." I yelled at the mirror. I needed to win and all I was hearing was pushing my plot backwards.

"That may very well be, but because they are favored and are one of a kind. They have that power I told you about, that power that comes from the heart. That is what protects them. It is that power that is so strong it shields them. At first they may hate each other; but as they grow and have that support. They grow stronger by the day. Their mother gives them that power and so does everyone around them." his words were just getting me more infuriated. I needed to contact my sisters they would need to kill the half vampire as I kill the little witch.

"That is all mirror, now go to hell and burn." I quickly made the mirror disappear. I was furious I needed to know how I was going to kill the little witch without being discovered I couldn't use black magic in their presence. I quickly moved as I opened the door.

"Nessie you were in there a long time are you sure you are ok?" Jacob moved close to me his smell I repulsed I knew I would smell that more often.

"I am fine, um... Jacob. I want to go home." I finalized I needed to know how was I going to keep up the charade.

"Nessie we can't we have to wait for it to be sunrise when Bryan is ok." the little witch said. I nodded with agreement even though I hated her and I needed to kill her.

I needed to gain more confidence with the little witch so I could kill her. But most importantly I could use the wolf that was still running around in pain to do the job.

With my brain I ordered the wolf to come back to me. Quick and easy, he was managed so easy and since he was bitten by the original wolf  
they can be my lackeys. All things were going to be great. I had a feeling of success in my finger tips.

I had just called the flea bag towards me. I felt him approaching closer and closer, this was amazing I was finally getting what I wanted.

The boy walked over to me and kissed my fore head. Ugh I trembled a little as he wrapped and arm around me.

"I think I know what you want." he winked at me. What I wanted was for him to not touch me and back away, the damn mongrel. "Why don't we go to a back room?" he winked at me. Did he think I was going to have intercourse with him? The man was insane. But if that is what they did I would have to follow the way the little hybrid lived.

I lightly nodded to the mongrel. He led us to a room all the way to the end of the hall way. His grip tightened around my waist as he led me inside the room. He lay me down on the bed with white sheets. I was seriously disgusted by this man. I found him utterly repulsive. I have only had sex with demons creatures from the depths of hell. I am thinking this shouldn't be any different at all.

"Nessie I love you." he whispered in my ear and planted a kiss that was passionate. What was that love? I heard of it, but never have I experienced it before. I couldn't say those words back towards him. They just wouldn't come out of my mouth. The boy repulsed me. He smelled horrible; he looked completely horrid, his skin burned against mines.

He rubbed his hand gently along my fake impregnated stomach. He raised an eyebrow as he rubbed it.

"You know, I can't wait till they are born. I love them already." he kissed my lips again. Ugh I shuddered again as his skin burned me. He was so hot his touch repulsed me. "I knew you missed me baby." he lightly trailed his hands from my abdomen to my hips. He slowly started to remove the black stretch pants that were exactly like the ones the little vampire had on. Everything was exactly the same.

I finally got the whiff of the scent of the flea bag. He was about half a mile away. I needed to go to him so he can help me do some dirty work. Everything about me he was attracted to. It is like a light attracts a fly.

He was approaching quickly. The boy that was on top of me was kissing my neck. I just lay there in the bed kind of doing nothing. He was about to go inside of me I started trembling in fear. This was something horrid he was so hot. I could handle a little heat but he was like no other human before. Even some demons from hell weren't so hot. This worried me; this had to be the work of Hades or someone who was out to get me.

I quickly got up and pushed the boy away. I knew that the mutt was getting closer so I would have to get to him now.

"Nessie what is wrong?" the boy looked at me confused. His eyebrows were furrowed together. As if he was trying to grab the concept that I rejected him.

I quickly put the pants back on and walked out of the room leaving the boy on the bed. The little witch was pacing. I wondered so much what she was thinking about. But I wouldn't expose myself just yet.

"Nessie can you tell me what Marina did to you?" she swallowed hard as if she had a lump in her throat that wouldn't go down.

I knew I had to lie, I would simply tell her some of the horrid things I wanted to do to little half-vampire, Maybe nothing to cruel since I was still unharmed. That might have raised suspicion.

"She was very mean, she tortured me. She said she was going to kill my babies." I felt the fake tears fall down my eyes. I spoke with so much sorrow and pain. So I knew I did a great job as an actress.

I had to gain the confidence of the little witch. That way it would be so much easier to take her down. I think I already had the confidence of the boy. Just speaking of him, and there he came. Ugh the boy is a disgusting creature.

He instantly looked upset and he wrapped his massive heat struck hands around my waist. Ugh I hated them all, I was thinking of just killing them now. I knew I couldn't do that.

"I just want to talk to Bryan. He is close by I smell him." I was half telling the truth there.

I pushed Jacob away from me and I walked to the front of the house to  
the porch. I sat down on one of the chairs that were outside.

Finally the flea bag was staring me in the eyes. I got up and walked over to him and scratched him behind the ear.

"Now that's a good puppy." I whispered in his ear. His leg was shaking uncontrollably. I had to admit I was having fun with this one. Jacob came outside of the house.

"Nessie what are you doing?" he looked at me very confused. I knew he was catching on to scheme so very quickly I made the flea bag stand defensive in front of me.

"No Bryan he is my mate. Don't you hurt him?" I tried to suppress a chuckle. I was having a ball from this. I petted the flea bag once more.

"You aren't my Nessie." the boy said from clenched teeth. But how did he know so fast, That I wasn't the little half-vampire?

"What are you talking about honey?" I almost threw up on that line. I felt real sick. The boy was shaking and he transformed into his wolf form, I trembled.

He was going to kill me he knew too quickly, That I wasn't his mate. What kind of magic was this? How could he have known my disguise was flawless?

The large brown/red wolf tried to lunge at me. But I had my own flea bag by my side. Whatever I wanted him to do he had to obey. I made my flea bag lunge at Jacob.

"Now if you may excuse me." I said so sour in my own tone. I knew I could officially change back into my form.

I swished my finger and I was in my beautiful form. The little white witch ran out of the house with her jaw dropped.

"Sorry I couldn't spend more time with you honey, but I have to really go now. I have a hybrid to kill." I laughed my famous laugh.

The wolf tried to lunge at me but I had the other wolf on my side as my defense. He jumped right back each move was matched perfectly as if he were fighting against his own reflection. My pet was amazing.

I knew I had to get out of there real soon. I needed a vampire to go slay and kill real soon. I had plans of my own. I was super jazzed about it. I truly was. I might have been discovered quickly I still don't understand why that happens and why the moron was the first one to catch on so quickly. I trailed the thoughts as they came.

I knew my new pet would do anything I asked him to do.

"Let's go my pet." I called to Bryan, as I got us out of there.

_**-Jacob-**_

I knew something was completely wrong when I kissed her that she wasn't my Nessie. When I kissed her I felt nothing. I finally knew that it couldn't possibly be my Nessie. We felt that pull towards each other because of the imprint.

After I realized she wasn't my Nessie, I phased. I was going to kill whatever was my Nessie's double. I knew when I felt the doubles skin it was ice cold. I didn't feel the heat that I felt when I hugged or kissed my Nessie.

She was using Bryan to defend herself. When I lunged at her he lunged into me. I would kill Bryan if I had to, I would fucking kill that damn bitch. She finally changed and I saw her true form. She was fucking gruesome. She was a fucking hideous sight I wanted to puke when I almost had sex with the thing and I actually kissed it. She said she was going to kill my Nessie and that made my blood boil. But before I could attack she disappeared along with Bryan. I knew he was trouble from the beginning. I knew he was no fucking good he was on that bitch's side all along. I had to get my revenge. If she touched my Nessie just one little hair I would kill her.

"Jacob calm down." Yazlin said as she rubbed the side of my fur. I moved away from her. This was their entire fault.

_**Listen Jacob, listen to me. **_Great she was in my mind now._** Oh hush, Nessie is going to be ok don't worry about her too much or you will end up killing yourself. Trust me please.**_

_**How do I know that damn fucking witch won't kill her first**_

_**I don't know, but I do have a feeling she will be ok. I know so trust me please Jacob. Can you phase back now? I need to think**_**.**

I phased back to my human form. I couldn't help but think Nessie was out there and she was in so much danger. That she had a bunch of witches around her just staring at her while she was being displayed in some type of clear box thing. And she was about to be tortured by two evil witches while that fucking evil creature arrived and would kill my Nessie.

I was actually afraid. I was fucking terrified, mortified. I had no words to fucking describe this.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

I seemed to be getting a great vibe from Arianna and I don't understand why. She didn't look evil. Her face showed a sign of gentleness and kindness.

I shuddered with fear as to what the Black witch could be doing to my friends and family at this moment. I knew I had to be strong and that I would need to get out of this soon. My clock was ticking and I was running out of time. I had less than five weeks until my children were brought into this hard world. I had to be strong and give them the love that they need from me.

The three women were in front of me now. One looked at me with a twisted look. I didn't know their names. One woman spoke her voice was sweet as honey.

"Sister what shall we do with her?" she questioned. She was the younger sister I could tell.

She looked at me and then gave me an evil grin. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. This all freaked me out a bit.

"We have to wait from orders from Marina. Amarelle you shall go get some blood." the old one said.

So the younger sisters' name was Amarelle. She looks like an air head completely. I rolled my eyes. I took the little pillow that was in the box and put it against the wall. Just so I can have some comfort for my back that was killing me.

I lightly rubbed my belly. It wasn't moving and that worried me. They haven't moved in what may have been days or weeks. Maybe I was exaggerating. It might as well been just a day, a couple hours.

I just hoped that the damn bitch didn't touch a hair on my Jacob's head or I will personally rip her head off and drink her blood. I would do anything to have Jacob in my arms again. I have never been away from him, Except for those long three days that I pushed him away. How selfish was I. I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"Alvarie I shall take Arianna with Me." she looked at her sister and was waiting for her sister's response.

So the older one was Alvarie, She was beautiful, a bit older but beautiful. Her hair was dark black with grey highlights through it.  
She wasn't as beautiful as Amarelle, but they were both beautiful. But bet they were both equally evil. I could tell the one who obeyed Marina was Alvarie. She had an evil glint to herself. Her eyes were black like the evil witch Marina's.

Arianna kept on staring at me and I didn't understand why she was, I didn't get not one vibe from her that she was evil. I didn't understand that. Her skin still had that radiant glow. Unlike the other two witches in the room their skin was pale. Arianna still stunned me with her beauty.

* * *

**OKay I know finally a Next Chapter Preview After Like A billion Chapters, that was exagerrated well it was only four Chapters. Well Tell me what you think of this Chpater? Tell me What you think should Happen to bryan? Tell me how you feel About Jacob almodt doing the NASTY with the Witch? Also tell Me what you think is Going down Next chapter? **

**SO CLICKY THE GREEN BUTTON AND BE NICE!!! AND LEAVE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO SAY HI. I TRY TO RESPOND TO ALL MY REVIEWS I AM HUMBLE AND NICE THAT WAY. SO CLICK THE PRETTY GREEN BUTTON. It says -REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER- so click it. **


	36. HELP?

**A/N: Ok Chapter 36, Notice though this chapter is Nessie so enjoy that. Has a semi new Character so Enjoy that. Please be open minded to Super natural stuff so Enjoy that, When I say super natural I mean like Magical worlds and realms and stuff so Enjoy that. THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER.!!!! they made me smile and make me want to write some more of this. **

**WELL REVIEW!! **

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS TWILIGHT!!!!! but I own all the other stuff plus most of the story line. **

**BOLD ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS. BOLD ITALICS AND UNDERLINE ARE NESSIE's THOUGHTS.**

* * *

Chapter 36: Help?

* * *

I looked at my surroundings the castle was brighter then the dungeon I was in a few short moments ago. I was still in that damn clear box. I saw three women approach me. The two sisters I seen in the dungeon before and Arianna, At least I remembered her name.

I seemed to be getting a great vibe from Arianna and I don't understand why. She didn't look evil. Her face showed a sign of gentleness and kindness.

I shuddered with fear as to what the Black witch could be doing to my friends and family at this moment. I knew I had to be strong and that I would need to get out of this soon. My clock was ticking and I was running out of time. I had less than five weeks until my children were brought into this hard world. I had to be strong and give them the love that they need from me.

The three women were in front of me now. One looked at me with a twisted look. I didn't know their names. One woman spoke her voice was sweet as honey.

"Sister what shall we do with her?" she questioned. She was the younger sister I could tell.

She looked at me and then gave me an evil grin. I didn't know what they were going to do to me. This all freaked me out a bit.

"We have to wait from orders from Marina. Amarelle you shall go get some blood." the old one said.

So the younger sisters' name was Amarelle. She looks like an air head completely. I rolled my eyes. I took the little pillow that was in the box and put it against the wall. Just so I can have some comfort for my back that was killing me.

I lightly rubbed my belly. It wasn't moving and that worried me. They haven't moved in what may have been days or weeks. Maybe I was exaggerating. It might as well been just a day, a couple hours.

I just hoped that the damn bitch didn't touch a hair on my Jacob's head or I will personally rip her head off and drink her blood. I would do anything to have Jacob in my arms again. I have never been away from him, Except for those long three days that I pushed him away. How selfish was I. I mentally slapped myself for that one.

"Alvarie I shall take Arianna with Me." she looked at her sister and was waiting for her sister's response.

So the older one was Alvarie, She was beautiful, a bit older but beautiful. Her hair was dark black with grey highlights through it.  
She wasn't as beautiful as Amarelle, but they were both beautiful. But bet they were both equally evil. I could tell the one who obeyed Marina was Alvarie. She had an evil glint to herself. Her eyes were black like the evil witch Marina's.

Arianna kept on staring at me and I didn't understand why she was, I didn't get not one vibe from her that she was evil. I didn't understand that. Her skin still had that radiant glow. Unlike the other two witches in the room their skin was pale. Arianna still stunned me with her beauty.

"No! Arianna stays with me." Alvarie yelled. "Take any other witch with you. But Arianna stays with Me." she repeated herself.

I wondered why Arianna was so special. I moved my glance back to Arianna. She was still staring at me. I don't know why but some words kept playing back in my mind right now as I stared at Arianna.

**An angel appointed to guard the spirits at their Birth**

I don't know why those words kept replaying in my head. The words confused me even more. I knew I had to be real strong.

Finally Amarelle left the room. She looked pissed as hell when she did leave. I saw Alvarie move across the room.

The room we were in was real spacious. It had tapestries and art work from I think middle ages or so. Everything about the place we were in was as if it came from a fairy tale book.

"Arianna do you think you can handle watching the little vampire for awhile? I will be back I need to get in contact with someone." Alvarie said to Arianna who just nodded her head. Alvarie left the room and it was just me and Arianna in the room.

"Hi." she smiled at me. I was freaked out I thought I was going to die right about now.

"Hi." I said shyly back as I scooted myself further into the corner farther away.

"I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you. Stay still ok." she smiled at me. I don't know why I had a good feeling about this so I listened to her. She took her hands and pressed against the wall of the box.

The next moment I don't know how. But the walls disappeared. She smiled at me once more and gave me her hand. I took it gladly she was helping me escape from here, But why?

"We have to go I will explain everything later." she took my hand and we weren't in the castle anymore.

--

We were now in some sort of dream world this shit was freaking me out. I swear I thought I died. **_This has to be heaven._**

_**No it isn't heaven**_.

Arianna said but her lips didn't move.

_**I am not really speaking here we use thoughts to speak.**_

_**So explain why are you helping me Arianna?**_

I was completely lost at this point but I was happy to be away from witches.

_**Listen carefully to what I am going to say ok.**_

She sounded so caring and loving, Real sweet unlike a witch at all.

_**Ok**_.

_**My real name is Laila. I am an angel, I was brought to you to guard the spirits at their Birth**_.

She pointed to my belly.

_**Your children.**_

She smiled at me.

_**So you aren't a witch? **_

I was real lost; she said she was an angel.

_**No I am not a witch**_.

She giggled. Her giggle was very childlike and innocent.

_**But why are you helping me?**_

I was still very lost this was all new to me.

_**I couldn't let Marina hurt you. Like I said I was appointed to you to guard your children's spirits at birth.**_

She snapped her fingers. She had a cup in here hands.

_**Here drink this it will make you a little stronger.**_

She handed me the cup I drank it. It was the most delicious blood I have drank in my life. It tasted fucking amazing.

_**So why did you say your name was Arianna? **_

I had a million of questions to ask her.

_**I know you do and I will answer them all now**_.

She sat down on what might have been a leaf chair.

This place looked so magical and it was so bright, real bright. I truly wondered where we were.

_**Ok this place is called Rêver le monde, you will be safe here. I will take care of you until you are ready. It will be too risky if I shall take you to your family now. They are with the black witch, but don't worry she can't harm them and they will find out soon that she is not the real Renesmee. Your soul mate is smarter than he appears. He is the first to find out. Come here child**_.

She held her hand out to me and I lay my head in her lap. She started playing with my hair.

_**You child are so pure. Even if you believe you are not, you are pure. You will stay will me until it is time for you to give birth. **_She smiled at me.

I liked Laila a lot she was real kind. But I wanted to be with Jacob.

_**Don't worry child you will be with him, But only in his dreams. Like I told you this is Rêver le monde it means dream world. So every time he is fast asleep you will have him in your arms. It will be so real that even he feels it. The two of you shouldn't be apart. Love is what the strongest power to exist is. No one shall harm you as long as you are in Rêver le monde. Marina cannot reach you here, neither can the Volturi. You and your children are safe here I guarantee that. But rest child I know you are tired please rest**_.

She made me such at ease I couldn't help but want to dose off. Laila made me feel so at home. I knew she was really here to help me.

--

I fell asleep to what might have been days even weeks. I finally woke up from my deep slumber. I was wearing a white dress that was very goddess like. I was asleep in a beautiful bed made of leaves and flowers it was very comfortable.

I looked around and I didn't see Laila. I became worried when I didn't see her. I looked around once more. I got up from the bed I was laying in and there was a small stream by were my bed was. I glanced at the stream, I looked beautiful. My hair was braided on the sides and I was wearing some sort of crown that was made of pink roses. I was a stunning sight. I looked like a deity.

I was still looking for Laila I walked around the forests bends, Moving vines and things of the sort. I still couldn't find Laila.

I searched some more looking for Laila and still no hope. I saw a swing that was made of a piece of tree bark and was hung by a vine. Something told me to go and sit down on it.

I sat down on the swing and rocked myself back and forth in the swing. I started to hum dads lullaby for me as I swung myself in the swing.

I heard some rustling of leaves nearby in some bushes. I became assertive as to what was going to approach me next. The words that Laila had told me came to mind.

_**No one shall harm you as long as you are in Rêver le monde**_

the words floated towards me. I finally saw someone peak out from the bushes. It wasn't Laila that is for sure. It was a face I loved so much. I felt my heart race ever so rapidly. I ran into his arms.

I loved this man so much it was my Jacob. Laila was right she said I would have him in my arms soon. Here he was and I was so happy that I had him. I put my head on his chest and I began to cry. I really, really had him.

"I missed you so much." I said to him but it came out like a whisper.  
He lifted me in his arms.

"I know I am dreaming. I have to be right?" he looked confused and that was my beautiful Jacob.

"No listen Jake, this place is called Rêver le monde and as long as I am here I will be safe. Laila says she will take care of me until I give birth. She is real nice Jake. I know I am safe here." I smiled at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Who is Laila?" he looked confused.

I knew I had to explain everything to him as Laila had explained to me. I smiled at my beautiful Jacob and sat down in a pile of daisies under a great oak tree. I rested his head in my lap as I played with his hair.

"I will explain everything ok my love." I whispered against his ear I knew he was so relaxed.

"Ok my Nessie." he replied to me.

"Like I said this is Rêver le monde which is French for dream world. You can see me only when you are dreaming. This is some sort of realm. Laila brought me here because it is the safest place for me to be right now. No one can get me here. Laila is an angel sent to guard the twins' spirits when they are born. Meaning she is here to protect me until they are born so they are born into this world safe. I promise you my love I will be safe." my tears spilt over him but they were more tears of joy because I had him. I kissed his cheek.

"So you are saying as long as I am asleep and am dreaming you would be with me?" he sounded real happy. I ran my fingers through his hair. I could tell his hair had been growing.

"Yea that is right my love." I kissed his cheek one more time. "It is beautiful here don't you think. I will only be here for a couple weeks and then I can be safe back home with you."

I liked the idea of being home with Jacob with our babies. I smiled real wide with the thought. I wondered what had happen with the witch while I was gone. If she touched him I would kill her.

"Yes Nessie it is beautiful, I wouldn't have fallen asleep but Yazzy said that it would be for the best if I did. I am so glad I did. I think I might spend every day sleeping until I have you in my arms again."

I kissed him on his lips softly but passionately, I really missed his lips so much. I missed him. It is too bad I won't be able to see my family because they don't sleep none the less do they dream. I remember mom told me once she missed being able to dream.

"I am glad she did. Laila made me so happy when she told me I would be able to see you when you are sleeping. I hardly know her but I love her Jacob I wish you could meet her." My tears spilt again from my eyes. Jacob rose from my lap and sat up looking at me in my eyes. He brushed my tears away with his thumbs and then kissed me on my forehead.

"It is ok as long as I know you are safe I really don't care Nessie." He smiled my favorite lopsided grin. That made me real happy.

We sat there kissing, talking and enjoying or time together it felt like maybe weeks upon months that I and Jacob were together. I knew he would have to wake up soon. He had to live he couldn't be in the dream world forever. He had to go back to my family I told him to watch over them ever so carefully. He told me about what happen with Bryan and how he left with the witch. That made me real sad I knew Bryan couldn't be on her side I refused to believe it.

"Ok I have to wake up now ok honey, I promise I will go to sleep early tonight so I can see you again." He kissed my forehead and we shared a passionate kiss.

Then he was gone. I missed him already I couldn't wait until I saw him again. I sat down in my bed made of flower and leaves. Laila appeared; I wondered why she didn't appear before while Jacob was here. I am guessing she probably wanted to give us our space to be together.

"Hi there." She waved at me and sat down next to me.

I looked at her beautiful face and I couldn't help but know that face she looked real familiar to me. I shrugged it off.

"So how much longer do I have until I pop?" I giggled and pointed to my belly that was slightly bigger.

"Well child, you still have awhile. At least you are safe and that is a great thing." She giggled. I couldn't help but love her laugh.

Laila is amazing I have never in my life have met someone like her. I normally do get along with everyone I meet -except for people who try to kill me.- I miss so many people who were there for me 8 years ago when the Volturi first came. Like Zafrina she showed me all those pretty pictures. I am still pretty close with Zafrina we would always write to each other. Also the Denali clan, I still was close to them. They were so much closer we got to see them for birthdays and Christmas's, I miss them too. Even Nahuel and his Aunt they were nice people. Benjamin was nice also we kept in contact. I kept in contact with all the people from back then. Except the Romanians they were never really "friends". I knew that there was going to be a huge war. I knew people would die. I just hope it doesn't lead to that.

Laila and I sat there and talked mostly stuff irrelevant to life. She never really told me much about herself. She always asked to know more about me. She would braid my hair and fix my clothes. It was like she was my mother or maybe four important people to my life, which include Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and mom. It was like she was all these people in one. The weird part about everything was when the time would come for when Jacob would visit she would disappear. I found that very strange. I would ask her when she would come back that I wanted her to meet Jacob, she always told me; no it was fine that I needed my time alone with him.

I loved her so much and I wanted her to meet him. She would always tell me the same things that she rather not. I found that real fishy. The weeks went by and my stomach grew so large I felt like I was swollen and I had swallowed a water melon whole. Laila said I looked beautiful. She said she always admired my beautiful hair. For some strange reason her hair always reminded me of a mix of my hair color with Jacob's. Her toffee hair with the dark brown highlights as if they were almost black. She was beautiful.

"Well I have to go Jacob is coming soon, I will see you later I promise I will never leave you by yourself." She smiled at me. But before she walked away I grabbed her hand. I wanted her to meet Jacob.

"Oh please Laila, I really want you to meet my Jacob." I smiled at her I also was pleading for her to stay. She gave me an apologetic smile.

"I can't Renesmee. I am sorry I have to go." She ended her sentence in a whisper.

I was lost I don't understand why she doesn't want to meet Jacob. She never called me Renesmee; she had always called me child or Nessie, even Ness. But she never used to call me by my real name. She quickly disappeared and in that came the love of my life Jacob.

He had a real huge smile on his face. I wondered what he was so happy about. He was literally grinning from ear to ear. It was a sexy smile none the less.

"What are you smiling about?" I walked over to him; he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned down to kiss me.

"Well I really missed you, Oh and everyone back home told me to tell you hi and how much they miss you and all that junk." He chuckled at the end. "Look at you it is like every time I come back you grow even more." Jacob was teasing me.

"Are you trying to call me fat?" I giggled before he answered me.

"Yes and you have never looked better." He leaned in and pecked my lips.

"I can't believe I only have a week left until they come out. They are anxious to be out already, JB is sweeter now he realizes he was wrong he loves us. As for Emma she always has loved us."

"So you still hear their thoughts?" he raised an eyebrow and smiled. He was so cute I loved the time we spent together.

"Well not as much anymore. Mostly only when they want to let me hear their thoughts, I'm not daddy you know." I giggled. I hated that daddy was in my thoughts before. But I knew he meant no harm by it. He just couldn't help it.

"Yea I know you're not Edward, I would shoot myself if you were." He chuckled; it was nice we could joke like this.

I just wanted to leave here soon; I had no clue as to how I was going to get out of here. I just knew I wanted my children to be safe and let me out of here. I wanted to be able to hug my family, see all my friends in La Push, my witch friends. I actually kind of missed Seth a whole lot and I don't know why? I loved Seth like an older brother, but I felt that way for all the guys from the pack. Why was Seth any different?

* * *

**OH My gosh!!! **

**Well At least I got it out there, I had to make Nessie safe and be with her Jake. So now you do the Questions, Review!**

**tell me what you think about Laila?**

**Tell me what you think is up with Nessie thinking about Seth?**

**Tell me did you like the whole dream world thing?**

**Anyhow also any further questions you may have feel free to ask. I am working on Chapter 37 now I thought about the Sequel thing I guess I will wait for that until I finish the main parts in this one. SO CLICKY THE GREEN BUTTON!!!! Tell me what you think about the story overall if that is what you want. Tell me anything but leave a Review guys. **


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Ok my Awesome, Awesome readers here is Chapter 37. It has Seth's POV for some of the Chapter but it is because I love Seth I think he is awesome in the Twilight Series. Anyhow, this is a older Seth the way I wrote him so enjoy that. Has Nessie's POV so Enjoy that, Had Jake's POV as well so Enjoy that. I am thinking this is the moment you have been waiting for YAY!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I soooooooo DOn't OWn NADA. **

* * *

Chapter 37: Seth's POV.

* * *

Damn Jake has me running patrol shifts like crazy. All he does is freaking sleep all the time, while everyone in the pack is busy running patrol. I understand that Jake is doing this for the protection of everyone. But the dude goes to extremes I haven't had a good night's rest in weeks. I haven't even been able to see my girlfriend not once in the last three weeks. I swear if I break up with my girlfriend, I am going to break Jake's nose.

It is freaking sick that almost everyone in the pack is imprinted. Even Embry is freaking imprinted, Embry for crying out loud! This makes me fucking sick I swear. I have been with my girlfriend Hailey for two years already. I haven't even been able to call her because of the twisted shifts Jake makes us run. Being un imprinted sucks.

It has been like 8 and a half years since I turned into a wolf and in those 8 and a half fucking years I haven't imprinted. I swear I spent two whole years looking at girls waiting for a goofy look to appear on my face and nothing. I thought I imprinted on Hailey, but I didn't because Hailey doesn't know and I banged her Best friend Ashlee by "accident" one day. I know the bound isn't as tight. Sometimes I feel like I can just leave and nothing would happen and you live your life.

Right now I am fucking running around being a wolf and Jake is fucking sleeping being in his dreams with Nessie. I swear Jake is freaking lucky he didn't have to wait that long to become imprinted. Why am I stressing so much over this?

I don't know why I am? Thank god things are supposed to slow down soon. I doubt it after the twins are born I have a feeling that Jacob is going to make things even more complicated. I swear my relationship with Hailey is down the tubes because of Jacob. Ugh I fucking hate Jacob right about now. I think I am going to take a break and go talk to Edward.  
_**  
Hey Leah I am going to take a 15 minute break ok.**_

_**Sure little bro just make sure you come back, you know Jake would freak if you left and didn't come back.**_

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment. I ran towards the Cullen house I knew Edward would want to talk to me. We became very good friends since that fight against Victoria a couple years back.

As soon as I made it to the Cullen house there was Edward. He smiled at me and then I saw he was accompanied by Bella, Just great, just fucking great.

I quickly stopped before I made it all the way to the house and went behind a tree, phased back and then changed quickly into a pair of basketball shorts.

"So I know you want to talk to me?" Edward said with that smile on his face. Bella was gripped at his forearm.

"Um… yea… um Edward, I think you should talk to Jake he has us working crazy shifts. I just want to relax. I think he might just listen to you." I snorted the last part out.

I swear I think Jake needs to relax, Nessie will be just fine.

"I know she is as of now, but he does want to make sure nothing happens to his children Seth." Oh great Edward was on his side. "I am on the side that includes that my daughter's safety and well being isn't harmed." He had a point on that one. "Listen why don't you go inside eat something and take a nap in one of the beds. I am sure Jacob would understand."

He didn't know the rules of having to listen to the alpha. I rolled my eyes on that one. Just because Jake is the alpha I have to listen to exactly what he says I have to do. There is no, buts, ifs, or whys. You just obey him and that's it.

"I know exactly how you feel Seth. I will talk to Jake he is my best friend." Bella smiled at me. I knew I could count on Edward and Bella.

"I really suggest you go and take a nap." Edward said to me as he motioned to the house. I think I am just going to take a nap under a tree and I would be just fine.

"Thanks anyway Edward you too Bella, I will see the two of you soon."

I ran away from there. I saw a tree nearby real nice spot. I sat down at the roots of the tree and put my head against the trunk of the tree. I started to dose off pretty quickly.

I was dreaming now. I had no fucking clue as to where I was in my dream. All I know I was wearing one of those freaking lover boy type clothes. I think it was like from Shakespeare, freaking Romeo & Juliet times. Fucking sucks I know I probably won't find anything good here.

I looked around the whole place, bunch of trees, flowers, leaves. It looked real peaceful.

I saw this river bed and I walked over to it. I looked down into the water whoa the water was really fucking clear. Had to admit this place was actually beautiful. I took a seat on a rock and stuck my feet in the water. Damn I wasn't even wearing shoes in my dream. I kicked my feet in the water. I heard the most beautiful voice I have heard in my life. I couldn't help but want to look where the voice was coming from. The voice was humming a beautiful melody. I think I heard that melody before I am just not sure as to where I heard it before.

I got up from where I was and I started to look around. The voice was coming from a little more up on the river. I walked on the side of the river bank and followed the voice as it became closer and closer. It was as if a pull was directing me towards the voice more and more. I don't know what made me so drawn to the voice.

As soon as I got closer to the voice I felt like I was pushed back a mile away from it. Oh just great it is one of those never ending dreams, Just fucking peachy keen.

I was getting closer I could feel it the pull was getting stronger as I was getting closer to the most beautiful voice finally I got to the destination of where I was going. I saw the most beautiful woman sitting on the river bank with her feet in the water. Holy shit was she beautiful.

I imprinted............

**

* * *

**

Chapter 37: Part two Nessie POV.

* * *

I was still with Jake but soon he would have to leave me again. I hated when he would have to go but tomorrow I would be able to leave here. Laila said she wouldn't let me leave here until midday. She said that is the only time she could let me leave. It was December 14 today and I was getting real anxious to leave here. Don't get me wrong being in Rêver le monde is beautiful and all I just want to go home. I miss everyone even down to Paul and we aren't that close.

Jacob kissed my belly than on my lips. We said our goodbyes until I would see him in person tomorrow and not through dreams. Laila came back instantly as soon as Jacob left. I think she is always close by watching but I am not so sure about that.

"Hello Ness." she smiled at me. She smiled showing her teeth. Her smile was familiar I had noticed it before but didn't take much notice to it. She had a lopsided grin and it was warm and comforting.

"Hey Laila" I smiled loving at her.

I couldn't help but feel something special for Laila. She took my hand in hers and directed me in the direction of a clearing in the forest. We walked to a place where the trees became very thick. The bushes were thick and there were a lot of flowers. I had always loved to come to this part of the forest with Jacob.

"Ness we need to talk." she said sternly. I became a little frantic as to what she was about to say. My breathing became heavy real heavy at the moment. My stomach began to turn as to my kids didn't like the idea of what she was going to say.

"Ok you know you can tell me anything Laila, you know I have grown to love you over the last couple of weeks. You are someone special in my life. It is just so sad I won't be able to see you anymore after this." I spit it out and it sounded like a bunch a mush. My words were tripping over each other.

"I understand I love you too m...ness. I just wanted you to know that I have always really been with you. Anyhow this isn't what I wanted to talk about now." her face turned from me and I could tell her eyebrows were furrowed together.

"It's not?" I asked really shyly. She shook her head no and then turned back to look at me.

"You have to promise me as to whatever happens tomorrow you will not be upset about anything. I can't tell you exactly what happens you just have to trust your gut instinct when you feel it coming ok. But always remember I love you so much." she smiled at me and I couldn't help but to go into her arms and give her a hug.

"I love you too." I started to cry in her chest. She held me tighter to her. I couldn't believe that I actually won't be able to see her anymore. The thought hurt me so much.

"Ness please don't cry, let's have some fun before you leave." She grabbed me by the hand.

There really isn't much I can do I am pregnant, but her ideas of fun was to pamper me, do my hair, bring me blood and anything that makes me strong. She helped me through everything these last few weeks in my pregnancy and I am thankful for it.

--

So finally the day of my release is here. I was extremely excited and sad at the same time. Excited that today was my due date and sad because I won't see Laila anymore.

I looked over to Laila who was staring down at the water. The water here is really clean and clear you can see to the ground beneath. I smiled at her and then she looked up at me and I saw that she had been crying.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her softly as I pulled her into my arms.

She didn't answer me and continued to cry. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying she had been doing. If this had anything to do with me leaving then I didn't want her to cry about it. I guess she heard my thoughts so she shook her head no. I couldn't hear her thoughts today, but I couldn't hear my children's thoughts either. They were actually moving around a lot and that was irritating.

I held Laila close to my chest and rocked her. She started to hum dad's lullaby for me. How did she know it? I never really hummed it around her. Only when I was with Jacob did I hum it. Laila was nowhere in sight, to even know anything about it.

I held her close and looked into her eyes her brown eyes. I never really noticed them like this before and that is when I knew everything I smiled at her and held her closer to me. I shushed her so she can calm down she hugged me even tighter.

"Honey it's gonna be ok." I whispered to her and hugged her closer.

"I am guessing you know already." She said as she looked up at me.

"Yes sweety I know; now I know why some of the little things reminded me of him and of me. It's because you are our daughter huh?" I asked her. I had to make sure I was sure of the assumption before I put any conclusions together and I was wrong.

"Yes mom I am you and Jacob's daughter. I actually came here to protect you. Destiny actually sent me. We knew that we had to send someone to make sure you were ok. When the future started changing because Marina had taken you , I knew I had to save you. JB didn't want to risk losing Destiny so here I am."

She made me a little confused. Who is Destiny? I really didn't want to ask I had my daughter in my arms. She is a beautiful reflection of me and Jacob. No wonder I loved her so much. It was my mother instincts telling me she is my child.

"Mom I am going to have to let you go now, I can't stay here anymore I have my own life to go back to. Promise me that anything that might happen today you will be ok with. A lot and I mean a lot is going to happen. I promise you. You will know what to do. Until later mom." She hugged me and I wasn't with her anymore.

--

I was now in some forest I recognized the forest so very well. I smiled as I knew where I was, I was in the meadow. The same meadow where I made love to my Jacob, the same meadow where I protected Bryan, it was my meadow. I looked around as I knew I would have to go home.

It was maybe a little before dusk the sun was crossing the sky. I was a little happy to know I was in forks. I sharp pain hit my abdomen and I held my stomach. I fell to the ground. A huge black cloud of smoke came to view. There I saw him standing behind the black witch. I growl escaped my throat. The witch looked at me in awe. That bitch.

"Look I finally found the little Vampire. Girls get her!" she yelled.

I took a deep breath and got up I was going to run. But he ran in front of me and protected me. What was Bryan doing? The witch would kill him.

"Nessie stay behind me." he growled through clenched teeth.

I knew I should listen to him. I remembered what Laila had told me I would know what to do when it was time. The sun set and the moon was coming clear of the sky. I let out a painful scream. My water broke great. Bryan moved in front of me in a defensive pose he was going to change soon.

"You flea bag, you are going to listen to Me." she snarled through her disgusting lips. She twists her finger and did a spell but it did nothing to him. "How is this possible?" she yelled through her clenched teeth.

"You have to know who my Grandmother is your sister, you can't harm me as long as I am in Forks." He snarled at her. His body started to change he ripped out of his body the fur ripped and he let out a painful cry.

"You mutt will bow to Me." she stood there in silence and nothing. I am thinking she tried a mental attack on Bryan and nothing happened.

"I will never bow to you. The only reason you had control on me was because we were on your grounds now you are on my grounds you can't control Me." he lunged at her. I think he clawed at her face. But soon enough nothing was there but the black robe she was wearing.

"Bryan!" I yelled in pain. The pain in my abdomen was getting worse. I think I was having contractions. I was in so much pain. I let out a painful scream. "AHH!"

"Nessie don't worry I am going to be with you I won't let you get harmed." He sounded so caring. I guess he still loved me. I knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt me. it had to be the witch who was controlling him all this time.

I wasn't so sure if I wanted Bryan the one to help deliver my children. The full moon out tonight sparkled down through the trees. Another painful attack hit my abdomen. They were trying to get out. I don't know if they were bitting, clawing, or just pushing themselves out. But I knew they needed to get out soon. My water had broken so they needed to get out soon or they would die.

"Bryan I need someone who can deliver my babies. I want Jacob!" I screamed the last part out. The pain was getting sharper. I was digging my nails into the soil to help calm myself.

"Don't worry my Grandmother is on her way I smell her." He assured me as he rubbed my leg.

A minute after he said that. There was Anna with Yazlin. They looked the same as I had seen them last.

"Nessie are you ok?" Yazzy asked. Did I look ok I was in fucking pain.

"NOO!" I yelled as another sharp pain came. "I need Jacob!" I yelled again.

"He is on his way Nessie I told Embry and my Aunt Maria to get Jacob, My aunts Marlyn and Marissa are getting your family." She was at my side holding my hand.

"Nessie I am going to numb your lower half so you don't feel anything ok honey." Anna said sweetly. I nodded my head the pain was horrible. She waved her hands over my lower half and it was numb.

"Carlisle is on his way ok Ness. Just hold on." Yazzy brushed my hair back.

"FUCK! SHIT!" I yelled as I got a stronger pain hit me. Even though Anna had numbed me it still hurt like hell.

I saw Jacob run to my side. I screamed again the pain was sharper. "FUCKING SHIT!"

"Nessie baby I am here." He grabbed my hand in his and I squeezed the hell out of it as another sharp pain hit me. "Ahhh!" he yelled as the pain hit him from me squeezing his hand.

"You mother fucker I hate you for getting me pregnant." I started crying. The tears spilt from my eyes. I was getting real anxious and emotional.

"Nessie I am so sorry." He looked real scared like he didn't want to touch me or he didn't know if he could touch me.

"Just don't leave me please." I whimpered out a cry.

"I will never leave you baby." He kissed my forehead.

My Grandpa and the rest of my family came. I wanted my mommy. I guess she sensed it because she and daddy were at my side. I saw Bryan move away and he started pacing. I wanted him close to me. If it weren't for him the witch would have killed me and I wouldn't be here.

"Bryan come closer please." I asked calmly.

"Are you fucking kidding me, he is on her side." Jacob spat and I squeezed his hand tight. "Ouch." He yelled.

"Did you know he just saved my life just now? Marina was going to kill me but he saved me. He actually protected me." I spat at Jacob I needed to defend Bryan he meant no harm.

"Nessie I don't belong here." Bryan said as he gave me a cold shoulder. He started to run off and that hurt me.

I saw my grandpa and Marissa set up some stuff so they could put me on to deliver. Grandpa mentioned something to her and she would swish her finger and things would appear. So far they got a mattress, some white sheets, lots of pillows, and a bunch of towels. He had his medical bag. Jacob and daddy helped me onto the mattress.

"Come on Nessie I am going to have to see how fully dilated, you are sweety." Grandpa said sweetly.

Grandma was by my side along with my mom and Aunt rose. Jacob went down to see what was happening below. Grandpa set a sheet and lifted it a bit. Jacob took my panties off which I felt weird that he did standing here with my whole entire family and friends.

"Honey are you still feeling the pains?" Grandma asked me as she was brushing my hair.

"How much longer does she have Yazzy?" I heard daddy ask.

"She has about ten minutes until they come." She said shyly and she rubbed her belly. I had just noticed she had a little bump. So she was pregnant.

In me wondering that I felt another sharp pain this one was stronger than any of the ones before I squeezed my mom's hand.

"It is going to be ok sweetheart." She kept on whispering on me.

I looked over and actually saw Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper looking nervous. Aunt Alice was pacing back and forth. It looked like everyone was in suspense.

Grandpa was putting on some plastic gloves. I knew they were coming and they were coming real quick.

"Nessie when I tell you push you push ok honey." He said so calmly.

I just nodded my head. Jacob took his spot on my right side and grabbed my hand. My mom stayed on my left and she kissed my forehead. I looked over to my dad and he looked really stressed out.

I felt another sharp pain hit me. My contractions were getting closer and closer together. I knew I was going to need to push soon.

"Ok Nessie honey push."

I pushed really hard. I felt like I was taking a shit with all the pressure. "Ugh." I yelled.

The pain was stronger I started breathing a little heavier.

"Nessie breath you know. He, he, ju." I shot Jacob an evil look.

"Ok Nessie I see a head coming. So push some more ok." Grandpa said.

I pushed real hard. I wondered who was coming out right now. I could feel the head at my opening. Jacob had left my side, but I guess he wanted to see what was happening.

I felt more of my baby coming out and I kept on pushing and pushing whichever of the baby out. I heard my grandpa telling me to continue pushing as everything around me was a blur; I was more interested on focusing to get my kids out of me.

Finally I felt I got one baby out. I opened my eyes to look at my Grandpa.

"We have a baby boy out." Grandpa said.

My son Jacob Bryan Black.

Finally I felt my body get really week and healed at the same time. It was my baby girl she still needed to come out of me.

I heard that they passed my child to someone I wanted to hold him, but I needed to worry about my baby girl. I felt a sharp pain hit me and I held mommy's hand tighter. Grandma Esme took Jacob's spot next to me and held my hand. Aunt Rosalie I think had my son.

"Ok Nessie push ok sweetheart." Grandpa said.

I let out another push and I felt my daughter's head position itself at my entrance. My Laila was getting ready to be born into the time she belonged to be. I pushed more and more as I felt the pressure get a little stronger she was coming out I felt I got half of her out when I heard Grandpa say.

"Uh Oh, Looks like the umbilical cord wrapped itself around her neck." Grandpa said.

This freaked me out I didn't know what to do, my daughter. No!

"Nessie don't stop pushing we are going to need to get her out now!" Grandpa yelled. He was right he knew what to do. I kept on pushing until felt she was completely out.

"Ok Edward Gently unwrap it from around her neck it isn't too wrapped around she is going to be fine." I heard grandpa yell to daddy. I knew my daughter was going to be safe. I felt really tired after that. "Nessie sweety we need one more push and then you can relax." Grandpa said tapping my leg.

One more push? Wasn't I done with this all? I listened to him and I felt this other thing pass it was a bit smaller. What the hell? Oh yea placenta.

"Ok you did a great job Honey rest a bit." Grandpa said to me.

I didn't want to rest just yet. I wanted to hold my children. Jacob came to my side.

"I want my babies." I yelled. My mom smoothed back my hair and shushed me grandma Esme kissed my forehead. After she did Jacob came to my side and kissed my forehead. They brought me a little blue bundle. It was my JB. I kissed his forehead. He was so cute. I am surprised I could see all of this if it was so dark outside.

"Jacob Bryan Black." I whispered to my baby and kissed him again.

They brought me my beautiful daughter and laid her in my arm that was free. I looked at her she was the most beautiful thing like I imagined her to be.

"Laila Arianna Black." I said louder then when I said JB's name. I kissed her and she actually smiled.

**

* * *

**

NOTE: The actions below are what just happened above only in Jacob's POV. So if you don't want to read that just don't. It is the same dialogue only it also has how Jacob felt when Nessie was giving Birth. But it also has some added stuff towards the end. Do enjoy it.

**Chapter 37: Jacob's POV**

* * *

Embry had came with Yazlin's Aunt Maria and told me that Yazlin had a vision that Nessie was about to give birth. Maria teleported us to some part in the forest and I caught my Nessie's scent I ran towards it and there I saw my baby with Yazlin, Anna, and the fucking traitor. I snarled at that.

"FUCKING SHIT!" I heard Nessie scream. She sounded like something was really killing her.

"Nessie baby I am here." I shouted as I ran to her side. She squeezed the hell out of my hand I think she might have even broke some bones. "Ahhh!" I yelled from the pain. She actually might have broken some bones.

"You mother fucker I hate you for getting me pregnant." She screamed at me and then started screaming.

She made me feel bad for getting her pregnant. She was actually in pain about this and it was my entire fault. I was the one making her go through so much pain.

"Nessie I am so sorry." I said as I felt like I should have never made her go through this. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to touch her she was scaring me right about now. I just don't want to lose her because of this.

"Just don't leave me please." She said it in a cry. She should have known I would never leave her side especially at a time like this. She needs me the most right now.

"I will never leave you baby." I kissed her forehead; I think it calmed her a little.

In that the whole Cullen Clan appeared. Bella and Edward ran to Nessie's side. Nessie was staring at the fucking traitor. I guess she saw he was about to leave which was good thing.

"Bryan come closer please." She said calmly. Was she fucking kidding me she wanted him here. No I wasn't going to allow that.

"Are you fucking kidding me, he is on her side." I spat. I was never going to forgive him for doing what he did that night back in Puerto Rico. He was my enemy now. Nessie squeezed my hand real hard again and I think she broke my pinky. "Ouch." I yelled.

"Did you know he just saved my life just now? Marina was going to kill me but he saved me. He actually protected me." Nessie stared into my eyes. I didn't know that but still I am not giving him an apology just yet.

"Nessie I don't belong here." Bryan said as he ran off. That was the best thing he could have done right about now.

The Doc and one of the witches were setting up stuff for Nessie. Like a bed, some sheets and all that other stuff he was going to need. I looked my Nessie in the eyes and I kept kissing her.

Edward motioned to me and we both put Nessie on the mattress gently trying not to hurt her.

"Come on Nessie I am going to have to see how fully dilated, you are sweety." The Doc said.

I moved from Nessie's side to make sure nobody else was looking at my Nessie's area. The doctor told me to remove her panties. I took them off and she squirmed a bit. I rolled my eyes. Way for Nessie to think this was something sexual.

"Honey are you still feeling the pains?" Esme asked Ness.

I was wondering how much longer we would have to wait until my kids were out of Nessie and she could relax and they wouldn't be killing her.

"How much longer does she have Yazzy?" Edward asked I guess he read my mind.

"She has about ten minutes until they come." Yazzy said shyly and she rubbed her belly.

Holy shit! We only have ten more minutes and I could hold my children in my arms and start my family. The thought scared me and made me happy at the same time.

Nessie got another sharp pain and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"It is going to be ok sweetheart." Bella said to Nessie as she comforted her. I was happy we had all these people here to help.

Doctor Vamp was putting on some gloves so I knew it was getting closer to the time. Things were getting more intense. They were coming soon and I swear I hope I am glad I have a strong stomach. I didn't want to faint like all those guys who see their woman give birth. I was getting antsy.

"Nessie when I tell you push you push ok honey." Doc vamp said.

I made my way to Nessie's side and she held my hand and squeezed it. I saw the bastard Emmett with a camera he was going to record this shit. I wanted to rip his head off for making my Ness even more uncomfortable, but I don't think she really noticed.

I think another pain hit her because she held my hand tighter. I think her contractions were getting stronger.

"Ok Nessie honey push." Doc Vamp said. He was real calm about this. I know he probably has delivered a billion babies. But this was his first Vamp, wolf, human baby and it is times two.

"Ugh." Nessie yelled. She was pushing.

I think the pain was getting stronger for her because she started breathing heavier. I started thinking about all those breathing methods I heard were good for this,

"Nessie breath you know. He, he, ju." I said. I think that was the worst thing I could have ever done because she shot me this look that made me swallow hard. I was actually scared of Nessie like this.

"Ok Nessie I see a head coming. So push some more ok." Doc Vamp said. I wanted to see this. I walked down to where Doc Vamp was and I took a look. I saw a bloody head with white stuff coming out and as Nessie pushed more of the head was coming out. That was the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. I swear again if I didn't have a strong stomach I would be fainting and puking now.

I think I heard Emmett gag a bit if he could and I rolled my eyes at that. I wanted to kill him for still recording this. Everyone was all tense except for grand Mamma witch, Mamma witch and Mamma Vamp they were all very calm.

I saw more of the head come out even more I saw its eyes that were closed. The baby was a freaking hairy little thing freaked me out. I guess it gets it from its mother and his hairy wolf father. I shook my head on that one. Finally the baby was out. The doc vamp slapped the baby on the butt and he started crying.

"We have a baby boy out." Doc Vamp said.

I took a look at my son. He was the most amazing thing and he was mines and Nessie's. They handed my son to Rosalie and she wrapped him in a towel.

I focused to see my daughter be born.

"Ok Nessie push ok sweetheart." The Doc said.

I was waiting impatiently to see my daughter be born, when her head was out and she started pushing her body out. I could see that something was around my daughter's neck. It was chocking her; all I saw was her face was purple. Don't tell me my daughter was going to die.

"Uh Oh, Looks like the umbilical cord wrapped itself around her neck." The Doctor said. I was starting to get really worried about this.

"Nessie don't stop pushing we are going to need to get her out now!"

I think Nessie knew what to do because she continued and there was my little angel. She was precious, Even though her face was purple.

"Ok Edward Gently unwrap it from around her neck it isn't too wrapped around she is going to be fine." Doc yelled to Edward. He took the baby from his arms and went to a small medical table and did his work and my daughter was fine. I went back and focused on my Nessie I wasn't going to leave her like this.

"Nessie sweety we need one more push and then you can relax." Doc said.

Don't tell me Nessie wasn't done. Is there an extra baby I didn't know about? Then I looked and this nasty blood filled sac came out. It was really gross. That's when I knew Nessie was done.

"Ok you did a great job Honey rest a bit." Doctor vamp said.

I moved quickly to Nessie's side Mamma vamp gave Nessie a kiss, after I went to her side and kissed her forehead. They brought our son to Nessie and she stared at him. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. For a new born he was a big boy.

"Jacob Bryan Black." She whispered and kissed him again.

I just admired the way Nessie was holding our son. Rosalie brought Nessie our daughter. Nessie stared at her in her arms and she kissed her.

"Laila Arianna Black." Nessie said and she kissed the baby again, and the baby actually smiled. That shit was weird, But not at all impossible.

That's when I knew the baby loved the name and I wasn't going to even ask why. I admired how Nessie looked at our children. She just kept a firmer stare on our Daughter.

Both babies were tan skinned; they were at least two tones lighter than I am and two tones darker than Nessie. They were both the most beautiful things in the world. Our son was fast asleep, but our daughter and Nessie's stare never left each other, the only time it would was when they would each blink. For newborns they had a lot of hair, Laila had beautiful thick black eyelashes. She is a true little angel; she must get it from her mother. Nessie looked really out of it. I think she was really tired.

They took the babies out of Nessie's arms. We ended up being in the Cullen house a few short moments later. Even though I would have liked it so much better to be in our house, I guess it just wasn't happening today.

Finally my family has grown and I could tell this is the start of a new and different life. Five months ago I swear I never thought it could be possible to get so many things I have wanted. I never could have thought my relationship with Nessie could change, I never thought I would be a father this soon in our relationship. Let alone be the father of twins. I truly love my life at this point in time. I am so happy I have my Nessie at my side. I love her.

* * *

**OK SOOO It is Cute, Nessie and Jake are Officially parents Now AWWWW!!!**

**Well you get to tell me what you think now, What do you think? leave a review and let me know. Well I am tired At least I posted today. **


	38. My new life

**A/N: Okay I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in sOOOOO long, I had a bad case of writers block and I still kind of do so If the chapters for this story don't come out as frequently I am soooo sorry. Well I atleast got this chapter out and I am not so proud of it and it is a little short so please bare with me here. I will try to finish this story. I was working on my other story which I am a bit more excited with at the moment. Well I am sorry guys for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: SM OWNS the Twilight books and charcters. **

* * *

**Chapter 38: My new life **

* * *

**Nessie POV**

I woke up the next morning to a bright light. The sun was beaming in through the large windows of dad's old room.

I felt as if everything was a dream. Like if nothing of the events of the last couple of months happened. It all was a blur and dream like. I looked to my side only to see Jacob sleeping next to me.

Looking at him sleep made everything that felt like a dream become real for me. I love this man that is next to me. This has to be a dream.

I placed my finger tips to his cheeks. He was still very warm. I shared my images of everything that happened the night before, me giving birth to my twins.

I don't understand why it all felt like a vague dream. To me it felt very vivid, but yet still a dream. I wanted to know if all of this was true and that I wasn't dreaming.

I looked at him and his eyes fluttered open. He gave me the smile I loved so much. Now I definitely knew I wasn't dreaming. I pulled the cover from my body and I wanted to see my children.

"No honey, please you need to rest more. They are fine your family is taking care of them. Don't worry." he assured me.

After everything that I went through, I wanted to be able to hold them and say how much I loved them. I am their mother, I know I have forever to tell them how much I love them and protect them. I want to see them now.

"How long have I been out?" I asked curiously as I sat up on the bed.

"Not that long, about two days." he shrugged it off.

I have been sleeping two days? Two days that my children have been alive and I haven't seen them. Two days of them growing and I don't know about them. This is major Déjà vu.

I had this same feeling when I was born and I couldn't see my mother for three days. I wondered what kind of things they are going through because they couldn't see me for two days.

"Jacob I feel fine, I just want to see them." I got out of the bed and my legs felt like jello.

Maybe from all the sleeping I have done I couldn't feel anything. In that my beautiful mother and father walked into the room.

"How are you doing princess?" mom said as she approached and caught me in a cold embrace.

"I am fine. I just want to see them." I slowly started moving for the door. My legs weren't complying with my attempts. My lower half was still in pain.

I felt as if I was really opened up and the numbness I had that day was gone. I still felt the pain, I was still very weak. The pain wasn't strong enough to keep me away from my children. I let my half vampire side take control and lead me towards downstairs and the two extra heartbeats I could hear.

"Renesmee, we think you should rest some more and then you can go." dad assured me.

I wanted to see them there was no doubt in my mind about it. I wanted my children. I know I am a child myself, but they are my life.

I looked at daddy and he had the bridge of his nose pinched. So I knew he was debating about this.

"Renesmee you are so much like your mother. You are your mother's daughter." he said sarcastically. Mom was holding his hand and I could tell she squeezed it.

"Honey I know exactly how you feel. If you feel that you are strong enough to go down than go." mom said as she stroked my cheek with her other hand. Her cold finger tips sent a chill through my body. I hadn't been exposed to their cold touches in weeks.

"Nessie, if you want I will make sure you don't fall down the stairs." Jacob chuckled. He was quickly at my side and I punched him in the gut. He tried to make it seem like it didn't hurt.

"I want to."

We all walked down the stairs and I looked over to the living room and saw Aunt Rose and Grandma each with a baby in their arms. They looked the same as the day I held them in my arms, only difference was that they were a bit more alert and showed focus of adults then that of newborn babies.

I looked over to my father, Jacob squeezed my hand. I smiled as my gaze went back to my children. I walked all the way down the stairs and walked over to the couch were my children were.

My first glance went to my daughter who was in Aunt Rose's arms. She was gorgeous, her skin was that same shade of bronze that shined, and she had that glow. The same as the first time I saw her in Marina's chamber oh so many weeks ago. Her skin was complemented by the purple body suit that had hearts on it.

I looked over to Grandma who was holding my son. He was precious. He had that same shade of bronze skin like my daughter. He also had that glow. I am thinking that glow had to do with their vampire part. Daddy nodded with my thoughts as he smiled. My son was wearing a brown body suit with little wolves on it, I smiled.

I could just imagine him grow up and be just like his father. He would be an amazing son and I know Jacob loves him. We both got one I got my little girl and he got his son.

I looked over to Jacob and he was just smiling. I could tell he was happy about this just like I am.

"Do you want to hold your son?" Grandma asked me as she got up from the white couch and signaled me to sit down.

I did exactly that. I sat down and as soon as she placed my son in my arms his warm skin touched mines. He wasn't as warm as I was or Jacob, but he is still warmer than any human.

My sons hand reached for one of my swollen breasts. I looked down at my breasts that were leaking at that moment. It was so bad that the milk was seeping through my shirt. I never noticed that I could  
produce milk. I am thinking he wanted to drink. My dad nodded to my thought.

"Esme I think you should hand Renesmee a cloth." daddy said. I guess he didn't like the idea of me exposing my breast in front of my two uncles and grandfather.

"Sure." grandma said happily as she passed me a blue baby cloth. It was long and big enough to cover my breast.

I took the cloth and covered my left breast and pulled it out of my shirt. I held my sons head firmly as I put his mouth towards my breast. His lips hit my breast and I squirmed a little as I felt him lightly suck. It felt a little weird I have to admit that. It was a little painful because I could feel he had teeth coming in soon.

I felt the bonding between me and my son. I felt so motherly in doing this. I felt Jacob's fingers were stroking my hair. Every little light suck I could feel him draining my breast, Even though I was probably full of milk.

"They have more human qualities than you think. We have been giving them baby formula but just like you they don't like that stuff. We tried blood but Jr. doesn't like it much. He won't really drink it.  
Laila is a bit more excepting of it." Jacob said as he continued to stroke my hair.

"Do they have any powers?" I asked as I stroked my fingers up and down on my son.

"Not that we know of." daddy added. I looked over to him my eyebrows knitted.

"I thought they would have powers? Yazlin said that they will." I was confused.

"We haven't seen any sign of it, maybe once they are a little older." Grandpa said.

"Have they grown?" I had so many questions to ask. I wanted to know everything.

"Not much. I don't think they age like you did Nessie." grandpa answered my question.

I wondered what kinds of abilities they would have. In that walked in Yazlin with a small baby bump. I smiled when I saw her walk in. She was with Embry of course.

"I see you are awake, I knew you would wake up soon." she smiled and walked over to me.

"Yea hey do you know what their abilities are?" I asked as I smile.

"Well JB is able to go into people minds. Dreams, thoughts those sort of things. Mainly to communicate." she sounded a bit annoyed. After she said that I felt my son suck a little harder. "Laila is able to project places kind of to confuse. I am guessing you knew that already because of the realm she brought you to. It is a little complicated then you think. They don't know how to use it yet. If JB wants he could use his powers to his defense. He can still phase." she moved over to an arm chair and sat across from me. She rubbed her stomach.

"So what are you having?" I asked sweetly. She was having a baby and I was happy for her.

"I am having a girl, I told you this. My little Destiny Nevaeh." she said as she rubbed her stomach again.

I had to admit I kind of missed the bump. I missed the connection. I also did like the idea of being able to actually hold them and kiss them. It looks like my son has the appetite of a wolf. I lightly pulled him away and set him on my shoulder and patted him lightly on the back.

"I see nice name." I smiled at her. My son let out a loud burp. Jacob started laughing as he took JB out of my arms, but I quickly looked at Rosalie who didn't want to give up my daughter. "Aunt Rose! Give her here." I held my hands out to her.

"I don't understand how you and the family dog could make such beautiful children. Of course all their beauty comes from you Ness." she smiled at me. I held shook my hands out more. Aunt Rose kissed Laila on her forehead and Laila giggled.

"Ok Aunt Rose, don't disrespect my Jacob. I won't have it."I snorted. For years their love hate relationship has been going on and I hate it. She finally handed me my angel and I cooed her. She smiled at me, but never left her gaze from mines.

"Nessie some of our friends from La Push are on their way over. So they can see the babies, Charlie and Sue too." Jacob said and then blew a raspberry on JB's cheek. I broke my gaze from Laila and looked  
at my beautiful Jacob. I swear I couldn't wait to get him alone soon.

In me thinking Seth, Quil, Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim, Emily, Leah, Claire, Rachel, Billy, Sue, and Grandpa Charlie came insight. I was happy to see all these people; I haven't seen them in so long.

"Hey everyone!" I said cheerfully as I rocked Laila in my arms. Seth looked a little different to me. He looked almost happy. No way! This dude had to imprint. The lucky bastard it was about time. Seth deserved it.

"Hey Ness!" Everyone said in unison. I loved the welcoming. I really wanted to be married to my Jacob I loved my freaky wolf fiancé.

Leah came over to me and smiled. I and Leah never have been close but she and Jacob have a good relationship. She took JB out of Jacob's arms and sat next to me on the couch.

"He is so cute." Leah said rubbing her cheek up against his. I personally think JB was a little upset since he was probably getting handled and cooed by more people than he bargained for. No doubt that my children were going to be the most spoiled rotten children in the world.

"I know." I answered cheerfully. Seth walked over to me like he was being pulled like a magnet this was fucking weird even for me.

* * *

**Seth POV**

I don't know why but as soon as we got to the Cullen house I felt like something was pulling me inside. We all said hello and something was pulling me towards Nessie which is fucking weird. I finally made my  
way over to Nessie feeling like I was pulled by a magnet. I looked down at the beautiful baby in Nessie's arms and something clicked in me and I felt everything disappear. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I  
felt like I was connected to the beautiful creature in Nessie's arms. I was tugged by a cable a titanium cable. I lost all connections to my family and friends none of them mattered like the beautiful goddess in Nessie's arms.

Is it possible to imprint twice? I questioned my sanity over and over in my head at this precise moment. I had to be crazy that had to be it. I was tripping. There is no way I could've imprinted twice. I imprinted on the most beautiful woman in that forest. This is criminal I can't be a pedi like Jake there is no flipping way. This is not possible to happen to me.

I was insanely in love with the baby girl in Nessie's arms. She was truly an amazing sight. I wanted to take her away from Nessie's arms and never let her go. My need to protect her became far more extreme than it has for anyone. I would protect this child with my life.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by growling sounds around me. I think I had a couple growling vampires and a werewolf to deal with now. Yet I wasn't afraid for my life anymore. Nessie was the one to growl even stronger. But Jake beat her to it and tackled me to the ground. I felt the floor crack underneath my back and I think I was bleeding on my back.

"How could you imprint on my newborn daughter!?" Jacob yelled. Is Jacob talking he is being such a fucking hypocrite at this point.

"What!?" I practically yelled back at him, what a fucking douche bag at that, He is such a hypocrite.

"Looks like the tables turned." Edward managed to squeeze in and he started chuckling. "It doesn't feel so good when it happens to you huh. Don't worry Seth I got your back." I was glad. I seriously didn't want to get killed by Jake, I just found my means of existence and I wasn't going to lose it just yet.

"Edward what!" Mr. High thinks he is so mighty growled at my awesome best friend who just saves my life. I have a 100 bucks that Edward kills Jake!

"Why Seth I am flattered!" Edward smiled. I guess he listened to my thoughts. "And your right, I would win. Just because Wolfie has nothing on me." he turned to look at Jacob again. "Now you are a hypocrite Jacob, you imprinted on my daughter when she was born. Logically either your daughter or someone was going to imprint on your daughter. Now with this said we both have an advantage here, like I  
can read your mind you can read Seth's so it is a win, win. Plus Seth doesn't think of your daughter that way he feels the same way you did when Nessie was a newborn baby. On a plus side I will help you out if he gets out of line with my granddaughter in a future. We don't want a repeat of this." Edward pointed at Jake and the babies. "So we must have an understanding." Jake shook his head and then looked at me like he wanted to apologize but didn't.

Nessie looked at me still cradling my future in her hands. I so desperately wanted to hold her like I couldn't breathe or was going to die soon if I didn't hold the creation of beauty that was in her  
hands. I personally thought the baby in Nessie's arms was a goddess I knew she was going to be spoiled by me. Now I have a problem how am I going to break it off with my girl friend. My new means of life means I can't stay away from Laila she is truly an amazing sight. But I also don't want to hurt Hailey I put two years into that relationship and it isn't fair that I just dump her out of the blue. I mean I knew I was going to have to end thing with her there was no future there. How to do this how to do this?

**

* * *

**

Bryan's POV

I had been wandering around for what might have been weeks on end; I know it might have been only a couple days. I made it pretty far when I was a wolf, since there is no more moon I am human now. Simply being human, I don' t know what possessed me to stay so long in forks knowing I have no means of existence anymore. I think I was somewhere in Canada by now to my luck I struck a grizzly while I was still in my wolf form. I have been using the fur for warmth. I have been sleeping and living in a cave, I believe life is worth living when one is one with nature. It is a bit more relaxing than led to believe. I think it would be best if I just left this earth shot myself with a silver bullet and I can finally rest at peace. I think it may be harder than that. Maybe because living is always so much harder than dying and what I really want right now is to die.

* * *

**I am still sorry that was short, like I said I have writers block and It is hard when I am out of ideas on how I want to set this up. If you have ideas please leave me a review or a PM on what you think should happen. Well Review Guys again I am SOOOOOO sorry. I love the readers sooo much. Help me Out guys plzzz!!!**


	39. So what do we do when we are wrong?

**A/N: SOOO Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I will finish this story next chapter should be up by next week I promise. The next Chapter should be the last chapter and longer then this one. Sorry this chapter is short as well. I kind of know what I am going to do to end it. Again I say I am sorry for the delay. I have had writer's block and end of semester again. So sorry guys. **

**Disclaimer: Sm owns it.**

**WARNING: Lemon, which we haven't had much in a long time.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 39: So what do we do when we are wrong?**

* * *

**Seth **

It has been four months since the birth of the twins; I was told that the girl I imprinted on in my dream was Laila but an older version of her. I was still captivated by the beauty of that woman I saw. The twins have aged like normal infants even though they had a rapid growth in the womb; they haven't yet learned how to use their powers to full extent. Yazlin said it wouldn't be long until they learn to use them to their capable time.

Every minute that ticked was gaining closer to execution day; I really thought that the Volturi coming to Forks again after nine or so years was ridiculous. Didn't they have their proof that the Cullen's hadn't done anything wrong? I had spoke to Edward due to the fact that I was afraid of Laila's safety for when the day comes when we must go against the death match with the Volturi.

It seems that the Volturi had grown in their size. They now have an army along with the witches. Everyone feared that the end result would be catastrophic. Yazlin had said she had a vision in where we became the victors, but who is to know that the future won't change.

I would fight to the end if it meant keeping Laila safe. I now know the feeling that Jake had when Renesmee was born and we had faced the Volturi before. The only difference in now and then was that we might lose a couple wolves, vampires, or witches. It seemed that over the years our supernatural world had expanded. Not to mention that we now had really met what a real werewolf was. Bryan. Yazlin's older brother, it seemed like he disappeared since the birth of the twins. I could tell Ness and Yazlin were worried about him. It seems like he committed the same mistakes that Jake made when he lost Bella to Edward.

It may be ironic sometimes the way life plays on. I kind of felt sorry for Bryan, but not enough to see that he was in the wrong trying to pursue Nessie when she was spoken for. Jake had made sure Nessie was safe with him, they even got married a month after the twins birth. They just signed a paper to say they were husband and wife, they would please Alice with a huge wedding after the problems with the Volturi and the Witches were over. I kind of just wanted it to be over so we could relax and not have to watch our backs as much.

Even though when those situations come into play you should never keep your guard down. I actually did break up with Hailey she was pissed at first and threw a vase at me, with quick wolf reflexes of course I dodged it. She told me she never wanted to see me again and I was kind of relieved by this. I could now only spend my time with Laila knowing she needed someone to be her protector and best friend.

Even more time had gone by and execution day was nearing. Everyone's patience was growing thinner. We were now in mid August and Yazlin had her daughter Destiny. Everyone was still grinding their teeth when they will feel a Vampire's presence or one that belonged to a witch. Everything made us look twice at our surroundings.

Laila was starting to show signs of using her powers. She would always take me to a rainbow meadow with unicorns and butterflies. She could do this only by touching you. Nessie and Jake had plenty of time for themselves nowadays. The Cullen's were still very happy of having two infants in the house. JB was now showing his age shifting powers. He would switch to the age of a fifteen year old. Laila was far too innocent and I really doubted I wanted to see her in the form of a teenager just yet.

JB looked so much like Jacob it was ridiculous. He looked like a younger Jake. This left everyone so surprise since they weren't expecting it. The days were still varying and time was definitely not on our side. One thing after another and we were two days before the execution day.

**

* * *

Jacob**

Only two more days, only two more days. I saw myself lately only making love to my wife like there was no tomorrow. I wanted to show her how much I loved her, make her feel safe with me. The battle would be brutal. No one would hold back they will give their all.

"Nessie." I shook my sleeping wife up. We were in our house lying in our bed as our children were still asleep. We were married with children and it was a great feeling. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Good morning." She whispered in her morning tone.

"It's time to wake up honey." I smiled back down at her.

"Five more minutes?" She rolled back over. I gripped her waist and admired her naked frame. I started trailing kisses on her neck. She let out a small giggle as I continued. "Jacob please, don't stop." She managed to let out.

I wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. I ran my tongue against her neck and she let out a purring sound. That right there was enough to send me in to complete carnal stage. I let go of her waist and got on my knees on the bed. I gripped her thighs and pulled her towards me so I was between her legs. She had a shocked look on her face from my blunt actions this morning. It had been awhile that I had been this aggressive with her.

I ran my thumb on her silky smooth thigh. She let out a cute little moan and bit down on her bottom lip. I loved the way Nessie was when it came down to this. There was no other person ever I would be capable of spending the rest of my days if it weren't with her. I lifted her leg and licked behind her knee. If I wasn't mistaken that turned her on and she purred.

I put that same leg on my shoulder and went straight for the main goal. Of course I kissed up her thigh leaving open mouthed kisses all the way up. She squirmed at the contact. I made sure I kept my hand on her thigh as I slowly went up. When I got to her woman hood I made sure I kissed her clit first. Of course as always she purred and balled her fist in my hair. I worked my tongue in a circular motion and she lifted herself closer in my mind. To taste her was fucking amazing. I don't know what she does to make her taste like strawberry. I continued to lick, suck, and nibble at her clit.

She moaned and grip tighter at my hair. I felt her body jerk as she was nearing her climax. She bit her lip as I continued to tease her. I slipped a finger into her drenched core and began to pump into her. I had a serious boner and I just wanted to slip inside her.

I got tired of waiting so I just took some serious action. I got on my knees and gripped her thighs. I positioned myself at her entrance and slid in gently she gripped the sheets and moaned the word. "Fuck!" you would think she would have got used to this by now but no. She still felt so tight. I am thinking that had to be her vampire half.

She still felt like the first day we had sex. I began to pick up the pace and kissed her as I went. She wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed me back as I continued to hit against her wall. I kept repeating I love you in between kisses. She said the same when she regained her breath.

I bit my lip when I felt deep down I was starting to climax. She kissed and nipped at my shoulder when I felt walls tense up against me. She was climaxing as well. Our fun was kind of disrupted when on the baby monitor we heard. "Mom!" it was probably one of the kids. They were advancing mentally more than physically.

"You better get that." I said as I climbed off of her and lay down on my side of the bed.

"Sorry honey." She gave me an apologetic smile. She got up from the bed and grabbed her robe off the chair in the room. She put it on and shifted her curls to the front. She walked over to my side of the bed and gave me a simple kiss and walked out of the room. I could hear Nessie on the baby monitor.

"_Shhh, I am here honey" _Nessie said to one of the kids.

"_Mommy someone is coming."_ It was the voice of my daughter. I wonder what she meant by that.

"_Who's coming?"_ Nessie asked my question for me. Boy do I love my wife. I grabbed some shorts and a white tee and put it on. I went to join them.

"_A bad thing,"_ Laila said. _"I sense them coming."_ I walked in to the kid's bedroom and saw Laila and Jr. were looking like five year olds.

"Do you know what is coming Lala?" we called Laila Lala as a nickname. Well Seth gave it to her and it just stuck to her. Lala looked at me and put her hand to my face. She started creating a place that was dark and full with death. I had to admit a child shouldn't be exposed to such acts of darkness. She removed her hand from my face and looked me in the eyes.

"Daddy I am not sure what it is, but I don't like it." She sniffled a bit.

My son got into my head and said he had the same dream. The thing with our kids is they have this bond towards each other and they can sometime just share their thoughts if wanted to. It is a twin perk they have. I was starting to get worried and my only concern was to talk to Carlisle, Edward, Sam and Ana. We had to have this well thought out if the witches and Volturi were planning on attacking earlier.

"I think we need to organize another meeting. This is serious." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Nessie looked at me and nodded. Nessie had changed a lot during the last year. She is more of a maternal figure and if possible I love her more.

I called up Edward and told him we were going to the main house. I advised Sam as well. Nessie called up Yazlin and told her to have Ana join the meeting as well.

We all joined each other at the main house. Yazlin joined her Grandmother as well. We were sitting around an oval table to discuss the events that might occur.

"Yazlin have you had any visions?" Carlisle looked at the little witch. She chewed her lip a bit nervously and looked away from everyone.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at what I should have been looking for. Bryan is coming back and the thing that worries me the most is he isn't coming alone." She chewed her lips once more.

"What do you mean he isn't coming alone?" I placed my fists firmly on the table. We hadn't seen that guy in several months and he decides to come accompanied. I seriously hate that guy for trying to take Nessie away.

"He is coming with another one of his kind." She fidgeted in her seat now.

I was pissed how he can endanger everyone by creating another one of his kind is he fucking stupid. I slammed my fist against the table. Edward looked at me with his iron clad poker face. I could tell he was concentrating hard. The difference with me and Eddie is he has always had more composure.

"He didn't create him." Edward said simply. I turned to look at him fully and my nostrils flared. Any mention of that guy pissed me off.

"So then who is he bringing?" I gritted my teeth a bit. I don't even know why I was even mentioning him when he obviously has no importance. Nessie tried to calm me down by rubbing my back to soothe me. I felt myself starting to shake and I was trying to control myself from exploding into a giant wolf in Esme's dining room.

Ana was the Next to respond. "His father." She said calmly.

"Bryan is coming to help not to offend. He has actually come to terms with his real father and they want to get back at Marina. It isn't about any problems you may have it's about keeping our world safe Jacob." Yazlin cleared all the motives.

She had a point we had to clear the world of hazardous causes. The Volturi and the evil witches had to be stopped before they gained too much power. We will be there to stop them at any cause possible.

I had to admit I shouldn't have been so judgmental towards Bryan. He wasn't the enemy in this case. We just had to figure out a better strategy. We all chatted more. We decided on the witches being front row because of their magical ability. Vampires second in hand because they are already dead, and the wolves last in line. Everything was planned out well and yet we needed to prepare more.

If Bryan was really coming with an extra "Werewolf" then we needed to make sure there was a full moon out. I still wasn't sure if Bryan's dad had self control and wouldn't attack any humans in Forks. This was uncalled for and we weren't sure how to deal with things.

I think I was stressed about things I shouldn't have been stressed about. I was sitting at the edge of the bed. There was only one more day left. I had my head in my hands and Nessie came and got on her knees and in between my legs.

I smiled at her and she spread my legs. I had a small jest of what she was trying to do. She made her way to the hem of my boxers and pulled little Jake out.

"You're too stressed Jake. Relax." She took my member in her hand and brought it to her lips. She licked the tip in a circular motion and I threw my head back. She sure knew how to distract my thoughts.

She sucked on the head of my dick with slow gentle suction. I gripped onto the sheets with one hand and with the other I got a hold of her hair. I guided her slowly as she took me deeper into her mouth. My breathing hitched as she quickened her pace. She was right this was helping relieve my stress. I couldn't take it anymore I needed to have her all over again.

Nessie and I ended up having sex for what might have been the last time in awhile after the war. As the end was nearing time seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. If that were even possible.

What today would bring was a little intimidating and I wasn't sure I was completely ready for what was coming. Just hope no more problems come to our lives after this is done. I don't think I want problems for awhile. Nessie and I can just take a vacation and go away to a secluded area just the two of us.

Hopefully that can happen for the two of us.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Again sorry, Last chapter is next and will be up Next week. Thanks for reading I love you guys for reading. ^-^ SORRY!!**


End file.
